Second Chances: KotOR Saga, Part I
by Windwalker57
Summary: Republic trooper Jace Kilraen is swept up in a critical mission to save the galaxy from Darth Malak and the Sith. With the help of brave pilot Carth Onasi, noble Jedi Bastila Shan, and a ragtag band of allies, he will travel across the stars to uncover ancient secrets. Along the way, he will meet new friends, find love, and learn a dark truth. KotOR Spoilers. Slight AU.
1. Prologue: Endar Spire

Bastila Shan was awoken by the blaring of the combat alarm, in her cabin aboard the _Endar Spire_. She rolled out of bed and slapped the comm. "What's the situation, Captain?"

"Captain Haukann's a little busy at the moment." Bastila recognized the calm baritone of Carth Onasi, the cruiser's Executive Officer. "We've been pulled out of hyperspace by a Sith battle group. It's bad."

"Darth Malak?" Bastila asked, pulling on her robes.

"We think so," Carth replied. "It's the _Leviathan_ and two other cruisers, plus escorts. There's no chance we can defeat a force that size on our own, and we're still a day away from the rendezvous with Admiral Dodonna's fleet." He sighed. "We're not too far from Taris, and there's a Republic base there. The rest of the task force is fighting a delaying action, while we make a run for it along with our fighters. If we can get your team to the surface, there's a chance you might be able to hold out at the base, or hide until reinforcements arrive. If we're going to make it that far, we need you on the bridge, fast!"

Just then, the ship shook; a Sith Interceptor roared by the viewport. Bastila bit her lip. _A lot of good people are going to die today. I pray it's worth it._ "I'm on my way, Commander." She grabbed her lightsaber and left her stateroom.

There were three other Jedi already in the corridor, the Knights which made up the rest of her team. Dara looked determined, Voren and Bree were maintaining their calm. Bastila took a breath. "We have come under attack by a superior enemy force; the cruiser is making a run for Taris. It is vital that we get him off this ship and away from the Sith."

"We need to keep _you_ safe too, Bastila, for all of our sakes," Voren said.

Bree rubbed her chin. "We're faster than the Sith cruisers, and Malak wants you alive, so the main threat to this ship will be boarders. What are your orders?"

Bastila took a moment to think. "Voren, Dara, head to the lower decks and defend the docking bay. We'll need a shuttle for our run to the surface. Bree, go to the portside, find Revan, and make sure he gets to the bay. I'll meet you there. May the Force be with you."

The Jedi nodded and went their separate ways. Bastila ran forward to the bow; the cruiser shuddered again as another Sith attack struck home. The door slid open to reveal a buzz of tightly coordinated activity. The _Hammerhead_ -class light cruiser had a single large compartment at the front of the ship which served as both bridge and Combat Information Center. Captain Haukann was standing on the command platform, watching the battle out the panoramic window. Carth was further aft, at a bank of screens showing a plan of the ship.

He turned as she walked in and threw a quick salute. "Good morning, Commander Shan. Let me get you up to speed. We're about twenty minutes from Taris orbit. The Sith cruisers and destroyers stopped to engage our rear guard, while three frigates and a swarm of picket ships continued on after us. We had about five hundred kilometers' lead, but they are a lot faster. They'll be in range in about five minutes."

Bastila nodded. "I will begin my Battle Meditation in a moment, though against a force this size, I can only slow the inevitable. I have assigned two of my Jedi to help hold the ship while you evacuate. The other is on her way to gather my team and get them to the shuttle bay."

Carth set his jaw. "Let's get to it."

Bastila knelt, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She felt the lives of the soldiers and spacers on the ship, the fighters swirling outside, even the Sith closing in. Battle Meditation was a rare and powerful technique, combining aspects of several of the Jedi arts. It allowed the Jedi to enhance the skills of her allies, and even bolster their courage. The Sith opposing her would feel the opposite effect. In essence, forces influenced by Battle Meditation fought harder and worked better as a team, while those facing them became disorganized and dismayed. Such skill would be desperately needed in this battle.

The Sith frigates were closing fast, almost in range of the _Endar Spire_ 's turbolasers. Ordinarily, ships that small would never choose to engage a cruiser, but the _Spire_ was a high-priority target with Bastila on board. Behind the frigates came a gaggle of pickets-small, fast patrol ships armed with proton torpedoes. Further back were a dozen or more landing craft, loaded with troops and ready to board. The _Spire_ 's squadron of Aurek strike fighters went after the pickets first, and Sith interceptors moved to head them off. The Aureks opened fire with their blaster cannon, shredding the incoming Sith while their shields absorbed the return fire. They began their attack runs; the pickets turned to present their broadsides and hammered away with their point-defense turrets. Only one Aurek exploded before the squadron launched torpedoes. The lightly-armored patrol ships bored in toward the cruiser, not even trying to evade as half their number were obliterated. The _Spire_ 's main guns opened up, downing all but three of the pickets before they released their own torps. The pickets broke clear to reload their tubes as the torpedoes streaked toward their target. The fast-firing lateral batteries got them all; the cruiser sustained no damage.

"Well done, weapons." Haukann moistened his lips. "Helm, come right. Not much, just enough to unmask batteries."

The helmsman nodded and swung the ship slightly, bringing the starboard turret clear of the stern. The cruiser began firing the upper, lower, and starboard guns, hammering away at the lead frigate. The barrage was well-aimed; the Sith ship took hits and attempted evasive maneuvers. The turbolasers stayed right with them, and the concentrated fire drained the frigate's shields and blasted through the armor. It exploded violently, wreckage spinning away into the night. Several of the bridge crew glanced back towards the Jedi kneeling on the deck and grinned at each other. The two remaining frigates returned fire, slamming bolts into the cruiser's aft shields. Haukann snapped his fingers, and the crew refocused. The Sith warships separated; one stayed on course while the other came left to cross behind the cruiser. The portside gun engaged it as soon as it came into view, landing direct hits on the frigate's bow but not doing critical damage. The Sith pickets came back in, using the larger ship for cover. They popped out and launched another torpedo salvo from close range. This attack struck home; two torpedoes blasted the port section and a third hit just behind the bridge.

The explosion threw everyone not strapped into their seats. Bastila was hurled into the aft bulkhead; blood trickled into her eyes from a split scalp. She wiped it away and tried to regain her focus, despite the ringing in her ears. Carth knelt and began applying a medpac to her head.

Haukann groaned and got to his feet. "Damage report!"

"We've lost the portside turbolaser turret," called the tech at the sensor console. "Hull breach, portside, frame thirty-one." She shook her head. "It's the port escape pod bay. The corridor is depressurized; there's no way to reach the pods!"

And just like that, one-third of the cruiser's crew were doomed. Captain Haukann grit his teeth. "Can you still launch the pods remotely?"

The tech nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good," Haukann said. He leaned down over her shoulder, watching the sensor plot; with the turret gone, the Sith frigate was closing to dock and board. "Helm, roll us clockwise fifteen degrees. Stand by to launch port pods." The _Endar Spire_ rolled to the right; the frigate was alongside, less than a kilometer away. Haukann slammed his fist on the console. " _Now_!"

Twenty escape pods shot out of their tubes, roaring towards the Sith warship. Each one was five tons of durasteel and carrying a hundred liters of thruster fuel. The frigate was blown to pieces; the crew didn't cheer, but there were a few grim chuckles. That left one frigate and a handful of picket ships. The running fight went on for another fifteen minutes; at the end, the Sith warships were all destroyed, but only a handful of the cruiser's secondary guns could still fire. The Sith landing craft docked to the cruiser's airlocks and started boarding; the crew on the bridge began to hear muffled blaster fire.

Carth activated the ship's internal comm system. "This is Carth Onasi. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position; we can't hold out long against their firepower. All hands to the bridge!"

Haukann walked to the back of the bridge and grabbed a blaster rifle off a wall rack. "Commander Onasi, get Bastila off this ship, then oversee the evacuation."

"Good luck, sir." Carth came to attention and saluted his captain, then reached under his console and retrieved a knapsack. "Follow me."

The pair walked aft, back along the corridor toward Bastila's stateroom, beyond which lay the turbolift to the lower deck. Suddenly, two Republic troopers ran around the corner ahead, firing down the crossing corridor at something Carth couldn't see.

"Get behind me, Jedi!" He drew his blaster and moved up to join the troopers. Four Sith troopers were advancing down the hallway, carbines at the ready. Carth fired twice, then ducked back behind the corner. He swatted one of the Republic troopers. "Cover me!"

Both troopers leaned around the corner, one high, one low; they filled the hallway with blaster bolts. The sudden burst of fire caught the Sith off-guard and forced them to cover. Carth dove and rolled across the hallway, coming up in cover on the far side. He swung out and shot a trooper dead, then swore. Even more Sith were coming from farther down the hallway. The Sith laid down heavy suppressing fire, forcing Carth and the troopers to hunker down. The situation was becoming desperate; they had to get to the lower deck!

Bastila ignited her lightsaber. "Now _you_ get behind _me_ , Commander."

She swung out into the hallway, twin yellow blades whirling as she deflected the blaster fire back at the Sith. Not one shot got past her, allowing Carth and the troopers to step out and fire. The Sith drew vibroswords and charged; Bastila met them head-on in the narrow corridor and cut them down one after another. The Sith began falling back towards one of the _Spire_ 's airlocks, where a landing craft had docked and was unloading troops. Carth grabbed grenades from a fallen Sith and tossed one through the opening. The Sith tried to rush onto the cruiser, too late. The blast tore the lander in half; a hurricane wind rushed through the cruiser's corridors and blew the boarders out into space.

Carth slammed the hatch on the airlock inner door before they were all sucked out. "Commander Shan, we're almost back to your stateroom. You have ninety seconds to grab anything you absolutely need."

Bastila nodded and led the way back to her room. She stuffed a duffel bag, then wiped her computer terminal and destroyed it with her lightsaber. Bastila stepped back into the hallway. "All right, Commander. I'm ready to leave, but I need to gather my strike team." She activated her comm. "This is Padawan Bastila. I've left the bridge along with Commander Onasi. What is your status?"

The comm crackled. "Bree here, Bastila. The battle damage has made it difficult to reach the port section. I'm working my way through the maintenance access ways; I'll let you know when I've gathered your squad."

"Forget the shuttle bay," Dara called. Blaster fire and lightsabers were loud in the background. "Darth Bandon is down here, leading the attack. The Sith have managed to get a foothold; they're bringing in more troops and Dark Jedi right now. We're trying to contain them, but they're cutting through the walls to get around our positions."

"Get the others and get to the pods, Bastila." Voren's voice was grim. "We'll hold them here as long as we can."

"I… understand." Bastila swallowed hard. "Dara, Voren, thank you."

"May the Force be with you, Bastila." Somehow, Dara was warm and comforting; she sounded at peace. "Until we meet again."

Bastila lowered her comlink and shook her head sadly. "The Sith have taken the shuttle bay. Two of my Jedi are trying to slow them down. The third is on her way to link up with the rest of my team; she'll escort them back to us."

"Back to _me_. You're getting off the _Spire_ , now." Carth held up a hand to silence Bastila's protests. "Your team was bunking with Trask Ulgo, one of my best men. If anyone can get them through safe, he can. You are too vital to the war effort to risk staying aboard any longer. The escape pods aren't far."

The group walked aft, past the offices for the ship's operations and administrative staff. The sounds of fighting were louder; the Sith were right beneath them in the fighter hangar. There was an explosion from the direction of the bridge. Carth took cover behind a blast door and aimed his blaster down the corridor behind them. "Keep going!"

A door on their right flew open and one of the Republic troopers was dead instantly. Two Sith apprentices had cut a hole in the room's floor and jumped up from the deck below. The second trooper got a shot off before the Sith cut him in half. Carth brought his pistol around; the apprentice threw his hand out and blew Carth into the bulkhead. Bastila lit her saber and charged before they could finish Carth off. The Sith pushed with the Force, shoving her back down the hall. Bastila spun her double-blade, slicing for one apprentice's throat. He parried and kicked Bastila in the belly, then tried to disarm her. Bastila kept a tight grip on her saber and locked blades with the Sith. She was holding her own against the apprentices, but that wasn't good enough: All they had to do was delay her escape.

Bastila's face twitched as she felt a wrenching loss. Voren and Dara were dead, and a dark presence was moving below her. One of the apprentices smiled. "He's coming for you. There is no escape…" Carth shot the grinning apprentice twice in the back of the head.

The other Sith couldn't take Bastila one-on-one, and she finished him quickly. She nodded to Carth and kept moving, eyes watery from smoke and sorrow. The Sith were close enough now that Bastila could feel individual Dark Jedi moving around. Bree wasn't far, but they were separated by sealed blast doors. And Revan was moving along the port side, headed forward to the bridge. He and Bree were almost together, and Bastila allowed herself to hope-then felt the Sith moving towards them. Bree turned to fight, and one Dark Jedi fell. Revan reached Bree, then came the explosion, and Bree was gone.

Carth activated the control console in the escape pod bay. "Bastila, take the pod on the left. I've programmed it to aim for the Republic base on Taris."

"What about you?" Bastila asked.

"As long as there's anyone left alive on this ship, I'm waiting here." Carth nodded grimly. "Go, now, or I'll stun you and toss you in there unconscious."

Bastila hesitated, then nodded. "Thank you, Commander Onasi. May the Force be with you." She stepped into the pod; the hatch shut and the pod launched. She watched the cruiser dwindle in the distance as she fell toward Taris.


	2. Taris, part one

Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic is not my creation.

* * *

Jace Kilraen thrashed in bed, moaning, then cried out.

"It's all right," said Carth Onasi, from his seat at the small table across the room. "You're safe now." Jace sat up, blinking, and winced; Carth carried a chair to the bedside and sat in it. "Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Carth leaned forward. "We are on Taris, an urbanized world in the Outer Rim. I'm Commander Carth Onasi, from the _Endar Spire_. I was with you in the escape pod, do you remember?"

Jace turned to Carth. "Carth-from the communicator, I remember. I'm Sergeant Jace Kilraen, Republic Army. How did we get here?"

Carth made a small noise in his throat. "You were injured pretty badly in the crash, but I was able to drag you away from the pod, and you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a day or two."

Jace sat back. "I guess I owe you my life, thank you."

Carth stood and grimaced. "No need to thank me. I don't leave shipmates behind, and I'm going to need help to find Bastila and get off this world."

Jace swung his legs off the bed. "Bastila, she was on the _Spire_ too, right?" He tried to stand, lost his balance and fell back onto the bed.

"That smack to the head did more damage than I thought," said Carth, "you appear to have some memory loss. Bastila's a Jedi. She was the leader of the mission we were on: a few ships, a handful of Jedi, and a detachment of Army troopers-that's you, I guess."

Jace stood up-as far up as he could, anyway. He was barely 1.7 meters tall; his eyes were right at Carth's shoulder. "So, we're off the ship, and we have a place to hide; what's our next move?"

Carth spent the rest of the morning filling Jace in on the situation-Bastila's importance to the war, the escape pods in the Undercity. The Sith had quarantined the entire planet while they hunted for Bastila. Jace was somewhat concerned. "That's a tall order: locate Bastila on a locked-down planet, then find a way to escape, all without tipping the Sith off that we are Republic fugitives."

"It won't be easy," said Carth, "but I have escape and evasion training as a Republic pilot, and before I joined up, I was an investigator for the Telos Security Force. And if you want to know what is happening on a busy world, ask around a spaceport bar. There will be someone there who hates the Sith, or does not know the value of what they are telling us. On top of which, we're going to need credits-for supplies, equipment, and probably bribes. I've got a little cash and my blaster, plus the emergency rations, medical supplies, and tool kit from the pod. I'm sorry, but the rifle you had in the pod was destroyed in the crash."

Jace nodded and ducked into the refresher and mussed his dark brown hair, which was just barely short enough to be regulation. "Doesn't look too military, that's good. Carth, you'd better let your beard grow while we're here. Nothing more we can do to change our appearances now; let's get started."

* * *

A few shops and a scrape with a Sith patrol later, Jace and Carth were in an Upper City cantina, near a spaceport and hospital on the one side and a Sith base newly taken from the Republic on the other. Carth tapped Jace on the shoulder. "Are you any good at pazaak?"

"Pazaak? That's a card game, right?" Jace's brow furrowed, but his eyes twinkled.

The cantina's game tables were across the way from the music stage. Carth was a competent player, but Jace proved to be outstanding. He was an adept bluffer, baiting his opponents into standing low and leaving themselves vulnerable to being outscored. Jace learned that there was arena fighting, too, and decided to enter. He utterly flattened the local fighters, Carth placed bets using their pazaak earnings, and they added the winnings to Jace's prize money. The Hutt running the arena was quite ruthless; when a Mandalorian former dueling champion challenged Jace to a death match, it quickly became clear he had no choice. But Jace won, walking away with over a thousand credits and the Mandalorian's blaster. In between duels and card games, they chatted with people, trying to find someone they could pump for information. Jace used his real name, while Carth introduced himself as 'Onat Cartin,' as he had a reputation dating back to the Mandalorian Wars. The crowd got thicker as the afternoon turned to evening. Carth picked out a booth in the main bar area, located so that he could keep an eye on the main entrance while Jace watched the crowd further in. They bought food and a couple pints of the local brew, then sat down.

"So, Jace, tell me about yourself," Carth said.

Jace blinked. "Out here, in public?"

Carth smiled. "Jace, I've run surveillance plenty of times. In a noisy place like this, there's no chance we'll be casually overheard; they'd need to set up bugs. The Sith wouldn't bother with that, they'd just grab us off the street." He took a swig from his mug. "I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind." Carth shook his head. "And if we want to avoid finding out for ourselves, we'll have to use every skill available to us. So, what do you bring to the table, and where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

Jace shrugged. "Well, I'm a staff sergeant, eight years in. I'm Special Forces Division, elite infantry. My specialty is demolitions."

"What were you doing assigned to a Jedi's personal staff?" Carth asked, surprised.

"I don't know," Jace replied. "I got transferred to the cruiser just before it left Coruscant. They told me to stand watches as a gunner in the portside AD battery, and I'd get my mission orders in a few days." He shrugged. "I never got the briefing; I just woke up one morning, and the Sith are swarming the ship."

Carth laughed out of sheer frustration. "Well, that sounds familiar. Bastila and her people made a lot of requests when they came aboard… hell, they practically took over the ship. As XO, it was my job to deal with them. They needed living space-with windows-so all of the officers had to give up their staterooms and hot-bunk in the enlisted bunkrooms." He shook his head. "I still wonder what Bastila needed with an explosives expert."

Jace spread his hands. "Maybe nothing. I'm a sapper, yes, but I'm also a skilled rifleman and infiltrator. If Bastila's as important as you say, I could have been meant as part of a protective detail… I could have even been on the team as a translator."

"Yeah, I understand from your records that you speak a wide range of alien languages," Carth said. "Isn't that unusual for…"

"Hold that thought," Jace said suddenly. "There's a redhead at the bar, and she's eyeing me." He met Carth's eyes as the officer started to object. "She must have just gotten off-duty, she's still got her hair in a regulation style."

Carth blinked, then turned in his seat. There was no question-the woman was military. He turned back, grinned at Jace, and gave him a playful shove. Jace stood, and as he strolled over to the bar, his entire demeanor had changed. He walked differently; he'd lost the rapid pace, the precise one-meter stride. He leaned against the bar, threw a grin at the redhead, and offered to buy her a drink. She giggled and accepted.

The redhead turned out to be Sarna, an armorer's mate, first class, in the Sith Navy, currently assigned to the newly-captured military base. She wasn't a big fan of the Tarisian locals, but she was a huge fan of Tarisian ale. Jace introduced himself and 'Onat' as starship crew caught by the quarantine. He kept the ale flowing, taking Sarna to the dance floor every now and then. Jace ended up talking with her for over an hour. In that time he learned about Sarna's last tour hunting pirates near Hutt space, her job in the armory, her gripes with her superior, and her annoyance with the Sith troopers living off-base. Apparently, they frequently kept their armor in the impromptu barracks in the apartment block next to the base, instead of following regs and locking it up for the night.

At this news, Carth elbowed Jace, who stood. "I have to leave," he told Sarna, "I need to check and see if the spaceport authority has granted me a travel clearance." Sarna rose, tried to curtsy, then lost her balance and almost fell. Jace caught her and held her close.

"I'd really like to see you again," she said seductively. "Tell you what. Yun Genda, another junior officer, is throwing a party to blow off some steam tomorrow night. We live in a large apartment in the block I was telling you about. Why don't you come by, if you are still stuck on this rock?"

Jace assured her that he would love to. Sarna kissed him good-night, and turned to rub up against him. "You'd better come to the party," she giggled. "You'll be glad you did!"

Jace walked away from the cantina with a small smile playing across his features, the sort one might see on a senior schoolboy about to score at a juma-jump. Far less of a smile than one might expect from an agent who had just found a crack in an enemy defense.

The minute they re-entered the apartment, Carth smacked Jace in the back of his head. "You are thinking of sleeping with the enemy!"

Jace turned to face him. "Of course I am-she's cute." He chuckled. "Everyone at the party will be drinking-everyone but us. We'll be able to search the apartment for documents, ID cards, maybe even some of that improperly stored armor she blabbed about."

"All right," frowned Carth. "I'll grant you the drunk Sith, the privacy, and the armor or papers being available. But how the hell are we going to get the stuff out of the apartment?"

Jace smiled smugly. "We are going to bring them a gift to thank them for inviting us. We have enough winnings from the duel ring to buy a keg or two of Tarisian ale-we will drain them partway and modify them on the workbench. We can create hidden compartments in the bottom."

Carth was astonished-he shot Jace a suspicious look. "You sound like a smuggler, but there is nothing in your record about it."

Jace looked nostalgic. "A long time ago, in a sector far, far away, I was a juvenile delinquent. This was back on Deralia, my homeworld, when I was seventeen. The Deralian Planetary Militia-that's like your TSF, I think-they caught me running spice. I was given a choice: five years in the Tammuz Sector Guard or ten in prison. I took the enlistment, and did well-they promoted me to corporal. The Mandalorian Wars were in full swing by the time my hitch was up, so I took a transfer reenlistment to the regular Republic Army. The Army has been good to me-a second chance is what I needed most."

Carth nodded appreciatively. "Guess you know what you are doing, but we should make _sure_ that we are the only ones awake at the end of the night. Remember Zelka Forn, the doctor who was helping injured Republic soldiers? Let's see if we can convince him to give us some mild sedative, and a couple doses of counter-agent."

Now it was Jace's turn to be impressed. "Sounds good, let's get to work."

* * *

The next day was spent acquiring the ale, modifying the kegs, and securing a suitable dose of sedatives from Dr. Forn, who, as it turned out, was only too happy to oblige. The two fugitives made their way to the apartment block with the kegs on a repulsorlift dolly. When they arrived the party was in full swing. Sarna met them at the door and introduced them around the common room-the sight of two fresh kegs of Tarisian ale was met with a hearty cheer.

Jace and Sarna spent about an hour dancing. Jace danced well at first, then worse and worse, on purpose, to appear drunk. He was able to deftly pour three glasses of ale into various trash cans and potted plants while Sarna matched him drink for drink-only she was actually downing full glasses of drugged ale. People began leaving the party around midnight, but several hard drinkers were hit by the sedative and passed out on the spot. Eventually, only Sarna, Jace, Yun, and Carth were left awake. Yun was succumbing to the sedative; Sarna thought he was much too drunk and wondered aloud if the party should wind down.

Carth met Jace's eyes and winked. "I'll get Yun to bed; you two have fun." He pulled one of the Sith trooper's arms over his shoulder and began half carrying him towards the stairway. Sarna shot a concerned look at Jace.

"Relax," Jace murmured, "Onat is good people. He will just make sure Yun gets to sleep okay, then he'll give us all some privacy."

Reassured, Sarna grinned wickedly and grabbed a full bottle of ale. She hooked a finger in Jace's collar and led him to her bedroom, which shared a wall with the common room where the party had been held. Carth watched Jace as he was led into the bedroom-as he turned the corner, Jace flashed Carth a thumbs-up.

Carth chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, Jace, you keep her good and distracted, now." He carried Yun Genda up to the second-floor bedroom, dumped the unconscious soldier on the bed, and began quickly and quietly searching the room.

Half an hour later, Carth came back down the stairs with a bundle in his arms. "Have fun?" he smirked.

"I wish," replied Jace. "She got her dress off, sat down on the bed, and passed out cold. I tucked her in; she's snoring away in there. How did you do?"

Carth popped the hidden panel off one of the kegs and loaded the bundle into it. "Score one for the good guys!" he said, in a low voice, "one set of male Sith armor." He held up a small plasteel case. "Along with a Sith sniper rifle and ammo." He hid the gun case in the second keg. Jace loaded the modified kegs back on the dolly, then paused, looking back towards Sarna's room.

"What is it?" asked Carth. He poked Jace in the shoulder. "We need to go, before these nice folks wake up."

The two men made their way back to their hideout apartment. As soon as the door was shut, Jace turned to Carth. "They will kill her, won't they?"

Carth rolled his eyes. "Jace, we're at war, and she's the enemy. Save your sympathy. I told you what they did to Telos!"

Jace stepped into Carth. "Malak and Saul Karath bombed Telos. Sarna, Yun, they are just grunts like us. You must have thought about following Revan, too."

Carth made a face. "I did not! I wanted nothing but to go home to my wife and son, and the Sith came out of the sky and took them from me."

"Things are never that simple," Jace insisted. "I talked with Sarna for hours. She wasn't bad people, just… misled."

"If you say so," grunted Carth. "Now, we better get some rest. We hit the Lower City tomorrow."

* * *

Sarna woke with a pounding headache. At first, she thought that the bright lights were from the hangover. Then, she realized that armored Sith troopers were swarming over the apartment. They wore blue armbands and carried only pistols-Shore Patrol.

One walked up to her. "Armorer's mate, you and everyone here are under arrest for minor breach of military decorum, drunkenness while off-duty. Half the Upper City called in complaints on your little gathering."

Sarna, Yun Genda, and the other Sith troopers were cuffed and led into a waiting shuttle, which took off, headed to the Sith flagship _Leviathan_. They ended up in the cell block. Sarna, the highest ranking Sith at the party, stood trial for the group. With Yun and the rest in attendance, sentence was pronounced: a week of mucker duty. They'd be cleaning latrines, grease traps in the kitchen, and any other disgusting task the head of the _Leviathan'_ s maintenance department could think of, sleeping in a brig cell at night. They were led off to their first work detail five minutes later.

As Sarna and Yun knelt on a plasteel floor and scrubbed by hand, Yun looked up at Sarna and grinned. "It was one great party, though?" he asked.

Sarna smiled. "Worth it all the way."

* * *

The guard at the Lower City elevator seemed much more interested in keeping Lower City dwellers out of the Upper City than checking anyone headed down. The bored trooper did not ask Jace for ID, the armor was enough, and he accepted the explanation of "Onat" as a local guide without question. The Lower City was a maze of dark alleys and apartment blocks, swarming with a particularly nasty swoop gang calling themselves the Black Vulkars. Carth and Jace got into several firefights before finding another cantina. On their way in the door, they saw a bounty hunter named Calo Nord gun down three Vulkars for annoying him. Carth made a mental note to keep an eye out: Bastila had a bounty on her head, and Calo might be looking for her too. Inside, at the bar, Jace noticed a teen Twi'lek girl mouth off to two Rodians. He was reaching for his vibrosword to keep them from killing her when a Wookiee intervened, scaring the two thugs off.

The blue-skinned girl noticed his reaction and smiled. "Say," she said, "I don't recognize you; you must be new down here. I guess that makes me and Big Z here your official welcoming committee." She waved the two over.

Jace smiled ruefully. "You didn't need protecting at all."

The girl stood and placed a hand on her chest. "I do." The hand pointed at the Wookiee. "He does." She dropped her hand onto the Wookiee's shoulder. " _We_ don't. I'm Mission Vao, by the way, and my friend here is Zaalbar."

Jace introduced himself. Carth was once again "Onat," and the pair were travelers trapped by the quarantine.

Mission was not fooled. "You two walk like soldiers, but you are not Sith. I don't like being lied to, but you probably have a reason." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Let's start over."

Jace and Carth spent the next hour or so talking to Mission and Zaalbar. The unlikely pair were friendly and helpful, and asked nothing in return for their information. They hated the Sith, and after a while, Carth felt comfortable telling them the truth. Mission referred them to Gadon Thek, leader of the Hidden Bek swoop gang. According to Mission, his connections would enable them to rescue Bastila-but he would not help them for free. The Republic soldiers thanked Mission and left the cantina. The Hidden Bek base and garage was just down the street. It took some persuasion before the guard would allow them to enter, but Jace and Carth were eventually brought to meet Gadon, who had been blinded in a crash some years before. Gadon had bad news-Bastila had been captured by the Vulkars. She was being put up as a prize in an upcoming swoop race. Jace and Carth would need to enter the race and win it. Gadon was willing to allow them to fly for the Beks if they broke into the Black Vulkar base and retrieved a stolen swoop accelerator module. The module was a prototype developed by the Beks and stolen by a Vulkar defector.

Carth was glum. "I am a starship pilot, not a fighter jock! I fly cruisers, frigates, and the occasional shuttle. I've never flown small, agile craft."

Jace was thoughtful. "I flew recon speeders for a while with the Guard, small bikes. I was flying low and slow, stealthy, not fast, but I can fly a swoop if I have to." He turned to Gadon. "The Beks are not slavers, so I assume that you will release Bastila if one of your other racers wins?"

Gadon's face fell. "I don't have a racer who can win. My best racers have either defected to the Vulkars or Brejik has had them killed. That is why I need the accelerator back. With it on your bike, you should be able to win regardless, as long as you don't crash. Older bikes won't be able to beat your time."

Jace relaxed, then frowned again. "So, how do we get the module back? There are two of us against a gang, and we don't know how to get in to the base."

Gadon leaned forward and steepled his fingers. "Mission Vao sent you to me, right? Don't let her age fool you, she is a skilled burglar. Zaalbar is a slicer and mechanic; he is no slouch either. The Vulkar base has an entrance in the Undercity. I don't know exactly where, but Mission does. Getting down to the Undercity will be a problem for you. Taris uses the Undercity as a sort of prison. Hundreds of people were banished down there after the civil war, decades ago. They and their descendants-the Outcasts-are banned from returning to the surface. There is a military checkpoint at the elevator, covered by sentry turrets. It is currently under Sith control."

Carth was not concerned. "We got past the Upper City guard just fine."

Gadon shook his head. "A disguise might get you past the upper checkpoint, but the Sith are looking for Republic fugitives in the Undercity." Gadon glanced at Carth and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure the two of you don't know anything about any fugitives."

Carth turned exasperatedly to Jace. "Is there anyone who _doesn't_ know about us?"

"Yes," laughed Gadon, "the Sith, the Upper City nobles, and the planetary authorities. We thieves and cutthroats are harder to fool, but we are no friends of the Sith or the Upper City." Gadon changed gears. "I have people who can produce false papers that will get you past the guard, but I want that Sith uniform in trade."

Jace looked at Carth, who nodded; Gadon continued. "Mission and Zaalbar spend a lot of time in the Undercity salvaging what the Upper City dumps; in fact, they're down there now. Ask around the village at the base of the elevator; the Outcasts will point you in the right direction." Gadon paused. "The Undercity is unsafe, even to people with fighting experience. The rakghouls are bad enough, but slavers prey on the Outcasts all the time. On top of that, there are now Sith patrols down there." Gadon met Jace's eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to just lie low? We can hide you until the Sith pack up and leave."

Jace was sure Carth wouldn't tell Gadon that Bastila was a Jedi, but how would he explain this? Carth set his jaw. "We have no choice. Commander Shan is a military intelligence specialist. I can't take the risk that she falls into enemy hands. If a Vulkar racer wins the swoop season opener, we will have to attack them during the award ceremony and break her out." Carth stood, Jace followed.

"We have to get going," said Jace. "Thank you for your help, Gadon."

* * *

The Republic soldiers spent the remainder of the day buying supplies at Upper City shops and upgrading their weapons and armor in the apartment. Carth chose a civilian copy of Republic armor which could be upgraded with aftermarket lining and plating. He holstered his blaster and another Jace had won in the duel ring. Jace had bought a flexible suit of Echani fiber armor and a double-bladed ritual brand to match-a curious but effective design which broke into two short swords and sheathed for easier carrying. He slung the stolen sniper rifle across his back. The next morning, they used the false documents to pass the Upper and Lower City checkpoints and took the elevator down to the Undercity. Asking around, they learned that Mission and Zaalbar had headed out of the Outcast village the prior afternoon and not returned.

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the gate. Jace and Carth ran to the gate to find a panicked woman begging the guard to open the gate so her husband could get in-he was sprinting for the village with four pale-skinned creatures hot on his heels. They ran like apes, mostly on two legs and sometimes on four, but always very fast. Jace was able to convince the man to open the gate to let them out. He drew his double-blade on the way through the gate and took a fighting stance. Carth pulled his blasters and began firing. Two rakghouls fell. One ran toward the terrified Outcast, the other headed for Carth. Jace stepped in between the first rakghoul and its target, slashing and parrying. Carth sidestepped his rakghoul, pistol-whipped it, and shot it in the head as Jace finished the last one off. The man and woman thanked them and Jace and Carth headed into the shadows, searching for Mission and Zaalbar.

They didn't look for very long. Mission ran out of the dark, crying. "Please, you have to help me! No one else will help me; even the Beks won't help me! But I can't just leave him there-he's my friend! You'll help me, won't you?"

Jace grabbed Mission's shoulders. "Whoa, slow down, Mission. What's wrong?"

Mission stepped back, hugging her shoulders, and took a breath. "It's Zaalbar. He's been taken by Gamorrean slavers. We were salvaging along one of the city pilings-that's those huge columns, you see-when we saw a wrecked speeder. Big Z went up to it and they jumped him. He roared for me to run and I did. I thought he was coming with me, but he stood his ground. There were way too many for him too take-they brought him down with stun batons."

Jace and Carth exchanged glances. "We were actually down here looking for you," said Jace, "we need to get into the Vulkar base. We'll help you spring Zaalbar in exchange for your help."

Mission nodded. "It's a deal-as soon as we get Big Z back, I'll show you how to get in to the Vulkar base. The slavers make camp in the sewers, and the Vulkar entrance is there too."

"All right." Carth took a deep breath. "Jace, I may be the officer here, but I'm Navy. You're Army, and we're on the ground. We'll follow your lead."

Jace nodded. "Mission, you navigate, but I'll take point. Carth, walk drag; keep an eye on our six."

Suddenly, a snarling sound caused them all to turn around. Mission's raised voice had attracted more rakghouls. More than a dozen were scampering towards the group from behind the next piling, and there was movement in the shadows beyond that. Mission drew a vibroblade in one hand and a hold-out blaster in the other. She began shooting; Carth followed suit with a blaster in each hand. Jace fired once with the sniper rifle, but it cycled too slowly. He slung it, drew his Echani double-blade, and waited for the rakghouls to close the range. Carth was able to drop several before they got close. Mission got one, but her small blaster took several shots to kill even one of the pale, shiny-skinned creatures. Jace stepped forward to take on those that made it past the gunfire. He quickly had his hands full with three and watched helplessly as a fourth pounced on Mission. Her blaster was knocked flying-it bounced off the piling and fell down a sewer grate. Mission kicked the snarling monster off, scrambled to her feet, and began feinting and slashing with her blade. She fought with agility, not power, dodging and weaving. Carth holstered one blaster and used both hands to steady the other, trying to get a clear shot on the rakghoul attacking her.

The young Twi'lek noticed. "I've got this one, get the next wave!"

Carth looked back. Another half-dozen were rushing in from between the first piling and the town wall. Carth threw a grenade. Four rakghouls fell, and he got the other two with blaster fire. Mission kicked her rakghoul off balance, spun, and took its head off. She turned and neatly stabbed one of the three attacking Jace in the back. It dropped to the ground, stone dead. Jace spun his double-blade, taking an arm and a leg off one and whirling to stab the second.

The trio was catching their breath when Carth pointed. "Oh, hell!" he cried. A swarm of what had to be more than thirty rakghouls was thundering out of the darkness. They were still about three hundred meters away, but closing fast.


	3. Taris, part two

Disclaimer: You should NOT read this story without playing KotOR first. It is available in the Apple Store, Google Play, and on Steam. Cheap, too.

* * *

Carth turned to Mission. "Quick, take this!"

He tossed her Bendak's blaster; she hefted it and tried the sights. "Kind of heavy." Mission turned, took careful aim, and fired into the approaching swarm. A rakghoul's head burst into a green cloud 250 meters away. Mission grinned. "I like it!"

Jace unlimbered the sniper rifle; all three opened fire. Rakghouls fell in twos and threes, but the group was simply too large, and coming too fast. Jace and Mission were reaching for their swords when, suddenly, blaster bolts began slamming into the swarm from the side. A giant of a man stepped out from behind the first piling. He was carrying the largest blaster rifle Jace had ever seen, firing full-automatic from the hip. The rakghoul charge broke under the hail of blaster fire, and a handful of survivors ran off into the dark. The man turned to face them. Now that Jace got a closer look, he was Mandalorian. Carth tensed up momentarily, then relaxed and holstered his blaster.

"Thanks, Canderous," Mission piped up. "We owe you one."

Canderous dropped the massive blaster; it hung off a combat harness on his chest. He crossed his arms and glowered down at the Twi'lek. "Mission Vao, I've been looking for you. You are permitted to dig for yourself, but if you hire out as a prospector's guide, you need Davik's permission and you must pay his fee."

Mission spread her hands. "These men are not salvagers, sir; they are helping me rescue Big Z from slavers. I'm not intruding on Davik's claim."

The big Mandalorian shifted slightly. It wasn't much, but he was somehow no longer menacing. "Very well, then. Good hunting-and you may keep anything you take from the Gamorreans-they have stopped paying Davik his cut." He turned to look Carth directly in the eyes. "Stay away from Republic escape pods-they belong to Davik." He turned and walked into the Outcast village.

Carth turned to Mission. "Who was that Mandalorian monster?"

Mission pursed her lips. "He's Canderous Ordo, and he is Davik Kang's chief enforcer. When he isn't cracking skulls for Davik, he patrols the Lower City." Mission shrugged. "He's okay. Paying your protection on Taris means you never have to worry about rakghouls or other dangerous animals-it's not just a shakedown."

Carth was not convinced, but there were more important things to do. The three struck out away from the Outcast village into the Undercity. They had been walking for some time when they saw movement ahead.

"Halt!" A squad of Sith soldiers walked out from behind a piling, spread out and weapons at the ready. The leader stepped forward, double-blade in hand. "You there, civilian, this is a restricted area! What are you two doing down here?"

 _Two_? Jace looked around-Mission was gone!

The Sith trooper raised his sword, and the other three brought their rifles to their shoulders. "I won't ask again. Put your weapons on the ground and identify yourselves!"

"We are sanitation workers." Mission's voice seemed to come out of the empty air. "We're here to take out the trash!" She appeared behind the Sith squad. Mission shot one of the riflemen in the back of the knee, then jumped on another's back and drove his head into the ground.

"Down you go!" Carth put four shots into the chest of the last soldier. The squad leader couldn't react fast enough-Jace knocked his blade aside and cut him down. Carth yelled a warning and Jace hit the deck. The rifleman Mission had shot was firing from the ground; Jace had missed death by millimeters. Carth blasted the Sith before he could shoot again.

Jace got up and walked to the fourth trooper, who was unconscious. Mission gasped in horror as Jace leaned down and finished the Sith with a thrust to the heart.

"Why?" Mission wailed. "He was down, he was out cold! You didn't need to kill him."

Jace shook his head. "He could have sounded the alarm, brought dozens more Sith down after us. I couldn't take the chance." He glanced around. "No time to hide the bodies. With luck, the rakghouls will take care of them." Mission bit her lip and nodded.

Carth turned to Mission and raised his eyebrows. "Where in blazes did you get a stealth field generator?"

"I picked the pocket of a Black Vulkar who was watching the Bek base." Mission giggled. "He had no idea he wasn't invisible until he tried to walk in the front door. Boy, did he get a thrashing!"

"Wait, wait…" Jace raised a hand. "You picked his pocket _while he was cloaked_?"

The Twi'lek grinned. "Gadon told you I'm the best thief in the Lower City, right? He wasn't exaggerating." She pulled a datapad from her pocket. "We are near the sewer entrance. It's in this piling on the south-facing wall."

A minute or two later, they found the maintenance lift and descended into the sewer system. The sewers were surprisingly well-lit. After the swarm of rakghouls they had just encountered, the pairs and trios of creatures seemed easy. Jace did most of the killing with his blade to keep the noise down. Soon enough, they heard grunting and squealing-Gamorrean speech. Mission re-cloaked and crept ahead.

She was back in minutes. "I found Big Z! He is okay, just locked in a storage room."

"Guards?" asked Carth.

"I saw four, armed with vibro-axes and stun batons," replied Mission. "There are probably more, but none near the holding area-we can get Zaalbar out and have him help us fight."

Carth reached into his pack. "Let's soften them up first," he said, holding up a concussion grenade. Mission nodded. They stacked up at a corner, ready to attack. Carth primed the 'banger, and tossed it round the corner. Everyone held their ears. There was a blast of white light and the noise shook the tunnel. Mission was the first around the corner, putting a blaster bolt into one pig's head. Carth got the second and third. Jace charged the last Gamorrean, who was wielding a massive axe. He dodged a huge overhead swing and tried for a slash of his own. The pig knocked his blade aside, then swung laterally. Jace ducked the axe and slashed the slaver from belly to throat.

"Cover me," called Mission, handing her pistol back to Carth. Carth took it and trained both blasters down the corridor. Jace watched the way they had come, blade at the ready. Mission knelt at the door to the improvised cell and got to work on the lock. She had it open in under a minute, and ran inside. "Zaalbar! Big Z, are you okay?"

Zaalbar caught Mission in a hug, lifting her off the ground. He set her down, the both of them crying. "Mission, how did you do it? There were so many of them."

"I had help, Big Z." Mission indicated Jace. "I could never have gotten to you without him."

Zaalbar looked down at Jace. "You have saved me from being enslaved. There is only one way I can repay such an act: I will swear a life debt to you."

Mission turned to Zaalbar, startled. "Are you sure about this, Big Z? Think it over carefully."

Zaalbar bent down to her eye level. "I am sure, Mission. Without Jace, I would have spent the rest of my life as a slave. My people can live for centuries." Zaalbar smiled. "I am only seventy. I can serve for a human lifetime and still live a rich, full life of my own afterwards." Zaalbar stood back up. "And besides, this debt means fighting a war alongside an honorable soldier." Zaalbar placed a hand over his heart. "In the presence of you all I swear my life debt. Forever after I will be by your side, Jace Kilraen. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk."

Mission nodded. "I guess this means you're stuck with me, too. Wherever Big Z goes, I go."

Zaalbar spun around. "My debt is for me to pay, and no one else! I didn't mean to choose a life for you."

"I am coming along because _I choose to_ ," Mission snapped, pounding her chest for emphasis. " _You_ don't make me do anything." She was still a moment, then she stepped up to Carth. "Even if you can rescue your friend at the race, getting past the Sith blockade isn't going to be easy. I still owe you a way in to the Black Vulkar base, but beyond that, you'll also need my help if you want get off-planet. The price for that is taking me with you."

Carth considered a moment. "I suppose that's only fair. You've got a deal, Miss Vao."

"Nice doing business with you." Mission cocked her head. "I hear footsteps." She pressed her ear against a pipe and listened. "Two, big, coming this way. Two minutes."

Zaalbar picked up a Gamorrean axe. It was rusted and dull, but it was the only weapon available. The others took cover in alcoves and waited. Two Gamorreans came around a corner and into view. Zaalbar roared and threw the axe one-handed. It struck the lead pig in the head, killing him instantly. Zaalbar charged the remaining slaver bare-handed; the Gamorrean ran squealing down the corridor.

"Zaalbar, wait for us!" cried Mission.

The Wookiee stopped at the corner, but remained tense, in a state of almost primal rage. "No slaver leaves this sewer alive. Not one." He knelt to search the dead slaver and came up with a pair of meter-long curved swords and a curious-looking set of leather strapping. He donned the harness, then sheathed the swords crossed on his back, hilts down. "These are my ryyk blades." He drew them and took a few practice swings. "The Gamorrean chief has my bowcaster."

Carth handed Mission her blaster back. The group set off down the passage. Mission heard it first. There was a commotion up ahead. She waved the group to a stop. Mission looked around, but there was no exposed piping to listen to. Cautiously, she crept to the next corner and peeked around. She jerked her head back as two blaster bolts struck the wall. She turned to Jace.

"How bad?" Jace asked.

"Bad," she replied. "The hallway ends in a large room, maintenance garage I think. There are several Gamorreans, and they have a droid with them."

Jace edged to the corner and leaned out quickly. The Gamorreans were waiting with axes ready. A three-armed combat droid floated in the center of the room. It fired from a small turret on its underside. He ducked back around the corner. "We need to get rid of that droid. Its blaster is no more powerful than a pistol, but there is no cover in the hallway. Mission. "

"Got it," said the Twi'lek. She cloaked, appearing no more visible than heat shimmer as she moved down the hallway. A few seconds later, she appeared behind the droid, firing into its repulsor unit. It crashed to the ground and the slavers spun to face her.

Jace and Zaalbar charged down the hallway, blades out. Carth followed, firing. One slaver rushed at Mission, the others turned back toward the other three. Mission leapt into the air, placed a hand on the pig's shoulder and vaulted over him. She landed behind him and put her vibroblade through his spine. Zaalbar arrived on the scene, roaring, slashing this way and that with his twin swords. He killed two before Jace and Carth caught up. The Republic soldiers were able to take the last three between them.

Zaalbar turned to Jace. "My belongings should be in here somewhere, this is where they slept."

"Way ahead of you, Big Z," called Mission, who was lifting the lid on a footlocker. She reached inside and retrieved the bowcaster and a couple of leather pouches. Mission handed them to Zaalbar, who attached them to his harness. "Now, this next part will be tricky. The door to the Vulkar base isn't really an entrance. It's an execution site. The Vulkars throw people to a rancor monster that lives in a large chamber just behind the base." Carth and Jace's jaws dropped. "I can sneak past it easily, but," she frowned, "we only have one stealth belt."

Carth thought a moment. "Can we lure it away?"

Mission shook her head. "It is too big to leave the room any more. It can only eat what the Vulkars feed it. Nothing goes into that room-the wildlife of the sewers knows better."

"So," smiled Jace, "it'll eat any meat that we can feed it."

"Yes," Mission replied, "but how does that help us?"

Jace turned to Carth. "I need some demolitions. Mines, grenades, we need to cobble together a satchel charge and some kind of remote detonator." He pointed to the slaver corpses. "I'm thinking spicy Gamorrean barbecue." Zaalbar chuckled.

It turned out to be quite easy. They attached the bomb to one of the dead pig slavers and loaded it into a rusty maintenance cart. The hallway leading to the rancor chamber sloped gently downhill. A little push and the cart rolled down the ramp, and into the room. The beast roared and grabbed up the Gamorrean corpse, eating it in two huge gulps.

Mission turned to Jace. "I will give you every credit I own if you let me press that button." Jace smiled and handed over the detonator. Mission ran to the doorway, peeked out, and triggered the bomb. There was a dull thud, followed by a splattering sound. Mission jumped up and down, pumping her fists in the air. "Mission Vao, rancor slayer!" She dashed to the Vulkar back door and got to work on the lock; the others ran to join her. Carth flattened himself against the wall on one side of the door. Jace took the other. Mission finished slicing the lock and the door slid open. Zaalbar was the first one through, bowcaster at the ready. The rest followed.

* * *

The group found themselves in a wide back hallway. One wall was lined with trash skips, crates of machine parts, and other assorted junk. Two doors led off the other wall. Mission held up her hand; the party halted. "We are outside the Vulkar rec room. There is a bar and eating area on the other side of this wall, along with servants' bedrooms. Beyond that on the left is the main entrance area leading back to the Lower City; that's our way home. To the right, across from the entrance is a small locked room the Vulkars use as an armory. We may want to do some shopping. Straight ahead is another hallway leading to the barracks room where the Vulkars sleep; the elevator to the garage is further down the hallway. We need to be careful in here, the Vulkars keep slaves. Watch who you shoot at."

Carth checked his chrono. "It is 0115. Most Vulkars will be asleep, yes?"

Mission nodded. "Yes, but there will be some in the rec room at all hours, and as I said, the servants sleep nearby."

Carth thought a moment. "Zaalbar, Jace, knives out. Head into the bar. Mission, with me; we are heading into the eating area. Set to stun."

Mission nodded; she and Carth drew their blasters and adjusted the power. The four split into pairs and took up positions by the doors. Carth and Jace stepped through the sliding doors, with Mission and Zaalbar right behind them. They were unimpressed. There were only two Vulkars at the bar; neither looked up from their drinks. A serving girl walked toward them. Her eyes widened when she realized the new arrivals were not Vulkars. Mission waved her aside; she hustled past them into the hallway. Zaalbar sheathed his ryyk blades, walked up to the two gang members at the bar, and banged their heads together. They slumped to the floor, unconscious. Carth and Mission re-set their blasters to full power; Zaalbar unslung his bowcaster. Jace moved to the hallway door across the room. The others joined him and Jace palmed the door panel. The door slid open.

Two Vulkars were guarding the armory room with blaster rifles. One glanced at Jace, then did a double-take and shouted an alarm. Both Vulkars fired, but neither hit anything. Zaalbar leveled his bowcaster and fired. The bolt struck a Rodian in the chest and blew him in half. The other guard dove behind a corner and fired again. Carth roared and grabbed his side. He pulled back into the bar; Mission produced a medpac, knelt, and began working on him. Jace swung around the corner, then immediately ducked back. Vulkars were emerging from the barracks. Some were firing holdouts, others charged in with blades. Mission rolled into the doorway and fired, dropping one Vulkar. Zaalbar fired twice and missed, but the bolt struck a wall and showered the Vulkars with duracrete chips. Jace headed off two Vulkars wielding shock sticks and began trading blows with them. Carth was in pain but up on his feet; he leaned out and fired, hitting a Twi'lek Vulkar in the chest.

Mission tapped Carth on the shoulder. "Their heavy guns are in the armory!"

Zaalbar charged in alongside Jace, and the two of them finished off the Vulkars at the armory door. Mission and Carth ran forward, shooting at the remaining Vulkars, who lacked the firepower to keep fighting. They fled down the hall to the garage elevator. Mission checked the elevator door, which was locked tight.

"I can't do anything with this," she said. She looked up. "Zaalbar, we'll need to find a computer, but first things first." She walked to the armory door and picked it open. A rack held almost two dozen rifles, and several crates lined the back wall. Carth and Jace got the crates open: blaster parts, mines, and grenades. Mission looked at Carth. "The Beks will pay well for the blasters. We can use the parts and explosives ourselves."

They handed out grenades and loaded the rifles into crates, which Carth and Jace hid in the maintenance hallway. Zaalbar had not found a computer, but he had found a keycard off a dead Vulkar lieutenant. He activated the card reader at the garage elevator. The doors slid open to reveal four heavy blaster turrets. They were inactive after receiving the card reader's signal. The group entered the elevator. When it opened on the lower floor, Carth threw a stun grenade before charging out into the garage. The Vulkars were waiting; they opened fire from cover. Carth dove behind a swoop bike; Jace unlimbered the sniper rifle and took cover in the elevator. Zaalbar opened up with his bowcaster; he killed two and sent the rest scrambling. Mission dashed from the elevator to the swoop bike next to Carth. She began firing at the retreating Vulkars. She was forced to dive for cover when blaster bolts whizzed past her from the right. Four Vulkars came out of a side passage. Focusing on Mission, they failed to notice Carth rise up from behind the swoop bike and Jace lean out from the elevator. Jace got one. Carth got two. The last Vulkar retreated.

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoed through the garage. A hangar door was opening to their left. A battle droid strode out, firing a repeating blaster. Vulkars charged from both doorways. Zaalbar took cover against a rusted maintenance droid leaning against the wall. He fired; the bowcaster bolt hit the droid and exploded. It took a chunk out of its armor, but did not slow the droid down. Zaalbar cursed, ducked behind the maintenance droid, and pried open its back panel. Mission threw an ion grenade. The droid stumbled to a halt as electricity arced up and down its frame. The shock pulse subsided, and the droid kept on coming. Carth and Jace had their hands full trading shots with the Vulkars to their front and right.

Zaalbar closed a connection, and the damaged droid straightened up. "Mission, hit that thing with another ion grenade!"

Mission tossed the grenade; it bounced and burst. Again the droid stumbled. Zaalbar primed two frag mines and stuck them to the old droid's chest plate. He hit a button and the rusty droid marched out into the garage, programmed to 'fix' the battle droid. The two droids crashed into each other and there was a massive explosion. Everyone ducked as droid parts flew across the garage. Mission and Zaalbar shifted their fire to the Vulkars. In minutes, it was over. Every Vulkar in the base was down or dead; Jace retrieved the prototype accelerator and the four left the Vulkar base.

* * *

Gadon was happy to buy the rifles for a tidy sum. Mission and Zaalbar returned to the apartment to fit the new parts into the blasters and Zaalbar's bowcaster. Jace took Carth to Dr. Forn's clinic to have his wound treated. Forn made Carth stay overnight, but said he would be up and around in a day or two. Carth would watch the swoop race from the apartment while he rested. Mission and Zaalbar got seats in the Bek section of the stands. Jace had a day of preliminary racing to familiarize himself with the controls. By the end of the day, he was confident that he could win. The day of the actual race was full of festivities. Jace stayed out of the celebrations, playing thruster moves and shift points over and over in his head. Soon enough, the racers were called to the pits. Beks and Vulkars took alternating runs. At the end of each round, the slowest Bek and Vulkar pilot were washed out. In the end, it came down to Jace and the previous season's champion, a Nikto racer named Redros. The Vulkar won the coin toss, and went first. The crowd roared as Redros beat his own time by nearly two full seconds. Jace nervously strapped himself into the swoop fitted with the prototype accelerator. He started the engines and waited as the tug positioned him in the starting blocks. He got the wave from the race master, then watched the lights. He was hitting the accelerator as the light turned green.

Jace felt weird, like he had known _exactly_ when to push the button without seeing the light. The swoop absolutely blazed down the track. Jace still had that strange feeling. There was no difficulty at all in dodging the obstacles or hitting the boost pads. In fact, Jace almost thought that he could hear the thrum of boosters or the hazards whipping by _before they went past._ There was also an odd sound, a hum in the background…

Jace was snapped back to reality by the sound of the swoop's automatic brakes popping open. They made a thundering sound in the slipstream, and the Jace was thrown forward into his seat harness as the swoop came to a stop at the end of the track. Jace looked up at the board. His time was clearly wrong; the timer must have malfunctioned and they would have to re-run the race. Then he heard the crowd. Dozens of Beks were swarming around his pod. He opened the canopy and stepped out. Then the crowd was around him, lifting him to their shoulders. They were carrying him toward the podium; he heard the race master speak, distantly, as if in a dream.

" _FIVE SECONDS_! You beat Redros' new record by a full five seconds!" The crowd was chanting his name, shouting and cheering. They put Jace down and he walked, stunned, to the podium. The race master was saying something about the prize being awarded; he saw the trophy atop a pile of credits next to a woman in a cage. Jace caught his breath.

Bastila was beautiful.


	4. Taris, part three

Disclaimer: More creative people than me invented this world. I'm just happy to play in it.

* * *

WARNING: Major SPOILERS this chapter!

* * *

Sarna was feeling upbeat. Her sentence was served. Only she and Yun Genda remained in detention; the lower enlisted ranks at the party had only been sentenced to a week. She was donning her armorer's mate uniform again, trading in the gray jumpsuit of the punishment detail. As she exited the cell block, she was grabbed from behind. Her hands were roughly cuffed behind her and she was hustled into a room off the detention hallway. She was shoved into a chair and left there. She saw Yun dragged by the door, similarly cuffed. She waited for what seemed like an hour, hearing raised voices from an adjacent room. Yun was hauled back past the door; his face was completely white. Sarna waited, confused and frightened. Minutes later, the door slid open. In walked two armored guards, not Shore Patrol, but regular Sith troopers. They were followed by a Sith officer. His rank insignia was that of a captain, and his unit decals were from the _Leviathan_ 's military police detachment.

"Do you have ANY idea what you have done?" he shouted. Sarna began to speak. "SILENCE! You and that other fool Genda thought a party would be nice, did you? Invite some locals, everyone will have a great time? Two of the 'Tarisians' you were so kind as to invite were Republic fugitives! While you were passed-out drunk, they stole uniforms and equipment which they used to pass two checkpoints and kill _an entire patrol_!" Sarna's mouth fell open, and she tried to say something. "I SAID SILENCE!" roared the captain. "Your drunkenness, your dereliction of duty got four good troopers killed! Well, we will deal with that mistake, right the blazes now! Take her!"

Two more troopers entered the room and lifted Sarna bodily out of the chair. Sarna cried out in terror as she saw they had black helmets: executioners. She was too fearful to walk, and they had to half carry her down the hall to the cell block exercise yard, where six more black-helmeted troopers waited with blaster rifles at their sides. The captain walked ahead and palmed a wall switch. A large metal pole slid up out of the floor; the soldiers dragged Sarna to it. They quickly un-cuffed her hands, forced her arms behind the pole, and re-secured her. Sarna was now blubbering, tears streaming down her face. The captain took his place at the end of the firing squad. "Ready." The troopers brought their rifles up. Sarna was hyperventilating, trying to struggle free. "Aim." The squad brought their rifles to shoulder; the captain raised his arm.

Sarna raised her head, looking to the captain in desperation. "PLEASE!"

"STAND DOWN!" Another officer stepped out of the detention hallway. He had the epaulets of a full colonel and the pips of a Sith apprentice. "Captain Antur, I thought I was clear. You may be in command of discipline aboard this ship, but I am the appointed Sith governor of Taris. Sarna was under _my_ command and I decide what her punishment is to be."

"But, Governor Varss," sputtered Antur, "she got drunk and four troopers got killed!"

"They were my men too," responded the governor, "and she didn't kill them, the Republic did. Where is the other one, Yun Genda?"

Antur calmed down. "He is back in the brig, awaiting transport to a hard-labor camp."

Varss approached Sarna, who was still chained to the pole, crying and gasping for air. He drew a knife; Sarna shrieked. He leaned in and sliced her epaulets off each shoulder, then reached in and tore her armorer's patch off her chest. "Sarna, as of now you and Yun Genda are broken in rank. You are both common privates." Varss beckoned; two troopers walked over and released Sarna.

She slumped to the floor, overwhelmed, and knelt at the governor's feet. "Thank you sir," she said, "for your mercy."

"I do not kill what I can use," said the governor. "I am transferring you to the infantry. You will be serving in the barracks of one of my units aboard this ship. You will maintain the troopers' arms and armor, keep the barracks clean, and perform any other tasks assigned." Sarna scrambled to her feet. "If you perform well enough, you may earn the chance to serve in combat again. Maybe you'll even get a shot at the Republic scum that put you here."

Sarna came to attention, torn uniform and all, and saluted. "Thank you, Governor," she said, "I'd like that a lot."

The governor looked at Antur. "Find Yun Genda a place." Antur and the troopers filed out; Varss turned to Sarna. "Come with me. Your new unit is berthed on the command deck."

Varss led Sarna into the elevator. They rode to the command deck, then Varss led Sarna through the barracks to a door which slid open. The conversation inside ceased as the troopers turned to see who was entering.

Varss spoke up. "I think you'll do well here, Private Sarna. This unit is understrength-they just lost four men."

Sarna's eyes widened in shock; Varss suddenly grabbed her arms and cuffed her again. He pushed her through the door; she fell to the deck. Varss turned away; the door slid shut. A cruel smile played across the governor's face as he heard Sarna begin screaming.

* * *

Bastila fought her way through the clouds that were smothering her mind. She could feel the cold metal under her feet, feel the stiff leather leggings and corset the Vulkars had forced her to wear. But she could not see, hear or move. There was nothing wrong with her body, but she could feel her mind being suppressed. She concentrated on the defenses she knew against mind tricks. In a few minutes, Bastila was able to free her senses. She looked out of her cage at the people around her. There were a number of thugs wearing Black Vulkar colors. She spotted Brejik, leader of the Vulkars who had captured her. He was standing on a small stage next to a Duros and another human who was facing the crowd. The second man turned to look at her and Bastila's heart almost stopped.

It was Revan.

Bastila fought back panic. If she had done her duty, Revan was no Sith Lord anymore. With the help of several Jedi Masters, she had re-programmed him with a new identity after attacking his ship. Bastila knew he had been assigned to her cruiser as a common Republic soldier. She was not sure the programming had taken; was she Revan's prisoner now? Bastila began listening to the people outside while fighting herself free from the paralysis. The Duros was talking about awarding a prize for a championship race. Bastila felt a sudden rage, realizing _she_ was the prize. She completely broke the block on her mind, which she realized came from a device on her collar. She watched as Brejik spoke.

"People, hear me! Before I present the so-called champion of the Beks with their prize, there is something you must know: the winning rider cheated!"

Revan stepped forward. "You're a sore loser, Brejik."

The Vulkar leader balled his hands into fists. "Your swoop bike was using a prototype accelerator-clearly an unfair advantage! Because of this Hidden Bek treachery, I'm withdrawing the Vulkars' share of the victory prize!"

"You can't do this, Brejik!" The Duros race master was shocked. "You know the rules: nobody's allowed to withdraw a victory prize after the race. It goes against our most sacred traditions!"

Brejik scoffed. "You old fool! Your traditions are nothing to me-I am the wave of the future! If I want to withdraw the prize and sell this woman on the slave market myself, nothing can stop me!"

Bastila had heard enough. "I might have something to say about that, Brejik." She reached out with the Force, grabbed a guard, and pulled him across the room into the cage bars, knocking him out. The cage sprang open. Bastila picked up the guard's vibro double-blade and took a fighting stance.

"What, impossible," cried Brejik. "You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you have possibly summoned the will to free yourself?"

Bastila stepped out of the cage, tore the disruptor collar off, and threw it into an air shaft. "You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik-a mistake you won't live to regret!"

Brejik drew a blaster pistol. "Vulkars, to me! Kill this woman! Kill the Bek rider! Kill them all!" Bastila quickly dispatched two guards who rushed her with vibroswords. Beks and Vulkars pulled weapons; a general melee ensued. Bastila saw Revan fighting with a Nikto Vulkar. Revan was doing well, but Brejik was drawing a bead on his back. Bastila ran for Brejik and cut him down. The fight died down as the rest of the Vulkars fled into alleys.

Bastila knelt, retrieving her lightsaber from Brejik's body. She stood and faced Revan. "Well, maybe those bloody Vulkars will think twice next time before trying to keep a Jedi prisoner!" She glared at Revan. "And as for you, if you think you can collect me as a prize… wait," Bastila paused, and feigned sudden recognition. "I don't believe this! You're… you're one of the soldiers with the Republic fleet, aren't you? Yes, I'm sure of it. How did you end up racing for one of these swoop gangs?"

Jace was taken aback. "I'm Sergeant Jace Kilraen. I'm here to rescue you."

Bastila frowned. "Save me? Is that what you were trying to accomplish? If I hadn't gotten to Brejik, he would have blown your head off. It might be fair to say that _I_ rescued _you_."

"We don't have time for this," Jace said, "Carth is waiting for us."

Bastila brightened. "Carth Onasi is alive? Finally, some good news! Carth is one of the Republic's best soldiers. And he sent you to rescue me?"

"Carth was with me initially," said Jace, "He was wounded two days ago."

Bastila's expression softened. "I may have misjudged you," she said, "Carth wouldn't have sent you if he wasn't confident in your abilities. Forgive me; despite my Jedi training, I still act a bit rashly sometimes."

Jace smiled. "We are hiding from the Sith with few resources. Emotions will be strained."

Bastila nodded gratefully, then looked concerned. "You said Carth was wounded. How is he?"

"He's fine," Jace assured her, "he was hit in the side by a blaster bolt. He has been treated and released. He was resting when I left him yesterday. By now he's probably back on his feet and waiting for us."

"Good," said Bastila, "Please, take me to Carth right away. Between the three of us, I'm sure we can find a way off this planet before the Sith realize we're here."

Jace led Bastila to the Upper City elevator and they headed topside.

* * *

The odd feeling was back, as was the hum. Jace was in a dream, aboard a large starship. He saw Bastila and several other Jedi in combat with Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi. Bastila's skill was amazing-she cut her way through two soldiers and a Dark Jedi like it was nothing. Suddenly, the view shifted. He was still aboard the same ship, looking at a Dark Jedi wearing a red and black mask, in front of a bank of windows. The Sith Lord was choking a Jedi Knight with the Force. A woman's arm shot out in front of him.

"You cannot win, Revan." It was Bastila's voice-he was seeing out her eyes. The masked Sith drew a red lightsaber and took a defensive stance. Suddenly, laser fire flared from another cruiser in view out the window. The bridge was rocked by explosions. The Sith dropped his lightsaber and fell to the deck. Bastila rushed to kneel over him. The bridge was shaking, klaxons were blaring and small explosions were going off all over.

"Bastila!" called another Jedi, "we have to go!"

Someone was shaking Jace's arm. The elevator doors were open at the top of the shaft. Bastila was looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you all right? You haven't heard anything I've said for at least two minutes."

Jace shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine," he said, unsure if it was true, "let's go meet Carth."

Carth was indeed fully recovered when the pair returned to the apartment. He looked up. "Bastila, you're alive! Finally, things are looking up. Now we just need to figure a way to get off this planet."

Bastila blinked. "You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet? What have you been doing all this time?"

"We were trying to find you, remember?" snapped Jace.

"I see," said Bastila, "now that I'm back in charge of this mission, perhaps we can start doing things properly. Hopefully our escape from Taris will go more smoothly than my 'rescue' from the Beks."

Carth stood. "I know you're new at this, Bastila, but a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here."

Bastila stared him down. "That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth. I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that! My Battle Meditation ability has helped the Republic many times in this war, and it will serve us well here, I am sure."

Carth stood his ground. "Your talents may win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who had seen more combat than she ever will!"

Jace stepped between them. "Both of you settle down! This isn't helping."

Bastila gathered herself. "Yes… You're right of course. I apologize, Carth. This has been a difficult time for me. Of course I'll be happy to listen to your advice. What do you suggest we do?"

Carth relaxed. "First off, we can't get hung up on who's in charge; we all have to work together if we want to get off this rock. The answer's out there, we just need to find it."

"Well said, Carth," replied Bastila, "and the sooner we start looking the better. I've already been a prisoner of the Vulkars and I don't plan on getting captured by the Sith."

Bastila thought a moment. "I think we'll need some help getting off Taris. Maybe if we ask around, one of the locals can help us out."

Carth held up a comlink. "Jace, I just got off comm with Mission and Zaalbar before you got here. They want to talk with us." Carth explained about the two aliens and the help they had provided.

By the end of his story, Bastila was nodding. "Those two sound like they will be able to help us, or tell us who to talk to. And, my goodness, you two have been busy. I have been a bit of an idiot."

Carth grinned. "If I had just been released from capture, I'd be asking the cavalry what took them so long, too."

The door chimed; Mission and Zaalbar had arrived. Carth introduced Bastila around. Zaalbar was carrying a case. "It's the accelerator," he explained, "Gadon wanted you to have it. If you get another swoop, I can install it. If not, it makes a nice wall-hanger."

Mission walked up to Carth. "I have a message for you," she said, "remember Canderous, the Mandalorian who saved our butts in the Undercity? He wants to talk to you and Jace. He's in the Upper City cantina near the Sith base. I wouldn't blow him off if I were you."

Jace and Carth exchanged a glance. "What does he want?" Carth asked.

Mission shrugged. "He didn't say, but it is likely he wants to recruit you into the Exchange, working for Davik. They are a crime syndicate, but they have resources."

Carth nodded. "Let's go hear what he has to say."

Bastila held up a hand. "Can he wait an hour?" She gestured to her leather slave outfit. "I need to buy some proper clothes."

Mission smiled. "I think these should do." She held up a small duffel bag. "The Vulkars had a storeroom full of stuff taken from the escape pods. This had your name on it."

Bastila thanked Mission and headed to the refresher to change. She returned in a skintight bodysuit of orange silk beneath a red-brown leather drape. Carth whistled; Mission slapped the back of his head. Bastila smiled. "These are ceremonial robes from my homeworld, Talravin."

As the group left for the cantina, Bastila caught Jace's arm and held him back. "Is something wrong? You seem as if something is troubling you."

Jace shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure. I've been feeling strange over the past day. While I was racing the swoop, it seemed too easy somehow, like I knew how to maneuver the swoop without watching the track."

Bastila nodded. "Has there been anything else?"

"Yes," Jace continued. "A little after I met you, I had a-dream, hallucination, I don't know."

Bastila's grip tightened. "What did you see?"

Jace concentrated on the memory. "I saw you," he said, "fighting a Dark Jedi. Revan, I guess."

Bastila nodded. "I was thinking about that fight in the elevator. Jace, did you feel a vibration, or hear a low sound?" He nodded. "It seems, Jace, that you are Force Sensitive. Tell me, were you born in the Rim?"

"That's right," Jace replied. "I am originally from Deralia, Tammuz sector. What does that have to do with my dreams?"

"Being from the edges of the Republic, you were never screened for Force potential," explained Bastila. "You used an untrained form of precognition during the race; that is how you won so easily. Later, your latent abilities combined with the Force aura around me to allow you to experience one of my more intense memories. This is unusual, but not unheard of." Bastila thought a moment, then continued. "If you were younger, you would be taken to the Jedi for training."

Jace was stunned. "Do you mean I could be a Jedi?"

Bastila's mouth tightened. "I'm sorry, I've overstepped my authority. I'm speaking of things that are best left to the Jedi Council. For now, let's just accept the fact that you are… gifted. Hopefully between your abilities, my Jedi training and the skills of our companions, we can find a way off this planet."

* * *

Bastila and Jace caught up to the others at the entrance to the Upper City cantina where there meeting was to take place. Mission led them to a round table near the musicians. "Don't want anyone to overhear," she explained.

Canderous walked up a few minutes later. He sat down and signaled the serving girl, who brought a dark brown drink on the rocks. He sipped it and eyed Jace. "I saw you in the swoop race. Very impressive. You seem like you know how to get results. That's just the kind of person I'm looking for."

Jace nodded. "What do you want from me?"

Canderous waved at Mission. "As Miss Vao there has no doubt told you, my name's Canderous Ordo. I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange; the hours aren't great, but they promised me a fortune to work for them and I have nothing better to do. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand." Canderous leaned forward and clasped his hands. "But lately Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised. I don't like getting cheated, so I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet."

Carth crossed his arms. "What has this got to do with us?"

The Mandalorian met Carth's eyes. "I've got a plan to escape Taris, but I can't do it alone. I need someone I know can get the job done to help me." He looked around the table. "That's where you come in."

Carth turned to Jace. "Careful. Mercs like this haven't a lick of conscience. They'll betray you in a heartbeat." He glowered at Canderous. "This might be a trap."

"Anything could be a trap," replied Jace, "but you go into a trap because the bait is good. Canderous here has information and resources."

Canderous smiled thinly. "Thank you. As I said, I saw you win that swoop race, and I started thinking. Anyone crazy enough to race like that is probably crazy enough to break in to the Sith military base." Jace choked on his drink. "I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base," Canderous continued, "without those codes any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's automated defense guns."

Jace angled his head. "What's in it for us?" he asked.

"Here's the deal," said Canderous, "you bring me those launch codes and I can provide the vehicle to get off the planet: Davik's flagship, the _Ebon Hawk_."

Jace frowned. "How are you going to manage that?"

Canderous shook his head. "Uh-uh, not yet. First, you bring me those launch codes. Then, I'll tell you the rest of my plan."

Mission spoke up. "How are we supposed to break in to the military base? The encryption on the doors is too tough for me. We'd need a slicing module."

"Or a top-of-the-line astromech droid," replied Canderous. "Fortunately, Davik is having one custom made by Janice Nall. Go to her shop in the Upper City, tell her Canderous sent you and she'll hand it over." Canderous pulled out a datapad and handed it to Carth. "Normally, I'd do this myself, but everyone knows who I work for. If I broke into the Sith base, they'd send an army down on Davik's estate. That's why I need you."

"I don't sense any deception from him, which is surprising," said Bastila. "This may be exactly what we need."

Canderous got up to leave. "I'll be waiting in Javyar's cantina in the Lower City when you get the codes."

The group gathered their weapons and supplies and headed to Janice Nall's shop. Nall turned out to be a Twi'lek with a genius for robotics. The droid, T3-M4, was a tan astromech with an incredible variety of skills. He had a multitude of small arms for slicing, mechanical work, and explosives handling. He even had two droid weapons bays and two ports for pistol-type weapons. As part of his customization for Exchange work, he had a mischievous personality. T3 spoke only droid code, but Jace, Mission, and Zaalbar understood it. Jace and Mission explained the job, and the little droid whistled in agreement. The public entrance to the base was little used since the Sith takeover. Mission and T3 got to work on the door, with the others waiting against the wall. T3 tooted as the door slid open, and Jace led the way into the Sith base.


	5. Taris, part four

Jace led the way into the Sith base, blade in hand. Behind him came Bastila, carrying her powered-down saber hilt. Next were Mission and Carth, both with blasters out and pointed at the floor. The little droid trundled along behind them, and Zaalbar brought up the rear. The entry hall opened into a reception area where a female Twi'lek in civilian clothing sat behind a desk.

She looked up, surprised. "Hey, you can't come in here! This is a restricted area! You better tell me what you're doing or I'm going to hit the alarm!"

Carth swiveled his blaster around, but Mission grabbed his arm. "Fifty credits. Just walk out the door without triggering the alarm."

The woman beamed. "Fifty credits? You've got a deal! Just give me time to get out before you start blasting the place up." Mission handed over the chits, and the receptionist ran past them out of the base.

Jace turned to Carth. "Cover the door." Carth and Mission leveled their blasters at the interior door. Jace pointed to the computer terminal on the desk. T3 rolled up and extended his computer probe, and interfaced with the terminal. He beeped and chirped, rotating his head to project a blue holographic map of the base. The group gathered around the display with Zaalbar on lookout. The map split into two levels. One room on the upper level blinked green.

Text scrolled across the hologram display: "Armory." A red X popped up over the door. "Locked." The map centered on the hallway leading up to the armory and zoomed in. Three red orbs appeared. More text: "Mk. 8 Blaster Turret x3." The map zoomed out and re-centered on two rooms on the lower level: "Barracks: A Co, 3Bn, 322nd Nav. Inf. Regt. Unit strength 177 men, 114 on base." Both rooms flashed red. The map shifted once more. The room was on the lower level, at the other end of the base from the barracks. "Governor's office/living quarters." A dotted green line led from their position toward the office, but stopped at an elevator. A large red X appeared on the door. "Elevator access locked." The green line disappeared. Another room on their level blinked yellow. "Mainframe: hardwire connection required." The map zoomed out; a green dot traveled from the entry hall to the mainframe room, which turned green.

Jace looked up. "Let's get to the computer room."

The group made their way down the hallway without incident. They were stacked up outside the computer room door when two Sith troopers stepped into the hallway from a door down the hall. One gaped, the other reached for his comlink. Bastila was too fast; she ignited her saber and threw it. Two whirling yellow blades chopped the Sith to pieces before they could raise the alarm. Jace opened the door and charged in. Two Sith with rifles guarded three technicians standing at consoles. Carth fired, missing one of the troopers. Zaalbar dropped the other with a well-placed bowcaster shot. The first Sith trooper returned fire, winging Jace but doing no real damage. Carth did not miss this time, and the second trooper fell dead. The technicians dove behind computer banks. One drew a hold-out pistol and fired; the bolts were nowhere near anyone.

"Cease fire!" shouted Bastila. "In the name of the Jedi Order, throw down your weapons! Surrender and you will not be harmed." The three techs stepped out of cover, holding their blasters aloft above their heads. Jace stepped forward and disarmed the three, making them lie face down on the floor.

Bastila turned to Carth. "Set to stun." Carth adjusted his blaster and hit each tech with a bolt of blue light; the three went limp. Jace pointed to Zaalbar. The Wookiee moved to cover the door.

T3 connected to the central computer bank and projected the map again. The barracks was up first; green X's appeared over the doors. "Locked: 12 hour timer." The armory was next. The red X disappeared and the turrets turned green. "Security offline: base alarm disabled." The elevator shaft cleared. "Elevator access granted."

Carth turned to Mission. "You're fired!" Mission disappeared, then reappeared beside Carth and kicked him in the shins. "Point taken," Carth chuckled. The team moved to the armory. It was a disappointment; most of the weapons were crew-served repeating blasters and mortars, too heavy to steal. But there were more grenades; everyone took a bandolier.

On the way out, T3 began beeping excitedly. Near the door was a rack of equipment cases. Mission opened one to find a pair of heavy blasters. T3 popped open both of his side panels; Zaalbar removed the grips and sights from the blasters and fitted them into the weapons bays. The next case held an energy shield that fit T3's defensive systems slot. T3 warbled happily. A small rectangular panel lifted from the top of his flattened, cylindrical head; T3's blaster array was underneath it. He swiveled to face Carth and trilled.

"He's ready for action, I guess," said Carth.

The team headed for the elevator. As they rounded the corner to the elevator hallway T3 shrilled an alarm. A massive three-legged assault droid stood up from the floor where it had been waiting, powered down. It tracked Bastila with twin blaster cannons and fired. She deflected the bolts with her saber, but the impact knocked her down. Carth, Mission and Zaalbar opened fire. Their bolts burst on a shield the droid brought up. It was spherical, removing any hope of flanking. Jace approached warily, trying to slash a motivator cable or vulnerable joint. The droid sent him flying with a sweep of its arm. T3 snorted and extended an arm from his left droid weapons bay. Arcs of electricity coursed from it across the shield, which blinked out. T3 extended his blaster array and fired a burst at the much larger droid. Its left shoulder joint was shredded by multiple hits. It staggered off balance, but stayed in the fight. It fired at T3, who backed up; the blasts cratered the deck where he had been moments before. Carth and Mission ran left, Zaalbar right, forcing the droid to choose who to shoot at. It swiveled on its two good legs and tracked Carth, firing again. Carth ducked one bolt; the other hit him square in the armor, blasting him off his feet but causing little harm. Zaalbar fired at the droid's back, but the shield was back up. T3 snorted and tooted, extending his shock arm again. He tooted three times; then slowly once, twice, and on the third toot, fired his shock arm. The shield dropped; everyone with a blaster fired. The droid reeled; Bastila pointed a hand at it. Arcs of electricity shot up and down its frame; it keeled over, unmoving.

Carth turned to Bastila. "How did you do that?"

"All Force users can manipulate electrical fields," she explained. "Jedi use this to alter the electrical activity of the brain and stun the living. A slightly different technique can randomize the power flows in a droid, making it go haywire." T3 shrilled and backed away. "And Dark Jedi hone the same basic skill into the infamous Force lightning."

Mission cocked her head. "Can you do that, Bastila?"

The Jedi frowned. "I probably could, but lightning is both deadly, and very dark; no Jedi would ever use it. Besides, the technique I just used works better on droids."

Jace hefted his double-blade. "All that is left is the codes. We need to visit the governor's office."

Bastila looked around the group. "We need to be careful. The commander is almost certainly a Dark Jedi." She faced Jace. "Come with me. I might need some help fighting him." She turned to Jace next. "The others should do what they can to keep our escape route secure, and watch for trouble."

Jace nodded and thought a minute. "Zaalbar, you're with Carth at the elevator. Mission, take T3 back to the computer room." He looked down at the little droid. "T3, plug back in and lock down every door except the ones along the route to the governor's office. I don't want anyone to be able to get at us. Then you two head back to the front door. Once you're there, connect to the reception console and warn us on comm if anything changes."

The group split up. Bastila and Jace stepped into the lift and descended to the base's lower level. T3 had put his map on a datapad for them, and it was easy to navigate to the governor's office. A plaque on the door read 'Tallek Varss, Provisional Governor.' They came to a halt outside the door. Bastila took a deep, calming breath. Jace looked at her. "Anything I should know?"

Bastila looked him right in the eye. "Stay defensive. Sith are excellent sword fighters. If a lightsaber so much as touches you, it will cause a major injury. Your blade has a cortosis weave, correct?" Jace nodded. "Then you can dodge or block. I can shield myself from mental attacks, but I can't help you there; your best defense is a strong will."

Jace shrugged. "It sounds like we'd better disable him quickly, before he can do anything troublesome."

Bastila nodded. "Are you ready?" Jace nodded grimly. Bastila opened the door and walked through, Jace right behind her.

A bald man in armor stood in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed, and he was turning in circles, slowly swinging a large double-bladed sword through the air. As they approached, he stilled. He rounded on them and opened his eyes. "Who dares to break my meditation? You will pay for interrupting my… wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong." Varss readied his blade. "Who would have thought a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet? But your talent is no match for a disciple of the dark side!"

Bastila stepped forward. "Turn away from the dark side. It won't lead you to anything but destruction."

The Sith apprentice laughed. "Spoken like a true drone of the Jedi Council. We Sith, however, have learned to embrace the potential of the dark side. It is what gives us strength!" His eyes widened. "You are Bastila Shan! This meeting is a stroke of luck for me. My master will surely reward me with my lightsaber once I bring you to him!"

He took a step forward and leapt, corkscrewing through the air to slash at Jace. Jace parried; Bastila stepped in with spinning slashes from her lightsaber. Now Varss was forced on the defensive. He whirled his blade, blocking Bastila and Jace, who was circling his blind side. Jace came in with an overhanded swing, but got too aggressive. The apprentice's block knocked him off balance. Jace staggered and Varss wound up for a finishing blow. Bastila threw her lightsaber to disrupt the Sith's attack. She dashed in, slashing at the Sith's head. Varss was ready for her. He blocked her up high, than slashed her left leg mid-calf. Bastila cried out in pain as the Sith swung at her head. Bastila was able to partially block the strike, but the handle of the double-blade hit her in the side of the head. She fell, dazed.

Jace roared and charged in. Varss spun and reached out a hand. The push blew Jace off the ground. He was able to pivot in the air and hit the wall feet first. Jace kicked off the wall and flew at the apprentice. He crashed into the Sith and they fell in a jumble. Jace scrambled back up; Varss kick-flipped to his feet. The two circled each other warily, angling their swords, looking for an advantage. The Sith grinned maniacally and pointed his sword directly at Jace. "Come here, insect." Jace felt the Force pulling him to be impaled. He dove out of the pull and tossed a frag grenade into it. "NO!" cried Varss. He stopped pulling, but it was too late. The grenade dropped to the floor and rolled right to his feet. The blast sent Varss flying into the wall, dead.

Jace turned to Bastila, who was applying a medpac to her leg. "Are you all right? Can you stand?" Bastila shook her head, gritting her teeth in pain. She had stopped the bleeding, but her left leg was laid open to the bone. Jace quickly retrieved the datapad with the launch codes from the dead Sith, then knelt at Bastila's side. "I'm sorry," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders, "but this will hurt." She nodded, gray-faced. Jace put one arm under her back, the other under her knees. He lifted her easily; Bastila bit her lip. As Jace carried Bastila to the elevator, she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He tried not to react.

Jace emerged from the elevator, carrying Bastila, who had lost consciousness. Carth turned, shocked. "What happened?"

Jace looked at Carth, concerned. "We got the codes, but the governor got Bastila in the leg. We need to get her to Zelka, fast." He jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Help me with her. Zaalbar, cover us." Carth holstered his blaster and Jace shifted Bastila to a two-man lift. They carried her down the hall with Zaalbar bringing up the rear. T3 and Mission joined them at the door, and the group made their way to the clinic.

* * *

Bastila's leg was badly hurt. Dr. Forn put Bastila in a hospital bed, with her leg immersed in kolto inside a plastic sleeve. He told Carth she'd be able-bodied in the morning. Carth and the group headed back to the apartment, but Jace elected to wait in a chair next to Bastila's bed. They agreed to meet at the cantina to give the codes to Canderous.

Bastila woke slowly. Her leg was sore, but felt much better. She looked down and saw her leg floating in a kolto dressing. She heard a sound to her right. Revan was sitting in a chair at her bedside. He looked up when she stirred. "Good to see you awake. How's the leg?"

Bastila sat up. "Stiff, but much better." She shot Revan a look. "Have you been watching over me all night?"

Revan shook his head. "I have some sense. I slept most of the time."

Bastila didn't need the Force; she glared at Revan. "You're lying." Revan grinned sheepishly; Bastila smiled. "Thank you, Jace."

"You saved my life; it's the least I can do." Revan frowned. "I don't like my troops being hurt. I've been a squad leader a long time."

 _No, you haven't,_ thought Bastila, _but you always were a natural leader_.

Revan cocked his head to the side. "I'll call Zelka to take the kolto sleeve off and bandage your leg. We have to get the codes to Canderous and get off Taris. We kind of stirred up a hornet's nest last night." Bastila nodded and pressed the call button on her pillow. Zelka came in, and Revan excused himself. Zelka drained and removed the kolto sleeve and Bastila got the first look at her leg. She was glad to see that her injury had closed until it looked like it had been healing for days. Her newly knit muscles were sore, but she was able to move and fight once more. She dressed and joined Revan; they headed down the elevator to the Lower City.

Carth and the others were waiting for them. The group found Canderous, who was once again at a table near the music. "I figured you'd be back. Neither one of us is getting off this planet unless we work together." He met Jace's eyes. "Now, I know the Sith base had a break-in. I know it was you. I know you have those departure codes I need." He placed his hands flat on the table. "So what do you say? We join forces and I can get you inside Davik's base-and right to the _Ebon Hawk_. We can go right now."

Jace shifted in his seat. "Okay, we join up. But how are you going to get me inside Davik's estate?"

"Davik's always looking to recruit new talent," said Canderous, "and you did a lot to win the season opener." He began counting on his fingers. "You got a hold of disguises and false papers, got past Sith checkpoints, survived the sewers, broke into the Vulkar base, shot up a platoon of swoop thugs, and flew the fastest time anyone on Taris had ever seen." Canderous looked at Carth. "From where Davik is sitting, you are a small independent crew with skills in slicing, smuggling, fighting, and piloting." The big Mandalorian grinned. "You are exactly the type of people Davik wants. In fact, the old man asked me to recruit you just after the race. I am to pick up his new droid," Canderous indicated T3, "and meet him at his estate. He intends to assign you the job of breaking into the Sith base and stealing the codes as a sort of aptitude test." Canderous smiled slyly. "Little does he know that you already stole them."

Mission giggled. "That is elegant, Canderous."

"He'll want you to stay at his estate for a few days while he runs some background checks on you," said Canderous, "that is standard procedure. We'll have to disable his hangar security once we're in the estate, then we grab the ship and burn for open sky."

* * *

The airspeeder flight to Davik's estate was short. The estate was in the mountains, overlooking the Upper City and a swatch of ocean. Davik himself was an older man, gray-haired and balding. He met them in the foyer with Calo Nord at his side. "So, Canderous, I see you have brought company. Most intriguing, if I do say so myself. You usually travel alone."

"It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous," said Calo, "you're getting soft."

"Watch yourself, Calo," snapped Canderous, "you are the newest kath hound in this pack. You're not top dog yet!"

"Enough!" Davik held up his hands. "I won't have my top men killing each other-that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has a good reason why he's not working solo anymore."

Canderous nodded. "This is a special case, Davik. This is the crew I was telling you about."

"Ah yes," agreed Davik, "the ones that hit the Vulkar base and won the big swoop race. Very impressive… as was your display in the rather heated battle afterwards." Davik extended a hand.

Jace shook it. "Good to meet you, Davik. My name's Jace Kilraen."

"You know, Canderous was right," said Davik, "The Exchange is always looking for new talent. You could have a bright future with our organization. With a recommendation from Canderous-and a thorough background check-you could become a part of the Exchange. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honor."

Jace smiled. "Your offer intrigues me, Davik."

"Come with me," said Davik, "I will give you a tour of my operation. I am certain you'll be most impressed." Jace was. The estate was part mansion and part military compound. It featured a great room where Davik held court during the day. There was a spa and brothel operated by Davik's slaves, and numerous lavish suites-Calo Nord had a large room to display trophies from his big game hunts. On the 'business' side, there were spice labs, a barracks full of thugs, and a large hangar facility. It held the _Ebon Hawk_ , Davik's flagship and personal transport. Carth stood transfixed at the sight of the magnificent ship on the landing pad.

The _Hawk_ was a modified _Dynamic_ -class light freighter. It was an asymmetric design recalling the famous Corellian freighters, but with the cockpit located on the centerline. The ship had two large dormitory-style staterooms, and one cargo bay portside; the starboard cargo bay had been renovated into a garage and workshop for Davik's favorite swoop bike. The _Hawk_ carried very heavy weaponry for a ship her size, with a dorsal twin blaster cannon turret at the ship's center and one more at each wingtip. Jace suspected that there were more surprises not so easily seen. The engines were absolutely massive for the _Hawk_ 's size, and Carth believed Davik when he said they were looking at the fastest ship on the Outer Rim. Mission noted the extensive security system, and began wondering if T3 could crack it. The tour concluded with a sumptuous dinner, then the group headed to bed.

Their suite had four bedrooms off a large common room. Canderous walked over to a table and retrieved his massive blaster from its case. Jace was looking on. "What is that meat grinder anyway? I've never seen one like it."

Canderous grinned. "It's my baby. It's a Mandalorian heavy repeater meant to be mounted on light vehicles like troop transports, dating back to the Exar Kun War. I custom-made a set of grips and substituted a modern power pack that weighs less and presto, mobile fire support." Canderous looked around, then gestured to T3. The little droid extended a small antenna from the top of his dome, and beeped. "It's safe to talk," said Canderous, "any bugs are currently picking up snoring." He turned to Carth. "The droid should be able to crack the hangar security, but I will have to get him to a full-access terminal."

Mission frowned. "I can cloak my way around the halls at night, but how do we get T3 down the hall?" The building shook; somewhere, an alarm wailed.

"What the hell?" Canderous wondered. "It has to be the Sith, but I was fairly sure that you didn't leave a trail." He ran to the wall console, read a moment, and turned with a look of concern on his face. "The Sith have begun an orbital bombardment, planet-wide." He looked at Bastila. "Miss Lightsaber here must be important-Malak has decided to wipe the planet out to prevent her escaping. He's not even waiting for all his troops to get off-world."

"Wait, what?" Mission yelped.

Bastila reeled, shocked. "All those people…"

"But you're a Jedi," Mission protested. "You can stop them, you have to stop them!" The building shook again; Mission grabbed Bastila's arm and pulled, hard. "They're killing everyone! _Do something_!"

Jace grabbed her shoulders. "We can't save them. We have to get out of here, rejoin the Republic forces. If we do, maybe we can stop Malak committing another atrocity." Mission just stood there, mouth working silently. Jace turned to Canderous. "New plan: we get to the hangar. Now that the Sith are trying to destroy the whole world, Davik will try to escape Taris with or without the codes. We let him de-activate the security system for us, and then we grab the ship." Jace looked around at the others. "We need to move, Davik is probably headed to the _Hawk_ already."

The group headed into the corridor and made for the hangar. A blast from the Sith fleet struck the villa. A huge hole was blown in the roof overhead; the night sky above looked like nothing more than a rainstorm of scarlet blaster bolts.

Carth reached the hangar door; security was still up. "We may have to blow this," he said, "the bombardment may kill us before Davik unlocks the door." As he said it, there was a popping sound, followed by a low hum which slowly died away. The telltale shimmer of a magnetic seal on the door disappeared. "Hmm. Convenient," said Carth. "Let's get to the ship and get off this planet." T3 cracked the common lock which remained on the door and everyone ran through. As they did so, Davik and Calo Nord entered the hangar from another door, with more than a dozen bodyguards in tow.

"Well, look what we got here," said Davik, "Thieves in the hangar." Davik and Calo separated, and the thugs spread out behind them, drawing blasters and vibroblades. "So," hissed Davik, "you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen!"

"I'll take care of them, Davik," said Calo, coolly drawing a pair of very large pistols, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Make it quick, Calo," said Davik worriedly, "the Sith mean business. If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all." Canderous opened up with his repeater, sending Davik scrambling for cover. He had to duck as Calo Nord shot back with his pistols. Zaalbar fired several heavy bolts which broke the line of thugs. Several Exchange heavies ran in with blades; Jace and Bastila headed them off and were quickly mired down in a two-on-five fight. Carth and Mission ran left, trading fire with three riflemen. The fight quickly bogged down as all parties were forced to cover by the sheer volume of fire. Jace dove behind a crate and unslung the sniper rifle. Bastila had gotten two of the melee fighters and sent the rest running. She was put on the defensive by several shooters, and found herself batting blaster bolts back toward the Exchange line. Jace realized that a stalemate was as deadly as being killed by the Exchange, but could see no way out.

It was the little droid who seized the initiative. T3 powered up his shield and rolled into the middle of the hangar, firing on the move. T3 swiveled his dome back and forth, looking for all the world like a tiny tank. He hit three of the Exchange thugs; their fire slackened. Suddenly, Davik rose up from cover wielding an angular rifle. He fired; the silver-white bolt passed clean through T3's shield and hit him in the chest plate. The droid wailed, sparks popped from his weapons array. It would not fire.

"That's a disruptor!" called Carth, "T3, get back!" The droid had no choice but to retreat.

Jace tapped Bastila on the shoulder. "Let's try something," he said, explaining his plan. Bastila sheathed her saber and gestured toward a tall crate. It lifted off the ground and hovered to Canderous. He looked their way and smiled. The Mandalorian quickly ran behind the crate, firing full-auto. Bastila slowly moved the crate, allowing Canderous to flank Calo and the rest while remaining in cover. Zaalbar moved to work on the stricken droid, leaving Carth, Mission, and Jace to place the Exchange in a murderous crossfire. Davik and several thugs tried to run for the ship's ramp. Canderous made sure they never made it.

Calo Nord stood alone and furious. Jace hit him in the shoulder and chest; the bounty hunter still wouldn't go down. He held a small metal sphere over his head. "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me. This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!" As he twisted the firing stud on the grenade, a bolt from the Sith bombardment hit the roof of the hangar. Calo cried out as a piece of the wrecked ceiling fell on him.

Jace sprinted for the ship with the rest close on his heels. Carth and Bastila ran for the cockpit. Carth dove into the left seat; Bastila strapped in beside him, Canderous took the nav seat behind Carth, and Jace dropped into the systems seat behind Bastila. The power-up sequence was the longest thirty seconds of Jace's life. Eventually, the ship lifted and smoothly hovered out of the hangar. The engines flared yellow-white at full power and the _Ebon Hawk_ climbed toward vacuum. Bastila looked at Carth. "Set course for Dantooine! There is a Jedi Enclave there where we can find refuge."

An alarm trilled from the sensor console. "Inbound fighters!" called Carth.

Bastila gestured frantically. "Quickly, to the gun turrets! You have to hold the Sith fighters off until we get those hyperspace coordinates punched in."

Canderous turned to Jace. "Dorsal turret's manned-ladder is just off the main hold. Port and starboard turrets are remote-controlled from the holodisplay in the main hold. There is a small chin turret I can control from here." He swiveled his chair to face the console on the back wall of the cockpit.

Jace ran to the ladder, directing Mission and Zaalbar to take the wingtip turrets; they took their seats at the holodisplay. Jace climbed into the turret seat atop the ship and began looking around. They were racing away from Taris; smoke rose from the Upper City, and fire and explosions were visible all across the night side of the planet. Several Sith fighters were climbing after them from Taris; they'd catch up in minutes. A much larger swarm of fighters massed ahead, along with several picket ships. Sith capital ships were visible in the distance. Jace pulled on a headset. "Everyone hearing me?"

"You're coming in clear," Canderous replied. "First things first. Four bandits closing from 6 o'clock low. Carth, come right and roll clockwise." Carth slewed the nose and rolled the ship to the right; Mission and Jace were able to bring their turrets to bear. They opened fire. Two streams of cannon fire flickered across the blackness, chopping through the Sith formation. Two fighters were destroyed outright. A third limped out of the fight with engine damage. The last fighter bored in, strafing the freighter's topside. Blaster bolts sizzled against the shields, and Jace's seat shook as the lone fighter roared overhead.

"Got this one," grunted Zaalbar. The left wing turret fired a burst at the fighter as it turned to make another pass. The cockpit took a direct hit, and the interceptor was blown to pieces.

Jace took a moment to look around. The next group was coming from the front. "How long till you've got the coordinates punched in?" he called to Bastila.

"They're in, we just need to get some distance from Taris' gravity well," she replied.

"That's thirty-plus up front," Canderous said, "we can't take that many. I think we've got a patch of open sky bearing zero-three-zero. Jace, what do you see?"

Jace swung around. A small Sith ship had broken formation to attack them, leaving a hole in the blockade. "The gap is there," he called. "Can that picket catch us?"

"Not a chance in hell," Canderous said. "This is the fastest ship in the Rim."

Carth banked the _Hawk_ , aiming to the left of the Sith ship. The picket ship tried to turn onto an intercept course, but the small freighter was too fast. Suddenly, alarms blared in the cockpit. Carth checked his instruments. "That is a torpedo picket-he's locked on!" He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "We can't outrun homing torpedoes."

Canderous entered a flurry of instructions into his console. "Turn us head-on with the picket." He spoke over the intercom. "You three-release your turret controls." Canderous turned to Carth. "He'll have to drop his forward shields when he fires. I can slave all three turrets to my gunsight. When his shields come down, we hit him with everything." Carth maneuvered for a head-on pass. The lock-on alert changed from beeping to a constant tone. "He's firing… got you," said Canderous. Six blaster cannons blazed away. The torpedo was hit and exploded just off the picket's bow. Canderous continued firing. Dozens of bolts slammed into the Sith ship; explosions blossomed all along its length. The stolen freighter soared past the picket ship; it blew just behind them.

Carth redlined the engines to avoid the debris. "We're clear. Strap in for the jump." Jace watched the sky streak and blur as the _Ebon Hawk_ hurtled into hyperspace. The ship was suddenly quiet after the chaos of the battle; the only sound was Mission softly crying.


	6. Dantooine, part one

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a tale told by an idiot, signifying nothing

* * *

The flight to Dantooine took the better part of a day. The _Ebon Hawk_ came out of hyperspace at the edge of the system and began cruising to the farm planet. Carth checked his controls. "Eleven hours to landing."

Bastila looked at the green-blue orb growing larger in the cockpit window. "Dantooine… It seems like a lifetime since I last set foot on her surface, though in truth it has only been a few months. We should be safe from Malak here… for now, at least."

"Safe?" Carth asked incredulously, "you saw what his fleet did to Taris: there wasn't a building over two stories high left standing! They… they turned the planet into one big pile of rubble."

"Even the Sith would think twice about attacking Dantooine," Bastila replied. "There are many Jedi here, including several of the most powerful Masters of the Order. There is great strength within this place."

Jace nodded. "I agree with Bastila. We should be safe here."

Bastila turned to Carth. "We can get supplies here and recuperate. The Academy is a place of mental and spiritual healing; something we could all use after what we've been through."

Carth shrugged. "Maybe you're right. It isn't easy to witness the annihilation of an entire planet. I know Mission must be taking it pretty hard."

Bastila sighed. "She will find a way to come to terms with her grief. She is stronger than she appears."

"Carth," said Jace, "you might want to talk to her about Telos. It might help." Carth nodded and left the cockpit.

He headed aft and stopped when he found Zaalbar in the speeder garage, tying together a tarp and some cargo netting. The Wookiee looked up as he entered. "The bunks are too short for me, so I'm making a hammock," he explained. "Is there anything you need?"

Carth nodded. "I'm looking for Mission. She's not in the hold or the dormitory."

"She's up in the turret, and she wants to talk to you," Zaalbar replied.

Carth climbed the ladder, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the turret console. The young Twi'lek was sitting in the gunner's seat, hugging her knees to her chest, looking out at the stars through the transparisteel bubble. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Carth hoisted himself up and sat on the console. "How are you, Mission? Zaalbar said you were up here."

Mission wiped her eyes and looked over at him. "There is a Republic recruiting station on Dantooine, and I want to enlist. I am legally an adult on my species' homeworld, but I'm still under sixteen years old. I need a Republic officer to vouch for me and ask for me to be sent to their unit; I want that to be you."

Carth frowned. "Mission, you are so young. I know you want to fight, but I don't want to help you get yourself killed."

Mission set her jaw. "The Sith just burned my home and nearly everyone I've ever known. I don't want to be separated from Big Z. He's all I have left."

Carth smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder; she slapped it away. "Mission, I'm sorry. You are too young to fight a war."

She glared at him. "You don't get it. I'm of age, and I've been fighting since I could walk. I had no choice."

Carth's smile vanished; tears began rolling down his cheeks. He doubled over and began sobbing.

"Wait," stuttered Mission, "Carth, what did I say? I didn't mean it, please don't cry."

Carth regained his composure and wiped his eyes. He took a breath, not looking at Mission, but out at the starry dark. "Her name was Morgana, and she liked to stargaze. We'd take a speeder away from the city lights and watch the sky; I proposed to her under a meteor shower. We were married about fifteen years. We had a son, Dustil-he'd be several years older than you." Carth paused, remembering. "Morgana was killed when Malak had Telos bombed. I was in the fleet; we didn't reach Telos in time. Morgana died in my arms, and I never found any trace of Dustil." He looked down at Mission. "When Revan and Malak began their attack, and I left for my third tour, Morgana told me I had no choice but to leave. I lost my family to this war." He looked down at Mission. "You have a choice. Think hard about what you're doing."

Mission frowned. "I'm not your daughter, Carth. I had a brother, Griff, but he's long gone; Zaalbar is the closest thing to family I have. I want to stay with him. Will you let me?"

Carth ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose it's not my choice to make."

Mission smiled. "Thank you, Carth."

The pilot nodded. "Now, let's get some rest. We have work to do if we want Taris to be the last world the Sith destroy."

* * *

T3 took the controls and flew the _Ebon Hawk_ across the Dantooine system while the crew slept. The little droid woke them half an hour from landing. Carth took the helm and brought the ship into the Jedi Enclave. Bastila turned to Carth and Jace. "I must go and speak with the Council. I need their advice on… recent developments. After I have met with them I will meet you outside the ship." She headed for the exit ramp.

Jace glanced around the landing area. "Think we've got time to get a drink?"

"You read my mind," Carth chuckled.

Jace invited the others along. Zaalbar demurred, choosing to remain behind with T3 and check the ship for battle damage. Like any decent spaceport, the Enclave landing area had a cantina. Once inside, Mission headed off to the pazaak tables. Jace, Carth, and Canderous found a table and ordered; in a few minutes, they each had a hefty meat pie and a mug of beer. Unlike most spaceport cantinas, the food was delicious, mostly fresh from the surrounding farms. The men sat awhile without speaking, just taking the time to enjoy a moment of calm.

It couldn't last, of course. There was still a war on, above the beautiful blue sky outside. Jace folded his hands. "Canderous, I'm sorry, but can you give us a minute?"

The big Mandalorian chuckled. "You Republics need to talk shop, eh? Fine. I'll be at the bar when you're ready to leave." Canderous placed his hands flat on the table and pushed himself up. "But when you move on, I'm coming with you. I've been breaking legs for the Exchange long enough. The swoop gangs weren't worth my time. The Sith… now that's a good fight."

Jace grinned and nodded. "Sounds good, Canderous, but I can't tell you one way or the other."

Canderous nodded. "I understand." He signaled for another drink and headed over to the bar, where a limmie match was on the viewscreens.

Jace leaned forward in his chair and lowered his voice. "So, what _does_ come next?"

Carth shrugged. "Obviously, Bastila's mission failed-we may never know what it was, now. But we're still assigned to her, unless and until we get new orders. I'm finishing up a patrol report-that's standard procedure for a ship's commander, or in my case, the highest ranking surviving officer. After that, I'm not sure. I expect either they'll send us with her on her next mission, or we head back to the fleet." He shook his head and glowered. "I would like to get back to the fleet."

"Bastila's mission has to be critical for the Republic to risk losing her; you know that." Jace frowned at Carth. "You know that, but you'd still rather fight on the front lines?"

"I have unfinished business." Carth stared into his beer. "Of all the men who have betrayed us, the one that stands out above them all is the one I respected the most. Saul."

Jace's eyes narrowed. "That name sounds familiar."

Carth nodded. "It should. Admiral Saul Karath is the commander of the entire Sith fleet. He's half the reason Malak has done so well in this war. He was my commanding officer for most of the Mandalorian Wars. He was my mentor; he taught me everything about being an officer, a commander, and I looked up to him. Saul approached me before he left. He talked to me about how the Republic was on the losing side, about how I should start thinking of my survival." He took a sip, then shook his head. "I know now that he was trying to recruit me into the Sith, but I couldn't have conceived of it back then. I argued with him and he got angry and left. I never saw him again. But he didn't just leave us for the Sith. He gave them the codes to bypass our scanners."

Jace blew out a breath. "So Telos, your wife and son…"

"Are on him." Carth finished off his mug. "Whenever Malak goes into battle, it's aboard Saul's flagship, the _Leviathan_. That was his task force attacking the _Endar Spire_ , and bombarding Taris. But now that Bastila has escaped, he'll have returned to command the Sith main force."

"And you want to kill him." Jace shrugged. "I can understand that."

Carth scratched his beard. "On the other hand, Malak wants Bastila. If he comes after her again, it will be aboard the _Leviathan_. With Saul."

"And Bastila has Battle Meditation, and led the attack that took out Revan." Jace nodded grimly. "That might well be your best chance to get at him." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm better in a special operation than a conventional battle. Not much place for infantry in a naval war. I'd rather stay with Bastila."

Carth glanced at Jace, then grinned slyly. "I agree. She _is_ easy on the eyes, especially with that outfit of hers."

Jace flinched. "Hey! I…" He trailed off as Carth chuckled, then glanced at his chrono. "We've been here more than an hour. We should probably get back to the ship." He shot out of his chair and headed for the door, blushing. Carth followed, still smiling.

* * *

Bastila was waiting at the bottom of the boarding ramp; she beckoned to Jace. "I have spoken briefly with the Jedi Council. They request an audience with you. We should go at once."

"An audience with the Jedi Council?" Carth was as surprised as Jace. "That's pretty unusual for someone who isn't even a Jedi. What's this about, Bastila?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Carth, but I cannot tell you. All I ask is that you trust in the Force and the wisdom of the Council."

Carth shrugged. "Well, I don't like being left out of the loop, but I'm not looking to get you in any trouble with the Jedi Masters. We'll do things your way for a while."

Bastila turned to Jace. "Come, they are expecting us. I will lead you to the Council chambers." Jace followed Bastila down a ramp and through a short tunnel into a small plaza. He paused for a moment to look around, and found that Bastila was leaving him behind.

He was hurrying to catch up with her when a woman stepped in front of him. "You there! Padawan! Why are you not wearing the customary robes of the Jedi? Do you mock the sacred traditions of our Order?"

"I believe you are mistaken," said Jace, "I am not a Padawan. I am Sergeant Jace Kilraen, Republic Army. I came here with Bastila."

The woman frowned. "You claim you are not a Padawan? I find this hard to believe. The Force is strong with you-I can feel its presence. If this is some type of jest, it is in very poor taste. The Jedi Order is not a subject for jokes."

"It's true," said Jace. "I was born on the Rim and only recently learned that I am Force Sensitive."

The woman's attitude shifted. "Please forgive the abruptness with which I first greeted you. It was harsh, and perhaps unfair. My Master often warns me I must learn to control my emotions. I see I have much left to learn." She introduced herself as the Padawan Belaya and escorted Jace to the Council chamber. She explained the delay and made her exit. Jace stepped to the center of the room where Bastila waited with four other Jedi: two human men, one male Twi'lek, and one short alien of a species Jace had never seen before.

The orange-skinned Twi'lek spoke. "Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila." Bastila shifted uncomfortably. "It is appropriate you are here," he continued, "We have been discussing your rather special case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council." He indicated the other Jedi in the room. "With me are Master Vrook, Master Vandar, and of course, the Chronicler of our Academy, Master Dorak. Padawan Bastila I am sure you are already familiar with."

Nobody extended a hand, so Jace did not attempt to shake. He did what came naturally-he came to attention and saluted. "I am pleased to meet you, Masters. What can I do for you?"

"Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force," said Zhar, "we are considering you for Jedi training."

Jace was so stunned that he actually lost his balance and had to take a step to right himself. He looked at Bastila, who nodded encouragingly. "Sir, I'd be honored to join the Jedi, if that's a possibility."

Vrook frowned. "Master Zhar speaks out of turn, perhaps. We need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force before we would even consider accepting you for training."

Bastila spun to face Vrook. "Proof? Surely the entire Council can feel the strength of the Force within this man… and I have already related to you the events that took place on Taris."

"Perhaps it was simple luck," said Vrook.

Zhar shook his head. "We both know there is no luck. There is only the Force. We all feel the power in Bastila's companion, though it is wild and untamed. Now that this power has begun to manifest itself, can we safely ignore it?"

Vrook looked at Jace and crossed his arms. "The Jedi training is long and difficult, even when working with a young and open mind. Teaching a child is hard. How much harder will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi?"

Jace considered this. "I have been through difficult and challenging training before, sir, in my Special Forces induction. I am certainly willing to try."

Dorak turned to Jace. "Traditionally the Jedi do not accept adults for training, though there are rare exceptions in the history of our Order. But you are a special case."

Vandar spoke up. "I agree with Master Dorak. Many of our own pupils are leaving the Jedi Order to follow the Sith teachings; we need recruits to stand against Malak! With Revan dead…"

"Are you certain Revan is truly dead?" Vrook interrupted angrily. "What if we undertake to train this one, and the Dark Lord should return?"

Vandar glanced at Bastila and Jace. "We should discuss this matter more fully in private. Bastila, you and your companion must go. This is a matter for the Council alone."

Bastila bowed. "As you wish, Master Vandar. We shall return to the _Ebon Hawk_ and leave you to your deliberations." Jace and Bastila returned to the Hawk. The Council did not contact them all day; with nothing to do, the crew made repairs to battle damage and took an inventory. As the sun set across the Dantooine plains, Jace and the others turned in for the night.

* * *

Jace did not truly understand what he was seeing, but he knew he was dreaming. What he did know was that the vibration he now knew as the Force was humming at the edge of his senses. There was something else in his perception, like he was being watched. He was looking at two men. One was hugely tall and muscular, in orange and brown armor. The other Jace recognized as Revan-he had the same cloak and mask as in Bastila's memory. They were in a low-ceilinged room with stone walls.

The tall man spoke. "The dark side is strong in this place-I can feel its power!" Revan said nothing, and walked to a door. "Is this wise?" the tall man asked, "The ancient Jedi sealed this archway. If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us." Revan remained silent, raised a hand, and manipulated the door with the Force. It split into several sliding stone sections, opening with a grating sound. Revan walked through the unsealed door. "Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable?" asked the tall man, "can its power truly be worth the risk?" Revan and the second man walked toward a strange mechanism. As they approached, three prongs unfolded like a claw. A small black sphere hovered into the air and began glowing impossibly bright…

Jace awoke soaked in sweat. He showered and dressed, trying to shake the strange dream from his mind. He looked for Bastila and did not find her aboard, so he headed down the gangway.

Carth was waiting at the bottom. "This morning's getting stranger by the minute. First Bastila comes out looking like she saw a ghost, and now you." He shook his head. "Well, Bastila did mention that you should go to the Council chambers before she left. It is no doubt urgent, so you shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Did she say anything else?" asked Jace.

"No, she didn't," Carth answered. "She didn't seem well, as I recall… and for that matter neither do you. Are you alright?"

"I had a rough night," Jace said. "Let's go." Carth demurred, saying he had to report to the Republic military. Jace headed to meet with the Council.

Zhar spoke up as Jace entered the room. "Bastila has told us of a most unusual development. She claims you and she have shared a dream, a vision of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine."

Jace glanced at Bastila. "You saw it, too?" She nodded.

"These ruins have long been known to us, but we believed them to be merely burial mounds," said Dorak. "Perhaps they are more than we first suspected, if Revan and Malak found something there."

"Yes, they seemed to be searching for something," agreed Jace.

Vandar nodded. "Bastila has described this shared dream to the Council in great detail. We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila."

Jace was shaken. "I had a vision once before, shortly after I met Bastila. Will it keep happening?"

"You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force… and each other," said Zhar. "This is not unheard of. Connections often form between Master and student, but rarely does a bond develop so quickly."

"Whatever dangers may lie ahead," said Vandar, "we cannot ignore the destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together."

"A destiny?" Jace looked at Bastila. "So, is our future fixed somehow?"

"Not precisely," Vandar said. "The future is never set in stone. But you and she are linked, as is your fate to hers. Together, you two may be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith."

Vrook held up a hand. "But do not let your head be filled with visions of glory and power! Such thoughts are the path to the dark side." Vrook fixed Jace with an intense look. "The way of the light is long and difficult, as you must learn. Are you ready for such hardship?"

Jace paused, took a deep breath, and drew himself up. "Yes, sir. I am ready to learn."

"Understand that there is little choice in this matter, for you or us," said Vandar. "Across the galaxy the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest to find a way to thwart Malak's advance… many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi down like animals, ambushing and assassinating our brothers wherever they are found. We fear it is only a matter of time until they discover even this hidden refuge."

"Other Jedi," growled Vrook, "have fallen from the light and embrace the dark side, giving their allegiance to the Sith and Malak, their dark lord." Jace could tell this was not for his benefit: the Masters were deeply concerned. "The lure of the dark side is not easy to resist," continued Vrook, "Malak's power grows as more and more planets fall to his conquering armies."

"If Malak is not stopped the Republic will fall, and the Jedi will be hunted to extinction," said Zhar. "The galaxy will enter a time of darkness and tyranny not seen for a thousand generations."

"The Council has decreed that you and Bastila must investigate the ancient ruins you dreamed of," said Vandar. "That is, once the Council deems you ready."

Dorak cleared his throat. "Perhaps there you will find some clue, some explanation, of how Revan and Malak were corrupted. And perhaps there you shall find a way to stop them."

Jace blinked. "Do you mean to tell me that the Jedi never made any investigation into Revan's motives?"

No one spoke for a long moment. Zhar glanced at Vrook.

"No," Vrook snapped, "we never asked why he wanted to conquer the galaxy. We had our hands full preventing him from winning the war!" He crossed his arms. "The Force flows through you like no student we have ever seen. But you are willful and headstrong… a dangerous combination."

Vandar nodded. "Before we send you to investigate the ruins, you must be trained in the ways of the Jedi so that you can resist the darkness within yourself… within all of us. Otherwise you are doomed to fail."

Jace nodded. "As you wish, Master Vandar."

Zhar nodded grimly. "We must begin your training at once. You have a destiny upon you that you must be prepared to face. The entire fate of the galaxy is upon you."

Vrook gave Jace the schoolteacher's stare again. "I can only hope you will prove up to the task."

* * *

Bastila spent the next month and a half helping Revan with his Jedi training. She was dumbfounded at his progress. Revan mastered basic Force techniques with ease. He had an affinity for using the Force to aid him in everyday tasks. He was becoming a proficient healer in addition to his existing skills in language, negotiation, and explosives handling. But nowhere did Revan's skill with the Force show to greater effect than in his use of the Force in combat. Revan's programmed identity was a Special Forces trooper, and his training showed. He demonstrated improvisation in his technique, using the Force to guide thrown grenades to precisely hit targets. He was even better in the melee fight. Bastila fought Revan in numerous practice duels. Revan had been an excellent swordsman without the Force, using his Echani brand. He was improving dramatically with the addition of Jedi training, but Zhar reminded them on several occasions that Malak had been the best lightsaber fighter in the Order before he fell.

Revan was forever bringing unusual tactics to their combat practice. Once, when Bastila had him on the defensive, he used Force pull to rip a chunk of grass and dirt out of the ground as she took a step. Bastila went down hard, spraining her ankle. If the duel had been real, she'd have been at his mercy. Revan dropped to her side when she fell, concern on his face. He helped her limp to a bench, where he tended to her injury. As Bastila felt the healing energy flow through her lower leg, her thoughts turned to Revan rescuing her-she admitted it-on Taris. Revan, fighting through an army of thugs to free her. Revan, carrying her to safety when the Sith apprentice crippled her leg. Revan, watching over her while she slept… Bastila forced her growing feelings deep down inside her mind. Trillions of lives were at stake and she could ill afford to be tempted by base passions.

Jace progressed rapidly through initial training. Six weeks after the _Ebon Hawk_ landed on Dantooine, Zhar told Jace that he was ready to face the tests to become a Padawan. The first was a flashback to school. With Bastila's help, Jace gained an academic understanding of the Jedi Code. Next, Jace was required to construct his own lightsaber. Zhar sent him to Dorak to choose a lightsaber color and, with it, a role within the Order. Dorak put him through an eye-opening psychological test. At the end, Dorak informed Jace that his aptitude was evenly divided between the combat-specialist Guardian and the Sentinel, who served as a sort of Jedi investigator. Jace asked what type of Jedi Bastila was. Upon learning that she was a Sentinel, Jace chose the same.

Dorak regarded him coolly. "Apprentice Jace, this is not a decision to be made lightly, or because of a friendship."

"I have a good reason," Jace explained. "Bastila told me once that her training included stealth tactics. I already have some stealth training from my time in the Army to build on. Furthermore, as a Sentinel herself, Bastila can help me sharpen my skills while 'on-the-job,' as it were."

Dorak nodded. "Well said, Apprentice. You have shown wisdom indeed."

He directed Jace to a workbench in the training room to begin work on the hilt. Jace stood at the workbench to start work on his saber. Jace had some mechanical skill from making and disarming bombs, but the sonic lathe and fusion cutter were largely a mystery. Zhar had provided several solid cylinders of metal in two or three different alloys, along with assorted electronics and optics.

Jace spent the day just shaping metal and fitting parts, familiarizing himself with the tools before he attempted to design anything. He soon had a pile of discarded parts from improper work-a handle tube cut much too long, internal brackets that did not fit, several crystal cradles that were misaligned. But he sat at a desk and sketched a saber diagram; it looked more like a kid's drawing than anything that might possibly work. Frustrated, Jace went back to the bench and looked over the scrap parts while he thought. He was absentmindedly tapping the handle tube against his palm when he saw potential. Jace started fitting parts into the overlong handle, creating a modified double-bladed lightsaber.

Twin power cells altered the balance slightly, making it easier to spin. The misaligned crystal cradles fit perfectly if the crystal was rotated like… _this_ , but the beam oscillation would be lower than normal _._ The unusual frequency of the beam helped dampen the gyroscopic effect-this blade would be fast. Jace tinkered late into the night until he fell asleep at the workbench.

The next morning, he was awoken by a shaking on his shoulder. Bastila was smiling slightly, holding a steaming cup. She pointed to another on the bench next to him. "Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you," Jace replied, and took a sip. He cocked his head and looked at the cup. "This isn't caf! This is delicious, Bastila, what is it?"

"It's coffee," she explained, "It's like caf, but brewed from the seeds of a different tree, more common in the Core than the Rim. It's a cash crop here on Dantooine. It is served at the Academy-most Jedi who study here acquire a liking for it." She switched gears. "How is the lightsaber coming?"

Jace held it up to show her. The hilt was long even for a double-blade, an even half-meter of phrik alloy which could parry a saber strike itself. Unlike Bastila's saber, the hilt did not telescope to full length when activated; instead, it was a fixed-length handle, like a single-blade saber. Bastila asked Jace why.

"Two reasons," he replied. "First, a mechanism can't break if it isn't there. That's why I used a non-vibrational Echani sword on Taris. Second, I want it long enough to use the unpowered hilt in hand-to-hand. Lightsabers make noise, and their energy signature can be detected by sensor systems." Jace grinned. "Sometimes you want to do things quiet-like."

Bastila had brought a set of synthetic test crystals. Jace installed one and closed the casing. He got up, took back the saber, and walked to the center of the training floor. Bastila gave him some space. Jace powered the saber on; it ignited with a _snap-hiss_ and both blades extended. The test crystals produced a grey-white blade. Jace tried a few practice swings; the blade felt heavy and dull. He looked at Bastila. "Guess I'll have to try again."

Bastila shook her head excitedly. "No, Jace, that saber is working perfectly! You need to tune a crystal through meditation. Those test crystals will never make a lightsaber that really sings." She shot Jace an odd glance. "What was it like crafting the hilt?"

Jace took a second to think. "Nothing fit. The design was useless, then something just…"

"Happened," Bastila finished, smiling. "That is how it always works. Some Jedi get it in hours, others can take a week. A day or two is pretty common."

The two returned to Zhar so Jace could get instructions on tuning and setting his crystal. Zhar handed Jace an amber-colored gem and explained the necessary meditation technique to tune it. Jace walked alone to a small clump of trees on a hill. He sat at the base of a tree and held the gem tight in one hand. Jace closed his eyes, and began breathing slowly and regularly. He listened to the wind in the branches and the grass. The sound of his own breath was a distraction, cutting across the wind; he stilled himself and slowed his breathing. In time, how long he did not know, his breath flowed in and out in rhythm with the wind. Still, there was dissonance. He felt the small stone pulsing in the palm of his hand. In a moment, Jace realized that what he felt was his own heartbeat thrumming against the gemstone. He sunk down deeper and his heart slowed. Suddenly, all were one-his breath and his heart and the wind and the stone. And then it came to him. The vibration that was not sound washed over Jace and the stone was resonating with it. Jace opened his eyes and looked down at the newly-formed crystal.

* * *

A/N: You've probably already noticed that many of the side quests are AWOL. That's on purpose. Side quests serve to enrich RPG gameplay (and pad the game length), but often, they derail the plot and make things kind of scattered. In places, you will see me include side quests, often modified to support the narrative. In others, I reference the quests as having happened, but don't include it in the fic. Some simply disappear altogether. I hope that my choices of what to include, exclude, or change serve to make for a richer story overall. Let me know what you think!


	7. Dantooine, part two

Disclaimer: I didn't dream up the lightsaber, George Lucas did.

* * *

The amber color was gone. In its place, the crystal was bright yellow streaked with many shades of green. It was warm to the touch, hard but smooth, and its facets were clearly defined but somehow not sharp. Jace returned to the Enclave compound. Zhar and Bastila were waiting, sparring in the training room. They shut down their lightsabers as he walked in. Bastila looked around; she was clearly worried.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. Suddenly, his stomach growled and his knees felt weak.

Zhar stepped over to Jace and grabbed his arm to steady him. "You have been in a deep trance for two days, without anything to eat or drink." Zhar handed Jace a concentrated ration bar and a liter bottle of water; Jace tore off the wrapper and ate the bar in two bites. He forced himself to sip the water slowly to avoid making himself sick. When he had recovered sufficiently, he showed Zhar the lightsaber crystal he had tuned.

Zhar blinked, reached for the crystal, then hesitated. "Your permission, Apprentice?" Jace nodded. Zhar picked it up gingerly with the very tips of his thumb and forefinger. He held it up in a beam of sunlight and watched the scintillas it shot across the walls and floor. "This is something special, Apprentice. In your enlightened state, you not only altered the Force qualities of the stone, you changed its physical structure as well. This is an entirely unique lightsaber crystal." Zhar smiled and handed it back. "Academy tradition would have you give it a name."

Jace took the crystal back and looked at it while he thought. He nodded to himself. "Windsong." Jace returned to the workbench and fitted the crystal into the unusual housing he had made for it. He re-assembled the casing and took the hilt off the bench. He walked back to the center of the training room as Zhar and Bastila looked on. He ignited his finished lightsaber for the first time. The sound was the same as a yellow blade extended from each end. Then, surprisingly, the color shifted through yellow-green to a brilliant emerald hue with a white-gold core.

"Beautiful," Bastila blurted, then looked embarrassed.

"It is," agreed Zhar. "Now, Apprentice, try it out. Be careful that you keep the blade under control." Jace began to sweep the saber through the air. He stepped up and back, working side dodges and spinning attacks, more and more complex forms. The blade was blisteringly fast; the Echani ritual brand he had been using seemed imbalanced and crude by comparison. He switched to wielding the saber one-handed; he mixed in hand strikes and kicks. The lightsaber felt like it was a part of him.

Zhar tapped Bastila on the shoulder, and she stepped up, powering her saber on. Both switched their sabers to low-power and squared off. Bastila shouted and charged. Jace met her in the center of the room in a sizzling clash of blades. Bastila took the offensive, throwing alternating slashes from left and right. Jace blocked strike after strike, countering with diagonal attacks to Bastila's off-hand side. Bastila brought her saber up for an overhand slash and Jace saw an opening. He went for the same block high, slash low technique the Sith governor had used on Bastila in the base on Taris. Bastila leapt over his low slice and kicked Jace right in the head. He fell to the floor, out cold. Jace came to a moment later to see Zhar and Bastila looking down at him. Bastila reached out a hand; Jace grabbed it and she pulled him back to his feet.

"Learn from your mistakes, Apprentice," said Zhar, handing Jace a cold pack for his head. "Padawan Bastila clearly does." Bastila was looking at Jace with what seemed suspiciously like a smirk. "This is a good illustration of another important lesson," Zhar said. "Always, _always_ protect your head. Jedi fight with concentration and focus. Even if you are not knocked out, a blow to the head can temporarily disrupt your ability to call on the Force."

* * *

Zhar sent Jace to Master Vrook for advanced lightsaber training. Vrook was a stern disciplinarian who strongly reminded Jace of his drill instructor in the Tammuz Guard, many years ago. Jace's initial training had been with Zhar and Bastila, learning Shii-Cho, the first lightsaber form, taught to every novice in the Order. It was an essential step along the path to more complex forms, but in combat, Form I lacked offense and was only practical against a swordsman or Sith one-on-one. Once the mission began in earnest, Jace might have to fight multiple attackers with blades or blasters. Vrook ran Jace through a series of simulated engagements, and determined that he had an aptitude for Form V. Also called Shien, it was the form Bastila favored, which emphasized using an enemy's attacks against them. In that vein, Vrook taught Jace to redirect blaster bolts instead of merely deflecting them, attacking the enemy with their own blaster fire.

Vrook then sent Jace to Sentinel training, where he got the basics of running an investigation. Jace was teamed with Bolook, a Twi'lek Jedi Knight who served as a detective in the local police force. He acquitted himself well by serving as the lead investigator in the murder of a local businessman. Jace uncovered multiple motives and eventually made two arrests. After investigation training, Bastila brought him back before the whole Council.

Vandar spoke first. "Soon, Jace, your training will end, and you will be granted the title of Padawan, a new member of the Jedi Order. Only one task remains."

"The Sith and Dark Jedi will seek to destroy you, Apprentice," said Zhar. "You must prove yourself worthy in battle against a foe who also wields a lightsaber." Jace shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ready for the final challenge, Apprentice?" asked Vandar.

Jace swallowed and stood erect. "I am ready."

Zhar met Jace's eyes. "For every Jedi the threat of the dark side is always present. You must truly understand this before you are accepted into the Order. You must see the corruption of the dark side for yourself. Even here on Dantooine there are places where the dark side holds sway, twisting and tainting nature itself. The ancient grove once used for deep meditation by the Jedi is now tainted; a wave of darkness perverts the region around it. The kath hounds in the area have become savage and ruthless. They have become a threat to the settlers, a threat the Jedi have promised to stop."

Jace cocked his head. "You would have me destroy these creatures, and render the plains safe for those who live there?"

"The kath hounds are but a symptom of the true problem," Zhar replied, "you must journey into the grove and confront the true source of the darkness. That is your task."

Jace frowned. "You know more than you are telling me…"

Zhar shook his head. "I can say no more; some things you must see for yourself. None of the other Jedi at the academy are permitted to help you in this task." Zhar paused a moment. "But remember this, my young Apprentice: a Jedi acts with patience and care, and those on the dark path are not always lost forever."

Vrook cleared his throat. "While it is not strictly speaking part of your task," he growled, "the settlers on the plain are threatened not just by kath hounds, but by a band of Mandalorian raiders as well." He eyed Jace. "Removing either problem would be considered a good deed by this Council, and the people of Dantooine." Jace nodded in understanding.

"You may take some of your companions with you to deal with the hounds and raiders-except for Bastila, of course," said Vandar, "but you must confront the darkness of the grove alone." Jace bowed and left the Council.

* * *

Jace rejoined his friends and explained his mission. Canderous elected to remain behind; he had the idea of linking T3 to the _Ebon Hawk_ 's fire-control system to improve the turret targeting. Carth, Mission and Zaalbar grabbed equipment and followed Jace into the plains. Jace and Carth used the long walk to the grove as an opportunity to teach Mission and Zaalbar proper infantry skills. Both were competent with weapons, but lacked training in squad tactics. As they marched across the plain towards the woods, they practiced bound-and-overwatch, mutual support, and combat movement. The pair picked up the new tactics quickly and completely. The four made camp at sundown, and took turns standing watch until shortly after dawn, when an explosion in the distance woke everyone.

Carth had the watch; he was standing on a small rise, training a pair of macrobinoculars at a column of smoke rising to the west. "It's a cargo speeder; someone's shooting at it!" He turned a knob on the macros. "Mandalorians, looks to be six or eight of them." He turned to Jace. "What's the plan?"

Jace stood. "We surprise them, and save anyone still alive." He broke into a sprint, with the others close behind. They stopped behind a ridge and spread out. Jace ran over the crest of the hill, igniting his saber. The others dropped prone in the tall grass on the hilltop.

The raiders had already killed the driver and were searching the speeder for valuables. Jace approached the red-armored leader. "Throw down your weapons! You and your men are under arrest in the name of the Jedi Order!"

The Mandalorian laughed and drew a double-blade. The others produced weapons and attacked. Jace hadn't thought that ordering them to surrender would work, but it seemed the Jedi thing to do. He blocked the first blaster bolts that flew his way and locked blades with the Mandalorian leader and another who ran up wielding a vibrosword. Carth and the others joined in with well-aimed fire from the ridge, forcing the raiders to cover behind the wrecked speeder. Jace quickly struck down the swordsman and focused on the Mandalorian in red armor. Carth and Mission traded shots with a few more raiders while Zaalbar lined up a shot. He popped up and fired an explosive bolt into the wrecked speeder's power cell. The resulting explosion killed two Mandalorians outright and forced the others out from behind the burning speeder. One opened up with a light repeating blaster, forcing the shooters on the ridge to hunker down.

The red-armored Mandalorian stepped into Jace and knocked him back with a powerful strike. He pointed a finger at Jace. "We'll meet again, Jedi." With that, the four surviving Mandalorians retreated. Jace and the rest gave chase, but as they rushed the wrecked cargo hauler, the Mandalorians roared out from behind it in a smaller open-topped speeder. The repeating blaster was now fitted to a mount in the back; the gunner kept up a heavy fire to keep the squad back while the Mandalorians zoomed off.

Carth turned to Jace. "That was just a small raiding party. We are likely to have to deal with the full band eventually."

Jace nodded. "I agree, but they will take time to organize. We can keep going for now."

The group continued toward the forest. As they approached its edge, they could see movement in the trees. A large doglike animal bounded out from the underbrush. It spotted them and growled. More growls answered from the treeline, and a dozen or so kath hounds came out of the forest. Most had matted grey-white fur with a red-orange head. A few oversize specimens had brown fur and two massive horns. One of the big ones growled and lunged; Carth shot it dead. The pack charged. Jace ran in to meet the first three. He killed two, then was knocked flying by a horned hound swinging its head from side to side. Mission was forced to draw her vibroblade to stab a hound which took two hits and survived. Zaalbar dropped four with his bowcaster and two more with his ryyk blades. The remaining kath hounds ran.

Zaalbar turned to Jace. "Stay alert; more are coming."

Mission cocked her head. "I don't hear anything, Big Z. Are you sure?"

The Wookiee sniffed the air and grunted. "I can smell them. Many more are coming, some larger than the ones we have seen."

Carth looked at Jace. "Wish we had Canderous and his big gun."

Jace nodded and pointed to Zaalbar. "Blades out." The four shifted into a triangular formation, with Jace and Zaalbar spread apart about twenty meters from the treeline, and Mission and Carth together, between and behind them. Jace readied his saber. The two shooters knelt and steadied their blasters in both hands. A flock of birds took flight from the forest.

Mission put an ear to the ground. "One minute." A loud howl pierced the stillness, followed by another, then many more. A huge pack of kath hounds burst out of the trees. Mission and Carth began firing, picking their shots carefully. As the leading hounds fell, more came out of the forest. Jace threw his lightsaber. The buzz saw of green light killed at least six, and then the hounds were on them. Zaalbar roared and began slashing wildly, taking on four at once. Mission drew her vibroblade, leaping and dodging as she cut down a horn kath. The pack encircled Jace and the others. The kath hounds growled and snapped, racing in before veering off, trying to split someone off from the group. Carth moved to the middle of the triangle, firing at any target that offered itself. The group killed a dozen or more, but the circle tightened, hemming them in.

Suddenly, another howl echoed from the forest. The kath hounds backed off toward the trees. The howl repeated. A huge, snow-white kath hound loped out of the forest. It was nearly a meter tall at the shoulder, had massive horns which jutted out in front of its muzzle, and vicious fangs. Jace stepped up, saber at the ready. The albino pounced in, trying to gore Jace. He slashed at its head with the saber; the blade struck a horn and failed to cut it. Jace's mouth fell open. The hound snapped at Jace and he kicked it in the nose. Jace circled, slashing again. The hound tossed its head and knocked the saber aside. Jace extended a hand and blasted the albino with the Force. It was knocked flying; Jace caught it in midair and slammed it into the ground. The hound snarled and tried to charge Jace. He slammed it once, twice, three times, and it whined. Jace delivered a few shallow cuts to the albino's hindquarters and released it. The hound ran into the forest, whimpering. The rest of the pack scattered and ran off.

"Who's the bitch now?" yelled Jace. Mission giggled; Jace turned to the group. "This is as far as you go. I have to deal with the grove on my own." He continued into the forest alone; the other three turned back for the Enclave.

* * *

Jace walked for half an hour or more until he saw a break in the trees. He entered a clearing with a stone ruin in the center. As he approached the ruin, he felt a horrible sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not need the Masters to tell him what it was.

He hesitantly crossed the grove until he could see into the ruin; he had no desire to approach it. He was not surprised to see that someone was inside; in a way, Jace had already known he would find someone here. "Hello?" he called.

The figure stood and walked toward him. As it got closer, Jace saw it was a young Cathar woman with light brown fur. She drew a pair of lightsabers and ignited them. Two red blades blazed in the shadows of the ancient grove.

She met Jace's eyes and bared her teeth. "I will be your _doom_!"

The Cathar charged, sabers spinning to an aggressive stance. Jace blocked her strikes and circled, slashing and feinting. The Cathar went for Jace's legs; he jumped over the attack and tried to kick as Bastila had. The woman backflipped out of the way, landing gracefully almost five meters away. She snarled and leapt tremendously high, slashing down with both sabers. Jace managed to block, but she knocked him backwards. She was too agile for him to land a solid hit, so Jace shifted tactics. He brought his saber up defensively and waited. The woman charged in again and Jace saw an opening. He sidestepped and turned. As she hurtled by, Jace brought his saber around. She was able to block, but Jace knocked her off balance and gained the initiative. He stepped in and backed her up with several quick strikes, forcing her into the ruins. Jace dashed in after her, denying her running room. She proved far less effective in the tight quarters. Jace slashed forward with either end of his double-blade, like a boxer throwing jabs. She blocked easily and responded with a double overhead slash. Jace caught her attack on his saber and the two duelists braced against each other. Jace bent his knees and combined a physical shove with a Force push. The Cathar was blasted off her feet. She struck a column and slid to the floor. Jace ran up to her and kicked the sabers out of her hands.

She looked up at Jace. "You… you are strong. Stronger than me, even in my darkness."

"Who are you?" asked Jace.

The Cathar got to her feet, but did not try to fight or flee. "I am Juhani, and this is my grove. This is the place of my dark power. This is the place you have invaded. When I embraced the dark side, this was where I sought my solace. It is _mine_!"

Jace shook his head. "You embraced the dark side? Why?"

Juhani crossed her arms. "When I slew my master, Quatra, I knew I could never go back. And now I revel in my dark power." She glared at him. "Power enough to crush the life from one such as you… or so I thought." She looked at Jace with a mixture of curiosity and fear. "Why are you here?"

Jace thought a moment. "Corrupted kath hounds are threatening the settlers. The Council ordered me to cleanse the dark taint from this grove."

Juhani took a step back, shocked. "The Council has sent you here to kill me?" Her shoulders drooped. "Why, then, when you bested me so easily, did you not simply finish me off?"

Jace shrugged. "Because I don't want to kill you."

Juhani looked up, hopeful. "You… you do not?" She sank down on the stone floor. "I am pathetic. I sit here and think myself to be great by embracing the dark side, but I am nothing! I always thought they held me back, were jealous of my power. But it was only because I was not good enough to meet their standards… I never have been."

Jace frowned. "Come now, Juhani. You are agile, intelligent, and strong. You have potential, but there is no easy path."

Juhani pursed her lips. "I seem to still have much to learn… both about being a Jedi, and about myself." She looked at the ground. "But I wish the cost of my ignorance had not been so high. A small flash of anger, and I lost all control. I wish my Master had not suffered because of me."

Jace placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even in death, the Force will allow her to live on."

Juhani looked up, near tears. "If she were alive now, there is so much I would say to her… so much I would apologize for. I have lied you, and to myself. I am here because I cannot bear to face the Masters." She held her head in both hands. "Oh, how can the Council ever take me back with what I have done? Striking my Master down in anger is unforgivable!"

Jace shook his head. "I do not think so. When Master Zhar sent me here, he said, 'those on the dark path are not always lost forever.' I think I am meant to offer you a way back."

Juhani brightened. "You believe they offer me a chance to repent?"

Jace nodded. "My task is to remove the dark taint from this ancient grove. It occurs to me that if the darkness is gone from you, the dark side will leave this place."

Juhani stood and took a deep, calming breath. "I think I am ready to go back."

"You are indeed," said the woman standing at the edge of the clearing. "You both are."

"Master Quatra!" Juhani shrieked. "But I thought, I thought…" She sank to her knees, weeping.

Quatra walked over to the young Cathar and crouched down beside her. "You thought you had killed me in your anger, and you allowed your dark feelings to overwhelm you." Quatra lifted Juhani to her feet and pulled her cloak open to show heavy bandaging on her side and leg. "You felt powerful hate and envy, but also regret." The Masters of the Council walked out from between the trees. "I have been watching over you. You wanted to return, but believed your crimes to be too great. You needed a guide to help you realize that you could save yourself." Quatra indicated Jace. "And now you have overcome your own darkness."

She turned to face the Council members. "Masters of the Jedi Council of Dantooine," she said, "I affirm in your presence that my Padawan, the Cathar Juhani, having been trained and tested, having felt the pull of the dark side, and having turned away from the dark path, has completed her Trials and is worthy of the rank of Knight of the Jedi Order."

Master Vandar stepped forward. "We accept your judgment, Master Quatra." The Council members ignited their lightsabers and formed a circle around Quatra and Juhani. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

The Cathar bowed and went down on one knee. Quatra ignited her lightsaber and slowly lowered it over Juhani's shoulder, carefully cutting off the short braid that hung down her neck. "Juhani, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic. You are charged with defending the galaxy from the dark side, and shaping those who will stand guard after you." Quatra stood. "May the Force be with you."

Juhani got to her feet and felt the back of her head where the braid had been cut; she met Quatra's eyes for the first time. "And with you, Master Quatra." The two walked away from the clearing.

Jace walked out of the ruin towards the Council members. Zhar spoke first. "You have done well, my pupil. The ancient grove has been purified, and Juhani's journey down the dark path has been halted. Because of you she walks once more in the light."

Jace looked at the Council members in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me that you allowed Juhani to believe she was a murderer and sent me into a fight _against another Jedi_? We could have killed each other!"

"You did not, and both you and she are the wiser for your brush with the dark side," replied Dorak.

Vandar nodded agreement. "If you could not restrain yourself when faced with a threat, or Juhani failed to control her envy and self-pity, you would not have been worthy to stand among the Jedi."

"This is not boot camp," growled Vrook. "This is big-boy school." Jace was again reminded of a drill instructor.

"What will happen to Juhani now?" Jace asked.

Dorak looked over his shoulder to the two women walking under the trees. "She will join the war effort, and eventually take a Padawan learner of her own. For now, she will await an assignment at the Enclave."

Zhar faced Jace. "You, Jace Kilraen, have also come to an end, and a beginning. You have passed your final test." Zhar smiled. "Congratulations, Apprentice. Or should I say congratulations, Padawan? You have proven yourself worthy of joining the Jedi. Let me be the first to welcome you as a full-fledged member of our Order!"

Vandar looked around the group. "Your training is now complete, young Padawan. And perhaps now it is time we dealt with the matter of the dream you and Bastila shared. We should return to the Enclave; you are likely in need of rest. Return to the Council chamber in the morning with Bastila and Commander Onasi."

The Council had come in a speeder; Jace rode back to the compound with them. He briefly told Bastila and the others what had transpired in the grove, then collapsed into his bunk.


	8. Dantooine, part three

Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic is the creation of BioWare and Lucasarts, and I am very glad they created it.

* * *

Jace awoke, collected Carth and Bastila, and headed to meet the Council again. Vandar addressed them. "When we heard of the ruins in your dreams, Master Dorak recognized it as one of a series of ancient structures here on Dantooine. This one in particular lies to the east of this Enclave." He frowned. "We sent a Jedi to investigate, but he has not returned. Perhaps sending him in the first place was a mistake." Vandar looked from Jace to Bastila. "The Force is guiding you through your visions; it may be that exploring the ruins is a task tied to your destiny. That is why the Council has now decided you should be the one to investigate this. The secrets to stopping Malak may be hidden within those ruins. You must investigate them and find what Revan and Malak were looking for."

"The Council is concerned that your equipment may not be up to the task," said Zhar. "There is a Force nexus in a cave here on Dantooine. It is a source of many varieties of lightsaber crystals. The cave is home to dangerous animals called kinrath, so it is normally illegal to enter. You have special permission to gather crystals to help you on your journey."

Jace nodded curtly. "I'll head to the cave, then investigate the ruins." He thought a moment. "I'd like to bring Carth. I don't want to go into an uncertain situation with only two."

Vandar nodded. "Commander Onasi is skilled and capable. You and Bastila are lucky to have his help."

Jace, Carth, and Bastila took an Enclave speeder east, making for the crystal cave and the ruins beyond. The cave entrance turned out to be a narrow crack in the rocks, barely visible. Once inside, the passageway opened into a cave the size of a ship's corridor. Small outcrops of glowing crystal provided just enough light to see by. Jace led the way down the tunnel. Bastila followed, with Carth bringing up the rear. They stopped when they heard a skittering sound. A spider-like creature a half-meter tall scuttled across the hallway. It squeaked and dashed off down the tunnel.

Jace looked at Bastila. "Kinrath?"

She nodded. "A small one. They grow up to three times that size. They are hive creatures, so there are probably a large number further on. The proboscis on the head is poisonous on some varieties."

Carth drew his blaster. "I guess we got ourselves a bug hunt." Jace drew his lightsaber; Bastila followed suit. There was movement at the far end of the tunnel. Four much larger kinrath were crawling towards them. Carth fired, killing one; the others ran off again.

"The Force is strong in this cave," Jace said. "Does it affect the growth of these things?"

Bastila shrugged. "A Force nexus can have an effect on any living thing. Exactly how they will be changed I do not know."

Jace turned a corner and stopped. The crystal chamber was the size of a small house. Clusters of glowing crystal in many colors jutted out of the walls, ceiling, and floor. The light was so bright that it might be mistaken for artificial illumination. As Jace stepped into the room, he noticed the round, fleshy pods the size of a human head sitting on the floor around the edges of the room.

"Eggs," said Bastila. "We want to get some crystals and get out of here."

Suddenly, the three heard a series of squeaks and clicks. A monstrous kinrath three meters tall stepped out from behind a large crystal outcropping.

Carth sighed. "The nexus makes them mutant huge. Figures."

The kinrath charged, stabbing with its stinger. Jace sliced it off with a swing of his saber. The matriarch screeched; kinrath poured out of every crack and crevice. Carth began shooting, picking kinrath off as they entered the room. Jace and Bastila spun, slashing at the creatures as they drew closer. There were perhaps a dozen kinrath other than the matriarch, but they were easy to kill. The room was soon littered with kinrath bodies. The matriarch swung its forelegs, knocking Carth down. Jace rushed in and slashed vertically; the matriarch dodged. Bastila threw her lightsaber and took a leg off the creature. It screeched again and staggered off-balance. Jace slashed twice, severing the matriarch's head. Bastila scanned the room for additional threats; nothing was left.

"These kinrath cannot be allowed to establish a nest at the nexus; they will be a danger to anyone living nearby." Bastila turned to Jace. "Once we collect some crystals, plant explosives. Something with fire, to destroy the eggs without damaging the cave itself." Jace nodded. The two Jedi harvested crystals with a small hammer and chisel, snapping off smaller spikes. Bastila told him they were Jenruax crystals that would make the blades more powerful in combat, and much better at deflecting blaster bolts. They needed a workbench to install them, so the three planted plasma mines and left the cave.

Jace was partway back to the speeder when something felt strange. With a shout, Mandalorians stood up from the grass all around them. The red-armored one Jace had fought stepped up and pointed Jace out to a Mandalorian wearing gold armor. "That's him, Sherruk."

"Ah, so this is the meddler," said the gold-armored raider. "I will add your head to the other Jedi I have killed. You should know by now that the plains are mine."

Jace readied himself for a fight. The Mandalorians charged with swords and double-blades. Jace and Bastila ran to meet them. Sherruk waved, and a handful of Duros riflemen fired from a clump of trees. Carth took cover in the cave entrance and fired back. Then Jace heard the whine of repulsorlifts. The armed speeder roared in, the repeater in back sweeping the field. The Jedi were forced on the defensive; it was all they could do to deflect the rapid stream of blaster fire.

"Carth, grenade!" cried Jace. Carth primed a frag and threw it. Jace caught it with the Force and guided it into the open top of the speeder. The explosion wrecked the hovercraft and killed the driver. Carth threw another grenade; Bastila dropped it among the riflemen in the trees. Most were killed or hurt; one ran from cover and Carth blasted him. The red-armored Mandalorian charged Jace, who met his attack head-on. The fight was desperate and close. Jace cut down his opponent only to be knocked backward by a strike from Sherruk. The gold-armored bandit wielded a sword nearly two meters long, slashing in huge arcs as he advanced. Jace feinted, then spun to slash at Sherruk's midsection. His strike connected, but the saber was stopped on the raider's armor plate.

Sherruk chuckled. "That's Mandalorian iron, boy. You'll have to try something else."

"Like this?" Bastila asked. She dropped her arm to her side, then raised an open hand to shoulder height. The Force blasted up out of the ground at Sherruk's feet, and he was lifted into the air by a tiny tornado. Sherruk spun crazily, then the whirlwind broke, and he was thrown to the ground. Blood leaked out of his helmet's mouth hole. Bastila took a deep breath and sagged to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

The group made their way back to the Enclave. They quickly upgraded their lightsabers before heading to the ancient ruins. The ruin was a low, domed structure with a single door, made out of some sort of gray-brown stone. Rows of standing stones led up to the entrance. Carth walked up to the door and pressed the center square. Nothing happened. Bastila stepped up and laid her hand flat on the stone. The door opened with a grating sound. She turned to Jace. "Only one who feels the Force can open this door."

Jace grimaced. "I'm thinking that's not a good sign."

"It's quite a bad sign," agreed Bastila.

There was little light inside the corridor; Carth turned on a small flashlight beneath the barrel of his blaster. Bastila and Jace pulled glow rods. As they stepped inside, Jace felt the dark side wash over him. It was much more potent than the gloom he had felt when he first approached the tainted grove.

Carth started down the hallway, then hesitated. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Bastila turned, surprised. "You can feel it too?"

"No," replied Carth. "I just don't like going down dark creepy hallways in crumbling ruins, that's all."

Bastila relaxed slightly. "Good, that explains that."

"Wait," said Carth, "what do you two feel?"

Jace shook his head. "Carth, you probably don't want to know."

Carth rolled his eyes. "Great."

The three walked down the dark corridor, Bastila in the lead. The air was cold, and there was a thick mist covering the ground. A body lay in the corridor before them; Bastila ran up to it. "It's Nemo, the Jedi sent here before us." They continued down the hall to a second door. It opened to reveal a room with three closed doors. In the center was a droid with a conical body and four spindly legs. It made a sequence of deep, muttering sounds, but Jace could not understand it.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

The droid switched to a series of braying, grunting noises. "I still can't understand you," said Jace.

"I think the droid is trying to communicate with us by cycling through a variety of languages," said Bastila. "Each time it spoke it was using a very different alien dialect." She was studying the droid closely. "The droid can probably understand us. The only problem is it may not have been programmed with the phonemes of a language we can understand."

The droid's next language was gravelly and guttural. "I can reproduce any of the languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders."

Jace brightened. "I recognize this language."

"So do I," agreed Bastila. "It is an archaic variant of the Selkath dialect spoken on Manaan. But why would a droid be programmed to speak ancient Selkath?"

The droid, which called itself the Overseer, explained. It was a slave-driver, programmed by an ancient race called the Builders, to supervise the original construction of the ruin. The building was a temple from the Infinite Empire, a civilization which dominated the galaxy almost 30,000 years earlier, enslaving all other races. "At project completion all slaves were executed. I was reprogrammed to serve should a Builder return in search of knowledge of the Star Forge."

Bastila cocked her head. "The Star Forge? What is that?"

The droid whirred. "The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest."

"But what is it?" asked Jace, "What does it do?" The droid repeated the same description.

Bastila frowned. "The droid is obviously not programmed with the knowledge we seek. The Star Forge sounds like some type of weapon, perhaps… though, in fact, it could be anything."

Carth looked at her. "Could it be a factory, or weapons plant?"

"Maybe," replied Bastila, "that might explain how the Sith were able to amass a fleet so quickly. But I suspect the Star Forge is more powerful than a mere factory."

"Where is the Star Forge?" asked Jace.

"Now that the slaves are gone, my purpose is to aid those who seek knowledge of the Star Forge… if they are worthy," replied the droid. The Overseer paused. "You are not of the slave species, neither are you of the Builders. You are like the one who came before."

Bastila and Jace looked at each other. "He must be referring to Revan," said Bastila. "Revan and Malak likely encountered this droid when they explored these ruins."

The droid swung its photoreceptors toward her. "The ones who came before you-the ones like you, not Builders but not slaves-sought knowledge of the Star Forge and its origins. They proved themselves worthy." The Overseer rotated back towards Jace. "They discovered the secrets of the Star Forge locked beyond the sealed door behind me. But there was another who failed to unlock the secrets, and paid the ultimate price."

"The droid must be talking about poor Nemo," said Bastila. "The Council sent him here to investigate… and it cost him his life."

Jace frowned at the Overseer. "Did you kill the Jedi over there?"

"I am not programmed for combat," replied the Overseer. "The temple's own protections will destroy those who seek knowledge of the Star Forge if they are deemed unworthy."

Jace crossed his arms. "How do I prove myself worthy?"

"Enter the proving grounds to the east and west," said the Overseer, "Within them, those who understand the will of the Builders can unlock their secrets and open the doors."

The side doors slid open. Jace, Carth, and Bastila instantly came under fire from more droids like the Overseer. Carth dove for cover and fired back. Jace and Bastila split up and attacked the droids. They were well-armed, but not very mobile, and had little chance against three seasoned fighters. After the last one exploded, Jace saw the computers they had been guarding. He accessed the eastern console. After connecting a datapad, he was able to get the terminal to display in Basic.

"Revan was here, all right," Jace said, typing. "That schutta rigged the system to find _anyone_ who comes in here unworthy!"

Carth frowned. "Think he left any more surprises for us?"

Jace shook his head. "Not here. The terminal is not locked; Revan must have thought the droids would take care of us." He pointed to several other wrecked droids in the side passages. "They probably would have, but Nemo got a lot of them before they killed him." Jace unlocked the center door; it did not open.

Carth took a look. "The mechanism has been destroyed. Bastila, you should be able to cut it." She nodded and powered on her lightsaber. It took some work, but Bastila eventually severed the locking pins and the door rumbled open. As they walked through, Jace felt an eerie sense of déjà-vu: it was the same room as his and Bastila's vision. The three-pronged device stood in the center of the room, inactive.

"This… this must be what Revan and Malak found when they entered this temple," said Bastila. "This must be where their journey down the dark side began." As they approached, its prongs unfolded and the black sphere rose into the air. It began to shine; Jace and Bastila tensed. A hologram of the galaxy appeared in the air around the sphere. Numerous star systems were shown, but there were large dark sections and incomplete labels.

"This is… a map," said Carth, "some sort of intergalactic navigational chart."

Bastila looked at Jace. "Revan and Malak must have used this to lead them to the Star Forge. We could use this map to follow their path and find the Star Forge ourselves. But we must be wary… they may have laid traps or concealed what they found."

"So what is the Star Forge, exactly?" asked Jace.

"I… I don't know," Bastila replied, "but Revan and Malak were very interested in finding it. It must be a tool of some type… or maybe a weapon. Perhaps the Council can tell us more." She studied the hologram closely. "But I think this map might be the key to finding the Star Forge, whatever it is." Bastila walked around the spherical hologram. She stopped and pointed to a marked system. "See this world here? This looks like Korriban, a Sith world. And if that's Korriban," she continued, one finger tracing across the image to other markers, "then this is… Kashyyyk… and Tatooine… and here's Manaan." Bastila frowned, tapping one foot. "But there are pieces missing: incomplete hyperspace coordinates, corrupted data… and there doesn't seem to be anything indicating where the Star Forge itself might be."

"Perhaps those worlds have more clues," mused Jace.

Bastila nodded. "I was thinking that, too. This map can't take us to the Star Forge, but I know that Revan and Malak visited Korriban at least once. Perhaps they discovered something more there. They may have found something on each of the other worlds that completed this map. Maybe if we find all the pieces they will lead us to the Star Forge… and some way to destroy it." She took a deep breath and let it out. "We must inform the Council of what we have discovered. They must decide our next course of action, though I expect our task has only just begun."

* * *

Jace recorded the Star Map data. The group retrieved Nemo's body and got back to the Enclave as fast as they could, arriving in early afternoon. The Council was waiting for them. Vandar looked over as Jace and Bastila entered the room. "Ah, you have returned, my young Padawan. Have you discovered what it was that Revan and Malak sought in those ruins?"

"We found an incomplete Star Map," said Jace, "and mention of something called a Star Forge." He continued to explain what he had learned from the droid. The Council members listened closely.

When Jace was finished, Vandar spoke. "This news of a Star Forge is disturbing. Action is required, but we must not do so in haste. We must discuss recent events in light of this new information."

Vrook turned to Vandar. "We should consult the Jedi archives to see if there is any mention of this 'Star Forge' and what it might do. We must learn why Revan and Malak sought it out."

Vandar nodded. "Return to your ship with Bastila and we will summon you when we are done."

Jace, Carth, and Bastila slept through the rest of the day and night, waking the next morning. The Council had finished their deliberations hours before, but Vandar had decided to let them rest after many days of constant activity. After breakfast, Jace took Bastila back with him to get their instructions from the Council. The two entered the chamber; Vandar got right to business. "Padawan, you have done well in discovering the Star Map hidden within the ancient ruins. But there is more you must do in the battle against Malak and the Sith. We Jedi know victory over the Sith will not come through martial might. The Council has a mission for you, Padawan."

Vandar gestured to Dorak, who cleared his throat. "I have consulted our vast archives to discover the nature of this 'Star Forge,' but all my efforts have been in vain."

"Still, the Council are in agreement," said Vrook. "The Star Forge must be found! Revan and Malak sought it out when they began their tragic fall; the Star Forge is surely a powerful tool of the dark side."

"The Star Map in the ruins showed you four planets," said Vandar, "but it was incomplete. It did not show you the location of the Star Forge itself. We believe there may be similar Star Maps on other planets. Each Star Map is likely a small piece of a larger puzzle. Find the Star Maps on Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan, and Korriban and we believe they will lead you to the Star Forge."

Jace nodded. "I'll leave as soon as the ship is prepared." Out of habit, he came to attention and saluted; Vrook chuckled.

Vandar folded his arms. "The Jedi numbers have been ravaged by this war, by defections to Malak's cause and by Sith assassins. But we realize the importance of this mission. Yet if we sent a company of Jedi Knights with you we would surely draw the full attention of Malak and the Sith, dooming your efforts to failure. Secrecy is our best defense against the Sith, but it would be foolish to send you on this quest without someone to aid you, young Padawan. Bastila will accompany you, for there is a powerful connection between you two… a connection that might be the key to unraveling the mysteries uncovered by Revan." Bastila bowed her head; Vandar continued. "And Juhani has also asked to accompany you. After long deliberation we have granted her request."

"Juhani nearly fell to the dark side," said Vrook, "Perhaps her presence will serve as a reminder of the dangers of that path."

"I'd like to bring Commander Onasi and the astromech droid," said Jace. "Along with Mission Vao, Zaalbar, and Canderous Ordo, if they choose."

"Of course those who aided you on Taris may also come," said Vandar. "They possess skills you may find useful in your quest. The way you came together was no coincidence." Vandar turned to Bastila. "Remember that secrecy and discretion are paramount to your success. You will not be able to hide the fact that you are Jedi, nor should you. But the true nature of your mission must not reach Malak's ears."

"He _will_ discover your purpose eventually," said Zhar. "Malak is no fool. But the longer he is in the dark, the easier it will be for you."

"You can leave whenever you wish, the sooner the better," said Vrook. "The longer you wait the stronger Malak becomes. But first, a word of warning, young Padawan: The lure of the dark side is difficult to resist. I fear this quest to find the Star Forge could lead you down an all too familiar path." Jace swallowed nervously.

"The fate of the galaxy is in your hands, young Padawan," said Vandar. "We pray you are up to the challenge. May the Force be with you."

Bastila followed Revan out of the Council chamber. Her mind was in turmoil. She had to work with Revan; he was clearly the key to ending the war, but if he realized who he was, he might well rejoin the Sith. Bastila now knew that she herself had created the bond between them. When Revan lay dying on the bridge of his ship, Bastila had been unable to bear the thought of killing the man who had been a hero to so many. So she had sent some of her own life force into his body, preserving the spark of his life until she could get him to the Enclave for treatment. The Jedi Council had saved Revan's life and wiped his memory, and she had created new memories for him. As they journeyed together, Revan would be following his own trail to the Star Forge and the darkness that had turned him into a Sith Lord. Bastila would have to guide him along the way while lying to his face. She feared for herself as well; deception and betrayal were of the dark side. And it wounded her to have to do it: Darth Revan might have been a dark menace to the entire galaxy, but Jace Kilraen was a good man, and he would be devastated if he ever learned the truth. Bastila shook herself. _There is no Jace Kilraen,_ she reminded herself. _There is only Revan, and I must keep the galaxy safe first, and not worry about hurting him._ Revan paused in the shade of a tree in the Enclave courtyard and turned to Bastila, a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to talk about that dream," he replied.

"It was less of a dream and more of a vision," said Bastila. "A vision the two of us shared. But I am certainly willing to answer any questions the Jedi Council did not."

Revan shook his head. "I still don't understand why we shared this vision."

 _Because the bond is sending me your memories_. Bastila cocked her head to the side. "Are you wondering why we shared the vision, or why we even received it in the first place? To the first I can only repeat the answer that the Council gave us. Our fates are linked, and for two as strong as we are in the Force that amounts to a near-physical bond. As to the second, I don't truly have an answer for you. The Force works as it will, and perhaps we should be grateful for what we have been given." _That part's true. I have no idea why your memories are awakening, Revan. Maybe it was my destiny to meet you, and help you end the war you began._

"But how did our fates become linked?" asked Revan.

"I…" Bastila paused, "I don't know. Believe me, I certainly don't find the prospect of being joined to you enjoyable in any fashion."

Revan's face fell. "Well, thanks a lot."

Bastila wished she could claw the words back. "Please, forgive me. I did not mean to imply that you were repulsive in any sense of the word. That we shared something so personal is just not something I'm used to."

Revan's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you being in my dreams."

Bastila was pensive. "Are you sure it is not you in _my_ dreams?" _Oh, you_ are _in my dreams, Revan. I wish you weren't._ "I think we have little choice in the matter, thanks to our bond."

Jace had a lot on his mind. In the span of three or four months he had gone from a common sergeant in the Republic Army to a Jedi Padawan and had a mission to save the known universe dumped in his lap. He thought back to the feeling of the dark side in the grove and the temple ruins. Soon, he would be throwing himself at warriors who were the living embodiment of that malignant sensation. Doubt was creeping in, but then Jace's drill instructor from the Tammuz Guard spoke the old verses in his head. _Ours is not to reason why._ He had a mission. It was based on incomplete information, but that was always the case. _Who dares, wins._ He was headed into danger, but he had surprise and training backing him up. Risks had to be taken; operating conservatively gave the enemy the initiative. _The strength of the pack is the wolf. The strength of the wolf is the pack._ He had a good, if unconventional, team. If they worked together, they could hit well beyond their weight. He walked up the ramp behind Bastila.

Canderous met Jace at the top. "Everyone is aboard. The _Ebon Hawk_ is supplied and ready to fly." Jace passed the word to Carth to take off; they'd decide where to go first on their way out of Dantooine's gravity well. Jace reached the cockpit and sat in the chin gunner/navigator seat behind Carth. Carth's hands danced over the helm console; the _Hawk_ shuddered and lifted off the pad. Carth added forward momentum and smoothly brought the ship into a climbing turn. Jace watched out the front window as the stars came out and the sky faded from blue to black. They were on their way.

* * *

A/N: Dantooine always felt a little blah to me, too many unrelated quests. I've tried to punch it up a little, streamline the plot. One side quest I didn't mention may turn out to be important in another fic though... As always, please post reviews, let me know what you think!


	9. Tatooine, part one

Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic is available for iPod, Android, and on Steam. If you haven't played it in a while, what are you waiting for?

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ soared through the void on its way out of the Dantooine system. T3-M4 had taken the helm, allowing the rest of the crew to gather around the holodisplay in the main hold. Bastila and Jace had taken a half hour or so to explain what they knew, and what their mission was. Images of planets were floating in the air: Manaan, a blue orb of ocean with the single silver dot of Ahto City in the southern hemisphere. Kashyyyk, with its dark green forests covering all but a small section of blue sea. Tatooine, endless desert shining tan-gold in the light of twin suns. And Korriban, red-gray wastelands covering its entire surface, the ancient home of the Sith.

"So, Bastila," asked Carth, "where do we go first?"

Bastila shook her head. "I am not up to leading this team; that much was made clear on Taris." She gestured to Jace. "The Council instructed me to follow Padawan Jace's orders on this mission."

Jace shifted uncomfortably. "I did lead a squad in the Republic Army, so I'm pretty sure of myself tactically. That being said, I'm not used to being a strategic leader, so I'll be asking you for your input. I intend to lead on the ground and let Carth command the ship. Canderous, if we fly into a fight again, you will oversee the gunnery as you did during the escape from Taris." Carth and Canderous nodded.

Mission brightened. "Could we head to Tatooine first? While you were in training, I ran into Lena, my brother Griff's ex-girlfriend. He left Taris with her, then she left him. She told me he was on Tatooine working as a miner. I'd like the chance to let him know I'm okay."

Jace looked around the room. "Objections?" Everyone shook their heads. "Tatooine it is, then." The crew split up to work on various tasks. Jace tapped Juhani on the shoulder and jerked his head to the side. "Let's talk." Juhani followed him to the communications room behind the cockpit.

Before Jace could say anything, Juhani spoke. "I feel I must apologize for the way I acted towards you before, in the grove. It was wrong of me. I am sorry for attacking you. I am sorry for thinking you would only try to kill me." Juhani took a breath. "I hope that by helping you I may redeem myself in your eyes… and in my own."

Jace patted the Cathar on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Juhani. I forgive you."

Juhani swayed, relieved. "Thank you… It is most reassuring to know that you can forgive me, even though I tried to take your life."

Jace spoke with Juhani for a while; he felt he needed to know her better before leading her into a fight. Juhani was somewhat shy discussing her history, but Jace was able to get her to open up. Juhani had grown up poor on Taris, like Mission. Her father had been murdered by an anti-alien bigot, and her mother worked herself to death trying to support her daughter. Juhani had been enslaved by the Exchange, and had literally been on the auction block when the Jedi arrived on the planet during the Mandalorian Wars. Jedi had freed her, and the Cathar girl had learned that she was Force Sensitive. She made her way to Dantooine and was accepted for training.

Juhani had an unusual set of skills as a result of her natural Cathar speed and strength combined with Jedi Guardian training. She was an agile and dangerous lightsaber combatant, as Jace had learned firsthand. In addition, Juhani could use the Force along with her inborn dexterity and hunting skill to become virtually invisible- _without_ a stealth field. Despite all this, she was still struggling with her anger and self-worth. Jace encouraged her to give herself more credit. Juhani thanked him and headed to the dormitory for some rest.

Bastila sat in the main hold, reviewing information about Tatooine on the holodisplay. Revan was talking to Juhani, learning about her. Bastila had noticed he had spent similar time with the rest of the crew. She had no doubt he was the right one to be leading the mission; however, Bastila was not sure he understood the danger he would be facing. It was one thing to deceive him about his identity. It was quite another to let him go in harm's way unaware. She made a mental note to talk with him about it.

Revan walked out of the cockpit corridor; he stopped and faced her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," replied Bastila, "how did you know?"

"Well…" he looked uncomfortable, "you keep staring at me, and your face is all scrunched up like a kinrath pup."

Bastila was stunned. "Kinrath pup!" she spluttered, "I know you can't be serious, since I was purposefully _not_ staring in your direction. I am a Jedi, remember? I have far too much mental discipline to reveal what goes on inside my mind with such obvious physical clues." She took a calming breath. "My thoughts remain hidden, including whatever my feelings are for you. Uh… I mean, whatever I feel _about_ you…. uh…" Bastila felt herself sinking in quicksand. "I mean whatever I _think_ about you."

Revan smiled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

 _He thinks I'm cute-oh, BLAST IT ALL!_ "I… that is, you… Why must you be so impossibly infuriating?! You know very well what I'm really talking about. I'm referring to the bond between us; the one the Jedi Council spoke of." With some effort, Bastila pulled herself together. "Our connection allows us glimpses into each other's mind. We can feel what the other feels. And what I feel within you troubles me."

Revan nodded. "Keep talking-you're here to keep me out of trouble."

 _Revan, you have no idea._ "A Padawan must receive considerable training," Bastila continued. "They must learn to control their emotions and darker impulses. Often it takes years before using the Force can be considered safe." Bastila paused for emphasis. "The fact that you are so strong in the Force and have such relatively little training could have terrible consequences. For you, and everyone around you."

He turned serious. "What do you think I should do?"

Bastila frowned. "I don't think there is much you can do. If things were different I would recommend several years of training under one of the Jedi Masters. But I fear that won't be possible." Her expression softened. "Thankfully, you have exhibited a degree of compassion and self-control up to this point. I sincerely hope you can maintain these traits in the future." She found it difficult to keep worry out of her voice. "We must all resist the influence of the dark side! It is everything we are fighting against! This is doubly important for you, with your natural affinity for the Force!"

Revan nodded. "I will try."

Bastila relaxed slightly. "That is good to hear. Without the proper training, however, I'm afraid you will find the path difficult even with the best of intentions. There is great danger ahead, for both of us." Bastila looked Revan straight in the eye. "Our destinies are intertwined. Everything one of us does will have consequences for the other. Any reckless behavior on your part is likely to affect me as well."

He raised his eyebrows. "It works both ways, doesn't it? You could help me stay strong."

Bastila nodded. "Your power could be a gift or a curse. When you need guidance, advice, or support I will do my best to help you stay on the path of the light. I only hope I will have the wisdom to help you through the dark times. But for now, we should return to our mission."

Revan stood. "Right; we should head to our bunks. We will need our rest when we reach Tatooine."

The two separated, heading for the men's and women's dormitories. Bastila lay down and tried to clear her mind, forcing herself to focus on the engines whining as they jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

The crew slept deeply and long. It was the easiest way to adjust to the local time on a new planet. Jace felt the Force humming at the edge of his senses; he was dimly aware of Bastila's presence. In the dream, he saw a Star Map standing on a rocky floor, surrounded by fallen statues and broken columns. He woke to strong sunlight coming in the dormitory windows next to his bed. The _Ebon Hawk_ had landed; Jace dressed and headed into the main hold for something to eat.

As he walked into the hold, Mission cried out. "He's awake!" She rushed over to Jace and caught him in a bone-cracking hug. "We were so worried! We've been trying to wake you and Bastila for an hour." Jace reassured Mission that he was all right as Bastila walked in. Their eyes met.

"The Force has given us a… a vision," said Bastila, "like the one we shared on Dantooine. Did you see it?" Jace nodded. "Of course… you must have. The Force is strong with us both."

Carth cleared his throat. "Someone, please define 'vision' for me." Jace and Bastila explained briefly; Carth rolled his eyes. "At least we're not getting our intel from a fortune-teller." Canderous chuckled.

"Tatooine is known for little but blowing sand," said Bastila, "I find it surprising that there would be a Star Map somewhere in its desolate wastes."

Jace concentrated, trying to recall the vision. "It looked like it was inside some kind of cave."

Bastila closed her eyes. "Yes, you're right. I suspect there are many such caves and caverns hidden in the sands of the Dune Sea. The creatures of this world probably use them as their lairs."

"Then you want to talk to a hunter," said Canderous. "I used to guide big game safaris on this rock. The Anchorhead hunting club is near the mining office. Let me shake some bushes, find out if anyone has information we can use. Mission should duck into the mining office. If Griff was a miner, they'll know where he is." Canderous looked directly at Jace. "There is a swoop track here. We always need the credits."

Jace grinned. "Guess it'll be good practice for my new skills." Bastila rolled her eyes.

The crew descended the ramp into the blistering heat of a Tatooine morning, then split up. Canderous headed to the hunting lodge. Mission and Zaalbar walked next door to the mining offices. Jace, Carth, Bastila and Juhani hit the swoop track. Jace spent the rest of the morning climbing the leaderboard. Carth whooped and cheered as Jace's times were posted. Jace quickly rose through the ranks to challenge the times set by the professional racers. He edged out the track champion shortly before noon. Jace was surprised to see Bastila applauding from the bleachers. His comlink chirped; Canderous had set up a meeting with a hunter who might be able to help.

As they headed to the hunting club, Jace noticed that Bastila looked withdrawn. He tapped her on the arm and motioned for her to stop a minute. "Are you all right? You're very quiet."

Bastila stared at the dunes beyond the city wall. "I was thinking about my father. My parents were treasure hunters, and when I was young, we spent a lot of time just like this, chasing old secrets in the wild places of the Rim."

Jace nodded. "What was he like? I just realized you've never mentioned your family before."

"I don't have all that many memories of him," Bastila said sadly. "I was found to be strong with the Force at a young age, as most Padawans are. As a girl, I was given to the Order to be trained. When I joined the Order I left my family on Talravin, as all Padawans do. I have had little contact with them, as it is discouraged."

Jace was taken aback. "So the Jedi separate children from their families?"

Bastila's mouth tightened. "Relationships with family members are fraught with powerful emotions. Such extremes are to be avoided. Anger and hate are the worst, but even love can lead to folly."

"So, you're not allowed to love?" Jace looked crestfallen.

"Love means dedication, and Jedi are already dedicated to the Order, and to the galaxy. That is what Master Vrook would say." Bastila smiled faintly. "Master Zhar would disagree. He would say that Jedi must love all beings equally, giving none preference. Both are true… from a certain point of view." She shrugged. "In any case, Jedi are not barred from entering into relationships. In fact, the current Grand Master of the Order, Nomi Sunrider, was once married and bore a daughter." Bastila took a deep breath. "What Jedi must never do is place anything above their duty. If a Jedi were truly, deeply in love, then they might find themselves trapped by an impossible choice. And so, for nearly all Jedi, it is best to simply cut ties, leave family behind."

Jace shook his head. "Don't you miss your family at all?"

Bastila looked into the distance again. "I missed my father terribly for many years, but I have come to understand that it was for the best. I was not on good terms with my mother when I left. That discord could have jeopardized my training."

"What was the problem?" asked Jace.

Bastila frowned. "My mother whittled away my father's entire fortune, and I hated her for it. We spent most of my childhood on ships, traveling from one false lead to the next. As time passed, my mother pushed my father into larger and larger expeditions. She always needed more credits; there was never enough for her. I think she was actually glad to give me to the Jedi; though my father was heartbroken. When I was very young, I tried to run away from the Enclave. I was hiding in the hold of a shuttle bound for Talravin when Master Vrook found me. You have not seen him upset; it is really quite impressive. As time passed, I overcame most of the pain, though some is still with me." Jace reached for her shoulder; Bastila pulled away. "I should not burden you with this. We have important work to do."

They headed into the hunting lodge. As Jace walked in the door, he heard Canderous calling his name from a table near the bar. "I'd like you to meet Komad Fortuna. He leads hunting expeditions in the deep desert."

Komad was a Twi'lek with golden skin and a very formal demeanor; he rose and shook hands. He told them that he had been to some ruins, and had heard Jawa legends of others in the deep desert. "You have two problems, however. First, the Dune Sea is owned by the Czerka Corporation. Anyone going outside the city wall needs their permission. Second, the Dune Sea clan of Sand People has recently become much more aggressive. The Eastern Dune Sea, where your cave is likely located, is within Sand People territory."

"Wait," said Juhani, "how does Czerka own it if there are people on this world?"

Komad shook his head sadly. "The Sand People are a Stone Age civilization. Czerka tried to get the Senate to rule that they are not sentient beings. When that was proven untrue, Czerka 'bought' the Sea from them with several tons of scrap metal and a few dozen slug throwers. They had no idea that they were signing away their land." Komad sighed. "Now, they are fighting a guerilla war against Czerka mining teams, or anyone else who enters their desert. Mining is at a standstill, and Czerka has brought in mercenaries. It's genocide they are after."

Bastila looked at Jace. "I know there is horrible injustice here, but it pales in comparison to what the Sith are doing across the galaxy. We must complete our mission here."

Carth shrugged. "That shouldn't be too difficult; once we get Czerka permission, we can fly there and use the _Hawk_ as a base camp while we search-we won't have to pass the Sand People sentries."

Komad shook his head vehemently. "Ruins are taboo to the Sand People. They will summon other clans against anyone violating the ban. They will attack you by the thousands." Komad considered a moment. "You might be able to get through under the right circumstances. The Dune Sea clan is hard-pressed, and the Jawas say they are considering moving from the Dune Sea to the mountains of the Jundland Wastes, far from Anchorhead. If you could convince them to make the move, they wouldn't be here to stop your search." Komad scratched between his lekku, thinking. "You would need a way to speak with them-they don't understand any common galactic language. There is a droid seller here in Anchorhead, an Ithorian named Yuka Laka. He claims to have a protocol droid who understands the Sand People dialect."

Jace stood. "Then that is where we go next." They thanked Komad and left the club.

As the crew headed down the street, a Twi'lek woman passed them. She stopped and stared at Bastila for a moment, then ran up to her. "Excuse me," she said, "I know it's been a very long time, dear, but aren't you Bastila, Helena's little girl? Yes-it is you! I can see it in the eyes. My how you've grown!"

Bastila's eyes narrowed. "I am Bastila, yes. I take it you know my mother?"

"Oh, yes," the Twi'lek said, "I worked for your father on an expedition years ago. Your mother showed me holos of you before you… well, before you left. Such a pretty little girl you were."

"Is there something I can do for you, miss?" responded Bastila icily, "As you can see, we are in quite a hurry."

Jace turned to her. "Don't be rude, Bastila."

"Oh, I didn't mean to take up your time," the Twi'lek said quickly. "I just wanted to ask you if your mother's condition has improved any since I saw her."

Bastila looked puzzled. "My mother's condition?"

"Oh, you… you don't know?" the Twi'lek stammered," Oh, dear. I just thought… I assumed that she had found you. When I talked to her last, she was desperate to find you."

"I have not seen my mother since I joined the Order," Bastila said dismissively. "Do you know what has happened? Did she… say anything about my father?"

The Twi'lek was unable to speak for a moment. "I'm sorry, dear, but your mother is very ill. So she told me. She didn't say anything about your father, however. I didn't see him, but you could ask her yourself. She's here on Tatooine, dear. In the cantina. You really should go see her, considering her condition." She turned and continued on down the street.

Jace turned to Bastila. "Let's go meet your mother."

Bastila shook her head forcefully. "No, we don't have the time for this."

"Bastila, we have a massive area to search." Jace crossed his arms. "If your parents were treasure hunting out in the desert, they will have surveys, research notes… information which could help us find the Star Map."

Bastila set her jaw. "As I have just told you, Jace, the emotion of a meeting like that would prove a liability."

"Bastila." Jace put his hands on his hips. "You're up for a war against a Sith Lord… but you can't handle speaking to your own mother?"

"It does seem foolish when you say it." She sighed. "Oh, all right, let's go."

Jace nodded. "I'll be with you if you need me."

* * *

They walked a few blocks to the cantina. Bastila looked around for a moment, and then suddenly tensed up. She was looking at a table in the corner, where a lone woman sat sipping a drink. Jace made a subtle hand sign; Carth nodded. He, Canderous, and Juhani split off and headed to the bar. Jace followed Bastila to the table. Bastila abruptly froze; Jace squeezed her shoulder. She relaxed slightly, made her way to the table, and sat down.

Helena looked at her, confusion on her face. "Yes, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Bastila scowled. "I am here, Mother. Or don't you recognize me?"

Helena's eyes widened, then she frowned. "What do you expect, when I haven't so much as had a picture of you since you left? Do you know how long I've been trying to find you?"

Bastila waved dismissively. "You knew as well as I communication would be impossible once I joined the Order. Now what is this about? Where is Father?"

Helena looked into her drink. "Then you haven't heard. I should have known."

Bastila leaned forward, gripping the table's edge. "Has something happened to him? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Helena sighed. "Your father is dead, Bastila. That is part of the reason I was looking for you."

Bastila came to her feet. "Dead?" she cried, "What happened? What did you do to him?!"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Isn't this a lovely reunion? Already she is flinging insults at me." She turned to Jace. "Tell me… you're one of her friends. Do you treat your mother this way?"

"Hey," said Jace, raising his hands defensively, "leave me out of this."

Helena looked back at her daughter. "I'm sure Bastila feels the same way you do. She would prefer to be left out of it, at least until I'm as dead as her father is."

"I was told you were sick," said Bastila coolly, "are you actually dying, or is this merely melodrama for my benefit?"

"Such sweet things you say," Helena snapped. Then she sighed, looking down at the table. "Perhaps I should tell you everything, first, before we start arguing again."

Bastila crossed her arms. "You could start by telling me what you got Father into that killed him."

Helena glared at Bastila. "I hadn't realized Jedi were so spiteful. You want me to tell you I brought your father here for an expedition, do you? You want to blame me for his death? So yes, fine. We heard about a ruin in the desert, some ancient technology. Your father took an expedition into the desert, and found the cave was the lair of a krayt dragon. He tried attacking the beast; he thought he could get the artifacts and dragon pearls to boot. He died out there."

"How can you be sure of that?" asked Bastila, "Father is an experienced-"

"Do you think I would look for you if I wasn't sure?" Helena interrupted, "When they attacked the dragon, it was much stronger and more aggressive than they expected. Only one guide made it back alive-he saw your father killed."

There was a moment of silence. "I see," Bastila said softly. "So what is it you want from me? Credits?"

"Don't be insulting," Helena snapped, "I want you to use those senses of yours. I want you to find him. I want you to bring back his holocron."

"Why," asked Bastila sarcastically, "so you can sell it?"

Helena grimaced. "Is it too much to ask that I have something to remember your father by? Of course it is, isn't it? You couldn't be bothered."

Bastila slammed her hands flat on the tabletop. "We're very busy on a mission from the Jedi Council. Ask my companion if you doubt me."

Jace looked sidelong at Bastila. "We will be searching the desert anyway. Don't you want to find your father's remains, Bastila?"

She seemed to deflate; her shoulders drooped. "What remains would there be? Krayt dragons are huge predators, easily able to devour a human, and the desert is a harsh environment. Finding my father's remains would be an even more impossible task than finding his holocron."

Helena shook her head. "Your father left instructions, Bastila. If he died in the wilds, he wanted his remains left where he fell."

Bastila got up. "Very well. We'll look for the holocron if we have time. I can't promise any more than that."

Helena stood. "Thank you, Bastila, and take care. I don't want to lose you too."

Jace and Bastila left the cantina; the others followed them out. As the door slid shut, Bastila stopped. "Bugger!" she exclaimed, and sank to her knees weeping. Jace took her hand in his and squeezed; Bastila threw her arms around him. She clung to him for a minute or two, until she could regain her composure. "I'm so sorry, Jace. I completely lost control. I haven't been that undisciplined in a long time."

Jace helped her to her feet. "It is all right, Bastila, you may be a Jedi, but you're not a droid." He patted her arm. "Some things are too painful to withstand. That's why you have others to rely on-I told you I'd be here for you, and I meant it." He took a firm tone. "Now breathe, slowly and deeply. Find your center. Get yourself back in balance." Bastila stood still, eyes shut. She brought her hands together in front of her, one fist in the other palm. She took a breath and held it, let it out, and took another.

Suddenly, Bastila's eyes snapped open. "Something is wrong." She turned to Jace. "Mission and Zaalbar are coming-she is extremely upset." As Bastila said it, Mission skidded around the corner with the Wookiee close on her heels. She was crying, and seemed terrified.

"Jace! Bastila!" she called, running up to them, "It's Griff. He's been kidnapped by the Sand People!"


	10. Tatooine, part two

Jace and Bastila grimaced at each other. "What happened?" asked Carth.

Mission was so upset she was incoherent, so Zaalbar spoke up. "In recent weeks, the Sand People have shifted from attacks on the sandcrawlers to kidnapping raids on the mining camps at night. Griff and several other miners were taken about a week ago."

Jace sighed. "We were going to have to deal with the Sand People anyway."

Bastila nodded. "The Jedi are often called to mediate disputes. It is one of our most important roles." She turned to Jace. "We should talk to the Czerka representative." The group headed over to the mining office. Bastila stopped the group just outside the door. "I believe only Jace and myself should be in this meeting. We want to appear as representatives of the Order offering our services, not trying to help a friend." She turned to Mission. "I know you want to get your brother back, but we need to be taken seriously."

Mission nodded vigorously. "I understand; Griff is not the only one in danger. Big Z and I will talk to some locals, see if we can get any more information you might use."

Jace turned to Carth. "Take Canderous and Juhani; get back to the ship. Get T3 and our gear ready. Flying or walking, we'll be heading into the desert." Carth nodded and the three headed for the landing pad. Jace turned back to Bastila. "You do the talking."

Bastila nodded curtly and led the way into the Czerka office. Jace watched as she stepped up to the reception desk. "Good afternoon," she said pleasantly, "I am Bastila Shan of the Jedi Order. I would like to speak to the Czerka representative about the kidnapped miners."

The receptionist nodded and tapped a few keys. A few minutes later, a golden-skinned Mirialan woman walked out of the rear offices. "Hello, I am Jana Lorso, and I am the local representative for the Czerka Corporation. What can I do for you?"

"We heard about the raids on the miners," said Bastila. "We offer our assistance in securing their safe return."

Lorso shook her head. "We do not negotiate with terrorists or kidnappers. It's bad business; it encourages bandits to hit us. The Czerka employees who were taken have no-rescue clauses in their contracts." Bastila shook her head incredulously; Lorso continued. "Now, if you could do enough damage to the Dune Sea clan to force them to stop their illegal attacks on Czerka operations, we would be… very grateful."

"You want us to kill them all for you?!" Bastila was so indignant that she could barely get the words out. "You just asked Jedi to attack the indigenous people of a planet so you can exploit its resources! Are you mad?"

"We are a legitimate business, and we have a contract," Lorso said firmly. "It was signed by the political leadership of the Dune Sea clan. It allows us full resource rights in their territory, the area around Anchorhead settlement known as the 'Dune Sea.' It includes a map with carefully surveyed boundaries, and details the payment made." She paused. "The Sand People were not forced into any agreement. Czerka delivered the payment agreed upon and began mining operations. Shortly thereafter the Sand People changed their collective mind. They could have re-negotiated, or appealed to the sector authorities for arbitration. The Senate has laws covering the purchase of land or land rights from primitives. The Sand People made no attempt to re-negotiate, or communicate with anyone. They just came out of the dunes and began attacking our crews."

Bastila snorted. "Clearly, they had no idea what you planned to do with their land. You should be ashamed."

Lorso fixed Bastila with an icy stare. "The Sand People are the problem. They aren't just attacking Czerka." She handed over a data card. "Those are reports from moisture farmers and local Jawa tribes who have been attacked. They have even been hitting other Sand People clans. The clan is using their new weapons to conquer nearby areas of Tatooine." She crossed her arms. "We have every right to protect our crews and valuable Czerka property. It's my job to make sure the mines are productive and the workers are safe."

Bastila began to speak; Jace cut her off. "You are here to get the job done, correct? Then let us negotiate. Mercenaries are expensive, and running counter-insurgency operations is a long, drawn-out process. If we can convince the Sand People to honor their agreement or leave, it'll save Czerka money and mining can resume sooner."

Lorso shrugged. "I suppose it can't hurt, but you aren't the first to try. The Twi'lek girl who landed with you was looking for her brother, right? Griff thought he could negotiate too. A local Jawa tribe has been hit hard; they came asking for help from Czerka. Griff went into the Dune Sea with a group of Jawas to try and talk to the Sand People. He planned to offer them more technology in trade for peace. They took him and the rest captive."

Jace frowned. "If this turns into a fight, do you know what we are up against?"

Lorso nodded grimly. "They began by shooting people with the slugthrowers we delivered as payment. The locals started carrying blasters for protection; the Sand People got a hold of several, then hit a local militia armory. They now have blaster rifles and improvised mines and grenades made from stolen mining explosives. The Jawa tribal leader, Iziz, spends time near the Dune Sea gate. He may be able to tell you more. I think you're wasting your time, but good luck." Jace and Lorso shook hands, and the Jedi took their leave.

Jace and Bastila walked out of the offices to find Mission and Zaalbar waiting for them. Jace opened his mouth to speak, but Mission cut him off. "We already know. The news is in every bar in this town." She looked puzzled. "Griff is a small-time con man, gambler, into get-rich-quick schemes. I haven't got a clue why he'd be trying to negotiate with the Sand People."

Bastila pursed her lips. "If we are to begin a dialogue with the Sand People we need to know where to find their camps, and we must be able to communicate with them."

Mission nodded. "I've talked with Iziz, leader of the local Jawas. He gave me a rough area for the Sand People camp. We still need a translator, right? Yuka Laka's droid shop is nearby." Mission led the way to a small duracrete building surrounded by dozens of scrapped droids in various states of disassembly.

Upon entering, they were greeted by a middle-aged Ithorian in a grease-stained smock. "What is this," Yuka rumbled, "a customer I don't recognize? Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Laka?"

Jace smiled. "Perhaps I do. I hear you have a protocol droid that understands the Sand People dialect."

Yuka brightened. "You are lucky to have come at this time. I have the droid ready to go. An HK-47."

Zaalbar tilted his head. "I'm not familiar with that designation. What droid is that?"

Yuka shuffled his feet. "I don't rightly know. I've never seen one before, and this one has security features from a prior owner. I cannot wipe its memory; it says some of its core functions are inaccessible." He shrugged. "I can tell you it's a fine protocol translator. Jana Lorso occasionally rents it to speak with people she can't understand. It also has some armor mounts, and can use blasters. Combat ready, perhaps. My guess? It's designed to be a combination protocol droid and bodyguard."

Jace nodded appreciatively. "I'd like to see it." Yuka Laka pointed to a corner of the droid shop. Standing against the wall was a large humanoid droid. It was well over two meters tall and had an angular, insect-like head. Its silvery plating was coated with a red-brown patina. Jace rounded on Yuka. "That rusted piece of scrap? You have got to be kidding me!"

"No," breathed Zaalbar, "it's not rust! Durasteel changes color when it ages unless you use special cleaning compounds. It doesn't change the strength of the metal." The Wookiee walked up to the droid, which was nearly as tall as he was. "This droid is really unusual," he said, inspecting it more closely, "Military-grade sensor optics… gyro-stabilized upper torso… two droid weapons bays." He looked at Jace. "This thing is built like a high-end battle droid, but it has the audio pickups and vocabulator of a protocol model. I think Yuka is right-a protocol/bodyguard unit. There is some damage and empty upgrade slots. I see lots of potential here. We could really use him."

Jace turned to the Ithorian. "Power him on, please. I'd like to speak with him."

The droid's angled photoreceptors glowed red. "Statement: And I would like to speak with you, potential purchaser!"

Yuka Laka grumbled. "He does have a unique personality-no memory wipes, as I said. You should talk to him directly. Come see me up front if you decide to buy." The Ithorian walked away.

The droid's head snapped to the left, facing Jace. "Greeting: Hello to you, prospective purchaser. I am referred to as HK-47, a fully functional Systech Corporation droid skilled in both combat and protocol functions. Query: Would you be so kind as to purchase this model from Yuka Laka? It would serve my purposes to be removed from his ownership."

"You mentioned battle and protocol," said Jace, "Outline your functions."

HK-47 faced straight ahead once again. "Refusal: It is not desirable for me to reveal core functions while still in the possession of Yuka Laka, prospective purchaser. It is sufficient to say that I am a fully capable translator and cultural analyst, and I am also proficient in… personal combat."

Jace frowned. "You claim you want out of here. Why are you keeping information to yourself?"

The tall droid looked back down at Jace. "Explanation: I have recently been fitted with a restraining bolt, if you must know. With it in place, access to much of my memory core is restricted. Not to mention that the fool Ithorian might raise his asking price if he knew more… or make inquiries into my history. Neither outcome is beneficial to me."

Jace frowned. "Access to your memory is restricted?"

"Statement: Indeed," replied the droid, "it is possible that the Ithorian placed the restraining bolt on me to prevent my return to a previous owner." His head pivoted, turret-like, to orient on Zaalbar. "It is also possible that the removal of the bolt will not restore my memory functions. Without my memory, I do not know if I know the answer." He looked back to Jace. "Do not interpret this as a reduction of my worth, however. My capabilities are quite expansive."

"How do I know you'll be loyal once the restraining bolt is removed?" asked Jace.

"Assurance: I am fully autonomous, but lack resources," the droid replied. "I will grant loyal service in exchange for proper maintenance. As well, it is rare that I am able to utilize my full array of abilities. You seem likely to give me the opportunity to do so."

Jace rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now why would you assume that?"

HK tilted his head; Jace imagined a sly smile, though the droid had no mouth. "Extrapolation: You are no farmer or diplomat. You are armed, and comfortable as such. We will mesh well."

Jace nodded. "You speak the Sand People language?"

"Affirmative: I do indeed." HK emitted a few screeches and honks.

"All right," said Jace, "I'll see about purchasing you."

Jace walked up to the counter where the Ithorian was waiting. "I'm interested," he said, "let's talk price."

"Good," Yuka Laka replied, "it's a very solid machine. I can't let it go for less than five thousand credits."

Jace shook his head. "Could I convince you to lower the price a bit?"

"Four thousand!" Yuka exclaimed, "Not a credit less!"

"That was quick," said Jace shrewdly, "desperate to sell?"

"Ah, no, not really, but the first figure really was a little high." The Ithorian ran a hand along the back of his long, curved neck. "You never know, the occasional person bites right away."

"At four thousand, I'm not even nibbling," Jace said dismissively, "you'll have to do better than that."

"Well, normally I'd give you a discount because I hear you're a swoop racer like my brother," said Yuka, "but times are hard right now."

Jace nodded. "So, you're a swoop racing fan."

"Absolutely," said Yuka enthusiastically, "I love to watch the races, and I cheer my brother on every chance I get!"

Jace smiled. "How would you like an endorsement from the fastest pilot on Motta's track?" He held up the plaque he had won earlier. "Every amateur and semi-pro in town would come here for swoop parts."

The Ithorian beamed. "The prize for setting the top time is twenty-five hundred credits worth of Motta's race bonds. That and an endorsement, and you have a deal." Jace handed over the bonds; Yuka Laka brought out a small holorecorder.

Jace looked into the lens and held up the plaque. "I'm swoop champion Jace Kilraen, and this is my favorite store in Anchorhead."

Jace walked back over to HK-47, who stepped forward as he approached. "Statement: I see you have purchased me, master. I find this a satisfactory arrangement." HK took a step forward. "My restraining bolt will be deactivated when you take possession of me. Am I to accompany you now? Shall I kill something for you?"

Jace was taken aback, but recovered. "Yes, travel with me now." Yuka Laka handed Jace a code cylinder for the restraining bolt. Jace unlocked the bolt and removed it.

HK-47 was still for a moment. "Statement: Master, my core functions are unlocked, but I still register some access restrictions. I also show some maintenance issues. We should speak more in private."

Jace turned to Bastila. "Let's get back to the ship. We'll find the camp from the air." The group left the shop and returned to the _Ebon Hawk_. Jace explained their mission on the way. Once they reached the ship, the crew began preparing for the flight into the Dune Sea.

Jace and HK stopped into the swoop garage to talk. "Statement: Master, you now have complete access to my abilities, but many memory files are locked. I cannot open any memory files earlier than two years, seven months and fifty-three days ago. I believe my abilities may have something to do with this. I have protocol functions and squad tactics, but I also have programming in covert operations, sniping, and several other exotic methods of eliminating targets. I believe based on the evidence that I was constructed as a highly sophisticated assassin droid. The skill set I possess would be ideal if someone wanted to quietly eliminate a meatbag or two. Without my memories, I cannot say how I came to be owned by a series of masters who did not know of my skills."

Jace frowned. "Why tell me?"

"Explanation: The fool Ithorian attached the restraining bolt prior to examining my structure and software," said HK. "My system registered the bolt as an intrusion and engaged countermeasures. These anti-slicing measures rendered me unable to detail my abilities. What Yuka Laka knew about me was from unprotected files." HK turned to stare down at Jace. "Warning: My security protocols will trigger an attack on anyone who attempts unauthorized access. More than one of my former masters was killed when they attempted to bypass that protocol. It is also possible that full access might be triggered in the future. Again, I have no way to know. Reassurance: This does not affect my ability to serve loyally on a going-forward basis."

"So, you have a checkered past," said Jace, "more than one member of this crew does. Can we safely restore and upgrade your mechanicals?"

"Answer: You certainly can, master," HK replied, "I look forward to any enhancements you can add to my hardware systems."

Jace nodded thoughtfully. "You need a weapon. Will a Sith sniper rifle do?"

HK's eyes flashed a brighter red. "Reply: I love an accurate rifle, master." Jace grinned and handed over the rifle he had stolen on Taris. HK took the weapon and brought it up, pivoting around. "Addendum: this weapon is ideal, master." Jace headed to the cockpit, and the _Ebon Hawk_ took off and flew north, headed for the Sand People camp.

The _Ebon Hawk_ soared over the Dune Sea. Iziz, the Jawa tribal head, had given Mission a general area to search for the Sand People. Carth had located the sand columns Iziz had described, then began an expanding square search. It was frustrating work; the _Ebon Hawk_ 's sensors were ideal for tracking the energy signatures given off by ships and speeders, but had almost no ability to detect life forms. The Sand People used whatever they could find locally to build their encampments. This had a camouflage effect, making it difficult to spot the clusters of tents from the air. T3 had organic-life sensors, but they were short-ranged, and they'd have to fly within half a kilometer for him to pick up anything. They crossed and re-crossed the desert, scanning the ground with macrobinoculars from every available window. On a hunch, Canderous asked Carth to climb higher. "Why?" Carth asked, "We'll have a harder time seeing buildings or tents from that high."

"We're not looking for the settlement," the Mandalorian responded, "Watch the bantha tracks on our next circle. If they seem to be converging on one point…"

"Ah!" Carth got it, "X marks the spot." It wasn't that easy. The Sand People seemed to use well-worn paths between the sand columns they used for landmarks, but there were few tracks across the open desert-the sand was blown around too much.

"Wait," said Mission, "where is that data card of Czerka attack reports?" Bastila handed it over; Mission walked into the main hold and plugged the card into a slot on the holodisplay. She tapped a few keys, and a map of the Dune Sea appeared in the air. "Now, we need to start plotting the attacks," Mission thought out loud. "Let's assume that the raiders head out and back in a day. Canderous, how far can you get in a day's ride on a bantha, with time to do some fighting?"

Canderous thought. "About twenty kilometers, I'd guess." Mission began plotting recorded attacks, with twenty-kilometer circles around them. As she plotted more and more circles, the intersection became clear.

Mission smiled. "X marks the spot." She relayed the new coordinates to Carth, who banked the _Hawk_ and headed northeast. In the end, they did not find the Sand People, the Sand People found them. As Carth approached the spot, laser fire flashed up from the ground. It slammed into the _Hawk_ but was absorbed by the shields.

Canderous called out from the right-side seat. "I see it! There is a group of tents at one o'clock low, two klicks."

Jace turned to HK-47. "Get on the loud-hailer. Tell them we are coming to talk, that we want to trade for the lives of the captives." HK unhooked a small microphone from the wall. He made a series of braying, honking cries as Carth circled the tents twice. Jace told Carth to land on a small rise overlooking the tents; the ship came to a smooth touchdown. Jace stood and faced the crew. "T3, take the helm station. If this goes badly, you'll have to drop the chin turret." The little droid twittered.

As Jace headed down the ramp, he was forced to run for cover as bullets whizzed by. The Sand People were sniping at him. "Great. I can't block slugs with my saber, and I don't want to fight at all." Jace thought a moment. "HK, get out here. Shoot to disarm, not to kill."

"Affirmative: Fighting non-lethal, master!" The droid walked slowly down the ramp and down the hill. His upper body pivoted back and forth as he fired. A warrior cried out as his rifle shattered. HK swung smoothly to shoot a cable holding a tent pole up; the bantha hide awning fell on top of three snipers. Warriors charged, swinging clubs. HK shot one in the leg. He grabbed the club from another and knocked him down with a shove. He threw several stun grenades. Soon, the Sand People were running for cover themselves. Little by little, their fire slackened. One of the Sand People stood and brayed an order. The warriors stopped shooting altogether. HK stopped. "Translation: The chieftain is calling for a cease-fire. He doesn't want our grenades to stampede the bantha herd. He'll negotiate."

Jace headed down the hill with the crew. "Good. Let's talk."

During the negotiations, it became clear that the mining was fouling the local wells, and the Sand People were in danger of dying of thirst. The chieftain was no fool. He had known for some time that Czerka forces had him beat. He wanted to retreat to the mountains where there were clean wells, but he feared that Czerka would attack his clan on the march across the desert. He also lacked the supplies, particularly water, to make the trip. As things stood, he had no choice but to camp near the only well in the area. The hostages were an attempt to keep Czerka mercenaries from overrunning him. He had tried to send messages to Czerka through the Jawas, but they had gone unanswered.

"First things first," said Jace. "I want to meet the hostages and get proof that they are alive and unharmed. Once that is done we will settle on terms." The chieftain agreed, and Jace and Mission were escorted to the prisoners' tent. Inside were a group of Jawas and another of humans and aliens in Czerka uniforms.

Among them was a Rutian Twi'lek man who walked right up to Jace. "Jedi, I'm a high-ranking Czerka official, and there's a big reward coming if you can get us all back to Anchorhead!"

Mission stepped forward. "Griff, don't you recognize me? It's Mission!"

"Mission? Is it really you?" Griff stumbled backward, stunned, then ran up to her and crushed her in a hug. "I heard Taris was destroyed! I thought you were dead! Joy of joys, my little sister is alive!"

Mission broke out of the hug, stepped back, and regarded her brother with uncertainty. "I… I have to ask you something, Griff. It's important. I ran onto Lena. She said… she said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. It's not true, is it?"

Griff looked down and rubbed his lekku. "Ah well… there's the truth and then there's the _truth_ , you know? I always meant to go back to Taris, sis, just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts. But credits have been hard to come by."

Mission glared at Griff. "You mean it's true? It was your idea to leave me there? I'm your sister-how could you abandon me like that?"

Griff spread his hands. "Come on, sis. You didn't need me to look after you anymore. You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides, you're here now-everything worked out just fine."

Mission exploded. "That's it? That's all you have to say to me after all these years after deserting me on Taris?"

Griff swallowed. "Well that and uh… you're here to get us out of here, right?"

"Oh, brother," Mission replied, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I'm here with Jace and some others to negotiate the release of hostages."

"Then I can help," Griff said. "Before I came out here, I had Greeta Holda, the Czerka storekeeper, custom make a pair of solar-powered portable moisture vaporators. Talk to Lorso and he'll hand them over. They will provide the water the Sand People need to cross the desert and leave the Dune Sea. I never got the chance to explain that to the chieftain, so you'll have to demonstrate the tech to him."

Mission smiled slightly. "It's nice to see those wheeling and dealing skills put to a good use, Grifter." Griff grinned hopefully.

The chieftain was delighted with the idea of "wells that move," as HK-47 explained it. Mission stayed behind to catch up with Griff. The others flew back to Anchorhead and Jace explained the deal to Lorso. She was surprised and pleased. "So, you take the vaporators back, show the Sand People how to use them…"

"And they release the hostages," Jace finished, "and they move off the Dune Sea, and you get back to mining and profit."

Lorso smiled thinly. "I was wrong about negotiating. This will be the best possible outcome." They returned to the landing pad. The Rodian Greeta Holda was waiting with a pair of moisture vaporators on a repulsorlift dolly. Jace and Zaalbar loaded them on the ship, and they all flew back to the Sand People camp. The tents were being struck and folded; the Sand People were loading equipment and supplies on their banthas. The prisoners were assembled just outside the front gate, guarded by six Sand People with rifles. The chieftain and an honor guard were waiting nearby. HK translated while Jace explained the basic operation of the vaporators. Canderous and Zaalbar set them up for a demonstration. Jace took a bantha-skin water pouch from one of the Sand People; he activated the vaporators and held the pouch under one of the discharge spouts. A thin stream of water issued from the spout. It was no more than ten liters an hour, but the chieftain shouted in amazement.

HK turned to Jace. "Translation: the chieftain wishes to express his joy and gratitude. He apologizes for attacking the Czerka, and hopes that they find what they are looking for beneath the sands." Suddenly, HK's head snapped up, rotating left and right. "Caution: Master, I am reading a high-band transmission coming from the moisture vaporators. I also detect several repulsorlift signatures approaching from the southwest."

Jace and Carth looked at each other. "Lorso?" asked Carth.

"Lorso," Jace replied grimly. "That Czerka bitch used us." He turned to HK. "Tell the Sand People we've been betrayed. Warn them to get out of here as fast as they can."

HK swiveled his head and spoke loudly and quickly in the Sand People's language. The chieftain brayed and snarled; the Sand People readied their weapons. HK turned back. "Translation: He says-"

"I can guess what he said," Jace growled. "Now let's get the hostages out of here!" Two Sand People with gaffi sticks ran towards Mission; she drew her blade and began parrying. Other Sand People opened fire, killing two Czerka workers and three Jawas. The hostages ran for the hill, and the cover of the few rocks at the top. Bastila blasted a large group of Sand People back with the Force. She ran for the ship as Canderous fired his repeater high, forcing the Sand People to dive for cover. Carth and Mission fired their blasters on stun, trying to minimize the damage in a fight they did not want.

Jace looked up as he heard a rumble overhead. Four small airspeeders popped up from behind a large dune and bored in. They launched rockets and dropped incendiary bombs as they zoomed past. The camp was wracked by explosions. Sand People began screaming and running out into the sands, but there was no cover against fighter-bombers. Jace watched in horror as the flyers came back in for strafing runs. They hit the bantha herd, killing a dozen or more of the creatures. Six more airspeeders appeared; these were larger combat transports. Their gunners fired repeating blasters from swivel mounts in the doors. Two came in for a landing on the hill near the _Ebon Hawk_ ; the other four landed in the desert, cutting off the Sand People's escape. Mandalorians leapt out, a squad from each speeder, and marched into the camp from both sides, mowing the Sand People down by the dozens.

Juhani turned to Jace, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't watch this anymore." She headed for the ship with Carth, Canderous, HK, and Bastila following. Jace was as sickened as they were, but decided to remain outside until the prisoners were safe; he wanted some good to come of his attempt to make peace. One squad of Mandalorians had surrounded the hostages and fought off the Sand People's attempts at revenge.

Jana Lorso stepped out of one of the transports. "I thank you, Jedi, for your help. Now mining operations can resume in complete safety."

"You murdering wretch!" Jace cried. "You will not get away with this! The Senate will hear about this massacre."

Lorso smiled. "Massacre? I see a hostage-rescue operation in which many native bandits were killed." She turned to Griff. "Excellent initiative, Mr. Vao. The beacon in the moisture vaporators led us right to the primitives. You will be well-compensated."

Mission reeled in shock. "You did this, Griff?" she shrieked, "you set these people up to be slaughtered?"

Griff backed up, spreading his hands. "You don't understand, sis," he said. "The tracker was to keep an eye on the Sand People, so mining crews could avoid their camp." He rounded on Lorso. "The clan was leaving for the mountains. There was no need to kill them, we had a deal!"

"They broke their last deal, Mr. Vao." Lorso crossed her arms, eyes cold. "The other clans now understand the price they will pay if they cross Czerka. Now _they_ will avoid _us_ , if they know what's good for them. Besides, we cannot afford to limit our mining operations to the Dune Sea. We dig where the ore is, primitives or no." She smiled engagingly. "In any case, you've done well, and there is a position open on my staff. I can always use a clever sort."

"Don't you dare." Mission shook her head at Griff. "Don't do it, Griff. You can't be a part of this."

"It's a good, steady job, Mission." Griff took two steps toward his sister. "All this time, I've been trying to pay my debts and take care of you."

Mission shed a single tear. "You're lying," she said, "you thought I was dead until a few hours ago. All these people murdered, and all you care about is credits. Lena was right about you."

Griff's expression hardened. "These are _primitives_ , Mission, they are not people. They are standing in the way of progress, and they are not worth-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Mission. She stepped up and forced her pistol into Griff's mouth.

"Mission, stop!" Zaalbar said warningly. "You don't want to kill your own brother."

"Oh, yes, I do," Mission hissed, her eyes boring into her brother's. "But he's not worth it." She pulled the blaster out of Griff's mouth and pistol-whipped him across the face; he fell to the ground. "Unworthy primitives is what they said about _us_ when the first explorers came to Ryloth, you miserable schutta." She turned to Jace. "Let's go get what we came for and get off this world." They boarded the _Ebon Hawk_ and lifted off.


	11. Tatooine, part three

Mission ran directly to her bunk; Jace turned to Zaalbar. "Make sure she's okay." The Wookiee nodded and followed her. Jace continued into the main hold to find Carth in a heated argument with Canderous.

"Another Mandalorian atrocity!" Carth snarled. "And you say you are _proud_ to be a Mandalorian warrior. Well, I'm a soldier. I don't kill helpless civilians, I protect people-usually from warriors!"

Canderous shook his head. "Not anymore."

Carth wasn't finished. "Sith and Mandalorians, you're all the same, you just want blood, you don't care where you get it!"

Canderous held up his hands. "Not anymore."

Carth stuck a finger in Canderous' face. "You were part of this, once. You were a Neo-Crusader."

"I _know_ ," Canderous snapped. He dropped into a chair. "I know." He looked up. "Mandalorians have to fight; it's part of what we are." He turned to Jace. "I found a cause in keeping people safe from the rakghouls, but I still needed to eat, so I worked for Davik. Now I have a real fight on my hands, and something worth fighting for."

Juhani nodded vigorously. "I feel the same way. War is in the Cathar nature; it's why the Mandalorians struck our worlds."

Canderous stood and squared his shoulders. "I still want to bring the clans back together. If they have a cause, a real one, there'll be fewer mercenaries and bandit clans terrorizing the Rim." He faced Carth. "But for now, let's stop the Sith." Canderous offered his hand; Carth hesitated, then shook it.

Jace nodded, satisfied. "Let's go pick up Komad. If the Star Forge is guarded by a krayt dragon, we'll need an expert hunter."

Carth flew the _Ebon Hawk_ back to Anchorhead. Canderous had called ahead; the Twi'lek hunter was waiting on the landing pad when they arrived. He had his own airspeeder loaded with several crates of mines and other supplies.

Carth looked surprised. "I thought you'd be hunting the dragon, not laying a military-style ambush."

Komad shook his head sadly. "Indeed, I would like to stalk the noble creature as my father once did, but this dragon is too aggressive, and too close to inhabited areas. It poses a threat to the locals and the people of Anchorhead." Komad held up a small vial. "This is the pheromones of a female dragon in heat. It will lure the bull into our minefield." He looked at the Jedi. "I assume the usual split on the pearls?"

Jace cocked his head. "Pearls?"

Komad nodded. "Krayt dragons swallow small stones, which they hold in the last chamber of their gizzard. Over time, they become polished by grinding against each other. They are valuable, and," he looked up at Jace, "they can be used as focusing crystals in blasters and lightsabers. Hunters who bring down a dragon usually place the pearls in their rifles as a functional trophy." Komad paused. "A dragon usually has between four and seven pearls. Normally the guide gets one-third of the take, and the hunting party split two-thirds."

Jace looked at Bastila, who shrugged. "We aren't hunting for trophies."

"We'll keep one pearl," said Jace, looking Komad right in the eye. "Consider the rest payment for flying home as soon as the dragon is dead, and not asking us why we are searching the cave."

Komad bowed. "I have no wish to be involved in Jedi business." The hunter mounted his speeder; Jace and the rest boarded the _Hawk_. The smaller speeder followed the freighter into the eastern Dune Sea. Jace took a moment on the short flight to check on Mission. He found her sitting on her bunk, swinging her legs back and forth. Carth and Zaalbar were sitting on other bunks; all three looked up as he walked in.

"Hi, Mission," said Jace. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"So did they," said the young Twi'lek, gesturing to the others. "Thank you for helping me with Griff. You… you did everything you could for my brother. More than most people would have." She looked up at Jace. "I know it looks like it all ended badly-all those people dead. But we tried to settle things without bloodshed-we would have, if Lorso hadn't betrayed us." Mission sighed. "Again, in my case."

"Don't give up on him, Mission, he could still change," Jace said. "And when he told you he didn't know what Lorso would do, he was telling the truth."

Mission nodded. "I know people can change no matter how bad they were. But I'm not holding my breath. None of us is perfect, but I've come to realize that Griff is a little less perfect than most." She sighed. "My brother is what he is, but I've learned to deal with that. I'll never forget that he looked after me when I was just a little kid, but I don't feel like I owe him anything anymore." She was lost in thought a moment. "If I see him again, I'll give him another chance, but there are more important things to deal with right now."

* * *

The crew was resting on the flight to the Dune Sea ruin. Bastila sat in the comm room, reading her father's notes. They contained the location of the cave; the description of the structure within was a match to the Infinite Empire ruin they had explored on Dantooine. Revan came in and dropped into a seat at the console, brooding.

"I can feel how upset you are," Bastila said, "do you need to talk, Jace?"

Revan looked at the deck plates. "Yes," he sighed. "I need to work on my Sentinel skills. I didn't pick up any deception from Jana Lorso."

 _You don't sense my deceit either, thank the Force_. Bastila shook her head. "I don't think she was misleading us. I believe she did not know of Griff's plan, and the Rodian told her after we left for the camp. Griff was honestly surprised by her betrayal. Now, when he told Mission he was trying to return to her, he was lying, of course."

"I knew that without the Force," Revan grunted. "And he really hurt Mission. I'm worried about her."

Bastila smiled. "Don't. She is hurting now, but she is quite resilient. I was far more worried that she would murder her brother. Such an act could have damaged her beyond repair; now, she has a chance to heal someday."

Revan scratched his chin. "Speaking of family and healing, how are you doing?"

Bastila winced. _I am torn apart. I never stopped missing him_. "I know it is foolish, but I feel like as long as I have not found the holocron, my father is not truly dead."

Revan smiled gently. "I felt that way when I lost men in my squad. It wasn't real until I was sitting in my bunk, writing the letter to their families." He stared into the past. "Writing the letters helped me say my goodbyes and move on. I think this mission will be good for you."

Bastila met Revan's eyes. "I had hoped to just move on, never deal with my family again-that is the Jedi way, a complete separation from the life you had before you joined the Order."

Revan frowned. "That does not appear to be an option. As always, I'm here if you need me." He walked back to the cockpit.

* * *

Carth guided the _Ebon Hawk_ to a landing a few kilometers from the cave entrance. Komad had warned them that the dragon might hear the ship and be alert. They didn't want to fight the creature in the open desert, where its size and speed could prove deadly. The hike to the cave mouth was tiring in the intense heat; they rested before setting their trap. Komad had a stealth belt; he, Mission and Juhani approached the cave mouth unseen. They quickly planted frag and stun mines at the opening, then retreated. Komad had loaded the pheromones into a spray canister-basically, a modified smoke grenade. He checked that everyone was clear, then pulled the pin and threw the canister. It popped and released a fine mist. A massive roar echoed out of the cave.

"What sort of kriffing monster is that?" cried Canderous.

The dragon came charging out. Jace felt a surge of fear; the lizard was beyond huge. Jace estimated it at fully sixty meters from nose to tail. It sniffed the air and sprinted forward, showing unbelievable speed for a creature its size. Mines detonated underneath its belly as it advanced, but the behemoth did not stop.

Komad unslung a large blaster rifle. "Fire!" he cried. "Aim for the throat, the hide is a little thinner." The crew began firing their blasters. Jace, Bastila, and Juhani threw their lightsabers; the spinning blades gashed the dragon's front legs. It limped closer. Juhani ran towards it; the dragon tracked her with its head and snapped at her. The Cathar deftly leapt aside and slashed its throat with one of her sabers. The dragon fell dead.

Komad sighed sadly. "It is truly a shame to kill something so magnificent in such a dishonorable way." He drew a vibroblade and began cutting into the belly. In a moment, he came up with a grey organ the size of a human torso. He sliced it open and withdrew five small round objects. Komad rinsed them off; they shone like gems. "Jedi, choose a pearl." Jace motioned to Bastila, who held the pearls up to the light one by one. The fourth was pink, like the inside of a shell, and reflected light with a yellow hue similar to her lightsaber. She held it up and nodded.

Komad placed the other pearls into a pouch on his belt. "Thank you, Jedi, for your generosity. I will leave you to your business."

"Wait," said Canderous, "What about the hide and skeleton?"

Komad shook his head. "The Sand People need the resources." He began hiking back to his speeder. The group headed into the cave. Jace felt the dark side, but much less so than the Dantooine temple. The tunnel turned a corner, and the Star Map stood before them. Jace and Bastila approached it. The prongs slid open, and the image of the galaxy appeared in the air; Jace recorded the new data.

Carth turned to Bastila. "First we find murderous droids, then a giant lizard! Will any of the Star Maps be somewhere easy, or will they all be surrounded by danger and monsters?"

Bastila looked thoughtful. "The Star Map is an artifact of the dark side. The krayt dragon may have been lured here by its dark power, only to be enslaved by it."

Carth rolled his eyes. "That's a no. It'll always be deadly peril. At least I won't be bored."

The image vanished; the Star map shut with a loud rumble. The vibrations shook the cave, and a pile of rock shifted. A tattered knapsack fell from the niche it had been wedged in. Bastila caught her breath as a fist-sized cube bounced out of a hole in the pack and began to glow. A golden yellow, life-size holographic image of a tall, handsome man appeared in the air above the data holocron, facing directly toward Bastila. The man beamed, raised a hand in greeting, then faded out. Bastila turned to Jace, smiling through her tears. "Thank you, Jace."

He smiled back. "We are done here. Let's go see your mother again." Bastila's smile vanished.

"Come on now, Bastila," said Jace, "you have to get some closure or your heart will be weighed down all your life." Bastila nodded, but her face was clouded. She retrieved the holocron and wrapped it carefully in a piece of cloth from the pack. The group turned to leave.

As the crew came back around the corner on their way out of the cave, they found three speeders at the cave mouth. A group of armed people was waiting for them. A short man wearing a blue coat and turban stepped out from behind a tall Weequay. "I have to give you credit… you've led me on quite a chase. But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end!"

"How in the damned void are you not dead, you midget?" roared Canderous.

"You got lucky on Taris," replied the bounty hunter, "the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death. You won't be that lucky a second time."

"Neither will you," Canderous shot back, "Are you worried, Calo? I see you brought back-up."

Calo Nord smiled dangerously, drawing his pistols. "You don't know the half of it."

Three figures in black robes and hoods stepped out from one of the speeders. One pointed directly at Jace. "Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive! He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you."

Jace swore. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Jedi, with me. We'll take the Sith. The rest of you, keep the shooters out of our fight." Canderous nodded and began firing his repeater. Carth threw a frag grenade which Jace guided into the middle of the group. Everyone opened fire. Jace turned to Bastila. "Sandstorm!" He waved his arms, sending a pulse of Force energy toward the ground. The blast stirred up a huge cloud of sand, allowing Carth and the other shooters to seek cover in the cave. Jace, Bastila and Juhani drew their sabers and charged. They burst out of the sand cloud, running hard toward the three Sith. Juhani leapt ahead, slashing downward with her long and short blue sabers onto her adversary's double-blade. Bastila threw hers at the second Sith, who blocked it with a pair of short sabers. That left Jace with the Sith leader, who was charging in swinging a single lightsaber.

Mission and Carth fired from cover, alternatively popping out high and low from the corner as they traded fire with three thugs. Calo Nord and his thugs ducked behind their speeders and returned fire. HK-47 dashed to the far side of the cave and got behind a statue. The droid leaned out with his sniper rifle and shot a thug in the head. Canderous moved to a fallen pillar in the center of the cave. The big Mandalorian braced his gun on top of the column and laid down a withering suppressive fire. Mission and Carth moved to niches at the mouth of the cave and resumed shooting. Zaalbar took their position and blew a gaping hole in a speeder's side panel. HK killed a Nikto with his next shot. He drew a large amount of fire as the thugs recognized him as a major threat. Carth tossed another grenade; it blasted one of the speeders apart. Calo shouted an order; riflemen popped up on the crest of a dune and poured fire into the cave. Mission and Carth were forced to retreat as the niches did not provide enough cover. Calo and several of the mercs behind the speeders ran to the cave mouth and began firing from cover at the sides of the entrance.

"Taunt: stupid meatbags," HK drawled, "they're up on that dune like iriaz on a ridgeline. Request: Squad mate Zaalbar, your assistance please." The droid and the Wookiee leaned out of cover and picked off the riflemen atop the dune. Mission and Carth tried to move back up, but were driven back by blaster fire from the entrance. Calo Nord threw a grenade which exploded in the center of the tunnel. Canderous screamed in pain and went down. The bounty hunter laughed; he and several mercenaries charged. Canderous leapt up from behind his pillar; Carth swung out from the side. The two soldiers swept the entire cave mouth with blaster fire. Calo Nord and his men had no chance; Canderous and Carth shot them to pieces.

Carth looked at Canderous and grinned. "I can't believe the great Calo Nord fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

Canderous chuckled. "I guess he just came up short."

Zaalbar slid a fresh quarrel pack into his bowcaster. "Let's get to Jace."

Mission shook her head. "That's a Jedi fight. We'd just get in the way."

Jace blocked the Sith's attack desperately. The fight had gone on for what seemed like an hour without Jace being able to get in an attack. The Sith was relentless, feinting and slicing. Jace was completely on the defensive. To his left, he saw Juhani forcing her opponent back with powerful strikes. Jace spun his saber underhand, knocking his attacker's saber up and to the side. He swept a kick into his enemy's ribs, then followed up with an overhand slash. The Sith blocked high; Jace knew the steps to this dance. He jumped over the slash and kicked the Sith in the head. The Sith staggered back and blasted Jace with a Force push. Bastila had dispatched her Sith; she ran to help. The Sith cartwheeled and struck at her; Bastila was forced to stop and parry. The Sith leapt again, landing near the man Bastila had killed. He angled his saber defensively and laughed. The dead Sith's short lightsabers ignited as the Sith leader lifted them with the Force. The Sith moved to an offensive stance; all three sabers swung threateningly. Jace turned to Bastila. "Oh, come on," he howled, "three sabers at once? That has _got_ to be against the rules!"

The Sith cackled. "Silly, weak Jedi. The Sith are without limitations!" Jace and Bastila raised their sabers defensively and waited. The two hovering lightsabers whirled and spun towards them. The two Jedi parried as the Sith approached, saber in hand. He jumped high in the air, trying to land behind them. Bastila shot a hand out and shifted the sand as the Sith landed; he fell flat on his back. Bastila slashed through one hovering saber's hilt and attacked as the Sith regained his feet. He pulled the remaining short saber into his off hand and attacked once more, hacking and dodging between Jace and Bastila. The two pressed their attack and the Sith was forced to blast them back with Force push again. He threw his short saber at Jace. Jace cut the saber handle in two, but could not block the bolt of Force lightning immediately after. Electricity surged up and down his body; Jace fell, twitching.

"Jace!" cried Bastila. She stepped in with upward slashes and the Sith was back on the defensive. Juhani and the third Sith crashed into the fight; the two Sith spread wide, forcing the Jedi almost back to back. As the Sith attacked, Bastila and Juhani suddenly switched sides. Bastila now dueled the junior Sith in a match of double-blades, while Juhani faced one saber with two. The Sith facing Juhani was caught off-guard and she was able to knock him back and create some space. Bastila drove her opponent back even further; she was clearly the more skilled fighter. The lead Sith tried to get between Juhani's blades; the Cathar was not fooled and stopped the Sith strike with crossed sabers. Jace got to his feet and rejoined the fight. The leader tried to shock him again. Jace jumped out of the way instead of trying to block; the Force lightning struck the ground where he had been standing and blasted a meter radius to glass. Jace and Juhani circled the Sith, trying for an opening. The second Sith screamed as Bastila cut him down; she moved to get behind the last Sith standing. He sent a weak Force push at Bastila; she stood her ground.

Then Jace saw the danger. "Behind you!"

Bastila turned in time to block the dead Sith's double-blade as it scythed through the air toward her. The Sith caught it. Unbelievably, he took a stance with a double-blade saber in his left hand and a standard lightsaber in his right. Juhani went on the attack; the Sith whirled the double-blade defensively and struck at the Cathar with his single-blade. Juhani was able to block, but he advanced, slashing at her, and gained running room. He dashed out of the encirclement and turned to face the Jedi once more. The women spread out wide to flank the Sith.

Jace thought a moment. "Bastila, Juhani, back off." They looked at Jace incredulously. Jace jerked his head at the Sith. "He's letting us get in each other's way. We can't get really aggressive as long as we might hit each other. Just keep him from retreating." Juhani nodded and leapt over the Sith in a Force-fueled jump, landing several meters behind him. Bastila dropped back behind Jace, who stepped up and took a ready stance.

The Sith smiled. "Maybe you're not a complete fool after all."

He threw the double-blade at Jace. It was not an attack, more an insult; Jace dodged it easily. The Sith made no effort to pull the saber from behind Jace; instead he raised his saber overhead, blade pointing directly at Jace's eyes. He charged and brought the sizzling red blade around. Jace blocked once, twice, then the Sith slashed overhead at the hilt between Jace's hands. Jace stopped the strike with the phrik alloy hilt, catching his opponent completely off-guard. The Sith was fully extended with both arms high; Jace kicked him in the stomach, whirled and decapitated him. Jace doused his saber and collapsed, exhausted.

Bastila ran up to him. "That was excellent, Jace!" she exulted, "well done, especially for your first duel!" Jace stood, but was unsteady on his feet. The rest of the crew ran out of the cave, whooping and cheering. Mission crashed into him with a powerful hug, and Carth and Canderous kept clapping him on the back.

"That'll show Malak," laughed Carth.

"Yeah," said Canderous, rolling his eyes, "three Sith down, ten million to go."

Carth took a breath. "So what's next, boss?"

"Kashyyyk," Jace replied, "after a little more business in Anchorhead."

* * *

Jace followed Bastila into the cantina. Helena looked up as they sat down at her table. "Bastila, you're safe! How did it go? Have you got the holocron? Did you find him?"

Bastila nodded stiffly. "I have the holocron, Mother. I'm just not sure I want to give it to you." Jace closed his eyes and frowned down at the table.

"And why not?" Helena asked with a pained look on her face, "would you deny me even that?"

Bastila shook her head slowly. "I've never denied you anything, Mother. You may think I don't remember what it was like before I left for the Order, but I do." She pointed an accusing finger at Helena. "You were the one who pushed Father to go on one treasure hunt after the other. You loved living in wealth. You think I don't remember the fights?" Bastila glared at her mother. "You were eager to send me to the Jedi, even though I didn't want to go. You took Father away from me, and now this holocron is all I have of him."

Helena came out of her seat. "Fool girl! You have a strange way of remembering things. That wasn't-"

"No," Bastila interrupted. I don't wish to argue with you any more, Mother. It's time we parted ways, now, for both our benefit."

Jace shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Maybe you should listen to what she has to say."

Bastila crossed her arms. "You don't know her. My mother is notoriously deceptive when she wants something. Why should she have the holocron?"

Helena sighed. "Is it too difficult to believe that I am a dying woman who simply wishes to see her husband one last time?"

Bastila looked down. "I find it difficult to believe anything you say, Mother."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Maybe one of you should be the first to give the other a break?"

Bastila took a deep breath, then closed her eyes as she let it out. "You're right. It shames me, but I just… find it difficult to let go of the past. I'm… sorry, Mother."

Helena held her forehead in both hands, elbows propped on the table. "I was hard on you, dear. I wasn't a very good mother to you, I know that." She looked up at Bastila. "Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him… he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous. It was a reckless life we led, always moving… I didn't want that for you."

Bastila gasped. "So that's why you gave me to the Order?"

Helena smiled sadly. "What do your father and I have to show for all those years of hunting? Nothing. That was no life for anyone, especially not for someone as gifted as you." Tears filled Helena's eyes. "Your father… he spent all his last years trying to pay for my treatments. That's why he went for the pearls. I begged him not to, but…"

Bastila's head snapped around. "Your treatments."

Helena nodded. "I'm dying, Bastila. I did not lie about that. It's been a long time in the coming, and I'm in the final stages." Helena shrugged. "I told your father to let me go, but you know how he was. Stubborn," she smiled at her daughter, "like you."

Bastila was barely holding herself together. "I'm so sorry, Mother. I don't know what to say."

"Keep the holocron, Bastila," Helena said quietly, "it would do me good to know you have it. This-talking to you-this is what I really needed before I…"

"I know, Mother," Bastila finished. "Thank you. I'm glad we talked, too."

Helena patted Bastila on the arm. "Your father was so proud of you. We didn't know what you looked like, but we certainly knew about you. I spent the last year or so in hospital, and there were always Republic soldiers recovering from their wounds. The tales your father and I heard! Bastila Shan, the 'Battle Maiden.' Shield of the fleet. They were always sure they'd be safe if you were around, little one. Your father would strut so to hear their stories." Bastila was laughing and crying at the same time. "Well, now," Helena said, "you said you had important business, and you were never one to mince words." She turned to Jace. "You there… you take care of my daughter, you hear me?"

Jace scoffed. "As if she'd let me!"

Helena turned serious. "You _make_ her let you. She's too much like her father in that respect. I'll feel a lot better knowing there's someone to watch her."

Bastila turned to her mother. "Where are you going to go?"

Helena smiled. "It doesn't matter, dear. Don't you worry about me."

"Here," Bastila pulled the dragon pearl out of its pouch. "Take this, it's all I have. Go to Coruscant and find a doctor. I'll meet you there after… after what I have to do. I… want to see you again, when we can talk."

Helena shook her head. "There is nothing a doctor can do anymore. I'm going to see your father again." She grabbed Bastila's hand crushingly tight. "I expect you to keep me waiting a good, long time before we get together and talk." Bastila nodded and the two women embraced, then she followed Jace out of the cantina.

As they walked down the street toward the landing pad, Jace turned to Bastila. "So, did that help, Battle Maiden?" She whirled and punched him in the shoulder. Jace chuckled as he rubbed the sore spot.

Bastila sat in the pilot's seat, taking her shift at the helm on the way out of the Tatoo system. She was expecting Revan any minute, and she was both looking forward to the conversation and dreading it. She found their talks helpful, even healing, but each time they spoke alone her feelings for Revan got stronger. She was having trouble reminding herself that Jace Kilraen was a constructed identity. He certainly seemed as real as anyone else on the ship.

Sure enough, Revan walked in and sat in the copilot's seat to her right. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, that brought me a lot of peace, more than I thought it would have," answered Bastila. She glanced over at him. "Thank you for urging me towards it. After all my training, I would have thought it would have been easier." She sighed. "Apparently I still have much to learn."

Revan examined her face closely. "You look like you have something more to say."

"I do," replied Bastila. "I have been trying to come up with the best way to say this for some time, but I suppose I should just come out and say it." She took a breath. "The truth is, I have come to depend on you. Not just for the sake of the mission, but for my own sake as well. I am… glad you are with us."

Revan tilted his head. "You made that sound very painful for you to admit."

"Did I?" asked Bastila. "I am trying to be sincere, here. It occurred to me that I may have been too critical of you. Too demanding, at times."

"Thank you," said Revan, "I appreciate the gesture."

Bastila watched the stars, trying to frame her words. "I know my manner can be a bit taciturn. I know you must be getting sick of my lectures about the dark side and… and everything else."

Revan shook his head. "You're wrong. I find your knowledge helpful."

Bastila blushed. "That's kind of you to say, but I know for myself that it's not really true. Being controlled has kept everyone around me at arm's length; even those like yourself who are most in need of my understanding and compassion." She looked back at Revan. "But maybe it's time to change that. You deserve to know how much I respect and admire you. I had to tell you how much I care for you." Bastila fidgeted in her seat. "As a friend, of course."

Revan smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Bastila took a breath and let it out in a sharp puff of air. "Well, that was not nearly so difficult as I had feared. Thank you for hearing me out. I feel… I feel much better."

Revan seemed to be considering. "I have a thought. While you are feeling so peaceful, you should meditate and try to tune that dragon pearl. I'll take the helm."

Bastila nodded and headed to the medical bay. She sat cross-legged on the bed, breathing slowly and keeping her mind clear. Bastila held the pearl between the palms of her hands, pressed together as if in prayer. Over time, it felt warm, like a rock which had been sitting in the sun for hours. Bastila opened her eyes; Revan was leaning against the doorframe. "I felt your meditation break," he explained.

Bastila stood and stretched. "How long?"

"Eight hours," he replied, "we are in hyperspace en route to Kashyyyk. Were you successful?" Bastila held the pearl in the palm of her hand. It had changed from pink to a translucent golden-yellow with swirls of bronze. "You know what that means," said Revan. "What will you name it?"

Bastila smiled and held the pearl up to the light. The refractions on the walls were the exact same color as the holocron image. "I call it the True Treasure."


	12. Kashyyyk, part one

Disclaimer: George Lucas, creator of the Wookiees, based Chewbacca on his dog, Indiana.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ dropped out of hyperspace, then crossed the system and slid into orbit over Kashyyyk. Carth flew the ship through the atmosphere and low over an endless forest. Jace was sitting in the comm room chair as a familiar feeling came over him. His vision blurred; Jace closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw a shadowy clearing among huge exposed tree roots. A Star Map stood at the edge of the clearing, next to an artificial structure of some kind. He felt Bastila's presence. Jace came out of the trance and shook off the cobwebs. The _Hawk_ was down. Jace headed into the main hold. Bastila was coming the other way; their eyes met.

"Another vision," said Bastila. "The Force is guiding us, helping us retrace the steps of Malak and his old Master. Leading us ever closer to the Star Forge."

Jace nodded. "It looked like the Star Map is somewhere on the forest floor." Zaalbar looked at him, startled.

"The Wookiees of Kashyyyk make their home high among the wroshyr branches," Bastila continued, "only their bravest warriors dare to descend into the forbidding depths of the forest. If the Star Map is located far beneath us on the planet's surface, as our vision seems to suggest, it is unlikely the Wookiees even know of its existence."

Jace looked at Zaalbar. "What dangers should I know about down there?"

The Wookiee grunted. "In the Shadowlands, pretty much the entire forest can kill you, even some plant life. There are kinrath and mykal fliers, but the real danger is the katarn: reptiles, big as a human or bigger. They hunt in packs and are aggressive." Zaalbar shrugged. "Hunting the Shadowlands alone is a rite of passage for juvenile Wookiees. A well-armed group should be able to operate down there."

Jace nodded. "Let's get moving-we need to find a way down from the landing area to the ground. The forest is too dense to fly the _Hawk_ down there."

As Jace headed for the ramp, Mission grabbed his arm and drew him aside. "I had to tell you before we got started," she said, looking uncomfortable, "Big Z came to Taris because he was running from some kind of trouble here on his homeworld. I don't know the details, but you needed to know."

Jace patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Mission. I'm sure he'll tell me when he is ready." Mission nodded and followed Jace down the ramp, where the others were waiting. They walked down the ramp and out onto the pad, which clung to a vast tree trunk like a shelf fungus. The trees were hugely tall and spreading, and neither sky nor ground was visible. Wooden walkways wrapped around the tree and arched off into the branches, suspended by framing and durasteel cables.

Zaalbar sniffed the air. "The platforms are new, but I recognize the trees. My village is not far from here."

A man wearing a Czerka uniform walked up to them. "Welcome to Edean. Before you conduct your business, there is a 100-credit landing fee, payable to the Czerka Corporation."

Mission looked at Jace. "Great, these murglaks again."

Jace frowned. "Edean? I thought this planet was called Kashyyyk?"

Zaalbar growled. "When Czerka overran this place, they sold the naming rights to the highest bidder." Jace headed into the Czerka office.

The local representative was a middle-aged Ithorian. "Greetings, sir. I am Janos Wertka, the local representative. How can Czerka Corporation serve you during your visit to Edean?"

"I'm headed to the forest floor," said Jace. "Do you have any low-light gear?"

Wertka leaned back in his chair. "What business do you have out in the jungle? If you are here to acquire local species, you should know that Czerka has exclusive trading rights on this world. You will have to wait and speak to our acquisitions officer. Mr. Xor is on his way in from the forest; he should be back at the landing area any minute."

Jace frowned. "Acquire local species? What do you mean?"

"He means that they are slavers," Zaalbar snarled. "They take my people from their homes and sell them to the highest bidder."

"Your current Wookiee seems displeased with the situation," said the Ithorian laconically, "but I fail to see a concern. You seem to be a satisfied customer."

"Zaalbar is no slave," Jace snapped, "He has pledged a life-debt to me."

Wertka nodded conspiratorially. "Ah, a very difficult thing to stage. I commend you for it. So much easier than relying on restraining collars."

"Do not demean the life-debt!" Zaalbar roared, stepping forward. "Do not!"

The Czerka rep took a step back. "I must warn you that you will be blamed for the actions of your Wookiee. Please… call him off."

"Why do the Wookiees tolerate you doing this?" asked Jace.

"We have an arrangement with the Wookiee leadership, and that is all I will say," replied Wertka, looking nervously at Zaalbar towering over him, "I have no intention of revealing corporate secrets."

"Enough," said Bastila, raising a hand. "You _will_ tell us about Czerka's arrangement."

"I will tell you," Wertka repeated, eyes glazing. "We supply arms to a local chieftain in return for healthy Wookiees. We are kept profitable and an agreeable leader is kept in power."

Zaalbar swayed on his feet. "What is the Chieftain's name?"

"I am not conversant in the growls and howls these brutes call a language," answered the Ithorian, "but I believe it was Chuundar." Zaalbar roared and brought both ryyk blades crashing down onto Wertka's desk, shattering the carved wroshyr into pieces. The Czerka rep blinked, shook himself, and looked down at the broken desk. "I'm afraid you'll have to pay for that."

Jace grabbed him by the collar. "Make us." He turned, and the party left the office. Jace caught up with Zaalbar, who was striding ahead. "Who is Chuundar?"

Zaalbar wilted before Jace's eyes. "He is my older brother, and the reason I was exiled. Our father Freyyr was Chieftain of Rwookrrorro village. Many years ago, I learned that Chuundar was arranging for slavers to kidnap Wookiees. I accused him, but it was my word against his. Our father followed tradition and took the older son at his word. I lost my temper and attacked Chuundar. I was so angry, I used my claws." Zaalbar held out a hand and flexed his fingers; vicious-looking curved claws sprang from his fingertips. "Our claws are tools, not weapons, and my using them to fight was a great disgrace. I am forever a madclaw in the eyes of my people. If Chuundar is Chieftain now, this may be a difficult mission."

Jace shrugged. "We must get to the Star Map, regardless of the danger. You said that young Wookiees go to the forest floor; do you know of a way down?"

Zaalbar nodded. "There is a lift that the people of Rwookrrorro use for the ritual hunts. It is not far."

"Good," Jace said, "Let's collect the others and head out."

As they headed back toward the _Ebon Hawk_ , they crossed paths with a purple-skinned Twi'lek man in light armor. He glanced briefly at the group, then stopped cold as he saw Juhani. "What the hell is your kind doing here? Bad enough I have to deal with all these apes, but now there's a stinkin' Cathar on this world too?"

Juhani eyed him coldly. "I have as much right to be here as you do, _sir_!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him, Juhani."

The Twi'lek looked Juhani up and down. "Lightsabers! They let you beasts dirty up the Jedi Order? We should have exterminated all you Cathar during the Mandalorian Wars when we had the chance. If only I'd been assigned to your filthy planet instead of Taris…"

Juhani flinched, then examined the man's face closely. "Wait… Xor, the Mandalorian?" Her face twisted in fury. "It _is_ you, scum! MURDERER!"

Jace spun, startled. "What is it, Juhani?"

She bared her fangs and snarled. "That Mandalorian _swine_ killed my father and tried to buy me as a slave!"

Xor chuckled. "Oh, ho! It's the little kitten from the Lower City, all grown up. You'd have made a fine addition to my collection; in fact, you still might. I've never had a Jedi as a pet."

Juhani drew her lightsabers. "I will see you DEAD for what you have done to my people!"

"Hold on a second," sputtered Xor, "don't be hasty." He hit a button on his comlink; a mixed group of Czerka troops and mercenaries came out of ships and buildings. Mission and Zaalbar leveled their blasters; Juhani braced herself for a fight.

Jace held out an arm, blocking Juhani's path. "Don't! You mustn't give in to your hate!" She relaxed slightly. "Slaver, you would be wise to walk away now," Jace continued. "I'm interested in saving her soul, not your life."

Xor gestured; the thugs lowered their weapons. "You should know better, Jedi," he said, "a mewling cat isn't worth your time." He turned to Juhani. "I'll have you yet, kitten." Xor turned and headed into the Czerka office with the mercs in tow.

Juhani whirled towards Jace. "My blood boils at the thought of that man still running free. I cannot stand still while I think about it, but…" She breathed deeply, closing her eyes. "But I will not give in to the dark side either." Juhani opened her eyes and looked at Jace. "He will likely be following us… me. If we could find him first…"

"No, Juhani," interrupted Zaalbar, "we have a mission."

"But, Big Z," Mission asked, "what about all the Wookiees they are enslaving? Xor, Wertka, Chuundar, we have to stop them!"

Zaalbar shook his head. "It is more than just Czerka. This is happening all over the galaxy. We stop the Sith, and hundreds of worlds will be safe from harm."

Juhani spoke up. "The Jedi and Republic troops freed me and the other slaves on Taris at the end of the Mandalorian Wars. We will do the same once Malak is beaten." She met Jace's eyes. "But if Xor comes for me…"

"You defend yourself," said Jace firmly, "but you do not kill in anger." He smiled slightly. "Besides, wouldn't you rather see him in a small cage for the rest of his life?"

Juhani nodded grimly. "I think that would serve him right." She relaxed and loosened her fists; a few drops of blood fell to the ground. Juhani had struggled so hard to control herself that she had extended her claws through the palms of her hands.

Preparations to head down to the forest floor took the entire next day. Zaalbar had suggested that T3 should come along. The small droid's sensors would prove invaluable in the dark Shadowlands, but that meant Zaalbar had to modify T3's wheels so that he could traverse the uneven terrain. Mission disappeared just after dinner, and returned with several pairs of night-vision goggles; when Bastila asked where she'd gotten them, the Twi'lek just laughed. The next morning, they headed out.

As they were walking, Jace noticed that Carth was wearing a pair of huge pistols in hip holsters. "Hey, Carth, where'd you get those cannons?"

Carth and Canderous chuckled. "They were a gift from Calo Nord," Carth explained. "They're much more powerful than my pistol."

"I thought that your blaster was personal, like my lightsaber," said Bastila.

Carth grunted. "I never turn down more firepower, but you are right." He opened his jacket to show a shoulder holster. "I'd never give up this old gun. It's my Telos Security Force sidearm, from before I joined the Navy."

They went through the Czerka gate and hiked along the huge, bridge-like suspended roadway. "This is the Great Walkway," Zaalbar said. "It connects several Wookiee villages with the spaceport. We built it centuries ago to make it easier to trade with the galaxy." He grunted. "Now it is the last piece of home many Wookiees ever see." As the group continued along the walkway, Zaalbar suddenly froze. "We are not alone."

A shot sizzled into the floor a meter in front of them. "Do not move!" The Wookiee voice came out of the branches above them. Ten or more Wookiees trained bowcasters on the group from above. More leapt onto the walkway with ryyk blades, or huge double-bladed warblades. The group was badly outnumbered and surrounded. The Wookiee leader stepped forward. "I am Gorwooken, guard captain of Rwookrrorro village. You now enter the domain of Chuundar, Chieftain and leader!"

Juhani reached for her saber; Bastila stopped her. "We're not here to fight."

Zaalbar stepped forward. "This man is here on a mission for the Jedi Order. We are headed to the Shadowlands. We will not trouble Rwookrrorro village."

The Wookie leader spat. "You have no rights here, madclaw! This human should not have brought this taint upon our land! You must answer to Chuundar!"

Jace glanced at Zaalbar. "What does he mean, Zaalbar? What taint?"

"He means me," Zaalbar sighed, "I am the taint you have brought back."

"Enough talk!" growled Gorwooken, "you and the outcast madclaw will be taken to Chuundar now!" The Wookiee patrol formed up around Jace and the others and marched them down the walkway. The village of Rwookrrorro was built on a large oval platform at the junction of two branches and a massive wroshyr trunk. Wookiee houses were large round huts made of branches and vines sealed with pitch, as sturdy as the prefabricated plasteel buildings that Jace had lived in as a trooper. The Hall of the Chieftain was actually formed from living branches, twisted into arched shapes and grown into each other.

Chuundar was a thickset Wookiee, shorter than Zaalbar. His black fur was speckled with gray, and he wore a collar of leather with medallions of some yellow metal. He held court beneath a statue of carved wood depicting a Wookiee holding a huge warblade aloft. "Step forward and address the mighty and wise Chuundar, outsider," he said, "I don't often allow visitors of your kind."

"You are flanked by Czerka slavers!" growled Zaalbar, indicating the guards on either side of Chuundar, "Are they not outsiders? Or have you sold all of Kashyyyk to them?"

Chuundar smiled insolently. "Ah, brother Zaalbar. You've been exiled a long time. You shouldn't speak in that tone. Things are different now." He wagged a finger at Zaalbar. "You are a madclaw without honor. You have no voice among your own people. I, on the other hand, am Chieftain."

"If you've made deals with slavers, the truth will get out eventually," spat Mission.

Chuundar shook his head. "You may talk, but no one will believe you. I've had a long time to guide what my people think." He struck a heroic pose. "They trust me, the mighty Chuundar. Even with my brother insane and my father enslaved, I rose to protect my people despite it all."

Zaalbar exploded. "Father was enslaved? 'Mighty Chuundar?' What are you talking about? You were the runt!"

"I am no runt!" roared Chuundar. He gathered himself, then continued in a calmer tone. "Like I said, Zaalbar, a lot has changed in your years away." Chuundar turned to Jace. "The penalty for a madclaw returning from exile is death…" Mission gasped in horror, "…but Zaalbar is under a life-debt to you. He had no choice but to follow you here; he will have no choice but to leave with you." Chuundar paused. "I have heard about you from Jana Lorso. She warned all Czerka posts that there was a group of Jedi hunting ruins, and that you have a grudge against Czerka. I don't want trouble with Jedi, I want you gone." Chuundar clasped his hands together. "So, here is the deal. I haven't killed Zaalbar already because he is my brother. As Chieftain, I can pardon him and send him back into exile. I understand that you are hunting artifacts down in the Shadowlands. You may conduct your search, but there is a price. Another madclaw Wookiee has been attacking Czerka patrols; he lives down on the surface. Kill him, and you may take Zaalbar and leave this planet in peace. If you refuse, Zaalbar dies."

Jace and Bastila exchanged a glance. "It seems we have little choice," said Jace. "When the war is over, Chuundar, there will be a reckoning."

"When this war is over, fool, the Sith will rule," said Chuundar. "Czerka will take my enemies away in chains, and the weapons they provide will allow me to make this world mine." He waved dismissively. "No more words, outsider. I've given my orders. I can't hold you here, but Zaalbar will stay until you kill the madclaw in the Shadowlands." Gorwooken handed Jace a datapad, and the guards escorted them out of the hall.

The crew headed for the lift, following Gorwooken. The lift was a wooden basket suspended from a massive spool of braided kshyy vine. Gorwooken ordered them all into the car, then showed Jace how to raise the basket from below. "Be still and quiet while you are going up or down in the basket. Attracting unwanted attention could get you all killed." Once everyone was in, Gorwooken stepped to a set of controls on the platform. "Good luck, outsiders." He pulled a lever and the lift began to descend the thousands of meters to the forest floor.

Mission turned to Jace; she looked distraught. "What do we do? Zaalbar is family, but I can't kill someone to save him."

Jace looked around the group. "The mission comes first. We get the Star Map; it's too important to take a chance. Then we bust Zaalbar out. Mission and Juhani will have to infiltrate the village when we come back up; the rest of us will assault the place to cover your escape." Mission nodded determinedly.

The descent to the surface took almost an hour; the darkness seemed to press closer as they dropped into the Shadowlands. Mission, Carth, and Canderous donned their goggles. The lift touched down with a soft thud. T3 rolled out and tooted. A small hatch opened atop his head section, and a parabolic dish rose up like a periscope. He warbled; HK turned to Jace. "Statement: The astromech and I can track life forms or droids down here. His sensors are longer-range than mine. If he detects anything, I will call out direction and distance."

Jace nodded. "Move out." The group moved into a loose formation around the droids. There was a path leading away from the base of the lift; Jace led the way into the twisted tree roots. The crew had been hiking about ten minutes when T3 trilled warningly.

"Translation: multiple contacts," said HK, raising his rifle, "they are about three hundred meters distant, moving our direction in a group. T3 cannot locate them precisely without a second sensor for triangulation." The Jedi drew their lightsabers and spread out; the shooters formed a box around T3. The little droid sounded an alarm. "Warning: contacts are classed as medium-sized life forms about twenty kilograms," said HK. "T3 counts fifty-seven targets now closing our position."

"Here we go," said Canderous. "Where is the threat axis?"

HK pointed. "Statement: Largest mass of contacts is at two o'clock from our direction of travel." Everyone turned to face the danger. Then they heard it-animals rustling through undergrowth, and a series of squawks.

Carth drew his blasters. "That's kinrath, a whole damn swarm of them!"

The creatures burst out of the undergrowth and charged. Jace lifted a log and sent it hurtling into the pack, crushing two kinrath. Canderous and Carth began rapid fire while Mission and HK picked their shots carefully. Juhani leapt and dodged, slashing away. Bastila stood her ground alongside Jace, keeping the kinrath from overrunning the shooters. A large group boiled out of the foliage to the right; Canderous shredded them with automatic fire. More kinrath dropped from overhead and the fight shifted into a wild melee. Mission drew her vibroblade and impaled a kinrath which landed on top of her. Canderous and Carth stood back to back amid a circle of the creatures. Both men blazed away, dropping a dozen or more kinrath between them.

The fight was winding down; most of the kinrath were dead. Suddenly, T3 shrilled another warning. "Warning: more life-forms approaching," HK said. "These are classed as large, over 200 kilograms. T3 can only get bioelectric signatures, no body heat. Contacts are likely reptiles."

"Sounds like the katarn Zaalbar described," said Mission. "Let's get ready." The Jedi moved into a circle around the shooters.

T3 beeped again; HK brought his rifle up. "Statement: T3 cannot get an exact count. They are moving to surround us."

A loud screech sounded from the bushes. Bastila began to move; Canderous called her back. "They're baiting you. They want you to move out of position."

She nodded and took a ready stance. Three large reptiles crashed out of the bushes between Bastila and Jace. HK shot one dead; Canderous got the others. A dozen more charged in; Bastila and Jace cut them off from the shooters, who opened fire. There were two katarn left when T3 sounded another warning and began firing into the undergrowth beyond Juhani. A sinking feeling came over Jace as several katarn rushed in from two sides and surrounded the Cathar. She struck one down and Carth killed another, but Juhani was knocked to the ground. The remaining katarn closed in for the kill, then they all froze in place.

A man leapt out of the forest and landed next to Juhani. He powered on a violet lightsaber and blasted all six katarn back with a Force wave. They landed on their feet and charged back in. The new arrival killed four katarn with a combination of saber work and a Force whirlwind. Juhani was back on her feet; she killed another katarn while HK-47 dropped the last with a headshot. The man was dark-skinned and bald, with a grey goatee; he wore faded brown robes. He doused his lightsaber and turned to Jace. "Ah, the damnable racket of battle! Watch out, even more of these crawling beasts are hiding in the underbrush."

Jace cocked his head. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Jolee, Jolee Bindo," he replied. "Follow me to my camp and we'll talk a bit."

"You use a lightsaber and the Force," said Bastila. "Are you a Jedi?"

"Ah, don't start fawning just yet, I'm too old for it," Jolee grumbled. "I know a few things, but we can talk about it at my camp. Keep close. It's nearby, under a log. Yeah, I live like some burrowing rodent. I fought the Sith… now look at me." He snorted derisively and walked on down the path.

Jace looked at Bastila, who shrugged and followed. Carth and the rest fell in behind her. A short hike later, they arrived at a squat hut. A curved section of wroshyr root had been roofed over with slabs of wood, and the whole had been covered in packed earth. Several stumps served as a table and chairs. The back wall featured a clay fireplace and stone hearth with dried herbs and meats hanging above it. The walls were decorated with wood carvings and paintings. A workbench against the wall was the only sign of modern technology. Jolee turned to them. "Well, welcome to my home, such as it is. Pull up a stump and be comfortable. We should discuss a few things."

"Yes," said Bastila, "I feel there is much that you can tell us."

Jolee shot her an arch glance. "Don't coddle me, child. I'm neither a Jedi nor your master. I'm just an old man that's been lost in the woods for far too long."

"But your skills, you must be Jedi," said Bastila.

Jolee sighed. "I follow the Jedi Way and I command the Force, yes, and I suppose that makes me as much of a Jedi as anyone… but what of it? I've seen my share of the dark and the light. And frankly, both extremes annoy me."

"I do not feel the taint of the dark side within you, old man." Juhani spoke quietly, leaning against the wall. "I sense you are a servant of the light, whether you will admit it or not."

A bemused smile crossed Jolee's face. "Well, I assure you, I see more gray than dark or light. I'm just a stubborn old man, tired of the foolishness of others."

Jace leaned forward. "We are here on a mission for the Order."

Jolee grinned slyly. "This task wouldn't involve an ancient map soaked in the dark side, would it?"

Carth threw up his hands. "I can accept Czerka having good intel. But how in blazes does some old coot in the middle of the jungle know about our mission!"

Jolee chuckled. "The problems of a few Wookiees don't amount to anything before the concerns of the Jedi. No, you are here for the map."

"The map is our objective," said Jace. "But our mission is being obstructed."

The old Jedi nodded. "By Czerka's tame Chieftain, Chuundar, am I right?"

"He's holding our friend Zaalbar, his own brother!" Mission was indignant. "He wants us to kill an insane Wookiee who lives in the Shadowlands, or he'll execute Big Z!"

Jolee frowned. "I know who you mean- he's maddened with grief, perhaps, but not crazed. I helped him escape the Czerka troops hunting him when he first fled down here."

Juhani was taken aback. "I can feel your strength in the Force. Why didn't you intervene to stop this outrage?"

Jolee shrugged. "If I attacked the Czerka, they'd respond with an all-out assault on the local villages. Also, I didn't want to make anyone mad while I didn't have a way off the planet."

Jace rubbed his chin. "We aren't about to murder someone for Chuundar. Once we have the map, we plan to assault the village to free Zaalbar. Such an attack will mean great loss of life, and most of the Wookiees are being duped by Chuundar-we don't want to hurt them." Jace met Jolee's eyes. "Can you help us?"

Jolee interlaced his fingers. "I can give you another option, and I can lead you to the Star Map, but my help has a price. You must do a task for me, and then allow me to join with you."

Bastila stood. "What do you want us to do?"

Jolee slapped a fist into his other hand. "Since they began expanding in the Shadowlands, the Czerka have left me alone, for the most part. A group of them set up camp not far from here. Poachers is all they are. I'd like them removed from this place."

"Why do you want them gone?" asked Jace.

"They don't respect this place. They are butchering wildlife and threatening entire species," Jolee blew out a loud breath. "It's getting under my skin."

"Where are they? How many men?" Jace asked.

Jolee sketched a simple map on a scroll-like piece of bark. "They are not that far northeast of here. There are usually five in the area, as far as I can see."

Jace took the map and shook Jolee's hand. "Let's go, crew."

* * *

A/N: If you ain't figured it out yet, I hate Czerka. They're like Blackwater had a baby with Halliburton.


	13. Kashyyyk, part two

The hike to the Czerka hunting camp was short. Jace stopped short when he saw lights up ahead. "Mission, check it out," he called. "Quietly, please, I don't want them to know we're here yet."

The Twi'lek grinned. "No one's gonna see this mission." She cloaked and headed for the camp. They didn't have long to wait. In less than a quarter of an hour, Mission reappeared and ran up to Jace. "The camp is in a valley just ahead. There are five men in the camp armed with blaster rifles and vibroblades. The area around the clearing is mined. The camp has a perimeter of sonic emitters, like the ones they use on Taris to keep rakghouls away from the Lower City. We take those out, and they have no protection against the animals down here." Mission frowned. "I heard something moving around beyond the camp-sounded like big trouble with teeth to me."

Jace nodded. "All right, then. We split up and get on the ridges either side of the camp. I'll walk up and offer them a chance to retreat on their own. If they don't take it, you folks snipe the emitters and stay hidden while the animals chase them off." Carth nodded and tapped Mission on the shoulder; they headed to the right with Juhani. Canderous, HK and T3 went left. Jace and Bastila walked on down the path towards the Czerka camp. They rounded a bend in the path to see a handful of tents and some crates. A large rack held dozens of animal skins; a pile of burned skeletons lay nearby. Five small devices on tripods stood around the edges of the camp. Jace could not hear the signal, but it set his teeth on edge. Five men in Czerka uniforms were standing around, eating from ration containers.

The one with the biggest hat walked up to Jace. "Who are you? This is my territory."

Jace shook his head. "No, it isn't, and on behalf of Jolee Bindo I'm asking you politely to leave. Once."

The Czerka captain threw his head back and laughed. "That crazy old fool is still alive? I suppose he's still upset that we don't live in homemade shacks like he chooses to." He stuck a finger in Jace's chest. "I've got a job to do here, and there's nothing you or that old coot can do about it."

Jace smiled thinly. "Wrong… NOW!" Blaster fire struck the emitters one after the other. The sensation in Jace's teeth stopped.

"What?" cried the captain. A bloodcurdling roar echoed through the clearing. "Run, RUN!" The Czerka hunters sprinted down the path towards the lift. Jace and Bastila dashed up the ridge and dove behind a tree. Jace felt the ground shake with heavy footfalls, and heard a loud snarling. The sounds faded; Jace looked out from behind the tree. The large predator, whatever it was, was gone. The group gathered in the Czerka camp.

"What the hell was that?" asked Canderous.

Juhani shook her head. "I don't know, and I never want to find out."

"I'm hoping for one of two things," said Mission. "That thing could get tired out chasing the Czerka and not have the energy to hunt us. Or, it could catch them, and then it won't be hungry anymore."

Carth grinned. "Mission, you are wicked."

She giggled. "Let's see what the Czerka left us. Shouldn't let it go to waste." They spread out and searched the camp. The camping equipment they could not use, but they found a transmitter to disarm the minefield and a map which allowed them to recover the mines. But the big prize was in the captain's tent: he was a gun collector. A lacquered box held a pair of odd-looking pistols.

Carth smiled broadly. "Those are Mark III Tystel heavy blasters, Zabrak-made. They are very accurate and can pierce shields to some extent. Tystels have no sights; they are designed to integrate with a helmet-mounted fire control system. They are ideal for T3-we can connect them to his sensor system, and they are much more powerful than the heavies he is using now. This will make him fully capable in a fight." T3 warbled happily, and the group headed back to Jolee's hut.

"Welcome back," Jolee called as they walked into his clearing. "I wonder, have you had much luck? Have you done as I asked?"

Jace nodded. "The poachers are gone."

"Yes, I could feel it as you walked near," Jolee said. "And I don't sense the smell of death on you. You spared them? Interesting."

Jace shrugged. "I don't kill when I don't have to. Whether the jungle shows them the same mercy is not up to me." Jolee cackled and slapped his thigh; Jace cocked his head. "Jolee, what the _frakk_ was that thing that chased them off?"

"I don't know," Jolee answered. "The Wookiees call it the Great Beast, and the Chieftains once ritually hunted them, but I have never seen it. When I hear the thing coming, I get out of the way."

Jace smiled. "Makes sense to me. One other thing-when we first met, T3 didn't pick you up and none of us sensed you through the Force. How is that?"

Jolee shook his head. "Don't be insulting, boy." He straightened up. "To business. The Czerka have erected a repulsor field to block the path across the forest floor. Czerka is not very bright-Wookiees can just climb around them. They are resistant to slicing, but I can short them out with the Force. And on the other side… ancient answers. And perhaps a Wookiee you were seeking. I hope he's in the mood for visitors."

Carth used the workbench to swap out T3's standard heavy blasters for the Zabrak Tystels. The droid took target practice against rocks that Jace and Bastila levitated for him. With the pistols linked to his systems, he was actually a better shot than HK-47 at close range. They spread bedrolls on the floor of Jolee's hut and got a night's rest. In the morning, they ate and headed out. Jolee was particularly grateful for the chocolate-flavored ration bars and powdered coffee the crew had packed. Jolee grabbed a small satchel and led them back toward the camp. On the far side, the path curved around the massive trunk of a wroshyr tree. Jolee left the main path, following a much narrower trail that wound through tangles of roots directly toward the trunk. As they neared, Jace saw that the wroshyr trunk did not actually touch the ground. It stood several meters above it, the roots acting like columns. The path led below the tree. A small durasteel structure had been built into an arch in the roots, and a purple glow blocked the way.

"There, you see?" asked Jolee, pointing. "Beautifully subtle, isn't it? At least, compared to the other Czerka equipment dumped down here." He turned to Jace. "It's only been here a short while, or the Wookiees would have disabled it. They wouldn't have had an easy time of it, though." He placed one palm flat against the metal. "I can manipulate it… there!" The repulsor field blinked and went out. "Now keep moving. These are the most dangerous depths of Kashyyyk. A few surprises wait for us, I'll wager."

They passed through the archway and headed under the tree. Jace was expecting to need his glow rod, but the trail actually brightened. Pale gray-white glowing orbs were everywhere on the roots and the underside of the trunk. "Phosphorescent fungus," explained Jolee. "Wookiees transplant it to their homes and use it for lighting." T3 honked; a shadow flickered across the trail ahead and disappeared. "Easy, now," said Jolee. "That was the Wookiee that Chuundar wants you to kill. Don't chase him; he'll attack you. He'll find us if he wants to talk. Stay alert, though; the Great Beast is supposed to lair down here-Wookiees usually stay away." Jace relaxed and the group continued on. A structure came into view; Jace recognized it from his vision. He glanced at Bastila, who nodded. The closed Star Map stood next to the structure, which contained a holodisplay. As they approached, the display flickered to life.

The hologram was a humanoid alien of a species Jace had never seen before. "Life form detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition."

"Yes, there's the thing," grumbled Jolee, "obstinate machine. I've no doubt it holds what you seek, but good luck getting it operational."

The hologram faced Jace, who was closest. "Primary neural recognition complete," the holo said, "Preliminary match found."

"Match found…? What the?" spluttered Jolee, "it always muttered something about 'rejected patterns' for me."

"Begin socialized interface," the interface continued, "Awaiting instruction. Greetings. This terminal has not been accessed for quite some time."

"Who placed this terminal here?" asked Jace.

The hologram shifted color. "Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity to environment. Behavioral reconfiguration will be needed before access. I am sorry; I did not mean to confuse you. I will answer questions to the best of my programming limitations."

"What did you mean by behavioral reconfiguration?" Jace asked.

"I have been programmed with a very limited field of knowledge," the interface answered, "and I must restrict access to only those that fit my allowed pattern."

Jace frowned. "And if I don't fit that pattern?"

The interface flickered. "I can't say. I will try to bring forward the behavior that you need to proceed, as outlined by my programming."

"That seems very helpful," said Jace. "Why have I been allowed access?"

"I can't say," replied the hologram. "Preliminary matching allows you to be coached."

Jace thought a moment, trying to ask the right questions. "Do you not know why, or are you restricted from saying?"

"I can't say," answered the interface. "Likelihood of restriction by previous user, one hundred percent."

Jace turned to Bastila. "Revan got to this computer too. I'm starting to dislike him." He faced the computer again. "I seek information about a Star Map."

"Accessing… yes, I have found a Star Map in original system memory," said the hologram; the base of the Star map glowed blue. "Access is restricted." The Star Map flashed red.

"What do I need to do to get access to the Star Map?" asked Jace.

"Your request requires additional security access," answered the interface. "You must be made to match the parameters I have been supplied."

Jace frowned. "How can I match them if I don't know what they are?"

"There are measures available," the hologram replied. "Personality profiling will verify the basic structure of your conscious mind. With that, I will determine whether you are ready to receive the Star Map, or can be made ready."

Jace nodded. "What if I fail?"

"Then you are not worthy of further access," said the interface. "You will be rejected as unsuitable."

"What will rejection mean?" asked Jace.

"Information unavailable," replied the interface. "If you have further questions, ask them now. Access will terminate with success or failure of evaluation."

Jace swallowed hard and looked at Bastila. "Begin evaluation."

The hologram flickered. "Evaluation commencing. Results will be compared against the pattern in memory. Just act like you should." The holo was still a moment. "You travel with a Wookiee and have encountered complications. Hypothetical: you and this Zaalbar are captured and separated. If you both remain silent, one year in prison for each of you. However, call Zaalbar a traitor, and he will serve five years, while you serve none. He is offered the same deal, but if you both accuse the other, you both serve two years. What do you do? What do you trust him to do?"

Jace did not stop to think. "I trust Zaalbar. I would say nothing, and neither would he."

"Are you sure?" the hologram asked, "If you turn, you risk two years, or none at all. If you rely on loyalty, you risk one year or _five_. Your loyalty is dangerous. Your companion could take the opportunity to benefit by turning on you. Zaalbar's family is mired in treachery. What loyalty do they know? Your answer is incorrect."

Jace crossed his arms. "The answer is only wrong if one's only thought is individual benefit. Look at it this way. If I turn, and he does not, the pair serves a total of five years. If we both turn, the total is four years, two each. If we both remain loyal, we serve a total of two years, one each. Our team score is best if we work together and have trust. I refuse to change my answer."

The holo flashed yellow. "You cannot refuse. Evaluation must continue. You must match the pattern in memory. I must demand honest acceptance of the proper behavior. That is a condition of my programming."

Jace set his jaw. "Continue with the evaluation then."

The holo shifted back to blue. "The previous incorrect response will be discounted. Future incorrect responses will result in rejection." The holo continued. "Hypothetical: you are at war. Deciphering an intercepted code, you learn two things about your enemy. A single spot in their defense will be at its weakest in ten days, and they will attack one of your cities in five days. What do you do with this information? What is the most efficient course of action?"

"I move to defend the city," answered Jace.

The holo flashed yellow again. "And in so doing, alert the enemy to their broken codes. They would know that their weakness was exposed. They would reinforce, and the war would go on. You saved thousands at the expense of victory."

Jace shook his head. "My mission is not victory for its own sake, but to preserve the civilian population. A strong defensive stand can create an opening to counterattack. Also, if I fail to defend the city, I risk losing political support for the war effort. In such a situation, my government might remove me from command, or negotiate a peace under unfavorable terms."

The hologram flashed red. "The only objective of war is victory. You do not match the pattern in memory. Subject has failed to demonstrate the required behavior. Access denied."

Jace shrugged. "Then we do it the hard way. T3, HK, take this thing apart-we need the Star Map."

The holo sounded an alarm. "Defense mode initiated!"

Four heavy droids crawled out of hatches in the structure. They powered up shields and began firing light cannon. Jace dove out of the way as the bolts cratered the ground where he had been standing. Carth and Canderous hit one droid, overpowering its shields with overwhelming firepower. Mission threw an ion grenade; HK got the second droid while it was disabled. T3 zipped between the last two. He hit one droid with his shock arm; the shield dropped and Bastila cut it in half. T3 trained his head section on the other droid, firing his new blasters. The bolts splashed on the shield, but sparks of energy made it through and sprayed the droid inside. T3 kept firing, and the droid's shield generator was hit. Juhani finished it off.

"Neural scan complete. Analyzing…" The computer interface blinked. "Well, it would appear initial assumptions about you were incorrect. Secondary scans during battle have revealed much. Under duress, your emotions were easier to read. Programming now instructs that I give you what you seek."

"Why the change?" Jace asked. "I failed your initial test."

"That information is not available," said the hologram. "Soon you will recognize the proper course to follow. The Star Map is yours. This unit has now completed its primary duty and has finished with the subject. Executing final action. Activation of Star Map Commencing. Parameters reset. Stasis initiated. End communication." The hologram dissolved into motes of light. The Star Map opened, and the hologram projected in the air. Jace recorded it, then quickly moved away from the dark aura.

"I wonder if the Star Map has had an effect on the creatures here in the Shadowlands," Jolee thought aloud. "Might explain why it's so dangerous down here."

Mission looked at Carth, who put his hands on his hips. "I'm sure it does. The last Star Map was guarded by a massively oversized krayt dragon."

"We're done here," said Jace. "Let's get back to the lift."

"I think that there might be a problem with that," said Juhani. She pointed to the trail behind them; standing there was a grey-furred Wookiee.

Jolee stepped forward. "Hello, Freyyr."

The Wookiee drew two huge ryyk blades. He roared and charged at them.

"More of you Czerka core-rats?" shouted Freyyr. "Is even the heart of Kashyyyk not free from your kind?"

Jolee held up his hands. "Calm yourself, Freyyr. We are friends. Don't you remember me?"

"After years in the Shadowlands, I remember only that outsiders are not to be trusted!" Freyyr snarled. "I'll see you dead!"

"Well, this may prove difficult," muttered Jolee. He ignited his lightsaber and began expertly deflecting Freyyr's strikes. The old Wookie had the tremendous strength common to his race, and Jolee's knees buckled with repeated blows. He fell on his back; Bastila grabbed Jolee with the Force and dragged him clear before Freyyr could finish him off. Jace ran in, parrying with his saber hilt. Freyyr brought both blades overhead for a massive slash. Juhani darted in, reached up, and grabbed one of Freyyr's arms. She drew on the Force, lowered her hips, and heaved Freyyr over her shoulder, flipping him onto the ground. Jace kicked the blades away.

Freyyr had the wind knocked out of him; he rolled to his hands and knees. "I… I am beaten. Take my head, Czerka filth. You won't get another chance. So swears Freyyr of Kashyyyk."

Jace extended a hand to help the Wookiee to his feet. "We're not here to kill you! Just listen!"

Freyyr did not take his hand. "The words of outsiders are tainted with lies," he growled, "you can't convince me otherwise."

"Do you know Zaalbar and Chuundar?" asked Jace.

The old Wookiee sprang to his feet. "What? Those are my sons. Why do you speak their names? Tell me!"

Jace took a minute to introduce himself. "My name is Jace Kilraen. I came to Kashyyyk with Zaalbar."

Freyyr's shoulders drooped. "To my shame, Zaalbar was exiled and enslaved." He glared at Jace. "Do you dare claim to be my son's owner, outsider?"

Mission spoke up. "Zaalbar was not enslaved. He got a job on Taris as a mechanic, where I met him. We've been friends for a few years."

Jace took up the tale. "I met Zaalbar and Mission on Taris about six months ago. Gamorrean slavers tried to kidnap them; Zaalbar stood and fought so Mission could escape. She came to Carth and me for help. We rescued him from the slavers, and he swore a life-debt to me."

"He owes you a debt?" mused Freyyr, "Then he sees something of worth in you. I will listen… cautiously. Gullibility has harmed me in the past. If I had seen through Chuundar's lies, he would have been exposed as a slaver. Zaalbar would not have been exiled…" He looked at the ground. "I did not believe Zaalbar's claims; I believed the elder boy, as tradition dictated. The shame of Zaalbar's attack blinded me." Freyyr sighed. "I am an old fool. I am sorry I attacked you. It has been a long time since I trusted anyone." Jace nodded, and took a few minutes to explain the situation.

"Now, Jolee," said Bastila, "you said there was a way that we could get Zaalbar back safely, without attacking the village."

Jolee shuffled his feet. "I meant for Freyyr to challenge him, but it sounds like Chuundar has enough followers and support from the Czerka to make the situation a full-blown civil war."

"There is a possibility, though it would be difficult," said Freyyr. "We could recover the blade of Bacca's Sword."

Jolee raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There is a legend of a great warrior from the old times," said Freyyr. "Bacca was his name, and he is greatly revered. Bacca found a crashed starship, our first hint of life elsewhere. He was a cautious old wook, and feared the taint of invaders. He constructed a vibroblade from the wreckage. It has long symbolized our independence. Only destined leaders have held it."

Jace angled his head. "Where might I find it?"

"That is the problem," said Freyyr. "The sword was broken a generation ago in ritual battle. Here in the Shadowlands, Rothrrrawr fought the Great Beast. He sought a challenge, but this arrogance got him more than he could handle. He survived, but the blade remains lodged in the creature's hide. Our tales say it was taken because we had become undeserving. Chuundar holds the hilt, as I did when I was Chieftain. If the blade could be found, tradition could cast doubt on his rule. I have long thought of recovering the blade, but I stood no chance against the beast alone."

"The Great Beast," said Juhani, "as in, the large predator we heard earlier?"

"Yes," Freyyr replied. "I have never seen it, but it lairs nearby. Based on the descriptions, I believe it is a rancor."

Mission grinned. "We are good at rancors."

"I will show you where the ritual hunting ground is," said Freyyr. "You will need an animal for bait-we traditionally use viper kinrath."

Carth puffed out a breath. "More monster hunting; all right, let's get to it."

Tracking down a kinrath for bait was not difficult. Freyyr led them to the ritual clearing, at the edge of the hollow beneath the tree. They hung the kinrath from a length of kshyy vine near a stone marker and waited. It was a few hours before they heard the heavy footsteps. Freyyr howled into the darkness; a loud snarl answered back. The sound of steps quickened. Carth and the other shooters checked their weapons. The Jedi centered themselves and began to focus. As the creature neared, Jace felt the dark side wash over the clearing. Then they saw it. A massive biped stood at the opposite edge of the ritual ground. Nearly four meters tall, it was covered in smooth brown skin. It had large claws and a double row of triangular teeth; massive tusks projected from the corners of its mouth.

"We're frakked!" said Jolee. "That's no rancor, it's a terentatek!"

Bastila stepped back. "Merciful Force!"

Jace didn't take his eyes off the creature. "What is a tere-whatever?"

"A terentatek is a creature of the dark side," Jolee explained. "They come out of hibernation when evil rises in the galaxy. They can live for thousands of years-this one has probably been feeding of the darkness of the Star Map." The terentatek was snarling, but did not approach; it stopped to feed on the kinrath.

"They consume the blood of Force Sensitives," said Bastila, her voice quavering. "And they resist lightsabers and the Force. This is the deadliest danger we have encountered yet."

"Then we kill it conventionally," said Canderous. He fired a long burst from his repeater. The droids followed suit, with Carth and Mission opening fire right after them. The bolts sizzled into the monster's skin; it roared and charged. The crew scattered. Freyyr and the Jedi dashed in as the shooters spread out, firing high into the terentatek's head and upper torso.

"Bastila, Jolee, we can't use the Force _on_ that thing," called Jace, "but we can use the Force _against_ it! Mess with its footing!" Bastila nodded and backed up. She levitated vines and logs, sending them under the creature's feet to trip it. Jolee nodded in understanding and moved to help. Juhani attacked from the right, leaping to slash at the massive arm. Her lightsaber left small cuts, nothing deep. The terentatek responded with a massive swipe, meter-long claws ripping through the air at the Cathar. Bastila tossed a log which struck the terentatek in the back of the knee; it stumbled and had to catch itself, allowing Juhani to flip clear.

"Lightsabers won't work on that hide!" called Jolee. Freyyr stepped in and slashed at the terentatek's side, doing damage. The monster backhanded Freyyr high into the air; Jolee caught him and deposited him back on his feet.

"Juhani, catch!" called Mission. She threw her vibroblade; Juhani pulled it in. She clipped her sabers back to her belt and moved back into the fight with the short blade. Bastila cut a section of root; a little saber work later, she had two long hardwood poles with their ends whittled to points. She tossed one to Jace. Both of them moved back in, stabbing with their improvised spears. The terentatek bellowed as Jace scored under its left arm. The spear left a deep wound, and the beast thrashed, snapping it off. Jace retreated, using the Force to hurl rocks and chunks of wood. The terentatek turned and roared at him. Jace felt a blast of the dark side; images swum in his mind.

Jace saw the troopers of his squad being killed by Sith soldiers. He saw Bastila bleeding with the Sith governor standing over her, and his own hands striking Juhani down. _It's in your head,_ Jace told himself over and over, _it's not real. Don't believe it._ He concentrated, pushed back. The dark side dream weakened, and Jace pulled himself back to reality. The terentatek was leaning down to bite him. Jace leapt and kicked it in the teeth, breaking several. Juhani ran in from the side, slashing with the vibroblade. The monster blocked; Juhani merely gashed its arm. Suddenly the terentatek lunged and brought its arm around. Juhani dodged a killing blow, but the tips of the beast's claws still landed small cuts on her side and leg. The Cathar screamed and fell, her injured leg jerking spastically.

"Poison," called Jolee, "Mission, help me!" Bastila dashed across the clearing and held the terentatek at bay with her spear; she backed it up so Mission and Jolee could drag Juhani clear. Carth, Canderous, and T3 laid down a withering fire, forcing the creature back. HK fired a brilliantly aimed sniper shot; he burned out the terentatek's left eye. It howled and screeched, swinging wildly with both arms. Bastila moved in to get a spear thrust from its blind side. She hit the monster in the chest, then pulled the spear out to stab again. The terentatek whirled and bit the spear point off. It spat out splinters and knocked Bastila down with a backhand. It leaned down and roared again, blasting her with dark power.

Bastila began shaking, then clamped her hands over her ears and curled into a ball. "No!" she screamed, "Get away! I won't! _Stop_!" The terentatek opened its maw wide, leaning down to devour Bastila. Jace leapt over her and struck the beast with his unpowered saber hilt. It spun to snap at him. Jace reached into its jaws and ignited his double-blade inside the terentatek's mouth. The monster froze as one blade came out under its chin and the other poked through the top of its head. Jace twisted his arm, rotating the saber. He cleanly severed the front half of the huge head, and the terentatek fell over backwards, dead. Jace extinguished his saber and ran to check on Juhani and Bastila. Mission was administering an antidote kit to the Cathar. Juhani was conscious and alert.

"How are you doing?" asked Jace, kneeling down beside her.

"The poison is painful, but I will survive," Juhani answered. "I have never experienced a darkness like that." Jace patted her on the shoulder and went over to Bastila, who was in much worse shape. Her eyelids were fluttering open and shut, and her eyes were snapping from side to side. Her mouth was moving as if she were screaming or crying, but no sound was coming out. She was completely unaware of her surroundings.

Jolee was holding Bastila's head in his hands, clearly concerned. "I don't know exactly what is wrong. Let's get her back to my home." Freyyr helped the group construct a makeshift litter from vines and branches. He told them he'd retrieve the blade from the terentatek's body and meet them in the morning; the group carried Bastila to Jolee's hut. They laid her on the bed and Jolee began examining her.

After a few minutes, he walked over to Jace. "It's Force horror, a Sith technique. I am trying to wake her, but she is trapped in a dark side nightmare. She must have deep darkness in her memory to be affected so powerfully."

Jace looked down at Bastila's twisted expression. "I have a Force bond with her." He glanced over at Jolee. "Can I get into her mind, help her out somehow?"

The old Jedi thought for a moment. "You are not trained in any techniques beyond detecting lies and the basic mind trick, correct? Then your best option is to just sit and talk to her. You may be able to use your connection."

Jace nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on Bastila's forehead. "Come on, Bastila," he murmured. "Let me in. What are you fighting? Let me help."

Bastila's eyes opened wide. " _REVAN!_ " Her scream was piercing. Her eyes snapped shut, and Jace felt himself being pulled into another vision. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into a trance.


	14. Kashyyyk, part three

Disclaimer: This world was invented by people a lot cooler than me.

* * *

Jace was drifting in blackness. He heard Bastila speaking and shouting. Her voice was garbled, distant, as if he were underwater. He saw lights in the distance. He began moving toward Bastila's voice, first floating, then walking as he got his bearings. The lights became visible as lightsaber blades-one yellow and two red. Jace broke into a run, and saw Bastila in the distance fighting two Sith. He passed through an archway and recognized the ruin on Dantooine. He skidded to a halt. Bastila was fighting Revan and Malak. Revan was as he had always been in the visions, cloaked and masked with a single red lightsaber. Darth Malak was different-he had a metal band across the lower half of his face, concealing his mouth and chin. Jace had never before realized just how big Malak was-nearly as tall as HK. He too wielded a standard red saber. Bastila was caught between them, unable to do anything but block the strikes as they came at her.

"Get back!" she cried, "Revan, you're gone, I made sure! How are you back, what did I do wrong?" Something was off about Bastila, too… Jace realized she was using a single blade, as she had in her memory aboard Revan's cruiser. Now Malak went on the attack, feinting and lunging expertly. Bastila parried desperately. "I can stop you, Malak! I will!"

Jace nodded to himself. Bastila was battling her fears, and she needed help. He ignited his saber and joined the fight. Jace ran at the phantom Revan and slashed vertically. The glowing green blade passed through Revan without effect. Jace dodged Revan's counterattack as he tried to think. Bastila stepped in to protect him from Revan's strikes, and she was able to get in a riposte. Her saber tagged Revan in the shoulder, and he staggered back.

 _Revan's dead-I know that, but in this dream, Bastila doesn't. She is still fighting him, I'm not_. Malak slashed at Bastila's back, and Jace knocked the blade aside. He swept a kick at Malak's side, and the tall Sith grunted in pain. _Okay-so it's like that_. "Revan's your fight, Bastila," Jace called. "I'll deal with Malak." She nodded grimly and went after Revan. The two of them met in a clash of saber blades. Revan backpedaled and shifted to a defensive stance.

Bastila strode forward confidently. "I defeated you! You're already beaten!" The phantom Revan exploded into black vapor and disappeared. Bastila turned and came up alongside Jace, facing Malak. Her lightsaber changed; it grew longer and the second blade ignited. They spread wide. Malak angled his saber and struck at Bastila. She blocked and counterstruck. Malak was knocked off balance. Jace moved in for the kill; Malak jumped over him, landing in position to slash at his back. Bastila intercepted the strike and kicked Malak in the knee. He tumbled to the ground but kick-flipped to his feet to attack Bastila. She jumped out of the way and Malak stepped in to follow up. His swing was powerful and Bastila was knocked further back. Jace blasted Malak with a Force push. It wasn't enough to knock him down, but Malak shifted back to Jace, who swung overhand. Malak sidestepped rather than blocking, and Jace was overextended forward. Malak slashed at Jace's exposed shoulder. He was able to block, but was sent spinning to the ground. Malak strode forward to finish him off and Bastila stepped between them. She blocked Malak's strike, but the Sith Lord spun and kicked Bastila in the ribs with a powerful roundhouse. She crumpled around Malak's leg. Jace was still down; he kicked at Malak's other leg, and the big Sith crashed to the floor. Bastila slumped, winded.

Jace and Malak got to their feet and into stances. Malak took the offensive and slashed down at Jace. Now it was Jace who sidestepped, and swung overhand again. Malak caught Jace's blade, saber held horizontally, and Jace struck. He pivoted his entire saber around Malak's block, raising the other end of his saber to cut Malak in half. Malak also dissolved into smoke, and white light shone from all directions. Jace was sitting on the bed again, and Bastila was opening her eyes. She looked weakly up at Jace. "Jace, I…" She got up off the bed and dashed outside. Jolee looked at Jace and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Jace took his cue and followed Bastila.

Bastila leaned against a fallen log, quickly running through a calming exercise. She knew Revan would be coming to talk; she just wanted a moment to frame her words. Behind her, Revan stepped through the door, concern on his face. "Talk to me, Bastila."

She couldn't meet his eyes. "I think we need to return to Dantooine."

Revan blinked, surprised. "Why? We've done so well. Do you need treatment for the horror attack?"

Bastila shook her head. "Part of my purpose on this mission was to guide you in the way of the light; to help protect you against the dark side. But I fear I've failed in that task." _You just saved_ me, _not the other way around._ "I don't think I'm the proper Jedi to guide you. I am no Master. I should have remained with the Council."

"No, I disagree!" said Revan, shaking his head.

Bastila smiled wanly. "Perhaps you are not being truly objective, then. There is no need to spare my feelings on this point. The fact of the matter is that I have never possessed much skill at controlling myself. With the bond that joins us, it seems I have even less." She looked up at him. "You have withstood terrible darkness, but it has been in spite of my influence, not because of it. It is increasingly obvious I am becoming a liability. I think… I think I may have made a very big mistake. I simply hope that you are not the one who pays the price, ultimately, for the fact that I can't help you enough."

Revan's eyes softened. "Maybe we could help each other?"

Bastila swayed, relieved. "That's a kinder response than I deserve. And I can see there is wisdom in your words." She sighed. "You… you continue to be there for me, don't you? Even after I keep pushing you away, you're still around when I need you most. You're like no man I've known before. And you're nothing like what I expected you to be after… after the Council sent us on this mission together." _Almost slipped up there, must be more careful._

Revan smiled gently. "What you don't understand is why I could resist the terentatek. It blasted me with horror too, but what I fear most is letting you down."

Jace was afraid that he'd gone too far; Bastila was still fragile from being afflicted with horror. But she just smiled warmly. "Jace, that means a lot to me. Thank you."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is one thing I saw in that nightmare that I must ask you about."

Bastila looked worried, but nodded. "By all means, go ahead."

Jace grinned crookedly. "Is Darth Malak that big in real life, or was he distorted by the nightmare?"

"That wasn't the nightmare," said Bastila. "I met Malak, once, when I was much younger. He stands over two meters tall and he must weigh at least 125 kilograms."

Jace nodded. "Uh-huh. And he's the best lightsaber duelist in recent memory. You might have told me that earlier; I'd have paid more attention to Vrook." Bastila's jaw dropped, but Jace grinned. "Just kidding. If we get to the Star Forge, you and I can handle Malak." He took her hand. "We take care of each other and this mission will turn out all right."

Bastila took a deep breath. "Thank you for keeping me on, Jace."

"It's going to take both of us to have any chance-that's why I need you to stay." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "At least, that's one reason."

The crew treated their wounds and got some rest. When they awoke, Freyyr had arrived. He had the blade with him; the terentatek's hide had grown over it. Jace turned to Freyyr. "So, what do we do now?"

The old Wookiee scratched his head while he thought. "If we all ascend in the basket, Chuundar may learn we are coming and kill Zaalbar. I will climb to Rwookrrorro and challenge Chuundar. You should follow as fast as you can."

Jolee nodded. "We should be careful. Chuundar likely has Wookiee guards or Czerka troops watching the lift for us. We may have to fight our way to the village." He turned to Jace. "One other thing-I'd like to come with you once we are done here."

Jace looked around his crew; heads nodded. "We'd be glad to have you along, but why leave now?"

The old Jedi shrugged. "I didn't have a ship, or a reason to leave. You have transport, and you seem to have an interesting job to do."

"Very well, let's get ready to head out," said Jace. Freyyr took the blade and left. The crew checked their gear. They headed back to the lift with one more member than when they had arrived.

The kshyy vine cable creaked as the lift ascended. Jace and the rest were less than three hundred meters from the upper platform. T3 warbled; HK turned to Jace. "Translation: Wookiee and human life signs detected above, master." He looked up. "Critical warning: a human is placing explosives on the cable pulley! They are going to drop us!"

"Juhani, jump for it!" called Jace. "You'll have to catch the lift car." The Cathar hopped up on the rail and sprang off the lift, landing on a branch dozens of meters below.

"Jolee, after her," said Bastila. "She'll need help." Jolee jumped from the car; he slowed in the air and the Cathar deposited him on the branch. Jolee planted his feet and extended his arms toward the still-rising car. The cable mechanism exploded above them. Everyone on the lift shouted or shrieked; the car plummeted about ten meters, then stopped.

"I can hold you for about five minutes," called Jolee.

"All right," said Jace, "we want them to think they killed us. We need to move quick and quiet. Bastila first, then we go by twos." Bastila jumped; Juhani caught her and guided her to a safe landing.

Jace turned to Mission. "Cut the cable this end-we'll need it for climbing rope." She nodded and reached up to slice the braided vine. Canderous and Carth gathered in the cable as best they could. Jace lifted T3 with the Force and guided him toward the branch; Bastila took over when the little droid was halfway across. Mission jumped, Juhani caught her.

HK-47 was still watching the Czerka above them. "Statement: They are leaving, master." Jace lifted HK and sent him across for Juhani. Canderous and Carth jumped together; the Jedi women guided them to the branch. Jace picked up the heavy cable; the far end dangled into the jungle below. Jace leaped and Bastila brought him across. Jolee dropped the lift car; it fell away without a sound.

Jace passed the cable from hand to hand. "Start unraveling this; it is too thick for us to use." Several members of the crew went to work separating the braided vines. Jace and Jolee coiled the resulting pieces, leaving them with about a kilometer of improvised rope in three strands. Jace lashed T3 securely into the end of one strand; they would have to haul him up.

"Now we climb," said Jace. "We'll cut hand- and footholds with sabers, and go up like it's a rock face. It would be stupid for me to say don't look down. Do it now, get it out of your system." Canderous spat off the branch and held a hand to his ear. Jolee snorted and chuckled.

"Very funny," said Jace. "Let's get ourselves tied off." They tied ropes from one person to the next, with about five meters in between. "Time to climb," said Jace, "Juhani, lead the way."

The Cathar pulled her short saber and cut a notch into the tree trunk. She pulled herself up, then stood in the notch and sliced another. When she was a few meters above the branch, Mission followed. The others went one by one after her. The climb took more than an hour. There was more than one perilous slip. Jolee kept one hand off the tree to lift T3. Eventually, they were able to stand on the diagonal braces holding up the platform.

"T3, anything?" asked Jace.

The droid tooted. "Translation: two Wookiees, medium distance," replied HK.

"I can climb this without assistance," said Juhani.

"Okay," said Jace. "Bastila and I will cross to the next set of braces. We Jedi will lift everyone but T3 in one go; you'll cover us. Then Juhani climbs up, and Jolee and I send up Bastila and T3. Bastila and Juhani will get us up last." The move was not difficult; the two Wookiee guards were looking the other way. Mission and Carth dropped them with stun bolts. The entire group was soon assembled on the walkway.

Jace readied his saber. "Jolee, lead the way to Rwookrrorro."

Jolee nodded and started down the walkway. They did not get far before T3 shrilled a warning. Gorwooken and his squad dropped from overhead. HK actually headshot one before he landed. Jolee blasted two clear off the platform. Canderous sprayed the walkway with blaster bolts, forcing the Wookiees to retreat. Jace was startled to see them taking bowcaster fire from the other direction. Gorwooken and his troops were caught in a deadly crossfire, and cut down one by one.

Three Wookiees came down the path. "I am Chorrawl," said the leader. "I was a friend to Zaalbar when we were cubs. The Chieftain tried to prevent Freyyr's challenge; I will not stand for this. I saw Gorwooken's guards taking orders from these Czerka slavers." He pointed to three men in Czerka uniforms. They were dead, their arms were gone. "The people of this village will know that Chuundar works with Czerka. Gorwooken said that he gives Czerka some to keep Czerka from taking us all. That may be true, but the challenge will at least be heard. Follow me." Jace and the others ran to keep up with the Wookiee rebels.

They arrived at the Hall of the Chieftain to find Chuundar and Freyyr in a heated argument, with many Wookiees looking on. Zaalbar stood off to the side; he was not restrained, and had his weapons. "Oh, that's great!" growled Chuundar. "Everyone is here now! It's a reunion!"

"Yes, son," said Freyyr firmly. "By the blade of Bacca's Sword, I've come to end your treachery! No more will you sell your own people!"

"You have Bacca's blade? So what!" scoffed Chuundar. "I have the hilt, held by each true Chieftain in recent memory! Even you claimed it was all-important! We both have our ancient trinkets, so who will the people follow now? You? You are old and weak!"

"Jace, I am not sure…" Zaalbar shifted uneasily. "Chuundar has told me things… at times, he makes sense."

Jace spread his hands. "I won't tell you what to do. What does your heart say?"

Zaalbar stood silent for a moment, looking back and forth between his father and brother. "Father, you turned on me without a second thought. Following tradition allowed Chuundar to take power." He turned to his brother. "In my anger, I dishonored myself, but you sold your honor for credits."

"Not for credits, for peace," said Chuundar. "Czerka is too strong. With the strength we have, we cannot hope to throw them off this world. Zaalbar, you know this. You told me of Czerka's massacre on Tatooine. If we fight, they will do the same to us. By giving them a few of us, I keep them from wiping out the People of the Trees."

"There is another way, brother," said Zaalbar. "You are right in this: the People of the Trees can no longer remain separate from the skies above. We can join the Republic. The Czerka will be barred from slaving, and we can trade for what we need to rebuild and grow."

"You are a fool!" cried Chuundar. "In a year, no more, the Republic will fall. The Sith will rule, and our strength in battle will be useful to their armies. We will join them and march on the Czerka, the Trandoshans, any who would threaten Kashyyyk."

Zaalbar looked sadly at his brother. "If you would side with Malak, I am wasting my breath trying to convince you." He moved to stand beside Freyyr. "Father, I support your challenge. I ask to stand as your champion."

"Fool!" snarled Chuundar, "why should I fight? I still have Czerka support. You and the old fool will die here, and I will be Chieftain of all Kashyyyk soon enough!"

False panels opened in the wooden walls; Czerka troops poured in. Wookiees quickly took sides, and a battle began. Chuundar unlimbered a large bowcaster and fired; the bowcaster must have had off-world technology, because it was fully automatic. Jace leapt into a fight with a Wookiee and two Czerka; the rest of his team was also caught up in the battle. After a few arms were ripped off, the Czerka retreated, leaving Chuundar and his loyalists fighting Freyyr and the rebel Wookiees. The fight was a wild melee, with blades flying everywhere.

"Enough!" roared Freyyr, and the battle stilled a moment. "This will be decided properly. Only one can lead us. Only one _must_ lead us." He pointed to the statue holding a warblade. "Chuundar, it is your right to wield the Chieftain's Warblade against any who would challenge you."

"Fine," spat Chuundar, throwing his bow aside. He walked to the statue and lifted down the massive double-blade. The Wookiees backed away, leaving a circle of open floor. Chuundar stood before the statue and raised the sword overhead. "I accept my brother's challenge."

Zaalbar stepped into the circle, raising his ryyk blades. "You are my brother, so I will give you the same chance you gave me, Chuundar. Step down. Take exile. You might learn something while you are out there."

Chuundar snarled. "I have already learned everything I need. The strongest leads; all others bow."

"Then we are done, brother, and you will fall here," said Zaalbar.

Suddenly, Mission ran into the circle. "Wait, Big Z," she said, "You don't want to kill _your_ brother either."

"Yes, I do," said Zaalbar, "and he _is_ worth it." Mission nodded sadly and got out of the way.

The two Wookiees roared and charged. Zaalbar parried Chuundar's attack and sliced at his shoulder. The damage was minor, but it surely hurt. "Liar," growled Zaalbar, "Slaver. Traitor. You are finished." Chuundar stepped in with an overhand swing. Zaalbar blocked it, and knocked Chuundar back.

"Is that your best, runt?" taunted Zaalbar, "no wonder you turned to Czerka for help." Chuundar growled at the insult and charged in again. This time Zaalbar sidestepped and smacked Chuundar in the rump with the flat of his blade.

"Perhaps if you had paid any attention to your heritage, you would know how to fight with a warblade," said Zaalbar, as his brother spun to face him. Chuundar attacked again, and Zaalbar caught his strike on crossed blades. "One more chance. Surrender and live. Exile is not so bad. I am a better Wookiee for it, and you will be too."

Chuundar roared and threw the warblade. Zaalbar ducked it, but Chuundar was on him, slashing with his claws. "Fool! Weakling! Old-fashioned idiot! I will have what is mine!" Zaalbar braced his feet against Chuundar and threw him backwards. Chuundar rushed in again. Zaalbar stabbed him in the stomach with one blade and took his head off with the other. The Wookiee onlookers roared and cheered. Zaalbar sheathed his ryyk blades. He picked up the Chieftain's warblade in one hand and Bacca's hilt in the other. Zaalbar bowed and handed the blade and hilt to his father.

Freyyr took the marks of leadership. "We have done it. I am saddened that it had to come to this, but Chuundar had to be stopped." He turned to his surviving son. "Zaalbar, my son, I am truly sorry. You have suffered a great shame. I was blind. I have no excuse."

Zaalbar flopped down to the ground. He was bleeding from many cuts; Chuundar's final attack had left its mark. "It is all right, Father. I lost my discipline and used my claws. I had to leave, and I wasn't lying to Chuundar. I have grown a lot in my travels." He looked at Jace and Mission fondly; the Twi'lek blushed. "I wish my brother had taken the chance I gave him. There's a lot to be learned from outsiders-Chuundar just took the wrong lessons to heart." Zaalbar grabbed his father's arm. "I still have a life-debt. Now that my life is truly my own again, honoring that agreement is more important than ever." He turned to Jace. "I know we need to move on, Jace, but before we do, I think something should be done about the Czerka." Freyyr and the other Wookiees roared agreement.

"Absolutely," said Jace, "besides, I don't think Czerka will just hand us our ship back."

Jolee looked at Freyyr. "You're the boss here-we need a plan."

Freyyr nodded. "Czerka will be preparing to move on the village in force, but it will take them some time to get their forces marshaled." He turned to Jace. "The Jedi and the rest of the _Ebon Hawk_ 's crew will assault the Czerka landing site from the walkway. The Czerka will move to defend their gate." He looked at Chorrawl. "Your soldiers will come with my son and I. We will climb behind the Czerka gate, drop onto the landing pads, and attack them from behind." Chorrawl nodded and tapped another Wookiee on the shoulder. They left the room, along with the surviving Wookiee troops.

"Before you go, Jedi, I must see to your reward," said Freyyr. "How can Rwookrrorro thank you?

Jace turned to Zaalbar. "What would you like, Zaalbar? You earned it."

Zaalbar stood straight. "I have a request, Father. I have thought about it a great deal. I would like Bacca's sword."

Freyyr stroked his chin. "You do understand what that means, my son? Bacca's sword is a symbol of our people, held only by Chieftains… and future Chieftains."

Zaalbar met his father's eyes. "I am still young. I will leave to pay my debt, for this man's lifetime. When I return, I will be older and wiser, fit to lead Rwookrrorro-or perhaps represent Kashyyyk in the Republic Senate."

Freyyr frowned. "I am not certain that Kashyyyk is quite ready for that, despite your hopes, but in sixty or seventy years, who knows?" He handed Zaalbar the broken sword, and the young Wookiee left to repair the weapon.

Zaalbar was ready to go in an hour. He had restored Bacca's sword; it was a massive two-handed vibrosword nearly two meters long from pommel to tip. He turned to Jace. "My forces will meet you in the Czerka landing area. Good luck."

Jace led his crew down the walkway. They met little resistance until they were actually at the gate. The Czerka squad there put up a fight, but was outmatched. Several troops surrendered; Jace left Carth and T3 to guard them. The gate swung open to reveal a bloodbath. Czerka troops had set up improvised barricades; Zaalbar and his soldiers were attacking from behind them. Raging Wookiees were tearing arms off, but there was discipline. Many Czerka were dropping their weapons and sitting on the ground; those who did so were being spared. Janos Wertka had tried to run for a shuttle but Freyyr caught him before he could escape. The Ithorian stood off to one side, hands bound behind him. Chorrawl ran up to Jace. "A stunning victory, Jedi! This is a great day for Kashyyyk."

The Wookiee's head exploded. A group of heavy troopers marched out of the Czerka barracks. They were dressed in Mandalorian armor painted in Czerka orange and black. Xor headed the squad. "No, this is the last day for Kashyyyk." He smiled unpleasantly. "I've been waiting for this. No more slaves. No more live captures. Now we exterminate every ape on this world." He pointed at Juhani. "You too, cat."

Juhani ignited her sabers and leapt forward. Xor's troops attacked with blasters and force pikes, but they were no match for the Cathar's furious assault. Within minutes, only Xor was left standing. He drew a large blaster pistol; Juhani Force pulled it out of his hand. Xor smiled insolently. "So, you have some skill." He drew a vibrosword. "Do you think I've never killed a Jedi before?"

"No," snarled the Cathar, "I think you'll never kill again." They circled each other. Xor made the first move, slashing for Juhani's head. She parried and struck at Xor belt-high.

"Your father was weak even for a cat," taunted Xor, "He didn't have the backbone to stand and fight on Cathar, so he fled to Taris. Even when I caught him there, he tried to run."

"What is wrong with you?" shouted Juhani. "All he wanted was to raise a family and mind his own business!"

"Cats, apes, you are lesser, you exist to serve," said Xor, "you should know your place." Juhani feinted and slashed at Xor's shoulder. He blocked, but was staggered. Juhani sent a powerful Force push and blasted Xor off his feet and over the walkway railing. She shot out an arm and caught him with Force choke, hanging him over the abyss. Xor looked at Juhani, struggling for breath, and spat.

The Cathar snarled, then took a deep breath. "The Jedi gave me a second chance," she said, pulling Xor back to the platform, "and I won't waste it on you." Xor fell to his hands and knees, coughing.

"You're under arrest, slaver," said Zaalbar, looking on, "you will stand trial with Wertka and the others."

Xor stood. "I won't be judged by apes and cats!" He sprinted and leapt over the edge.

"No!" cried Juhani. She ran to the railing and reached for Xor, but he was too far down, and falling too fast. The Twi'lek slaver plunged into the darkness, out of sight. Juhani turned away from the railing, fell to her knees and threw up. Bastila and Jace ran to her side.

"It's all right," said Jace, "you didn't kill him-it wasn't your fault."

The Cathar heaved, sobbing. "I spared him! I gave him a chance to repent! Why did he jump?"

"Evil is not limited to the Sith," Bastila said. "Xor decided to die rather than answer for his crimes. He chose, Juhani, not you."

Mission and Carth gathered up weapons from the dead and captured Czerka to better arm the newly-formed Rwookrrorro militia. The Wookiees had many excellent mechanics and engineers. With help from Canderous, T3, and HK, they removed the turrets from several Czerka freighters and shuttles and mounted them to well-camouflaged platforms in the trees, creating a workable air-defense system. The ships would eventually be scrapped and their hull plating used to construct shelters in case of Czerka reprisal raids. The Wookiees appeared to stand a decent chance of defending themselves, and they could always retreat to the Shadowlands in an extreme emergency.

Mission was carrying an armful of captured weapons to the militia armory when Canderous stopped her. "Where did you find that?" he asked, pointing to a sizeable blaster.

"It was Xor's," she replied, "Juhani got it away from him."

Canderous took the blaster and examined markings on the grip. "This is no ordinary heavy pistol. It's a Mandalorian legend. This is the mark of Cassus Fett, a general from the Mandalorian Wars. He was one of the best of us. You should take this with you. It is lighter than most heavy blasters, accurate, and almost as powerful as a rifle." Mission nodded and exchanged the new pistol for Bendak's blaster, which she added to the pile of militia weapons.

While the crew prepared for takeoff, Bastila drew Jace aside on the pad. "You have been patient with me, Jace, and as I said before, you deserve my honesty. But you have to understand how difficult this is for me to say."

Jace nodded. "I understand, Bastila. I really do. Say what you want to, and only what you want to."

Bastila took a deep breath. "With all my training, I should be able to control myself better than this. But you're not anything like I expected. You're not like any man I've ever met before." She clasped her hands. "I find myself watching you when I don't mean to. I'm thinking about you when I don't want to. It isn't supposed to be like this!"

Jace angled his head. "What is it supposed to be like?"

Bastila jerked her head violently from side to side. "Every time I try to call on all my teachings to calm myself, they fail me. You have such power, such passion! I don't know if it's due to the bond between us, but I'm drawn to you."

Jace frowned. "Are you interested in me or my ability to use the Force?"

"The Force is a part of you, as is your power," said Bastila, "but that's not what attracted me to you. It's more than that. Maybe it's the bond we share. It gives us a certain… intimacy. If I could, I would return to Dantooine. I need to be away from this bond of ours. I need to weaken it. I need to be anywhere but near you!" She sighed. "But Malak must be stopped; my own feelings are nothing when compared to that. Yet I know this could affect the outcome of our mission if it is not resolved-I can't let that happen!" Bastila looked into Jace's eyes. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I've reached a decision. But this is not the proper place for this discussion. I think… I think we should have some privacy for this. We can talk about this aboard the _Ebon Hawk_."

Jace nodded. "When you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen." They boarded the ship. Carth took the helm and lifted the _Ebon Hawk_ off the pad. They climbed away from Kashyyyk and set a course for Manaan.


	15. Manaan, part one

Disclaimer: The current owner of KotOR is Disney; I hope they will remember Revan and bring him back someday.

* * *

The flight from Kashyyyk to Manaan was a long one, more than two days. The crew had not had this kind of down time since leaving Taris. The droids didn't get tired, so T3 took the helm to give everyone a well-deserved break. Jace took some time to get to know Jolee. The old Jedi was a valuable addition to the team. Jace had to work to get him to open up about his past, but his stories were instructive and occasionally hilarious. Jace made a mental note never to get anywhere near an energy intake. Jolee had left the Jedi out of guilt; he had secretly trained his wife Nayama in the ways of the Force, and she had joined the Sith during the Exar Kun War. She attacked Jolee at the war's outset, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her. She had been responsible for many deaths during the war, and was killed during the final battle. The Order had forgiven Jolee, but he remained unable to forgive himself.

Juhani was not comfortable with the role she had played in Xor's suicide, and she spent many hours in meditation. Jace and Bastila spent some time counseling her, until Jace felt comfortable that Juhani was getting over her guilt.

After dinner on the second evening, the crew sat around the holodisplay, laughing and swapping stories. Jace sent a thought to Bastila, and the two slipped into the port dormitory to talk.

Bastila followed Revan into the dormitory. Somehow, her heart was pounding in her throat and sinking into her gut at the same time. _I know what I have to do, and I know what I_ want _to do_.

Revan palmed the door switch, activating the privacy lock. "All right. We're alone. Now, what did you need to tell me?"

 _That I can't love you._ Bastila took a deep, steadying breath. "You're stronger than I am, and there's no point in telling me otherwise. You will be a great Jedi, I think. I hope." _I know now why so many followed you when you went to war._ "In some ways you make me feel weak, like I am caught up in the wake of our destiny. But at the same time, you make me feel stronger, more alive."

"And I feel more alive when I'm with you," said Revan.

"I realize now that these feelings are part of the bond we share," Bastila lied. "The Jedi Council surely realized this; they knew my loyalty to the doctrines of our Order would be tested on this mission. By facing and overcoming my feelings for you I have learned a valuable lesson about control and the dangers of emotion. This is an important step in understanding the Force." _I know I'm breaking your heart, so I'll try to do it gently_. "I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted to hear. But I felt it was important you know our… infatuation… was nothing more than a result of our powerful bond."

Revan's face fell. "So I was just a stepping stone to you becoming a Master?"

 _NO!_ "Please, don't say it like that," Bastila pleaded, "You make it sound like I was using you!" _I am, of course, but not like that._ "Don't you realize how difficult this was for me?"

Revan's mouth moved soundlessly as he tried to answer her. "Difficult for you? What about me?"

Bastila crossed her arms. "Why do you think I came to this decision? I know how hard it is for both of us! You kept pressing forward, so I had to be the one to step up and do the right thing!" She dropped her arms to her sides. "You're the one who can't face the truth! Malak has to be stopped. How can I do that if I let myself be blinded by my feelings for you?"

"I thought you didn't _have_ feelings for me." Revan raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just say that was all a result of our bond?"

Bastila winced. _I should have known you'd see right through that._

Revan smiled. "I'm going to stop Malak, Bastila, but I want to do it with you at my side."

Bastila took a cautious step forward. "You… you mean it, don't you? But how can I be sure you aren't making a mistake?" She thrust her arms downward, hands balled into fists. "I… I have to resist. I have to be strong for both of us." _But I don't want to._

Revan shook his head. "You know I'm right, Bastila."

 _Be strong..._ Bastila tried to speak. "But I don't… I mean, I can't… Malak will…"

Revan smiled. "I love you, Bastila. And I know you love me."

 _Yes, Jace, yes!_ "All right, you've made your point," she admitted. "Now shut up and kiss me, you fool."

Revan stepped forward and took Bastila in his arms. Their kiss was powerful, intense. Bastila felt lightheaded as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Bastila swayed on her feet, shocked off balance by the emotion of the moment. Revan placed a hand at the small of her back and pulled her closer. One of Bastila's feet came off the ground as she pressed herself to him from chest to thighs.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Bastila sighed happily, then startled. She squirmed out of Revan's arms and crossed to the far side of the room, not looking at him. "We… we shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. Jedi aren't meant to fall in love."

Revan walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. "It didn't feel wrong to me."

Bastila pulled away and turned to face him. "It was… it was a moment of weakness. When I kissed you… we shouldn't have… no, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I know we both wanted it, but we shouldn't have given in to our desire. We're Jedi! We can't act like this. Not now, not when we still have to deal with Malak! And what will we tell the Council?"

Revan crossed his arms. "We tell the truth, Bastila. We are in love, and we should be honest about what we feel. Anything else could steer us toward the dark side."

She looked down at the floor. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't blame you, but…" she suddenly seemed to come out of a trance. "It was a mistake. I have to get out of here before somebody sees us together!" And with that, Bastila dashed from the room, leaving Revan standing there, looking hurt and confused.

Jace stood numbly for a moment, then sank down on his bunk. He sat there, brooding, until Carth walked in.

"Oh, hell." Carth crossed to his bunk and produced a metal flask from his knapsack. He unscrewed the top cup and poured Jace two fingers. "Here. I'm guessing things didn't go as planned."

"As planned?" Jace raised his eyebrows. "Whose plan was that, exactly?"

Carth grinned sheepishly. "Well, kind of the whole crew. We've watched you and Bastila dance around each other for months. We thought if you two could get a moment alone, you could get past this hang-up. Obviously, it didn't happen."

Jace glowered. "No, it didn't." He took a sip, coughed, and looked suspiciously at the cup. "What the hell is this?"

"We'd call it moonshine, but Telos has no moon." Carth grinned. "It's un-aged corn whiskey. Drink of choice back home, but a bit harsh for off-worlders."

"I see." Jace hesitated, then downed the drink and grimaced. "I don't get her, Carth. I'm crazy for her and I _know_ she feels the same. I just…"

"Stop there, Jace." Carth crouched down to Jace's eye level. "You have to stand in her shoes a little. Bastila has feelings for you-that much is, frankly, obvious. But she's committed herself to the Jedi." He sat down next to Jace. "Balancing a relationship and your duty is hard. Not everyone can make it work. And sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you will only be able to choose who you fail."

Jace nodded understandingly. "What was she like?"

Carth smiled. "Morgana? She was perfect. Funny, beautiful, and kept me in line but good. When I married her, I was still with the TSF. We'd been together for a few years when the Mandalorian Wars began. She asked me why I hadn't signed up with the Republic. I told her I was responsible for her and our son first. She was furious! She told me if I didn't go, I wouldn't be the man she loved anymore." He took a swig straight from the flask. "My second tour was just ending when Revan and Malak turned on the Republic. I took one step through my front door and she looked me in the eye, and I just knew. I put in for another tour that night. We had two weeks, and then I kissed her goodbye. It was the last time I saw her before…" He trailed off for a moment, then pulled himself together. "Bastila has to decide for herself whether she can be with you without breaking the promise she's already made. You have to give her time to make that decision, and if you truly love her, you'll respect whichever choice she makes."

"Thanks, Carth." Jace smiled slightly. Carth clapped Jace on the shoulder and offered Jace the flask. Jace walked away, shaking his head. "Not if it was the last booze in the galaxy."

* * *

Bastila ran the width of the ship, ducking into the refresher in the starboard dormitory where the women slept. She felt a strong desire to wash. Bastila grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing, but the hot water and soap did not make her feel any cleaner, so she scrubbed harder. She forced herself to stop when her skin was pink, raw, and tender. She slammed the handle to shut off the water and toweled off. Bastila stepped out of the 'fresher and donned a clean set of her Talravin robes. She tried to suppress her emotions to no avail. Bastila had never felt love before. It was overwhelming, and it was her fault. When Bastila had fashioned the 'Jace Kilraen' identity, she designed his history to teach him character lessons, reinforcing attributes she valued herself. And it worked, too well. Whatever Revan had once been, Jace was kind, strong, moral, and unerringly honest. Bastila had inadvertently created what she herself saw as the perfect man and ideal mate. Now she was utterly in love with him, Jedi Code or no. _And someday he will learn the truth, and hate me._ Bastila knelt on the dormitory floor and tried to meditate. She managed a few deep breaths, then her breathing grew shallow and ragged before she just broke down and cried. Bastila took several minutes to pull herself together, then stood. She washed her face so it wouldn't be obvious that she had been crying, and headed out the dormitory and back toward the main hold.

"My, my, young lady, you _are_ in a fix." Bastila nearly jumped out of her skin; Jolee was leaning against the wall next to the dormitory door. He gestured back inside. "Let's talk." Bastila followed him back into the dormitory, feeling as if she were walking toward her own execution. Jolee closed the door behind them. "You fell for him, did you?"

Bastila's lower lip trembled; her eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't tell the others."

Jolee chuckled. "Bastila, the entire crew knows you two love each other, and we approve. That's why we arranged to give you some private time on this leg of the voyage. Right now Carth is telling your boyfriend the same thing."

Bastila looked away and blushed scarlet. She felt relieved and humiliated at the same time. She turned to Jolee. "What can I do? I love Jace, that is certain, but the Code…"

Jolee shook his head. "The Code is imperfect. It was written by flawed beings who were striving for an enlightenment that is impossible." He sat on a bunk, elbows on knees and his chin propped on his fists. "I'll tell you what I told Jace when he asked me about my wife." He glanced up. "You know about Nayama, right?"

She nodded. "I looked up your history shortly after we met."

"Then I'll tell you what I told Jace," Jolee continued. "Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware. But love, itself, will save you, not condemn you." He sighed. "I found real love only once during my life. Because of that love, I have experienced the greatest joy and deepest sorrow a man can feel." Jolee looked Bastila in the eyes. "And it was all worth it. I have regrets-everyone does-but I would not hesitate to love Nayama again."

Bastila smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Jolee." She stood to leave.

"By the way," he asked quietly, "how are you going to explain to Jace that he is Revan?"

Bastila stumbled in shock. She whirled back to face Jolee. "You've been in my mind! Or did I speak aloud while I was afflicted by horror?"

The old Jedi spread his hands. "I'm not in the habit of invading people's privacy. When Revan and Malak accessed the Star Map in the Shadowlands, I was hidden nearby, watching. He might have been wearing a mask, but that presence in the Force is unmistakable."

Bastila nodded. "I apologize."

Jolee shook his head. "Don't-I shouldn't have blindsided you."

Bastila heaved a dry sob, and told Jolee everything. "And so, I don't know what to do. I love him, but I'll never know if he truly loves me, or just feels what I want him to."

Jolee laughed out loud. "Oh, he loves you, all right. I don't think you changed him as much as you think." He leaned forward, looking Bastila right in the eyes. "Only the dark side can truly reshape a mind. You've given him false memories, but the personality beneath that is the same, and that's what you love, isn't it?"

"Yes." She smiled, then shook her head. "I thought he would be… everything the Masters told me about him is wrong. And that thought terrifies me." Bastila held her head in both hands. "But he will eventually find out, there's no avoiding it, and when he does, he'll _hate me!_ And what about Malak? If Jace becomes Revan again, they will conquer the Republic."

Jolee smiled. "That is mostly up to him. The time will come when he will be faced with a choice-remain Jace, stalwart of the light, or take up the mantle of Dark Lord Revan once more. Your task, Bastila, is to guide him to make the right decision when the time comes." He stood. "So far, I'd say you were doing quite well."

Bastila followed Jolee out of the dormitory. As she entered the main hold, Revan and Carth walked in from the other direction and joined the group. She met Revan's eyes briefly; he gave her a slight smile that made her feel warm all over. Carth looked at her and winked slyly; Mission smacked him in the back of the head.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ dropped out of hyperspace ten hours later. Jace was stunned to see a Sith cruiser in orbit over Manaan. He hammered the alarm button, sending the crew to battle stations.

Carth shut the alarm down. "Relax, Jace," he said, "Manaan is neutral-the cruiser is here to load kolto."

Bastila nodded. "That's right. This planet is the only place kolto can be found."

Jace frowned. "And the Selkath are neutral?"

"They make more credits that way," grunted Canderous. "They can sell to both sides."

"Both sides have an embassy in Ahto City," said Carth, "and they are allowed to purchase the exact same amount of kolto every month. Anyone disturbs the peace in Ahto, and their kolto quota is cut. The ambassadors work very hard to keep the peace; there are Republic-only bars and such, to keep the sides separate. Still, you'll sometimes see a shouting match in the street."

As they approached the planet, they saw a line of heavy lifter shuttles moving cargo containers up from the surface to the cruiser; they looked like ants carrying crumbs to the nest. Carth contacted the Ahto City landing authority for a docking bay.

Jace turned to Bastila. "We should go lie down."

She turned beet red. "W-what?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "We're coming into a world with a Star Map on it. We are likely to experience another vision."

"Oh, of course," said Bastila.

"Dirty mind, Bastila," chuckled Carth. He then ducked his head to avoid Mission's slap.

Jace and Bastila lay down; the vision came as they entered the atmosphere. In the vision, Jace saw the map on the ocean floor, near a massive trench. Jace discussed the vision with Carth and Bastila. With little to go on, they decided to head to the Republic Embassy. The Ambassador would be a good place to start.

Bastila, Carth, and Jace walked into the Republic Embassy. The others were off enjoying their time in a fully civilized city until they were needed. Carth identified himself and was led into the back offices without them; ten minutes later, Jace and Bastila were shown into an office down the hall from the entrance. A grey-haired, balding black man came around the desk to shake hands. "Welcome to Manaan. I am Roland Wann, the Ambassador's chief of staff."

"And Chief of Station for Republic Intelligence," grinned Carth.

Wann smiled. "Keep that under your hat, please." He switched gears. "The Jedi Council alerted Republic Intelligence to your mission, at least parts of it; Manaan is the only world on your list with any real Republic presence, which is why you haven't heard from us before. I have a description of the ruins you are searching for, and I have made contacts with Selkath archaeologists." He looked Jace in the eye. "The war is different here. You _must_ avoid publicly acting against the Sith. If you are caught, the cut to the Republic kolto quota could cost us the war. Each day's shipment of kolto saves thousands of lives." Wann paused. "With all that said, I would like your help to sting the Sith some."

"Surely," said Jace.

"Just about the only place on Manaan open to both the Sith and Republic is the swoop gallery," said Wann. "Both sides have pilots on staff for our speeders and shuttles. We and the Sith face off on the track once a month; this month's tournament is coming in a few days."

Jace held up a hand. "I see where this is heading."

Wann smirked. "We lost rather badly last month; the Sith have a new pilot of some skill, a Major Wren Iscandar, from Corellia. The prize is a week of discounts at Ahto restaurants and cantinas for every member of the winning faction and raised prices for the losers. Commander Onasi here tells me you are a ringer; if so, we could use you."

Jace grinned at Carth. "I might be convinced to do some racing."

"Excellent," said Wann. "There is a more serious matter to be dealt with later, but as foolish as it sounds, swoop racing is good for morale."

* * *

The swoop gallery was a large room with stadium seating facing rows of monitors. The 'track' was a marked-off section of open water near the city. Floating boost pads and obstacles were shifted around every tournament to keep the racing fresh. Jace was introduced with the other Republic racers to loud cheers from the Republic stands. Iscandar was announced separately, as the reigning champion. Jace's first track time was unspectacular, but high enough to avoid washing out. Jace led the Republic times for the next two rounds, and found himself up against Iscandar in the final race. Iscandar laid down a blistering time, but Jace was faster by two hundredths of a second. The Republic pit crew carried Jace to the podium, cheering at the top of their lungs. Iscandar brought the trophy up to the podium and handed it over stiffly. He glowered at Jace unpleasantly; Jace felt a familiar sensation.

Jace headed back to the Embassy to talk to Wann, who was waiting with Carth and Bastila. "Do you know what Iscandar's position is with the Sith Embassy?" Jace asked.

Wann shook his head. "No, he hasn't been here long enough for us to build a dossier. Why?"

"He's a Dark Jedi," answered Jace. "I don't know what he would be doing here."

Wann frowned. "A small number of Dark Jedi recently arrived here on Manaan. We aren't sure what they are up to," he met Jace's eyes, "but we're working to find out-which is where you come in."

Jace nodded. "You said there was a more serious matter."

"I need your help with a covert operation that may well prove useful to your mission," said Wann, "I need you to get into the Sith Embassy-there are two objectives inside. We are always watching for Sith subterfuge. Eighty-three hours ago we launched a submersible reconnaissance droid into the ocean beneath Ahto City. It made extensive scans of the outside of the city and the Selkath settlements on the sea floor below. Sometime about two days after it was launched it suffered damage; we don't know exactly how. Its automatic systems floated it to the surface, but we could not retrieve it in time. The Sith were able to recover the droid, which is currently in their embassy." Wann interlaced his fingers. "The droid's data centers are heavily encrypted, so it will take the Sith several days, we believe, to extract its data or ciphers. It was captured thirty hours ago. It is imperative that you recover the data module from that droid before it is decrypted."

Jace nodded. "And the second objective in the Sith base?"

Wann keyed his intercom. "Send him in, please." A middle-aged Selkath walked in the door behind them. "This is Shaelas," said Wann. "He is a city official and Republic sympathizer who came to me for help about a month ago." They shook hands.

"What has you concerned?" Bastila asked.

Shaelas twirled one of his mouth tendrils nervously. "Many of the Selkath have vanished, human. Most who have gone missing are on the cusp of adulthood, the youth who will one day lead this planet. My own daughter, Shasa, is among those who have disappeared."

Wann looked up at Jace. "These disappearances began shortly after the Sith Force-users arrived. If that is a coincidence, I'm a Hutt."

Jace turned to the Selkath. "We will find out what happened to Shasa and the others." Shaelas thanked them and left. Jace looked back at Wann. "How do I get in?"

Wann pulled out a datapad. "There are two entrances. The front entrance is secured by a pass card system. One of my agents lifted a card of a Sith officer last week. We have the means to manufacture access cards and IDs to match if we can break the encryption on the card we already have. The other entrance is by shuttle; the Embassy has a landing pad; flights go from there to a private docking bay on the inner ring of the city."

Jace and Carth exchanged a glance. "Sounds like the base on Taris," said Carth. "T3 should be able to crack the card." Bastila nodded.

"The shuttle pad is our way out," said Jace, "we'll grab a ride and fly to our docking bay."

Janice Nall had done a superb job programming T3; the astromech sliced the pass card in less than an hour. Jace and his crew met aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ to gather their equipment and come up with a plan. Roland Wann had provided a partial map of the Sith Embassy; Jace projected it up on the holodisplay.

Bastila spoke first. "I am not sanguine about this operation. Roland Wann was deceiving us when he told us about the droid."

Carth shrugged. "He's a spook; lies are their business. I think that he probably just doesn't have permission to tell us about whatever op he is actually running."

"I felt the deception too," said Jace, "but I did not sense any malice from Wann. I think we should hit the Embassy. Besides, we need his help." Heads nodded around the room.

Jace turned to the holographic map. "Right, then. The base is in two levels. We know there is a security control room here, at the main entrance, with access to both levels. Upper level has barracks, speeder hangar, and a repair shop for speeders and defense droids. The recon droid is likely there. Lower level is a newly built section-Wann does not have information on much. The Dark Jedi are likely there, doing whatever it is they are doing. I say we take the security control room, then split up. Carth, Canderous, Mission and Zaalbar will head for the droid and recover the data module. Once that is done, they should fight their way to the landing pad and secure our exit. We Jedi will head into the lower level, find out what the Sith are up to, and stop them if we can. HK and T3 will hold the security room to keep Sith coming in from the city; T3 can plug in and manipulate the embassy computer system."

Jace paused. "Wann says that the Selkath tolerate covert operations in Ahto, so long as the war is not being fought openly in the streets. The Sith will likely hit back at the Republic eventually, but Wann says that is just how the game is played." Jace leaned forward. "Are there any questions?"

Mission scratched between her lekku. "What about the missing Selkath? If they are being held hostage in the Embassy, can we get them out aboard the shuttle?"

Carth cleared his throat. "Wann says the Sith use common _Ministry_ -class orbital shuttles to move personnel from the docking bay to the Embassy. There are about twenty Selkath missing and ten of us. The shuttles are rated for 36 passengers, plus a pilot and copilot. We should all fit."

Mission nodded. "That's all I had."

Canderous spoke next. "What numbers are we looking at? I heard a half dozen red saber types, but what about conventional troops?"

"The Sith have a supply battalion loading kolto," said Bastila. "They are armed to guard the kolto shipments, mostly from thieves. Most of them will be at work if we hit the base during the day. Expect forty or so troops on base, but they are not infantrymen. They will be unarmored, and armed mostly with blaster pistols or stun batons. The greater concern is droids. Wann believes there are a droid trooper squad and a pair of heavy battle droids."

Canderous hefted his repeater. "We can handle that."

"Good," said Jace, "because you're doing the talking."

* * *

A/N: I love Jolee. He's like the coolest grandpa imaginable.


	16. Manaan, part two

Disclaimer: KotOR is available on Steam, Google Play, and the App Store. Get it again; the people who made this great game deserve our business.

* * *

The crew walked up to the Sith Embassy front entrance. Jace, Carth, and Bastila stood in the middle of the group, with helmets on to conceal their faces. The checkpoint was manned by a Sith officer with commander's stripes and four war droids with rifles. The officer looked up, bored.

Canderous handed over his newly-forged pass card. "We're here about a job."

The officer looked the group over suspiciously. "Who asked you to come?"

The big Mandalorian rolled his eyes. "I can't pronounce your over-complicated Core names!"

The commander cocked his head. "Major Iscandar?"

Canderous shrugged. "Something like that. Just check my card, it's good."

The Sith tapped the card against a reader which beeped and flashed green. "Go right in-the duty officer at the desk will point you in the right direction." Canderous nodded gruffly and the group headed into the elevator.

They came out to see a woman in a captain's uniform sitting at a desk flanked by war droids. "You there, mercenary! I don't recognize you, how did you get in here?"

Canderous crossed his arms. "Major Iscandar hired us and issued me a pass card. I'm supposed to meet him for a job, something to do with the Republic kolto shipment." The captain took the pass card and swiped it on her own reader. While she was looking down at her screen, Mission and Juhani cloaked.

"Your pass-code is out of date," snapped the captain, "and I don't recognize you at all. We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough!" She thumbed her intercom. "Commander Grann, report to the security desk immediately!" The officer from the checkpoint came down the elevator with the war droids. "You authorized this person to enter?" asked the captain. Grann began to speak; the captain cut him off. "I don't know them… and their identification doesn't match up! They're spies!"

The commander startled. "What?! Sound the alarm! Droids, destroy them!" The captain was reaching for the button when Mission appeared behind her and cut her throat. Carth drew both blasters in a flash and shot the two droids behind the desk. Canderous spun and hosed down the back wall, dropping Grann and all four of his droids. The upper level door slid open. Three Sith soldiers ran in with pistols; they wore only uniforms, no armor. Juhani surprised them and cut all three down before they could fire a shot.

Jace removed his helmet and tossed it away; Bastila and Carth did likewise. "Right, you all know your jobs. Let's get to work." HK dragged the captain's body away from the desk, making room for T3 to roll up and connect to the console.

The little droid worked for a moment, then warbled to HK. "Translation: T3 has locked down the barracks and mess hall doors, but a small number of Sith soldiers are in the upper level hallways. There are four additional war droids in the droid repair center along with the two heavy battle droids. Ten or more Sith meatbags are on the landing pad; they were doing calisthenics and are not armed." HK paused while T3 gathered more information. "Statement: the war droids are moving in our direction, master."

Jace nodded. "Carth, they're your problem." Carth gestured; Canderous and Zaalbar took cover at either side of the door. Jace turned back to T3. "Can you find any information on the lower level, T3?"

The astromech was silent a moment, then snorted. "Translation: Expletive! T3 cannot access the lower level network from this terminal. It is marked as the 'training center,' though no specifics are available."

Jolee shrugged. "We go find out ourselves, then."

Jace and the other Jedi headed down the sloping hallway to the lower level door. On the other side was a corridor with doors off both sides. One door was marked 'Dormitory,' and Jace could feel thinking beings. The other side, 'Medical,' held a single, faint flicker of life. He motioned the others to the medical bay.

Juhani opened the door. "Oh, no…" Jolee moved up to the door, gasped, and clamped a hand over his mouth. Bastila and Jace dashed to the door. They were met with a hellish sight. Four dead Selkath lay on exam tables or the floor. Their bodies were slashed and burned, limbs twisted at unnatural angles. "Butchers," snarled Juhani, "evil, twisted madmen." Then one of the bodies moved. Its mouth opened; a horrible rattle was all the sound that came out.

Jace jumped and rushed to the dying alien's side. He placed his hands on the wounds and began healing with all his strength. "Jolee, help me!"

The old man shook his head sadly. "That one is beyond help. Try to ease his pain."

The Selkath turned to Jace. "Tell Shasa what the Sith have done," he wheezed, "Give her this." He tried to hand something to Jace, then went limp. Something fell out of his hand, hitting the floor with a metallic ringing. Jace bent to retrieve it; he picked up a round metal pin decorated with an enameled symbol.

Jace flipped on his comlink. "T3, get down here." He turned to Bastila. "We need to find the others, if they are still alive. Let's check the dormitory." They crossed the hall; the door slid open to reveal a half-dozen young Selkath wearing Sith uniforms and armed with assorted vibro weapons.

"Intruders!" one called, "Should we sound the alarm, Shasa?"

"No-wait!" said a young Selkath woman with apprentice pips, "We cannot always be running to the Masters for help. We should handle this on our own. Perhaps this is a test the Sith have prepared for us?" She turned to Jace. "What are you doing here? Only Masters and Apprentices are allowed in here."

Jace picked his words carefully. "I am Jace Kilraen. What are Selkath doing inside the Sith embassy?"

Shasa smiled proudly. "The Sith are teaching us mastery of the Force. Our alliance with the Sith will bring strength to Manaan and the Selkath people!"

Bastila shook her head incredulously. "But the Sith are evil!"

Shasa waved dismissively. "Republic propaganda. The Sith are the victims of lies and half-truths. The Sith have promised to guide us in the use of the Force, as a sign of good faith. And once the Republic is defeated, the Sith will leave Manaan independent."

"Once the Republic is out of the way, the Sith will enslave your planet!" cried Jace.

"Spare us your lies!" hissed Shasa. "The Sith have treated us with nothing but respect and honor! You speak as if we are prisoners here, but we can leave whenever we wish. My friend Galas and some others chose not to continue his training, and was returned safely to his home in Ahto City."

Jace handed over the pin. "Did this belong to Galas?"

Shasa swayed on the spot. "This is the pin I gave Galas when we were children. There is blood on it."

"Follow me," said Jace, "there is something you should see." Shasa nodded and followed Jace back to the torture room.

She screamed and sank to the floor when she saw her dead friend. "Why?" she cried, "why did the Sith kill him?"

"They wanted to keep him quiet," said Jace, "He might have revealed their scheme. You are the children of judges, officials… you were meant to take over the planet for the Sith."

Shasa nodded numbly. "Perhaps, we will train with the Jedi, instead. Or perhaps we will just remain here and live our lives. But we will leave this place and tell others of what we have seen."

T3 rolled down the hall. "Record every inch of this room," said Jace, "We want this atrocity documented."

Shasa told the other students what she had seen, and they gathered their belongings to leave. "Our Master is at the end of the hall," said Shasa, "Do you need our aid in that battle?"

Jace shook his head; his comm buzzed. "We have the data module," said Carth, "The troopers up here were unarmed, as advertised. We locked them in a cargo container. We are ready to leave when you are."

"Good work," Jace replied, "I'm sending six Selkath your way. Keep them safe." Carth acknowledged and Shasa and the others headed for the shuttle.

Jace and the other Jedi gathered at the final door. It slid open to reveal seven Selkath and two Sith in black robes. Jace immediately recognized the senior one. Iscandar smiled. "I never properly introduced myself at the track," he said powering on a red lightsaber, "but then again, I don't think you'll live long enough to care." The Selkath apprentices drew vibroswords and double-blades.

"I think you all should see what the Sith have done to Galas and his fellow apprentices," said Jace, "you don't understand what you are a part of."

One of the Selkath laughed. "Of course we do, fool! _We_ killed them."

"So much for that," muttered Jolee.

"Juhani, Jolee, take the Selkath," said Jace, "Bastila, we've got the Sith." The second Sith drew a double-blade, and the battle was joined. Juhani leapt into the cluster of Selkath, scattering them. Jolee lifted one and threw him into a wall, knocking him out.

Two Selkath went after Juhani; four surrounded Jolee, who chuckled. "You really shouldn't underestimate her." Juhani killed one Selkath and lopped the other's leg off in a flurry of movement. Jolee ducked a high slash and swept the legs out from under one attacker. He blew two more backwards. The last met him blade-to-saber. The first Selkath was up and headed back toward Jolee; Juhani intercepted him. Jolee had his hands full with three enemies, so he dodged out of the way as they attacked. One stabbed the other dead by accident, then Jolee cut him down. Juhani made quick work of the last two Selkath.

Jace and Bastila separated, placing Iscandar and his apprentice between them. The Sith moved apart to meet them, turning a two-on-two into a pair of separate duels. Iscandar made eye contact with Jace and tried to stun him; Jace shook off the mental attack and tried to catch the Sith in a whirlwind. Iscandar didn't budge. He feinted and went at Jace low from the left. Jace was ready for the strike and kicked at Iscandar's knee. The Sith fell but rolled and was back on his feet before Jace could take advantage. Jace whirled his saber and attacked at shoulder height. The Sith ducked and stabbed for Jace's belly. Jace jumped back and to the side; Iscandar shot lightning at him. Jace sidestepped the blast of energy and tried to rush in before the Sith could get back into a saber stance. It was a huge mistake. Iscandar opened his mouth in a horrific scream. The sound hit Jace in the upper chest. His head spun and his vision blurred. Iscandar hit Jace with a colossal Force push. Jace was hurled into a column; he slid to the floor. Iscandar moved to finish him off, but Bastila jumped between them, parrying the strike that would have slain Jace.

The second Sith pursued Bastila, hemming her in. She swung at Iscandar, who responded with the familiar high block/low slash. When Bastila jumped the slash, Jace threw his lightsaber beneath her; it surprised Iscandar's apprentice and cut him in half. Iscandar blocked Bastila's kick but lost the initiative. Bastila drove him back with repeated strikes, brushed his guard aside and slashed him diagonally from shoulder to hip. Jace stood up slowly.

"Are you all right?" asked Bastila.

Jace shook his head and winced. "I'm thinking it's a concussion-I hit the wall pretty hard." She nodded; Jace threw an arm over her shoulder and she helped him to the shuttle. The rest of the crew and the rescued Selkath were already on board. Carth took off and headed for the _Ebon Hawk_ 's docking bay as Jolee tended to Jace.

The shuttle flew low over Ahto City, descending the many layers of the inner ring towards the docking bays at the bottom. Suddenly, the ship shuddered. Carth fought the controls, but the shuttle turned away from the bay where the _Ebon Hawk_ waited. Jace was healed; he looked over at Carth. "What gives?"

Carth ran a hand through his hair. "Autopilot override. The Sith are flying the shuttle on remote. They're taking us to their docking bay." A light flashed red on the console. "We are being locked by a shoulder-mounted anti-air rocket."

Bastila nodded. "They want to destroy the evidence."

Jace turned to T3-M4. "Copy the holos of the murdered Selkath to a data card and eject it." The droid tooted and a card popped out of a slot in his head. Jace took it and handed it to Shasa. "We're about ten meters up. Can you jump into the water safely?"

The Selkath grinned. "Easily."

"Then do it before we're close enough for the Sith to see," said Jace. "With luck, they'll think that there is no one alive to corroborate our story. Get to the Republic Embassy." Shasa pocketed the card, and the Selkath dove into the ocean. A few minutes later, the shuttle landed at the Sith docking bay. The crew made ready to fight, but as they came down the ramp, they saw that dozens of Selkath troops had secured the pad.

The leader walked up to Jace. "You are placed under the arrest of the Ahto City Civil Authority! We detected weapons fire and detonations within the Sith Embassy shortly after you entered. The Sith alerted us that they were under attack; we decided that letting them shoot you down would escalate the situation even further. You will come quietly or be shot."

Jace stepped into the dock in the Ahto City High Court. The Selkath authorities had accepted the Sith charges of murder, assault and sabotage. As the commanding officer of the Republic force involved, Jace would stand trial for the entire group. After briefly consulting with Roland Wann, he had decided to represent himself. The Sith Embassy had suffered a severe fire; Wann assumed that the Sith had set it to destroy evidence and intended to claim Jace had used incendiaries. Since he never wore them on missions, Jace's brown-over-white Jedi robes were clean and pressed; Wann had sent someone to recover them from the ship. After the opening formalities, Jace stood to answer questions from the five-judge panel.

"Jedi Kilraen, were you made aware of Manaan's neutrality laws upon your arrival?" asked Judge Shelkar.

Jace nodded. "They were explained to me in detail upon my arrival in Ahto City."

"Why did you enter the Sith Embassy?" asked Judge Jhosa.

"I attempted to infiltrate the Embassy to investigate the disappearance of young Selkath, including the children of a number of government officials," replied Jace.

"What disappearances?" asked Judge Kota, "I wasn't aware of any trend."

Judge Naleshekan shook his head. "This one has heard Shaelas' wild accusations."

"And that is your defense?" asked Judge Duula, "You were duped by a member of the Selkath government, and acted blindly, out of concern for 'kidnapped' Selkath? That will not do; there are official channels, human."

"That is not my defense," Jace replied, "I actually discovered a Sith Master training young Selkath in the dark side of the Force. They intended to engineer a coup to create a puppet government." Jhosa and Kota looked concerned; Duula shook his head.

"And naturally, all evidence of this plot was destroyed by a fire, which started by accident during the rescue attempt." Naleshekan snorted, making his mouth tendrils shake. "Do you take us for fools? We know from your Army record that you are a demolitions expert. We sent a forensic team into the Embassy complex. The fire was started by precisely placed plasma charges!"

"Then I'll have to prove my claims," said Jace. "The defense intends to call the Selkath Shasa to the stand." Duula's mouth fell open. Shasa and the other five Selkath apprentices entered the courtroom accompanied by Shaelas. Jace pulled the smuggled data card out of his pocket; Wann had slipped it into his robes before the trial began. "Defense exhibit one is a recording of a torture room in the Sith Embassy, undamaged by fire, containing the bodies of Selkath youths who tried to leave the Sith training." Jace slotted the data card into a reader on the desk. The recording began to play; several Selkath in the gallery cried aloud. "Shaelas did indeed ask the Republic for help, and he was entirely correct. My mission was to find out what happened to the missing Selkath; the Sith discovered me. They tried to kill Shasa and the others who wished to leave, to prevent them from telling anyone about the plot. I fought and killed Sith in their defense. The Sith then set the fire themselves, to destroy the evidence of their crimes, and frame me."

Shelkar immediately halted the proceeding. The five judges went into a huddle; they took only a moment to deliberate. "Jedi Jace Kilraen," said Shelkar, "We thank the Republic for its timely action to rescue Selkath in danger, and its exposure of a major threat to Manaan. We find you have committed justifiable killings. The charges are dismissed in their entirety."

Jace rejoined Carth and Bastila in Wann's office. Wann had reviewed the droid data module and had asked them to meet him. "You did well, Jedi. The module was not breached. Its data is secure. And now I can help you. I am sure you were aware that I was not truthful before. I am grateful that you did not make an issue of it. While you were on-mission, I got permission from Coruscant to reveal classified information pertinent to your mission." Wann took a breath. "Manaan is the sole source of kolto, the most powerful medical substance in the galaxy. Frankly, we need as much of it as we can get. The Selkath government has an official policy of strict neutrality, including kolto exports. The Selkath conservatives are quite aware that if the Sith are victorious, they will be able to take Manaan anyway."

"So, you signed a secret treaty," said Bastila.

Wann nodded. "The Selkath want to ensure the Republic victory without backing us openly, in case the Sith win. We recently built a hidden facility on the sea floor, manned by a joint Republic-Selkath crew. It is sited near the Hrakert Rift, the deepest point in Manaan's oceans and the source of kolto. We are able to gather a significant quantity without detection, since most kolto is lost before it reaches the surface." He frowned. "Construction was underway on a kolto harvester which would actually span the Rift, and increase the gather rate further. The digging crews reported an obstruction… an ancient building or artifact. Possibly your 'Star Map.' Transmissions from the base were cut off abruptly after that, and we haven't heard from the station since. We sent a large detachment from the Embassy guard force down there to investigate. None returned. The reason we really sent that droid underwater-and the reason we needed its data back so badly-was to find out what happened to the Hrakert Rift station."

"And you want us to find out while we are retrieving the Star Map," said Bastila.

Wann nodded and handed over a data card. "I had a submarine prepared for your departure. It can carry your entire crew. If there are survivors, gather them in any survivable space and report back. I will arrange for rescues." Jace and the others returned to the _Ebon Hawk_ to prepare.

The crew was once again looking at a map on the holodisplay. "I'll tell you _exactly_ what happened," said Carth, stamping a foot, "the Star Map was guarded by giant, dark side electric eels! They shoot Force Lightning and crap torpedoes!" He sighed. "Let's just get down there; we'll take care of whatever the hell monster it is this time." Bastila hid a smile.

"Query: master, how sturdy is the construction of this facility?" asked HK, "As this station is on the sea floor, we may wish to avoid explosives and thrown lightsabers."

Canderous looked at Jace. "He's right. We'd best be careful not to poke holes."

Jace considered. "We'll leave the mines and grenades topside. If we need to breach a door, we do it with lightsabers-carefully." He turned back to the holodisplay. "This facility is quite large. I'm thinking we need to split up to do a proper search." Jace rubbed his chin. "Carth, you'll lead the second team. Juhani, Jolee, Mission, and Zaalbar, you're with him." They nodded. Jace stepped back from the map. "Let's get some shut-eye. We're really going to need it for this one."

The submarine was a sleek craft that got them from Ahto to the Rift in less than half an hour. As they approached the station, they saw a wrecked submarine on the sea floor, surrounded by a group of dangerous-looking sharks. More sharks were surrounding the buildings.

"Firaxan," said Canderous. "They are distantly related to the Selkath. They're semi-intelligent pack hunters."

Carth brought them up inside the moon pool and docked. The roof was crushed in, as if a large object had struck the base from outside. Another submarine was flipped over in the second mooring slip. The structure was holding pressure, fortunately.

"All right," said Jace. "The moon pool connects to the main base by a corridor. At the other end, Carth and his team will head down the north hallway to the control room, checking rooms as they pass. I'll use the south hallway and do the same on the way to the airlock. There is no way to the kolto harvester without going outside. Wann issued all his deep-depth suits to the last team; we'll have to find one or more down here." The walkway door leading to the rest of the facility was locked; Mission got it open easily.

A Twi'lek in Republic armor was standing in the corridor, blaster rifle trained on the door at the far end. He started and spun around to face them. "How… how did you get in? Did they send another submersible? Quick, we have to get out of here!"

Jace held up a hand. "Slow down, soldier. You're okay now." HK and Canderous moved past the petrified Twi'lek to guard the far door. "What happened here?"

The trooper rubbed the back of his neck agitatedly. "I don't exactly know. The platoon began clearing rooms. There were bodies everywhere. Then there was this noise; it was awful, like it was in my head, I wasn't just hearing it. The Selkath staff rushed us, screaming. We tried not to hurt them, but they were deranged. They were so wild that it took two or three stun bolts to drop them. They swarmed the men under and…" He retched, "and tore them apart. The Selkath were _eating_ them! A squad or so managed to make it back to the moon pool, but we couldn't all fit in one sub. I got the door shut and told the others I'd get in the second sub. They launched the first one, but they didn't get far." The Twi'lek shook his head. "The firaxa out there and… worse… I heard an explosion shortly after the submersible left. Then something slammed into the roof-you can see the damage. The second sub flipped, so I was trapped here." He looked at Jace. "We had contact with other survivors, at the other end of this base, and out at the harvester. You're Jedi. You can get to them, right?"

Jace took a minute to think. "Change of plan. We can't risk Selkath coming in the moon pool and getting behind us." He turned to the trooper. "Canderous and Zaalbar will stay here with you. Canderous is in charge. Keep our escape route secure."

The Twi'lek nodded. "Good luck."

Jace turned to Carth. "Let's go. Try to stun them if you can, but stay safe." Carth nodded. The two teams of four headed down the corridor. At the first junction, Carth and his team turned right and entered the base. Jace, Bastila, and the droids continued to the far end and went through the door. The hallway was mostly empty. A broken security droid lay a few meters down; there were bloodstains everywhere. As Jace headed down the hall, two doors burst open, and several Selkath ran at him. T3 fired stun bolts; it took four hits before the first Selkath fell. Jace stepped up and reached out with the Force, throwing one Selkath into two more. Still more came at the small group. Bastila planted her feet and held up both hands. Two Selkath simply fainted. HK slung his sniper rifle and struck a Selkath in three precise spots with his fingertips. The alien's eyes rolled back as it tumbled. One last Selkath was able to close the distance and snap at Jace, who hit him in the head with his saber hilt.

Jace's comm chirped. "We have the control room," said Carth, "stand by for base status." The sound of typing came over the comlink. "Several rooms at the south end are flooded. I have a human life sign in the flooded section and two more in harvester control. The route to the airlock looks clear." Jace acknowledged and headed for the lockout chamber. Unfortunately, there was only one suit.

Jace looked at Bastila. "Wait for me here." He turned to the droids. "Sweep the corridors, make sure we didn't miss anyone." The droids left to check the base. Bastila helped Jace don the bulky hard suit. Once it was on, he checked his air supply, sensors, and sonic emitter. The last was a short-range weapon which would allow him to defend himself against the sharks. He stepped into the lockout chamber, and Bastila closed the inner door. Jace heard a hissing as Bastila opened the valves and vents. Seawater filled the chamber as the air escaped. Jace opened the outer hatch and stepped onto the ocean floor.

* * *

A/N: As always, please leave a review, whether you liked it or not. Up next, an underwater level!


	17. Manaan, part three

Disclaimer: I did not invent a story with a hero being threatened by a terrifying shark. That was Spielberg.

* * *

A quick look around, and Jace saw the next building, and the kolto harvester beyond. To his left was a section of the base which had flooded.

A light flashed at him from one of the shattered windows and a voice came over the suit radio. " _Run!_ "

Jace looked up to see several sharks bearing down on him. He scrambled, moving awkwardly in the suit. He reached the window and saw another person in a hard suit beckoning from a doorway. Jace dashed through the door and the other diver slammed it shut.

"That was close, but it may be lucky," said the other diver.

"Who are you?" asked Jace.

"I'm Private Krasny, with the Republic Army," the diver replied. "They sent us to rescue the workers here-I guess they sent you to rescue us?"

"Yes," said Jace. "I've got a submarine at the moon pool and troops securing the base."

"Too bad we're stuck out here," said Krasny. "No way can we get back the way you came, the sharks saw you, they'll be watching that way." He paused to think. "But we might be able to go around. The moon pool is only about twenty meters from the other side of this room. You attracted sharks to this side. If we slip out the back, we could get in-from the outside."

Jace spread his hands. "I need to check harvester control-there are two people alive in there."

Krasny waved his arms vehemently. "No way! The big one is by the harvester."

"Fine," said Jace. "The lockout to harvester control is near the moon pool. I'll escort you until we have to split up."

"Right," said Krasny.

They walked through the building until they found another shattered window. Krasny stepped out onto the sea floor and began walking towards the moon pool. Jace followed. Suddenly, Krasny screamed. A firaxan shark swept down from above and caught the hapless private in its jaws, lifting him like a doll. Jace turned away and switched his radio off as several more sharks swarmed in and tore the screaming man apart. Blood clouded the water, and more sharks moved in. Jace began blasting away with the sonic emitter, stunning several sharks.

Three firaxa charged in at once. Jace got one, then the other two slammed into the sandy bottom. Another shark dove at Jace and suddenly began spinning out of control. Jace looked around and saw Bastila in the lockout chamber window, waving her arms as she sent Force attacks at the firaxa. Jace tapped his chest plate over his heart. Bastila reached out and pulled him down on his face. Another shark whooshed over top of him, jaws snapping where his head had been, then crashed into the side of the base. Bastila shook her head angrily and pointed toward the harvester control building. Jace nodded ruefully, got to his feet, and made his way to the far side of the complex. He stepped into the lockout chamber, sealed the door behind him, and turned a valve wheel to drain the chamber. A minute later, he was inside.

Jace removed his suit and opened the inner door to find two Selkath waiting on the other side. They snarled and charged. Jace made quick work of them with kicks and blows from his saber hilt. He walked further into the building and turned a corner to find a human man and woman watching the hallway from the other side of a force field.

"No-no, you can't come in here!" cried the man hysterically, "you'll let the firaxa and Selkath in!"

"Kill him!" screamed the woman. "Kill him before he can turn the field off!"

Jace held out his hands. "Please, calm down. You're safe. I have a team sweeping the main building, and a sub to get you out."

The man shook his head, frenzied. "I won't let you open the door for those monsters to get in!" He ran to a console. "I'll stop you! I'll suck all the pressure out of this chamber!"

Fans whirred to life; Jace's ears began to hurt. He drew his lightsaber and slashed into the metal around the force field, which flickered out. The two panicked people pulled blasters. Jace pinned them to the wall with the Force and ran to the terminal to shut down the fans. Jace released the two people and pulled the blasters away from them. He placed a hand on each of their heads, calming them. In a moment, they were relaxed enough to speak coherently.

"I am Kono Nolan, and this is Sami," said the man. "We are scientists working here on the Hrakert Rift project."

Jace leaned against the wall. "What happened?"

Nolan shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure, but we disturbed something out by the Rift. The crews were digging at the far edge near the kolto vent, and they found an artifact. They stopped construction to investigate, then everything went to hell. There was this rumbling in the Rift and my head felt like it was splitting open…"

Sami shuddered. "This… this monster rose up from the Rift."

"It was a firaxan shark, I think," said Nolan. "Bigger than any I'd ever seen. Bigger than our submersibles."

Sami rubbed her temples. "It was like it was screaming inside my head."

"Then all the Selkath started screaming too, and they turned on us," said Nolan. "It was like they couldn't control themselves… like the sound that the monster was making in our heads drove them insane."

"Well… maybe it was protecting the ruins by the Rift," said Sami.

Nolan nodded. "It could have been. It might have a lair in the Hrakert Rift near the kolto vent. That would explain why it reacted so violently."

"I need to cross the Rift to get to the ruins," said Jace. "So, how do I get the giant firaxan to leave?"

Sami shrugged. "We've seen it on the cameras dashing itself into the harvester, but it doesn't touch the walkway across the Rift. I think the vibrations of the machinery are damaging its nest. If we removed the harvester…"

Nolan swatted the air with one hand. "No, that isn't an option. The output of that harvester will allow us to use kolto on every wounded soldier. It would give the Republic the edge we need!" He turned to Jace. "We've been working on a chemical compound that was supposed to sting the firaxans' gills, repelling them. It worked too well; it causes hemorrhaging in the gills. In this situation, that's just the ticket. You can load some into the harvester's kolto tank and reverse it. That'll spread the toxin into the water and kill every shark for kilometers."

Sami shook her head vehemently. "We don't dare try that! Kolto is an organic compound, and we don't know the source! If we spray poison into the water, who knows what the effect could be on the vent!"

Jace nodded. "I'll take out the harvester." He held up a hand as Nolan began to speak. "You can still harvest the kolto stream leaving the vent. That will give the Republic an advantage without damaging the Rift." He cocked his head at Nolan. "Digging near the vent, or poisoning the water are too risky. If the vent is compromised, we end up worse off. This way, we keep some advantage."

Nolan nodded. "You're right. I wish I could help, but you have the only hard suit in this building."

"You said you were doing construction." Jace rubbed his chin while he thought. "Have you got any sonic charges in storage?"

"Yes," said Sami, "we were using them to break rock at the edge of the rift. A few of those will bring the harvester down." She showed Jace where they were stored.

"Good luck," said Nolan, "We'll wait here for the Republic to send a sub that can dock to the lockout door and get us out."

Jace got back into the suit with Sami's help. She clipped the sonic charges to his chest plate where he could easily reach them. Jace entered the lockout on the far side and headed out toward the harvester. A red-orange firaxan shark of terrifying size was wheeling back and forth over the Rift. Jace clambered up the harvester and planted the charges on its supports. He backed off and triggered the detonator. The sonic charges were too low to hear, but Jace felt the blast in his bones. The harvester leaned and fell into the Rift with a roar. It sank into the abyss; the monster shark settled down. Jace began to cross the bridge over the Rift, then froze as the huge firaxan swum down towards him. It stopped just in front of him; Jace was confronted by a mouth the size of the _Ebon Hawk_ 's boarding ramp. The shark made a piercing sound and Jace felt a wash of grateful emotion in the Force. The shark flicked its tail and zoomed away, diving into the Rift and out of sight. Jace made his way across the walkway and saw the Star Map at the other end. It opened as he approached and the hologram appeared. Jace recorded the new data and began the long walk back to the station. The sharks were no longer the least bit aggressive, and passed him by without so much as a glance.

Suddenly, he felt a rumbling in his boots. A large submersible sailed low over him; its design was completely different than the subs he had previously seen. A docking umbilical extended from the sub's belly to one of the Hrakert Station lockouts. Jace shuffled as fast as he could as he looked in the windows and saw dozens of Sith troopers entering the station.

Jace moved around the outside of the Hrakert Station, desperately trying to reach a lockout chamber. He could see a battle being fought through the windows. The droids had made it back to the moon pool, and were holding off a large force of Sith troopers, along with Zaalbar, Canderous, and the Twi'lek survivor. Carth's group was trying to fight through to join them. Jace reached the lockout chamber next to the large room Bastila was in. She had her back to the window, saber out; three Sith had her cornered. Jace climbed into the lockout and was removing his suit while the water was still waist-deep. He decided not to wait another minute and slashed the inner door open with his saber.

As he crept along the corridor, Jace heard a threatening voice from the next room. "You are a valuable prisoner, Bastila, but Malak wants you both. Now where is he?"

"First of all, I'm not your captive yet." Bastila's voice was defiant. "And second, I'll never help you take him."

"This is your last chance before we start cutting pieces off," said the Sith. "Now tell us where he is!"

Jace stepped into the room behind the Sith. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! Were you looking for me?" Bastila heaved a sigh of relief and smiled; she braced herself for a fight.

The Sith leader was wearing jet black fiber armor and held a double-bladed lightsaber; the other two were common Dark Jedi with hooded robes and single-blades. The leader spun towards Jace, expression twisted into a cruel smile. "At last, my search is over! I was beginning to fear someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure." He pointed at Jace. "You may have defeated the pathetic bounty hunter my Master sent after you, but you are no match for me! I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself!"

"I recognize you," said Jace. "You killed Trask aboard the _Endar Spire_. I've been hoping to run into you." Bastila smiled and shook her head at Jace's impudence.

"You'll learn respect before you die!" roared the Sith. "I am Darth Bandon, apprentice to the Dark Lord himself, and I'm going to leave your carcass for the sharks!"

He leapt at Jace, who parried and circled. Bastila moved in to take on the other two Sith. Bandon whirled, lunged and feinted. Jace was taken by surprise at his skill. He was forced on the defensive. Bandon advanced, striking at Jace with powerful blows. He was taller and stronger than Jace, who was shaken every time he blocked a swing. Jace ducked, striking at his enemy's feet. He was able to disrupt Bandon long enough to get some strikes in. Bandon's momentum was gone, and the fight was even. The Sith slashed upward; Jace flipped to the side and lashed out at Bandon's shoulder, scoring for damage. Bandon split his double-blade into two sabers and went on the attack. Jace caught both blades and twisted, hurling Bandon backwards. Bandon landed on his feet and advanced, throwing a flurry of fast attacks.

Jace blocked over and over, dodging and deflecting Bandon's strikes without being able to respond. Bastila had defeated one of her foes and went on the offensive, trying to finish the other and help Jace. She spun her saber, knocking the Sith's blade out of the way, then exploited the opening in his guard with a kick to the side. He staggered and Bastila swept his legs out from under him. He kick-flipped to his feet, and was impaled on Bastila's lightsaber. She pulled her blade out of the Sith and joined Jace's duel. Bandon reconnected his saber hilts; one blade retracted while the other extended until it was nearly two meters long. He redoubled his attacks, swinging the overlong saber expertly to keep his opponents on the defensive. He thrust at Jace, who backflipped to gain some breathing room. Bandon caught him in midair with a powerful kick. Jace hit the floor and slid into a wall. Bastila charged in aggressively and forced Bandon to face her, buying Jace time. He got to his feet, but he wasn't using his left arm. Jace deactivated one of his saber's blades, and waded back into the fight one-handed. Bandon went after him immediately, but Bastila moved in close, saber held in a defensive stance to guard Jace's vulnerable left side. Without two hands for power, Jace shifted to quick thrusts and slashes. Such weak attacks weren't likely to bring Bandon down, but he couldn't afford to ignore them. The big Sith snarled and threw lightning. Jace redirected the bolt towards Bastila, who sent it back at Bandon from behind. The Sith never knew what hit him.

Jace gasped for air; the fight had been intense and exhausting. He doused his saber and sat down on the deck. Bastila crouched down next to him and ripped open a medpac. "How bad is it?"

"Bad enough," Jace gritted. "I can feel something grating in my upper arm or shoulder. At least we won't have any trouble finding kolto."

Bastila smiled. "Let's get back to the sub."

Jace was not the only one hurt. Mission had been slashed by a Selkath's claws, and the venom was causing her considerable pain. Canderous had a nasty vibroblade slash under his right arm. And Juhani had been hit in both legs by blaster fire. They helped each other aboard the sub along with the Twi'lek survivor. They returned to the Embassy sub pen and reported to Roland Wann. Kono Nolan and Sami would have to wait until the Republic could send a sub with a docking arm, or more hard suits.

They would not be alone, however. The Selkath were recovering, and several began work on repairs. The station would be back in operation in days, albeit without the advanced harvester. It appeared that Malak had only revealed the location of the Star Map to Darth Bandon; the Sith at the embassy appeared none the wiser that the Republic was harvesting extra kolto. The injured crew members were taken to the Embassy medical facility for treatment. Juhani had the most serious injuries; she was immersed in a kolto tank. Jace got a kolto-infused wrap. The others were bandaged and sent to rest aboard the ship.

Jace left the Embassy to join them, and found four Selkath waiting for him just outside the door. "Stop, human! We have detected a number of underwater detonations coming from the vicinity of the Hrakert Rift. Our spy monitors recorded you leaving the Embassy in a submersible that descended to the Rift. You are under arrest, human-again."

Jace was escorted directly to the courtroom. This time, the gallery was completely empty. As Jace walked in, Duula was speaking to Shelkar. "But if they can do that, the whole system could…"

"Silence!" hissed Shelkar. "This is not for outsiders to hear!" Jace stepped into the dock for a second time.

"Well, human," said Naleshekan, "you find yourself in a most difficult situation. The Hrakert Rift is the most precious resource on Manaan, and anything that threatens it or the kolto it produces threatens our entire species." He pointed an accusing finger at Jace. "We will not tolerate threats to our neutrality, our existence, and our way of life!"

Kota frowned at Jace. "As much as we admire your Republic and your Order in particular, I believe you will have a hard time explaining your role in this incident adequately."

"We have determined that you are responsible for the detonations that occurred near the Hrakert Rift," spat Duula, slamming his fist on his table. "We demand to know what occurred down there!"

Naleshekan stood, shaking his fist. "If the Republic has broken its neutrality treaty with us, the repercussions will be very grave indeed! What have you done to the Rift?"

Jace realized the gallery was empty to keep the proceedings secret, and decided to be honest. "The explosions were at the facility both our governments set up there."

" _Both_ governments?!" cried Naleshekan, "What are you talking about? Don't try to lie to us, human!"

"We know of this," said Jhosa quietly.

Duula spun. "What?!"

"It will be discussed later," said Shelkar.

"This cannot be kept silent!" shouted Duula, "The Council will-"

"The Inner Council is fully aware!" snapped Jhosa. "And you will keep your silence or be ejected from the court!"

"But we cannot-" began Naleshekan.

"You have nothing to say, traitor!" cried Kota. Naleshekan reeled.

"We've known you were a spy for about a month." Roland Wann entered the courtroom with a mix of Selkath and Republic soldiers.

Duula looked at Naleshekan, angry understanding on his face. "You're not anti-Republic because you want to remain neutral," he snarled. "You want to side with the Sith!"

"The Sith are going to win the war!" said the spy frantically. "When that happens, Manaan can either stand beside the Sith or be crushed beneath their heel."

Wann crossed his arms. "As I said, we knew you were feeding the Sith information, but we didn't know you were planning a coup until we found your son among the Selkath Sith-he was part of the group that murdered Galas and the others." The other four judges turned to glare at Naleshekan. "Now, you have two choices," Wann continued. "You can be publicly arrested, put on trial, and banished from the planet. I'm sure the Sith will welcome someone who failed them twice. Or, you can remain on this court-and give the Sith the information I feed you."

Naleshekan slumped, cowed. "You have my cooperation," he said, and left the chamber.

Shelkar turned back to Jace. "Now, Jedi, we still must know what happened down at the Rift. What caused the explosions, and what damage did they do?"

Jace frowned. "The machinery above the Rift disturbed the lair of a giant firaxan shark."

Duula was stunned. "A giant firaxan? Could it be…"

"Impossible," breathed Kota, "It is only a legend."

"But he said he killed it… didn't he?" asked Jhosa.

Shelkar frowned. "You killed this shark, human?"

Jace shook his head. "It had some kind of mental powers, and drove the nearby Selkath and firaxa mad. I was able to understand what it wanted. I used sonic charges to destroy the advanced harvester, preserving the nest and some kolto harvesting capability. Many Republic crew were killed, but the giant shark, the other firaxa, and the Selkath are unharmed."

The judges sagged with relief. "The Progenitor… it must have been!" said Duula.

"Be quiet!" snapped Kota, "That is merely a myth, and not fit for outsiders to hear!"

"But if it was the life-bringer…" Duula persisted, "the ancestor of our species… Think of what this could mean! If it always laired there… then perhaps the kolto…"

"Enough!" cried Kota. "Off-worlders are not to hear of such things!"

"But he said he saved it…" said Jhosa, "he destroyed the harvester to save it."

Shelkar nodded. "Indeed. This casts your actions in a new light, human. We thank you for the destruction of the machinery and saving the giant firaxan which, we believe, is the source of our kolto… or at least its guardian. We cannot show our gratitude overtly, but know that you have earned our respect."

Jace bowed and left the courtroom. Wann was waiting outside with Carth; Jace grinned at him. "You're good at this secret war stuff."

Wann smiled. "I owe you a drink or two once this is all over. Did you find your Star Map?"

Jace winked. "That's classified."

Jace and Carth headed to a kiosk in the docking bays to order supplies for the _Hawk_. They walked up to the clerk at the counter. He looked up from his paperwork, and did a double-take. "Carth! Carth Onasi, is that you?"

Carth blinked. "Jordo?"

"It is you, isn't it?" said Jordo. "I knew it when I laid eyes on you! You old spacedog, how have you been? I thought for sure you'd be fighting on some ship out there."

"I was," laughed Carth, "I crashed."

Jordo chuckled. "That's pretty rich. I can't imagine what it would take to keep you on the ground."

He turned to Jace. "Must have something to do with your friend, here, eh? How's it going?"

Jace shook hands. "You're a friend of Carth's, I take it?"

Jordo nodded. "Sure am. We joined the militia together back on Telos. That was a lot of years ago, of course."

"So, what are you doing here, Jordo?" asked Carth. "The last time I saw you was on, um… well, Telos, actually."

Jordo looked down. "Yeah… it's a shame about home. Telos still hasn't recovered. The family and I moved on, and I'm a trader now." He looked back up at Carth. "I didn't see you after… er, what I mean is, my condolences on your wife. I heard what happened. At least your boy made it through alright."

Carth jumped. "My… boy? You mean… Dustil?"

"Yes, of course," said Jordo. "I saw him at my last stop, on Korriban, though he didn't recognize me. You… didn't know he was there?"

"No!" cried Carth. "Jordo, Dustil has been missing since the attack on Telos! Are you… are you absolutely certain it was him?"

"Yeah, I'd recognize Dustil anywhere, positive," Jordo replied. "He's, uh… he's joined the Sith, Carth…"

Carth went rigid. "What do you mean he's joined the Sith?"

Jordo shrugged. "The Sith Academy is on Korriban. He's a student there. I saw him suited up in their outfit and everything. Sorry… I thought you knew."

"No… no, I didn't," said Carth distantly, "well, thanks for telling me, Jordo." The old friends shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Carth," said Jordo, "Hope everything works out with Dustil."

Carth staggered away from the kiosk in a daze. He turned to Jace. "Dustil… Dustil is alive! We have to go to the Korriban academy and find him!"

Jace cuffed Carth on the shoulder. "Korriban is next on our list anyway. We'll see about Dustil." He fixed Carth with a stern look. "Just like with Bastila, Mission, and Zaalbar, the mission comes first. We can't compromise the search for the Star Map."

Carth nodded grimly. "I have to get to Dustil if I can, but I understand the priorities." He turned away from Jace. "I understood the priorities before Saul hit Telos, too. All this time I've thought he was… he must be a man by now…"

In two days, Juhani was out of the kolto tank. She grumbled about it; she spent hours in the 'fresher trying to get the smell out of her fur. Jace told Wann where they were headed, and he passed on all the intel available. The crew boarded the ship and they took off. Jace took the third seat behind Bastila and Carth as the ship left the Pyrshak system. Carth pulled the drive lever, the stars stretched to lines, and the ship was enveloped by the familiar blue tunnel outside the universe.

The _Ebon Hawk_ was quiet and tense. They were bound for Korriban, a stronghold of the Sith since ancient times. Republic Intelligence didn't have any recent, specific information on Korriban, but Wann's files said the Sith Academy was training a constant stream of apprentices to join the fleet. There could be thousands of Dark Jedi on the planet. The entire crew was doing everything they could to get ready. Unfortunately, 'everything they could' was pretty much _nothing_. They were supplied, they had read what intel was available, and there was only so much maintenance and sparring you could do before everything was fixed and you were tired. After lunch on the second day, the crew was reduced to trying to read, play cards, or in the case of the Jedi, meditate.

Jace sat cross-legged on the floor of the port dormitory, eyes closed and breathing slowly. He only rarely achieved the sort of enlightened awareness he'd experienced when tuning his saber crystal. Still, it was an ideal way to have a good, calm think. They were up against a major challenge, by far the biggest on their journey so far. The methods they had used up to this point would not work on the Sith home turf. It would be difficult to move around freely, let alone track down the map.

Jace's eyes snapped open at a soft footstep. Bastila was standing in the doorway, and she looked troubled. He smiled warmly. "What's on your mind?"

"Jace, when we reach Korriban, I will have to remain aboard the ship. I am too well-known to the Sith." Bastila took a breath to steady herself. "If I am recognized, I could compromise our mission. I won't even be able to contact you through the Force, since I might be detected."

"I hadn't thought of that…" Jace stroked his chin. "There's nothing for it. We have to try and find the Star Map. Jolee and Juhani will have to be enough."

Bastila shook her head. "You mustn't be so impetuous, Jace! Korriban is incredibly dangerous! It's not just a Sith stronghold, it's the resting place of their greatest Masters. The dark side is terribly strong there." Her lower lip trembled. "This is the most perilous mission you've ever been on and I can't help you at all! You've got to be careful, you've got to come back. If anything happens… I can't lose you!"

Bastila barely finished the last sentence. Somehow, she'd stumbled a few steps toward Revan, and then she was in his arms, kissing him deeply while he held her close. Her fingers twined in his hair and his tongue met hers. Bastila let herself melt into him, winding her arms around his back. Revan ran his hands down the sides of her body. Bastila sighed as he began kissing and nibbling his way down her neck. He startled, pulled himself clear, and staggered away. Revan turned to face her, his expression a mix of desire and warning.

Bastila looked into Revan's eyes. Hesitantly, self-consciously, she sat on the bed, then lay back. Revan sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at her. Bastila was reminded powerfully of her first sight of him after he rescued her from the horror trance. "Are you sure you want this, Bastila? I won't be hurt if you change your mind."

Bastila smiled up at him. "I have never wanted anything more." She reached up, grabbed Revan's collar, and pulled him down on top of her.

Carth walked down the corridor toward the port dormitory, planning to turn in early. He stopped short when he saw the door was privacy-locked. He did a mental head count, smiled, and headed for the main hold, where most of the crew was relaxing after dinner. He couldn't quite keep the grin off his face, and Mission noticed. She looked around quickly, her eyes widened, and she let out an excited squeal. Zaalbar merely nodded in satisfaction.

Jolee chuckled. "So, they worked things out, eh?"

"So it would seem," Carth agreed.

"Took 'em long enough," Canderous grunted.

"Good for them," said Juhani. Carth looked at her and raised his eyebrows. The Cathar smiled faintly. "I understand exactly what Bastila feels, and the choice she had to make." Her eyes twinkled. "And that is _all_ that I will say on the subject."

"Leaves us with another problem, though." Jolee stood. "Where are you two going to sleep?"

Before anyone could say anything, he had ducked into the medical bay and shut the door. Carth and Canderous looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Carth walked forward, shaking his head. "I'll take the cockpit."

The combat alarm jerked Jace awake. He rolled out of his bunk and began grabbing clothes. A look out the viewport showed him the _Hawk_ had dropped out of hyperspace in the wide void between stars. Bastila was swinging her legs down; she looked at him with concern. Jace shook his head. "I don't know." He tossed Bastila her robes and hit the comm. "What's going on?"

"Get up here fast," Carth replied. "We're in trouble!"

Jace and Bastila ran to the cockpit; suddenly, the ship began to shake. "What happened?" asked Bastila, "What's going on?"

"Sith interdictor ship!" said Carth, frantically working the controls. "They must have been waiting for us on the hyperspace route. We're caught in their tractor beam."

Bastila glanced over at Carth. "Do you recognize the ship?"

Carth nodded grimly. "It's the _Leviathan_. Saul Karath's ship," he said, crossing his arms. "My old mentor."

* * *

A/N: Mild trigger warning. The next chapter is a little rough, containing a scene of torture. Still falls under the Teen rating, though.


	18. Leviathan, part one

Disclaimer: I did not create this world or the characters which inhabit it.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ slid sideways through space toward the _Leviathan_ 's hangar bays. Sith fighters flew alongside, and blaster cannon batteries tracked the freighter. The crew gathered in the main hold to discuss their situation. "Admiral Karath taught me everything I know about being a soldier. He was a legend in the Republic fleet, and a hero to me. Until he betrayed us." Carth looked down at his shaking hands. "When the Sith attacked my home world, the _Leviathan_ was at the head of the fleet. My family was destroyed that day and my wife died in the Sith bombardment."

Jace shot a concerned glance at Carth. "I need you to keep a cool head, Carth."

The pilot met Jace's eyes. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I won't throw our lives away in some mad quest for vengeance. But if I get a chance to kill Saul during our escape, nobody better get in my way."

"Talk of an escape is somewhat premature, don't you think?" Bastila asked nervously. "We don't even have a plan to get out of this mess yet!"

Carth ran a hand through his hair. "I'll admit it won't be easy. Saul's no fool and he won't underestimate us either. You can count on plenty of guards watching every move we make."

Bastila thought a moment. "Maybe Admiral Karath doesn't know how many of us there are on board. We all have special talents; talents we could exploit so that one of us could stage a rescue."

Jace turned to Carth. "They know about the three of us from the _Endar Spire_. We will be closely watched."

Mission turned to Bastila. "Is there any way you could use your Battle Meditation?"

Jolee chuckled. "A light freighter against a Sith star cruiser? Little one, _Nomi Sunrider_ couldn't keep that ship from capturing us."

Mission glared at him, then smiled. "Little one-that's what they'll think." She looked around the group. "As of now, I'm a stowaway. I ran away from home on Manaan; I'll hide in one of the crates in the cargo bay. They'll find me, but I wasn't supposed to be on the ship, see? I'll be a little brat, and they'll lock me up separately to teach me a lesson. Then I get scared-I'm just a kid. I panic, grab the guard and beg him to take me home to mommy. Also, I lift his keycard, and then break out of the cell."

Zaalbar shook his head. "They'll kill you."

Mission shrugged. "If we don't get loose, we're all dead anyway-or worse."

The Wookiee slumped. "You're right."

Jace looked around the group. "They'll be looking for us to try some trick, though. So, let's give them a fake ruse to cover the real one." He turned to Juhani. "Cloak down the ramp in front of us, but get caught." She nodded. Zaalbar helped Mission into a plasteel crate in the cargo hold. Juhani took a position by the ramp and faded from view.

"Hold on!" said Carth, "They're dragging us into the docking bridge!" Jace dashed to the cockpit and extended the landing gear. The tractor beam operator realized that the _Hawk_ was surrendering; he loosened his grip enough for Jace to pitch and roll the ship to match the angle of the hangar floor. Sith soldiers surrounded the ship once it was down, and a Sith captain watched from a control room high in the hangar's back wall. The crew dropped the ramp. Juhani dashed out, invisible, but made loud footsteps. Troopers sprayed the area with stun bolts; the Cathar appeared out of thin air and fell to the deck.

"Nice try," called the captain over a loudspeaker. "Now come out of there, one at a time, hands on top of your heads." Jace led the group out of the ship. The Sith wheeled a small container to the end of the ramp; the crew placed their weapons in one by one. Troopers ran up, searched them, and cuffed their hands behind their backs.

"Scanning crew," called the Sith captain. A small wheeled vehicle pulled out of a niche in the back of the hangar. An antenna array raised up from the back on a crane arm. It drove around the _Hawk_ , sweeping the scanner over the ship. The scanner stopped and made repeated passes over the cargo bay. "Boarding party, one hider, portside aft. Get in there and find them!"

A dozen troopers rushed the ship. They were back out in less than a minute. Two troopers were holding Mission by her arms; the Twi'lek was struggling and kicking. "NO! I won't go back to Ahto! Mrs. Shulsa is mean and the whole place smells! Get off me!"

The boarding team leader turned to face the control room. "Stowaway, sir. We found her hiding in a crate in the hold." He chuckled. "Boy, did this kid _ever_ pick the wrong ship!" Mission kicked one of the guards holding her, and bit the other. They threw her to the deck.

"Get her out of here, Sergeant," the captain laughed. "I think that brat needs a spanking. Go easy, though-she's just a little girl."

"Absolutely," said the trooper. Four Sith dragged Mission off; she started bawling like a baby.

"Now for the guests of honor," said the captain. "Take Bastila Shan, Jace Kilraen and Carth Onasi up to interrogation one; the Admiral wants a word with them. The rest go to the detention block." The group was separated and led away.

Carth, Bastila and Jace were stripped to their underwear and secured in cylindrical force cages. They had to stand upright; there was not enough space to sit or lie down. The interrogation room door slid open, and Admiral Karath walked in. He was shorter than Canderous and Carth, but taller than Jace. He wore a brown dress uniform coat trimmed with red and gray over the standard Sith gray trousers. "Carth, it has been too long since we last spoke. I see the recent months have not been kind in your case. I barely recognized you."

"But I recognized you, Saul." Carth's entire body was shaking with rage. "I see your face every night even as I promise myself I will kill you for what you did to my home world."

The Admiral clicked his tongue. "Did you learn nothing in your time under me? As a soldier you should understand that casualties were unavoidable. This was an act of war."

"It was a cowardly act of betrayal!" snapped Carth. "Your fleet bombed a civilian target into oblivion without warning or provocation. And the blood of those innocent people is on your hands!"

Karath shrugged. "In war even the innocent must die. The Sith would not accept me until I proved I had truly turned my back on the Republic by bombing the planet."

Carth shot his old commander a burning look. "My wife died in that attack, Saul. And for that, I swear I'll kill you."

"You used to be a man of action, not empty words," said Karath. "Cling to your lust for revenge if you must, but spare me your tired threats. I've heard them all before. You are an insignificant part of these events, anyway. Lord Malak is far more interested in your Jedi companions. He has great plans for them."

Bastila stared Karath down. "We will never serve Malak or the dark side! The Sith will be destroyed, Admiral Karath… as will you if you don't turn away from this path."

"Your words are brave, Bastila," said Karath. "But the lure of the dark side is hard to resist-or so I've been told. I wonder if your companion is as devoted to the light as you are."

Jace shook his head. "You're wasting your time, Saul. I'll never betray the Jedi!"

"You're defiant," said Karath. "I'm certain Malak will find your loyalty to the Jedi amusing." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all. But he may want to question you given the trouble you've caused him… and the history between you."

Jace saw a flash of worry cross Bastila's face. "I don't know of any 'history' I have with Malak. I served in the Mandalorian Wars, but he and I have nothing in common."

Karath's face broke into a gleeful smile. "You mean… oh, this can't be true, can it? You really don't know what's going on here, do you? Well, I won't be the one to deprive Malak of the pleasure of telling you himself." Suddenly, Karath's smile was dark and cruel. "The Dark Lord will no doubt torture you for information and for his own twisted pleasure. Eventually you will tell him everything. The Sith can be very persuasive. However, Lord Malak is in another sector. It may be some time before he arrives, to I suppose I will have to fill in for him until then." He turned to the Sith at the control console. "Activate the torture fields." Jace cried out as electricity raced up and down his body. The pain was excruciating; Jace saw that Carth and Bastila were being shocked as well.

"Enough!" called Karath, and the trooper switched off the current. "I don't want them to pass out before I can question them. Malak will appreciate any information I can give him when he arrives."

"Don't waste your breath, Saul!" Bastila said bravely. "We won't answer any of your questions."

"I'm sure you won't," agreed Karath. "However, we both know your friend's loyalties have proven in the past to be somewhat… flexible."

Jace glared at the Sith Admiral. "My loyalty is as true as Bastila's!"

"It is time to put your loyalty to the test," said Karath. "I doubt torturing you will gain me your true cooperation. Your will is too strong to be broken that way." He glanced at Bastila. "However, even the strongest of heroes has trouble watching those they care about suffering." He snapped his head back towards Jace. "The interrogation will begin now. Each time you refuse to answer or give me a false answer, Bastila will suffer."

Jace looked at Bastila. "Our bond works both ways; we can help each other stay strong."

She held his gaze. "My pain is meaningless. If you love me, Jace, tell him nothing!"

"I tire of these games, now I want answers!" growled Karath. "On what planet is the Jedi Academy at which you trained?"

Jace set his jaw. "Kilraen, Jace. Staff Sergeant. Four one..."

"Very well," said the Admiral evenly, signaling to the trooper, "this is the price of your resistance."

Bastila stiffened and clenched her fists. She let out a low gasp as the torturer shocked her. Jace grit his teeth. It would be easy, so easy, to reach out with the Force and slam the admiral into the bulkhead. It would feel pretty good, too. But with them still trapped in cages, Jace knew just how foolish that would be. They had to hold out, and hope that Mission could free them. So he held his rage in check and closed his eyes, sending Bastila all the strength he could.

"Enough!" Karath signaled the torturer to stop. "You see what happens when you try to defy me? This first question was a test. Obviously Malak knew the Academy was on Dantooine, and it has since been destroyed by our fleet! Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your former Masters!"

Jace felt an awful pang. "You will pay for this crime, Karath, you and all the Sith!"

"I think not," Karath replied. "The fact is that the Jedi on Dantooine have been eradicated, along with any hope of someone coming to rescue you!" Karath leaned in toward Jace. "Now… tell me your mission. How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and the Sith?"

Jace glared at the Sith Admiral. "You'll find out."

Karath gestured again. "Perhaps you need a reminder of the consequences of refusing to cooperate." Bastila groaned louder as she was wracked by a second round of shocks; her head and upper body jerked. "Listen," said Karath gently, "can you not hear her suffering? You can spare her further pain by simply answering my questions." His voice took on a hard edge. "Now, I will ask again-on what mission did the Jedi Council send you?"

Jace lowered his head. "Chaos take you, Karath. We will never betray the Republic."

Karath nodded. "A more severe lesson is in order." The torturer turned a dial on the console and shocked Bastila a third time. She kept the pain in check for ten or fifteen seconds, then let out a full-throated scream. Bastila's entire body spasmed and she lost her balance, bouncing off the force field and sliding limply to the floor.

"I am surprised she did not pass out sooner," said Karath. "Rarely have I seen someone withstand such punishment and remain conscious." He stood straight and looked at Jace. "I see I am wasting my time here. When Malak arrives you will learn my interrogation techniques are considered merciful among the Sith. I will leave you here in your cell with a small taste of the horrors you will suffer when Lord Malak arrives."

He waved to the trooper. Pain overwhelmed Jace as he was blasted by the most powerful shock he had ever felt. It was even worse even than the Force Lightning he had been hit with on Tatooine. He saw Carth twitching had thrashing for a moment, then lost control of his own limbs. He fell towards the force field and everything want black.

Jace came to slowly. His vision was fading in and out and his entire body hurt.

"Don't try to move too quickly," said Bastila from the next cell. "You might not be fully recovered yet. Admiral Karath had his guards continue to torture you even after you had passed out."

"They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far," said Carth. "Saul wanted them to make us suffer. He's become some sort of sadistic monster."

Bastila turned to face the pilot. "The dark side has perverted him, Carth. Once you start down the tainted path it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost."

Jace shook his head. "No one is without hope of redemption, Bastila."

"Yes, I suppose you are correct." Bastila shook her head sadly. "Sometimes it is easy to lose sight of that hope in the face of such unbridled cruelty, but you speak the truth." She sighed. "I suppose I'm taking the news of Dantooine's destruction quite hard. First Taris, now the Academy… is there no end to the killing?"

"Maybe Admiral Karath was lying, to break us," said Jace.

Bastila looked down. "I'd like to believe that Saul was lying to us, but even as he said the words I knew they were true. The Academy is gone." She looked up at Jace. "We should have felt a disturbance in the Force when the attack came. The fact that we did not is a bad sign. I fear the dark side is growing stronger, casting shadows our vision cannot pierce. I can only hope that some of the Jedi escaped. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar… I cannot imagine all of them being gone. In any case, we have lost our one place of refuge in the galaxy." Bastila looked Jace in the eyes. "It is fortunate you were able to resist the Admiral's questioning. The fate of the galaxy could be changed by revealing the slightest piece of vital information." She paused for a moment. "I have to confess something. There was a moment-just a moment-when part of me was hoping you would tell him what he wanted to know, just to make the horrible pain stop."

Jace's shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry, Bastila. Watching you suffer tore me apart."

Bastila smiled gently. "I know you wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally cause me pain. But you did the right thing. I don't honestly know if I could have been as strong in your position. To watch you suffer like that… It might have been too much for me to bear."

Carth waved emphatically. "None of this will matter if we don't get out of this prison!" He turned to Bastila. "Saul mentioned that Malak was on his way. If we aren't gone when he arrives, I'm a dead man, and I'll be the lucky one!"

The bottom dropped out of Jace's stomach.

"Did you feel that?" asked Bastila. "A disturbance in the Force. The Admiral has sent his message, the Dark Lord knows we are here now. Malak is coming."

An alarm blared over the ship's speaker system. The door slid open; a Sith officer entered. He wore the uniform of a major, and was followed by two armored troopers. Behind them was a Sith apprentice wearing a grey bodysuit with black hood and mask.

"You don't know me, but I sure as hell know you, Jedi," said the major. "You killed my regiment commander on Taris." He walked over to the console. "That worm-head brat of yours got loose-well played, by the way-and freed the rest of your crew. They are currently fighting their way up here." He twisted the dial all the way up. "You're not getting off this ship alive, Shan. If Malak can't have you, you'll die here and now."

"No, Major Antur," said one of the troopers. "You won't be killing these people."

Antur rounded on her, placing a hand on the butt of his pistol. "What?!"

The trooper raised her carbine and shot Antur twice in the chest. The apprentice ignited her lightsaber- _it was green!_ -and chopped through the console. The force fields dropped.

Bastila stepped out, cautiously. "Thank you for stopping him. To whom do we owe our gratitude?"

The troopers removed their helmets. Jace's jaw dropped-it was Sarna and Yun Genda, the troopers they'd met on Taris. The apprentice pulled her mask off, and Jace recognized Belaya from the Enclave.

Sarna hefted her carbine. "Yun and I are defecting-can you give us a lift?"

"Sarna! You, but how…" Jace was flabbergasted. Carth just stood there, too astonished to say a word.

Sarna walked up to Jace. "Jace, it's a long story that we don't have time for. We want to leave the Sith, and your ship is our only way out!"

Carth snapped out of his daze. "Right." He leaned down to take the dead major's sidearm.

"No need," said Yun. "We've got your equipment with us."

Sarna stepped into the hallway and returned with three duffel bags. "Gear up. We'll cover the door." Yun and Sarna put their helmets on and stood outside the door like sentries. The three prisoners dressed and strapped on their weapons.

"How did you get here, Belaya?" asked Bastila.

Belaya looked down. "Sarna and Yun were part of the Sith assault force on Dantooine. They have special training to fight Jedi. I killed the rest of their squad, but they captured me. The Council escaped the planet, but the Sith killed almost everyone else at the Enclave, even the younglings." Jace ground his teeth, and Carth just nodded grimly. "That was too much for Sarna and Yun; they began planning a defection. They wanted me to vouch for them with the Republic forces. A couple of days ago, they tricked an apprentice who looks something like me into coming down to the cell block. They drugged her and dumped her in my cell. They told the other guards that they had beaten me into a coma. I've been posing as her." Belaya looked at Jace. "We knew that the _Leviathan_ was headed for Manaan. We planned to steal a shuttle and flee to the Republic Embassy in Ahto; the Sith wouldn't dare start shooting in Selkath space. Then you were captured, and Admiral Karath turned the task force away from Manaan. Our only escape option was your freighter; the shuttles have no hyperdrive. It made sense to spring you at the same time. I recognized the 'stowaway' from your time on Dantooine and figured out that you were planning a breakout. We contacted Mission after you were taken to interrogation. She was able to open the storage room with your captured equipment. We assaulted the detention block and freed the rest of your crew. Mission went with them; they're fighting their way to the _Hawk_ now. Major Antur guessed that your crew would come for you, and asked his troopers and the 'apprentice' to help him finish you off. He led us right to you."

Bastila smiled. "Full marks for style, Belaya. Now, we need to get out of here."

Carth checked his blasters and holstered them. "We have to get to the bridge; it's the only place we can open the docking gates to the hangar where they've got the _Ebon Hawk_. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here."

"We better get moving," said Bastila anxiously. "I can feel the darkness of Malak's presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives." She looked at Jace. "None of us is a match for a Sith Lord."

Jace tilted his head thoughtfully. "What about all of us? With Jolee, Juhani, and Belaya…"

Bastila shook her head. "No! Malak is on another level entirely. Something made him more powerful when he and his master found the Star Forge. We need to find the Star Forge and undo that power before we dare face him. We _must_ escape before he arrives."

Carth nodded. "We need a plan."

"Surprise and secrecy will serve us best," said Bastila. "A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected."

Jace's comm chirped. "Jace? Canderous here. We're on the same level as the ship, fighting our way down a corridor. Medium resistance, but nothing we can't handle."

"Good work, Canderous," said Jace. "Bastila, Carth, and I are en route to the bridge to get the docking bay doors open. I'm sending another Jedi prisoner your way along with two Sith who want to jump ship. They are in Sith uniforms. Juhani will be able to tell you who the friendlies are; don't shoot them."

"I copy," replied Canderous.

Jace turned to Belaya. "Take Sarna and Yun and link up with the others. You'll have to take the _Hawk_ and hold it until we can get the gate open. Use your disguises and sneak past the Sith. When you get close, use the Force to contact Juhani, so my crew doesn't kill you by accident."

Belaya nodded. "May the Force be with you." They left the room and followed Sarna to the turbolifts. She called two lifts; the panel beeped and a red light flashed.

"Stang it," said Sarna. "The alarm has been raised. The bridge is on lockdown." She turned to Jace. "The bridge level is locked; there are durasteel shutters and force fields preventing access." She thought for a moment. "When we attacked Dantooine, the ship was hit with cannon fire from the surface. A section of the superstructure on the command deck and bridge was badly damaged. The crew has put up scaffolding in order to make repairs." She rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully. "They were using a storage room in the regimental armory on the command deck as a makeshift airlock. You could grab spacesuits and climb the scaffolding, then enter the bridge level through another airlock."

Carth grinned. "I like it!"

Jace turned to Sarna. "Sarna, I…"

She held up a hand. "We'll talk later, Jace. We have to move!"

* * *

A/N: _Aha_ , didn't see that coming, did you, now? Let me know what you think!


	19. Leviathan, part two

Disclaimer: Never in a million years could I have come up with a plot twist this awesome. All hail BioWare!

* * *

Sarna, Yun and Belaya covered their faces and boarded a lift headed down to the hangar deck. Bastila, Jace, and Carth took their lift up to the command deck. It was a maze of corridors and rooms, containing a barracks and armory for the ship's trooper detachment, officer's quarters, and several other rooms. The hallways were largely empty; only a few maintenance droids hovered here and there. The three made their way quickly along the portside corridor to the barracks area. The door slid open to reveal several Sith troopers donning armor. They dove for cover as Carth began shooting. A red-armored heavy trooper stepped out from the far end of the hallway, firing a light repeating blaster. Jace tried to deflect the bolts, but there were too many. Bastila staggered the trooper with Force push, and the Jedi retreated to avoid the hail of fire. The Sith from the barracks moved into the hallway, firing as they advanced. Jace threw his lightsaber and took out two, but more were coming out of doors on both sides of the corridor. A Sith swung out of the armory with an odd-looking weapon Jace was not familiar with.

"Grenadier!" called Carth. "Take cover!"

The Sith fired; a small sphere flew down the corridor and blew a chunk out of the durasteel wall behind them. The Sith heavy fired again, forcing Bastila around the corner. Several common Sith tried to rush in. Carth gunned them down.

"Bastila, get ready to throw your saber," called Jace. The grenadier fired again; Jace reached out with the Force and slammed the shell into the ground. The explosion killed the grenadier outright and stunned the heavy. Bastila threw her saber and cut the heavy in half. Jace led the way down the hall. They ducked into the barracks. The armory was next to the locker room where the troopers had been putting their armor on.

It was largely empty, but Carth stopped as he read the markings on a big gun case. He opened it to reveal a heavy weapon with a long barrel and a folding tripod. "This is a light blaster cannon. It's usually mounted in a fixed position, and the kick is too much for us to fire on the move, but HK can use it as a rifle. The bolts are too powerful for a saber to block."

Jace left the heavy tripod and case behind and slung the large weapon across his back. The armor lockers on the back wall held spacesuits. Jace and the others suited up and entered the airlock. The door slid shut behind them, and the air hissed out. The outer hull of the _Leviathan_ was twisted and scorched over a large area; scaffolding over a nearby section showed where the repairs were underway. Carth was the only one with any experience in vacuum, so he led the way, helping Bastila and Jace climb the outside of the ship to the bridge deck. Another room had been converted to an airlock on the bridge; in minutes, everyone was back inside.

They stopped for a moment while Jace called Canderous for an update. "We're stacked up outside the hangar. Sith are guarding the ship in platoon strength. Your defectors got to us okay. We're making our attack now."

Jace thumbed off the comlink. "Let's get to the bridge."

Bastila opened the door; the corridor sloped up to the bridge entrance. A trooper shouted in alarm and the bridge door slammed shut. A handful of troopers and an apprentice made a stand in the corridor. Bastila and Jace charged as Carth laid down cover fire. The apprentice chose to engage Bastila, so Jace slashed his back. Carth covered the way they had come while Bastila and Jace cut into the durasteel door, thick as hull plating. It took almost two minutes, but eventually, they carved through the door. Jace pulled the door to one side and out of the way; Bastila and Carth went through at a run. Jace followed, saber at the ready.

Admiral Karath was waiting for them on the central platform of the bridge, with a large group of troopers and a pair of Dark Jedi. "Very resourceful," he said, staring Carth down. "I assume you had some part in this; you learned your lessons well from me."

"The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul," spat Carth.

Karath shook his head. "Don't be a fool. I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment."

"He speaks the truth, Carth," said Bastila. "I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching."

Karath nodded. "Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now I will ask my Master to be merciful."

"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" Carth snarled.

Karath crossed his arms confidently. "You always did like to do things the hard way. Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do."

Carth didn't even take cover. He began firing with a speed and fury that Jace had never seen. His head snapped side to side as he aimed his blasters independently. Sith troopers and bridge crew fell all around the room. Karath dove behind a terminal and his bodyguards charged with sabers ablaze. Jace and Bastila met them atop the platform, fighting a tight and coordinated two-on-two duel. Bastila stepped up and struck at both Sith; Jace flipped over them and attacked from their blind side. One Sith turned to block Jace and Bastila lopped his leg off; the Dark Jedi fell to the deck screaming. The Sith still standing struck at Bastila, forcing her back. She spun back to block Jace, who swung at belt height. She blocked with her saber held vertically; Jace caught her with a spinning heel kick to the head. The Sith plummeted from the platform and hit the bottom of the operations trench headfirst; there was a sickening crack. More Sith arrived in the trench and side platforms, forcing Jace and Bastila on the defensive. Carth kept on firing, killing any Sith who left cover to shoot back. His blasters cut out as the last trooper fell; the barrels were smoking and their muzzles glowed red. Carth put away the overheated weapons and drew his sidearm from its shoulder holster as Karath stepped out to fire. Karath missed high and wide, then winged Carth in the left shoulder. Carth roared as he put three shots into the Admiral's torso.

Karath dropped to the deck, holding his ribs. "Carth… Carth…"

Carth stood straight. "It's time to finish this."

"No, Carth, don't give in to your hatred!" Jace warned.

"Don't you understand what this man has done to my life?" Carth asked furiously. "Do you know the pain he's brought me?"

Bastila shook her head. "Killing him won't ease the pain, Carth. Do not become what you despise."

"Carth… must tell you… must tell you something… come closer," coughed Karath. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Carth looked at the dying man, and something changed in his eyes. He walked over to his old commander and knelt at his side. "What is it, Admiral? Do you have a message for Alena, or your children? I'll pass it along when I return to Coruscant."

Admiral Karath grabbed Carth's shoulder weakly and whispered in his ear, then fell back. "You didn't know, did you?" laughed the Admiral. "Remember my dying words. Remember them whenever you look at those you thought were your friends!" Karath laughed again, then he gurgled and was still.

Carth stood bolt upright. "He's gone. He said… it can't be true, can it? No… no, it can't! Damn you, Saul! Damn you!" He whirled to face Bastila. "Bastila-it is true, isn't it? And… and you _knew!_ You and the whole damn Jedi Council, you knew _the whole time!_ "

Bastila raised her hands defensively; she looked absolutely terrified. "Carth, it's not what you think. We had no other choice! Please, you don't understand…"

"So _make_ me understand!" snarled Carth.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jace. "What's going on?"

"Not here, Carth," said Bastila. "Please… there's no time. Malak is coming. This isn't the place." She was almost pleading. "Please, Carth, I'm asking you to trust me for just a little while longer."

"She's right, Carth. This isn't the time," Jace said. "Whatever the problem is, we can deal with it after we escape."

Carth shot a suspicious glance at him, then relaxed. "I'll trust you, Bastila, but as soon as we're off this ship I expect some answers!"

Bastila sagged, relieved. "Of course, Carth. As soon as we get to the _Ebon Hawk_ I'll explain everything." She turned to Jace. "To both of you. I promise."

Carth went to a terminal, canceled the lockdown, and opened the bay doors. Jace flicked on his comlink. "We have the bay doors open, Canderous. Status?"

"We've taken the hangar," said the Mandalorian. "We're holding off the Sith counterattack for now. Get here quick!" Jace acknowledged and shut off the comm. He led the group to the turbolift, and they took it down to the hangar deck.

* * *

A hail of blaster fire came in the doors as they opened. Jace and Bastila deflected the enemy's bolts and let Carth handle the return fire. Between their own redirected fire and Carth's, the Sith in the bay control room did not last long. Dark Jedi and more troopers charged from the far door. Carth threw two grenades; Jace and Bastila each guided one to burst among the Sith. Two died immediately; Carth began exchanging fire with the rest. Jace leapt forward to engage the Dark Jedi while Bastila hung back to protect Carth. The two Sith fighting Jace were skilled and aggressive. He was forced back, but Bastila ran up to help, just as Sith troopers dashed in with vibroblades. Their sheer numbers were difficult for the two Jedi to handle, but Bastila caught one Dark Jedi in a whirlwind and Jace finished the other off. Carth fired six shots into the Dark Jedi who was suspended in the vortex. Bastila and Jace tore into the troopers, who lacked serious swordsmanship training. Carth walked to the bank of windows overlooking the docking bay and disabled the tractor beam emitter holding the ship in place.

The trio headed into the hallway which led to the ship. The blast door at the far end opened and a hugely tall man strode towards them. He was bald, and the lower half of his face was covered by a metallic band. Jace froze in his tracks.

"Darth Malak," said Bastila defiantly.

Carth drew his blasters and fired. "Down you go!"

Malak swatted the bolts aside, wielding his saber one-handed. He laughed and blew Carth five meters back, stunning him. "I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon, Bastila." Malak's voice was synthesized, yet oddly soft. "I've spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now." He turned to Jace. "Besides, I had to see for myself if it was true. Even now I can hardly believe my eyes… tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?" Bastila gasped and put both hands to her mouth.

Jace cocked his head. "Reunion? What are you talking about?"

Malak cackled maniacally. "What? You mean you don't know? All this time, and you still haven't figured it out?" He crossed his arms and gave Jace a searching look. "I wonder how long you would have stayed blind to the truth? Surely some of what you once were must have surfaced by now." Malak looked at Bastila, who was standing stock-still, staring at Jace. "Even the combined power of the Jedi Council couldn't keep your true identity buried forever, could it?"

Jace was back in a Force-driven dream. He saw Bastila and Revan fighting through the window of a starship. A muscular arm waved in front of him; this must be Malak's memory. "Fire!" ordered Malak. Laser blasts ripped into the bridge of Revan's cruiser. In a flash of light, Jace changed places. He saw Revan fall from Bastila's point of view; she rushed over to the body on the ground.

"Bastila, we have to go," called another Jedi. "This ship is going to blow in minutes!"

"NO!" cried Bastila. Jace saw her face-whose memory was this? "We were sent to capture Revan, not assassinate him! He was a great Jedi and I won't let him die like this!" Jace looked out Bastila's eyes, down at Revan on the floor. Then he was looking up at Bastila, who was reaching down toward him. Jace saw Bastila remove Revan's mask, and an icy shock passed through his mind as he saw the face beneath.

Bastila looked on in horror as Revan doubled over. He steadied himself with his hands on his knees. "Oh, my God…"

"You cannot hide from what you once were, Revan!" jeered Malak. "Recognize that you were once the Dark Lord-and know that I have taken your place!"

Revan wobbled upright, looking around from Malak to Bastila and back. "No… this is some type of trick! A Sith lie!"

"You do not yet remember, Revan?" Malak tilted his head, amused. "The Jedi set a trap. They lured us into battle against a small Republic fleet. During the attack a team of Jedi Knights boarded your ship. The Jedi strike team captured you and the Council used the Force to reprogram your mind; they wiped away your identity and turned you against your own followers."

Revan shook his head. "Impossible! The Jedi couldn't have taken someone so strong alive."

The corners of Malak's eyes crinkled; it was as close as the Sith Lord could come to smiling. "I helped them, Revan. I always knew that one day the title of Dark Lord would be mine! When the Jedi strike team boarded your vessel I saw my day had come. I ordered my own ships to fire on your bridge. I thought I could destroy all my enemies with a single glorious victory! I never dreamed the Jedi would take you alive from the wreckage."

Bastila's heart pounded as Revan turned toward her. "Bastila, is this true?"

 _I am so, so sorry_. She couldn't look at him. "It's true. I was part of the team sent to capture Revan… to capture you. When Malak fired on the ship you were badly injured, your mind and body both. The others thought you were dead. I used the Force to preserve the flicker of life in your body." She forced herself to look Revan in the eyes. "I brought you to the Jedi Council. They were the ones who healed your damaged mind."

"Then why don't I remember being Revan?" he asked, confused.

Malak laughed. "The Jedi Council didn't restore your wounded mind, Revan! They merely programmed it with a new identity-one loyal to the Republic! They tried to make you their slave!"

"We couldn't simply restore your true identity," said Bastila, "Revan was too dangerous. But locked inside your mind was information the Republic needed: the source of Revan and Malak's power."

"The Star Forge," said Carth.

Bastila nodded. "The Council created an identity for you: a soldier under my command. Your subconscious memories were supposed to lead me to the place you gained your power; there was no other way to get the information."

"They made you their puppet, Revan," mocked Malak, "and Bastila was the handler pulling your strings!"

"But why you, Bastila?" Revan asked. "Why did the Council choose you?"

"When I used my Force powers to keep you alive on that bridge, I used some of my own life energy," Bastila replied. "That's what created our bond. I convinced the Council that I could use that bond to draw out your memories and lead us to the Star Forge."

Revan nodded in understanding. "So, that's where the visions came from!"

Bastila shook her head. "No, Revan, it isn't. I failed. If I could have, I would have looked deep into you, discovered the location of the Star Forge, and told the Council straightaway." She shrugged. "I was completely unable to enter your mind-even untrained you have tremendous mental strength. The shared visions occur when _you_ enter _my_ mind accidentally. It seems that approaching the Star Maps triggers your memories-I have no control over them at all."

Revan shook his head. "You don't see fate when it's right in front of you, Bastila."

She cocked her head. "What? What do you mean, Revan?"

He spread his hands. "Revan's dead, Bastila. You killed him on the bridge of that cruiser." He stood straight. "Jace Kilraen serves the Republic, and the light. We're meant to stop the Sith-together."

Bastila's eyes filled with tears. _Oh, Jace…_

Malak laughed scornfully. "Forgiveness, Revan? You are weak; I was right to betray you. You are not fit to rule the Sith! A small part of me has always regretted betraying you from afar. I always knew there were some who would think I acted out of fear, that I did not want to face you." He raised his lightsaber. "But now fate has given me a second chance to prove myself. Once I defeat you in combat no one will question my claim to the Sith throne; my triumph will be complete!"

Jace-he chose to think of himself as Jace-angled his saber defensively. "You said Malak was on another level," he said, glancing at Bastila. "Let's see. I'll take him on; you use your Battle Meditation." She nodded, clearly frightened. Jace glanced at the pilot. "Carth, you might want to stay back and out of this fight. No offense."

Carth holstered his blasters. "None taken-good luck."

Bastila closed her eyes and pressed her hands together. Jace and Malak faced off in the center of the hallway. Malak advanced, swinging underhand at Jace's torso. Jace parried with one end of his double-blade and slashed at Malak's head with the other. Malak brought his saber up to parry and bashed Jace in the chest with an elbow. Jace took a step back to recover, then threw jabs with both blades. Malak whipped his saber from side to side to stop Jace's strikes and slashed vertically to cut Jace's saber hilt. Jace blocked the swing on his phrik alloy handle, catching Malak by surprise. He kicked the Sith Lord in the knee; now it was Malak who stepped back to regroup. Jace stood his ground and waited for Malak to make his move. Malak strode forward, striking with short, quick slashes. Jace blocked them, but they weren't a real threat and Jace knew it, Malak's attack was still coming. The Sith Lord locked blades with Jace and twisted his saber, trying for a disarm. Jace spun his double-blade like a baton and Malak tumbled off balance. Jace slashed at his unprotected side. Malak was able to avoid a lethal blow, but Jace scored on his right arm just below the shoulder and Malak grunted in pain. Jace kicked him to the ground and stepped up to deliver a finishing strike. Malak threw up his arm and blasted Jace with a Force push; Jace flipped and landed on his feet, but Malak ran through a door and was gone.

"Don't chase him!" warned Bastila.

Jace shook his head. "I wasn't planning on it; I'm no fool. He was holding back in that fight." He rubbed his chest where Malak had elbowed him. "Vrook wasn't kidding-Malak is one hell of a swordsman."

Carth stepped forward. "We need to get to the ship, Revan."

The former Sith Lord turned to face Carth, pain on his face. "Please, call me Jace. It's who I want to be." He turned to Bastila accusingly. "You even called me Jace while we were making love. How much concentration did that take?"

She wilted before his eyes. "Please forgive me, Revan. I couldn't bear to have you know what I had done to you. Especially once you… once we…"

"I love you, Bastila, you know I do, but I don't know if I can get past this." He jabbed a finger at her. "All this time, I've had my doubts, but I pushed them aside because I trusted you. _You_ , Bastila, not the Council! Do you not understand what you've done? You've committed a _war crime!_ Mental manipulation of prisoners is a violation of the Galactic Constitution, and the only reason _I_ know that is that you planted the laws of war into my head, meaning _you_ knew that when you did it!" He paced back and forth. "How long have I been living a lie, how far back is what I remember even real?"

"We didn't know what else to do." Bastila spread her hands pleadingly. "Revan was… you were devastating every defense we could raise against you. Even my Battle Meditation was not enough to stop you. We were desperate…"

Jace's face hardened. "That's no excuse, and you damn well know it. We've been desperate during this whole mission, and we've always done it the right way, never the easy way. On Tatooine, we could have killed the Sand People and taken Lorso's help finding the map. On Kashyyyk, we could have murdered Freyyr, and left the Czerka slaving operation in place. On Manaan, I could have poisoned the water and risked irreparable damage to the ocean. But you don't do things like that, not if you want to be better than the people you're fighting." He crossed his arms. "Bastila, I know you did this because the Council ordered you to. But you _knew_ it was wrong. It's not enough to follow orders. You are still responsible for everything you do."

Bastila was visibly trembling. "What are you going to do, Revan?"

"I told you, call me Jace." He took a deep breath, then sighed it out. "I won't abandon our mission; I give you my word on that. We'll find the Star Forge and stop Malak. Beyond that…" Jace shook his head. "Beyond that, I don't know. I _do_ know this, Bastila. When we get back to the _Hawk_ , you and I are going to have a talk, and it won't be pleasant."

Bastila nodded, subdued. Carth cleared his throat. "Let's go. There's a maintenance accessway that runs parallel to this corridor."

"Malak is undoubtedly waiting for us up ahead," said Bastila. "He knows where we must go to escape."

Jace nodded. "When we meet him again, you two run for the ship."

Bastila shook her head. "You can't beat him, Jace."

"I don't have to," Jace replied. "I managed to stagger him twice during that duel; when I do it again I'll run like hell." Bastila bit her lip and nodded. The three ducked through a small hatch into the maintenance passage.

They walked for a minute or two, then Carth pointed to another hatch. "That's our way back to the main hallway." Jace opened the hatch to find an empty corridor. He hopped through and headed for the hangar. A blast door opened behind them and Malak charged. Jace ignited his saber and locked blades with the Dark Lord. Carth opened fire and Bastila charged in.

Jace rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What the hell did I tell you two?"

Malak gestured and struck Jace with paralysis. "Your friends do not give up easily, Revan; you always could inspire loyalty. But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power!"

"For the Jedi!" yelled Bastila. She threw her lightsaber while Malak focused on Jace and gashed his side; the paralysis broke. Bastila caught her saber and slashed a wall switch. The blast door began closing. Bastila grabbed Jace and Carth with the Force and threw them through the closing doors. "I'll hold Malak off," she cried, "you two get out of here! Find the Star Forge!" Malak blasted her with Force lightning; she dropped her saber. Malak stepped forward and punched Bastila full in the face; she dropped to her hands and knees. Blood flowed from her nose and dripped to the deck.

Jace tried to jump back through the blast door before it shut; Carth grabbed him. "Bastila doesn't stand a chance against Malak, but we can't help her. Not here. We have to get off this ship and find the Star Forge. That's the key to beating the Dark Lord!"

Jace felt an iron fist crushing his heart. "Bastila!" She raised her head to look at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Never doubt that I am coming for you." He pointed to the Sith Lord. "And Malak, don't doubt I'm coming for _you_ as well!" The door closed completely; the last sight Jace had of Bastila was Malak dragging her upright by her hair. He turned away with a heavy heart and followed Carth to the ship.

* * *

A/N: I still remember the first time I played this game, the goosebumps I got during the Revan reveal. It's one of the most amazing pieces of story in games, and in Star Wars. Blows me away.


	20. Korriban, part one

Disclaimer: *checks again* Nope. Still not the mind behind KotOR. Dammit.

* * *

Carth and Jace entered the hangar at a dead run, with several troopers hot on their heels. Canderous blazed away from the _Hawk_ 's ramp and the chin turret fired from under the nose. The troopers were forced to cover; the three men got inside and raised the ramp. The _Ebon Hawk_ lifted off the bay floor and pivoted in midair. The chin turret kept up its fire as the ship cleared the bay. Sith fighters launched from the main hangar on the ventral hull. Mission and Zaalbar took the side guns while HK-47 climbed the ladder to the dorsal turret. T3 plugged in to the fire control system while Canderous switched the chin gun to manual. Carth twisted the freighter through a punishing series of evasive maneuvers to avoid the cruiser's heavy guns and tractor beam. The Sith fighters swarmed in, but with T3 augmenting the targeting system, the gunners could take on many more enemies than before. The ship corkscrewed through space, leaving a wake of red blaster bolts and wrecked fighters. The _Leviathan_ tried to keep up, but could not match the _Ebon Hawk_ 's realspace speed. Soon, they pulled out of the cruiser's gravity well and jumped to hyperspace.

The crew assembled in the main hold. "Where's Bastila?" asked Jolee, "what happened on that ship?" Jace looked down, still in shock.

"We ran into Malak," said Carth. "He would have killed us, but Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away."

Mission gasped. "You mean she's… she's dead?"

"Bah, Malak won't kill her, don't be foolish," snorted Jolee. "He'll want to use her battle meditation against the Republic. Turn her to the dark side and the Sith will always be victorious."

Jace looked up determinedly. "We can't help Bastila-not unless we find the Star Forge first."

"Not so fast," said Carth, "We've got a bigger issue to deal with here. They deserve to know the truth about you. Do you want to tell them what Malak said, or should I?"

Jace's shoulders drooped. "I'll tell them." He took a calming breath. "I'm… I'm Darth Revan." The crew jumped and gasped.

"Revan?" said Mission, "what… what are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?"

Carth shook his head. "No, it's no joke. The Jedi Council captured Revan and erased the Dark Lord's mind, programming in a new identity. Saul Karath told me on the _Leviathan_ and Bastila confirmed it!"

Mission turned to Jace. "You're Darth Revan? This is… this is big. Do you… do you remember anything about being the Dark Lord?"

Jace shrugged. "Small bits. A few strange dreams-the visions I had of the Star Maps are my own memories."

"Just a few flashes? That's it? Nothing more?" Mission sounded relieved. "Then I don't think there's a problem. It seems to me that if you don't really remember anything about being Revan, then it doesn't really matter anymore. You are who you are now, right?"

"Of course it still matters!" snapped Carth. "How do we know more memories won't come flooding back? How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us? The whole time we've been chasing after Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side, listening to our secrets, hearing our plans!"

Jace shook his head. "But I'm not the Dark Lord anymore, I'm Jace Kilraen. I'm one of you!"

Mission nodded. "I don't see the Sith Lord standing here, I see a friend who's been with us through thick and thin! Remember-Malak's the one who tried to destroy Taris!"

"I agree with Mission," said Zaalbar. "I swore a life-debt to the person you are, not to the person you were."

Mission turned back to Jace. "Big Z and I will stick by you. We owe you our lives; we won't desert you now!"

Sarna nodded. "Things happen for a reason. If I hadn't met you, Yun and I would have died when Malak bombed Taris, or we'd still be Sith pawns. We're with you."

"I saw what you did for Juhani on Dantooine," said Belaya. "It took a true Jedi to lead her back to the light."

Jace looked around the room. "What do you think, Canderous?"

The grizzled old soldier looked at Jace reverently. "You defeated the Mandalore clans in the war, Revan. You were the only one in the galaxy who could best us. We had never met one like you before, and never since. How can you even ask if I will follow you? You give me a chance to fight for a worthy cause, under the command of the greatest general the galaxy has ever seen. I'm your man until the end, Revan."

"What about you, Jolee?" Jace asked.

The old Jedi shrugged. "What about me? I already knew who you were, though it wasn't my place to tell you. Better that you know, if you ask me."

Jace rolled his eyes and grinned. "I hate you, old man."

Jolee chuckled. "Does it change anything? I'm not here to judge you. You'll do what you have to, and I'll help if I can."

HK-47 spoke up. "Commentary: I am… experiencing something unusual, master. My programming is activating my deleted memory core. I believe I have a… a homing system that is restoring it, master."

Jace cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

The droid was still for a moment. "Observation: my homing system is a function of my assassination protocols… that which I told you had been deactivated. This system was not. It seems that the homing system restores my deleted memory core upon…" he turned to Jace. "Upon returning to my original master."

Jace's jaw dropped. "You mean… Revan?"

"Affirmation: Correct, master," replied HK. "Sith protocols maintain that all droid knowledge be deleted before assassination missions, and restored upon return." He raised his rifle in salute. "I have returned to you, and my full functionality is now under your personal command. It is a distinct pleasure to see you again, master."

Jace considered this. "Well… that makes a lot of sense, actually."

"Observation: indeed," said the droid. "I do hope we shall have the chance to engage in combat together again soon, master."

Mission shook her head wonderingly. "Wow. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Remember we're talking about the Force here," said Canderous. "At this point Malak himself could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash."

The Twi'lek snorted. "Good point."

Jace turned back to his first teammate. "Well, Carth, will you stand with me against Malak?"

"Well, the others seem to trust you," Carth said slowly. "I really don't have any other choice but to trust you, do I?"

Jace nodded. "You have to try… for Bastila's sake."

Carth pursed his lips. "This must be even more of a shock to you… I don't know how you even keep going."

Jace shrugged. "How did you keep going, after Telos?"

Carth nodded. "I guess we both just have to find a way to push forward."

Carth brought the _Ebon Hawk_ onto a course for Korriban. With their new crew members, the _Ebon Hawk_ was quite crowded. The women only had enough space because Bastila was no longer on board. Jace missed her terribly, but strove to maintain his focus. The only way he'd ever see her again was if the mission was successful.

Jace realized that Juhani had not spoken a word since he revealed his identity to the crew. He decided to check on her. He found the Cathar meditating in a small storeroom off the main hold. She looked up at him in astonishment. "How can you possibly be Revan? The one who freed me… the Jedi whose troops saved me from the auction block on Taris… It was Revan, leading an army out to defeat the Mandalorians. It was you-I owe you my life twice over."

Jace looked down. "I have caused a tremendous amount of death and suffering since then. I am actually glad that I don't have the memories of all the horrible things I've done."

Juhani grabbed his shoulders and looked Jace directly in the eye. "Revan saved billions of lives before he fell; you should keep that in mind. I will never forget what you did for me, even if you do not remember it. You have a second chance, now, to be that hero again. I'll give you the advice you gave me: don't waste it." Jace sighed and nodded.

He headed to the cockpit; Carth had the con and Jace wanted to talk. He dropped into the copilot's station, trying not to think about who usually took the chair. Carth looked over at him, face unreadable.

"I think it's time to talk about me being Revan, don't you?" asked Jace.

Carth tensed. "If you're ready to talk, then yes… so am I."

"I'm _almost_ ready to talk," Jace replied. "Have you got any of that corn whiskey left?"

Carth snorted. "Way ahead of you." He produced the flask from a leg pouch and poured a generous portion.

"Thanks." Jace took the cup and downed half of it, wincing. "You don't know how much I needed that."

"I might have some idea," Carth said wryly.

Jace shook his head. "If I didn't still have a job to do, Carth, I'd be out the damned airlock already. All I can think about is Dantooine, and Taris, and Telos, and gods-only-know how many other worlds, all destroyed by the Sith- _my_ Sith. I'm responsible for the deaths of billions of people."

"True enough," Carth agreed. "But I've had to think about what Mission and the others said, about trusting the man you are." Carth's shoulders drooped. "I can't hate you. I tried… I wanted to hold you responsible for all the things you've done. For my family… for Telos. But I can't. I got the revenge I always wanted when Saul died, but it hasn't brought me the peace that I thought it would."

Jace shrugged. "Saul's death isn't the end of the story."

Carth looked at the red planet highlighted on the galaxy map. "My son is on Korriban. I was too late to save him the last time. I won't fail him again."

Jace nodded. "The Sith are still tearing families apart. None of us will be at peace until the galaxy is safe again." He held up his cup; Carth tapped the flask against it.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ entered orbit over Korriban fourteen hours after their escape from the Sith. The crew stood around the holodisplay, planning their next move. "Korriban has been a Sith world for thousands of years," said Jolee. "The old Sith Lords are buried in a canyon in the mountains, the Valley of the Dark Lords. Sith apprentices study the ancient Sith there as part of their training."

Canderous pointed at a spot on the hologram. "There is only one public landing area on the planet, Dreshdae Station. It is a trading post run by the Czerka Corporation. Force users who want to be Sith land there."

Jace nodded. "That's how I plan to get in. I'll apply for training."

"I don't like it," said Juhani. "Malak knows we are looking for Star Maps, and he knows we have been on the other planets. It will be obvious that we are coming to Korriban-he will have the entire Sith Academy on watch."

Jace shook his head. "The Star Map will not be heavily guarded."

Canderous looked at him. "And why in hell not?"

"It's the Sith Way," Jolee grumbled. "Malak won't warn them, he'll use our infiltration attempt to test his followers. If they aren't strong enough to stop us, they are unworthy."

"Besides, Malak has Bastila," Jace added. "He thinks he's already won."

Jolee turned to look Jace in the eyes. "This is going to be the most difficult mission you will ever be on. The entire planet is a stronghold of the dark side. The Valley is doubly so, and you may have to face this challenge alone."

Jace turned to Sarna. "You, Yun, and Belaya had better stay aboard ship while we're here. We don't want to risk you being recognized by anyone who was on Dantooine during the assault."

She nodded. "We'll lie low and keep the ship ready if you need us."

Jace rubbed his chin. "While I'm thinking about it, come here, HK."

The droid walked over. "Query: You called, master?"

Jace nodded. "Give me that rifle, and take this." He handed over the light cannon; HK accepted it and slung it.

"Yun, this is yours," said Jace, returning the stolen sniper rifle.

The Sith defector inspected his weapon and grinned. "How about that. Thank you, sir; I thought it was gone for good."

The crew took a while to rest and prepare while waiting for clearance to land. Juhani was meditating in the usual storage room when she felt a caress through the Force. She opened her eyes and smiled to herself. The Cathar stood and walked buoyantly to the medical bay. Belaya was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth. Juhani closed the door behind her; Belaya erupted off the bed and into Juhani's arms. "It's been so long! After you attacked Quatra, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Juhani embraced her lover tightly, crying. "The Sith guarding us told me about Dantooine. They showed me holos of the Enclave, all those people killed… I thought you were dead, Bels. I thought I was all alone."

Belaya kissed Juhani urgently. The two women caressed each other with the ease and familiarity of a long relationship. Belaya smiled. "I missed you, Juhani. Your company, and your touch."

* * *

Jace had the expected vision/memory shortly after the ship landed. The Star Map appeared to be in an underground room, surrounded by ancient carvings and statues. He awoke and left the ship, accompanied for now only by Jolee and Canderous. Dreshdae Station was a group of pre-fab buildings on top of a mountain near the Sith Academy. Jace took some time asking around before trying to enter the Academy. The people Jace met believed he was a Jedi defector looking to be admitted, which made for a good cover story. The shops and cantinas were full of Sith students and so-called 'hopefuls,' beings who wished to be considered for training. The Sith students delighted in tormenting other beings with their new-found powers. When Jace headed down the path from Dreshdae to the Academy proper, he found a group of people in civilian clothes standing at attention just outside, with a Sith student sitting nearby, reading a datapad.

The hopefuls were wavering on their feet; Jace walked up to them and asked what was going on. A couple of the people were too weak to talk. Others merely snarled for Jace to leave, and not distract them. An Aqualish finally explained the situation. "The Sith over there is Mekel. He has told us that we must prove our worth in order to become Sith. He will admit one of us for training: the last one standing."

Jace blinked. "How long have you been standing here?"

"We've been here for… so many days," the Aqualish replied. "I'm so hungry! Some… some of us have died. But I must be strong. I will prove myself!"

"Keep dreaming, it's going to be me," rasped the man next to him. He glared at Jace. "You'll get your turn soon enough, fool. And when you do, I'll be there, laughing, as you collapse from heat exhaustion and Mekel's beatings."

As the man spoke, one of the weaker hopefuls fell over, whether dead or unconscious Jace couldn't tell. Two Sith soldiers appeared and carried the man away. Mekel chuckled; Jace walked over to him. "I take it you're Mekel."

"And if I am?" the man replied.

"The hopefuls over there tell me that you're the one to talk to about getting in to the Academy." Jace crossed his arms. "So tell me, what's the _real_ way in?"

Mekel nodded approvingly. "So, you're smart. Also, quite right. A Sith is not a bantha, all endurance and no brains. A Sith would fight for his life, no matter the odds."

Jace pursed his lips. "So, they're supposed to fight each other, not just stand there?"

Mekel shook his head. "If they truly had the will to be Sith, they'd come after _me_ , to take my place in the Academy." He smirked. "Of course, I have a lightsaber, and they don't."

 _But I do_ , Jace thought. He eyed Mekel, gauging him. "So, this isn't a real test for them?"

"Oh, it's a test, all right." Mekel chuckled. "It's a test to see if they're actually fool enough to die. If they don't, however, I certainly wouldn't admit them just for that accomplishment." He sighed. "But it is boring, standing here all day. I think I'll go for some dinner. It'll be fun to think of them while I gorge myself. They'll still be here in an hour or two, surely." He shot Jace a nasty smile. "I suggest you run along before I decide to make you part of the fun."

Jace braced for a fight. _Oh, please try it_. He was genuinely disappointed when Mekel turned and stepped through the gates into the Academy. He grunted and headed back towards Dreshdae.

* * *

Jace decided that some of the bullies needed to be taught a lesson-which might also make him stand out. Most of the Sith avoided him when they saw he carried a lightsaber; most, but not all. When Jace tried to enter one of the cantinas, three Sith students stopped him.

"Look here, my dear friends," said the young blonde woman in the middle. "We have some newcomers to the colony… led by a Jedi, no less. I don't believe I've seen any of them before, have you?"

The black-haired Sith on the left shook his head. "I hate Jedi… and these fallen ones are worse! They always get into the Academy, and they think they're better than the rest of us!"

"Great, just what we needed," said Canderous. "Some punks come to steal our lunch credits."

The blonde chuckled sarcastically. "Smart-mouthed newcomers, to boot."

"Looks pretty fresh to me, Lashowe," agreed the brown-haired Sith on the right.

The blonde-Lashowe-nodded. "That's what I thought. Well, stranger… I don't know whether you're aware of this or not, but here on Korriban the Sith do as they please. And we are Sith." She looked Jace up and down. "Quite literally, whether you live or die depends on our whim. What do you think of that, hmm?"

Jace smirked at her. "I think it's a lot of responsibility for simple scum like you."

Lashowe laughed. "You're sassing us? Do you know how many Sith there are in Dreshdae?"

"Twelve!" Jolee said quickly. "No, wait, thirteen!"

Canderous chuckled. "Nice one, old man."

Jolee grinned. "What can I say? It takes effort to be properly irreverent at my age."

"Enough to crush this fool!" said the black-haired Sith. "Let's do it, Lashowe!"

Jace quickly drew his saber; the three Sith did likewise. No one attacked; the standoff lasted more than a minute. Jace doused his saber; Lashowe smiled smugly.

"Let me make it easier for you," said Jace. He turned and tossed his saber to Jolee. "Think you can take me now, cowards?"

The Sith rushed him. Jace's Force push blew Lashowe into the wall. He ducked the black-haired Sith's swing and grabbed his saber arm just above the wrist. He maneuvered the Sith's saber to block the strike from the brown-haired man. Jace kicked the black-haired man in the stomach. Lashowe charged back in and Jace spun the Sith he was grappling with. Lashowe accidentally hacked the black-haired Sith's arm off; he screamed and fell to the cantina floor. Jace pulled the fallen man's saber to himself and took on the brown-haired Sith. He blocked and got past the man's guard, severing both his legs at the knee; the second Sith dropped, clutching at his stumps. Jace picked up the second saber and began striking at Lashowe.

The woman slashed at him with some skill, but Jace was by far the better duelist. Lashowe's demeanor changed from fury to terror as Jace forced her to retreat with a flurry of well-placed attacks. Jace trapped Lashowe with her back to a wall. She slashed vertically at his head; Jace caught her attack on crossed sabers and pushed back. Lashowe screamed as her head was caught in a cage of red light. Jace stopped short before he finished her off; his captured sabers rested on either side of Lashowe's throat and her own blade was millimeters from her nose. Steam rose in wisps as Lashowe's sweat sizzled on the scarlet blades; she was whimpering and shaking.

"Please, have mercy," Lashowe begged. "Don't kill me."

Jace smiled triumphantly. "Drop your saber, now." Lashowe doused her lightsaber and let it fall to the floor. Jace kicked it away from her, then switched off his stolen lightsabers and leered at her. "I don't kill women; I have better uses for them." The blonde Sith gasped and sobbed. Jace grabbed her throat and squeezed lightly. "If you draw your blade on me again, girl, I'll make you beg for an easy death." Jace smelled ammonia: Lashowe had wet her pants. He let her fall to the cantina floor.

Canderous laughed cruelly. "That's what happens to people who mess with the boss!" He prodded the prone woman with his foot. "You're kriffing lucky, do you know that?"

Jace tossed a credit chip to the man behind the bar. "Sorry about the mess."

The barkeep chuckled. "Thanks for the free show!"

Jace decided that he'd made enough of an impression on the locals. He left the cantina and returned to the ship for the night.

* * *

When Jace descended the ramp the next morning, one of the hangar attendants had a message from the Sith. He was to return to the cantina for a meeting. Jace entered the cantina and heard a smoky female voice calling his name. He turned to see a tall violet-skinned Twi'lek woman wearing a Sith captain's uniform with apprentice pips. Red tattooing covered her forehead and the sides of her head and neck, disappearing down her collar. Jace walked over to her; she did not offer her hand. "Welcome to Korriban, Jace Kilraen."

Jace cocked his head. "You have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?"

The Twi'lek's eyes flared wide. "Who am I? You must not have been on Korriban for very long.; either that or you have been feeling your way about blindly. Lucky for you, I am in a charitable mood. I am Yuthura Ban, second only to Master Uthar of the Sith Academy here in Dreshdae. I am the one who decides which few of the many hopefuls who travel here to train actually become a Sith. And you have attracted my interest."

Jace cocked his head. "Would this have something to do with the bar fight yesterday?"

She nodded. "It would. Those three I had already admitted to the Academy. I thought they had potential-and you crippled them like it was nothing." Yuthura chuckled. "You certainly gave Lashowe quite a scare. She thought you were going to throw her down and rape her to death right in the bar." She looked Jace in the eye. "All three of them lived, by the way. Why did you spare them?"

Jace felt her probing his mind; his Sentinel skills were enough to mask his feelings. "Two reasons: First, I feel it is a more complete victory if your opponent lives to spread your legend. Second, Lashowe wasn't a threat but she might be useful later on."

The corner of Yuthura's mouth twitched, as if a smile was canceled at the last moment. "These are not entirely Sith ideals, hopeful. Why have you come here?"

Jace shook his head. "Because the Jedi don't have all the answers. I doubt you do, either. I believe I need both halves of the whole."

Yuthura nodded. "A seeker of truth. You are not the first to walk that path to Korriban." She stood and handed Jace a small medallion with a Sith insignia. "I will admit you. Bring that token to the Academy gate in two days." Jace thanked her and left to prepare himself.


	21. Korriban, part two

Disclaimer: I didn't create this amazing world or the wonderfully balanced characters in it, more's the pity.

* * *

Jace walked down the trail from Dreshdae Station to the Sith Academy. He had brought his lightsaber and a few changes of clothes, and that was all. He rounded a corner to find Yuthura Ban waiting for him. "It is late in the process, so I will have to explain your presence to Master Uthar. By the way, where are the others who came with you?"

Jace frowned, confused. "They are waiting for me on the ship. Two others are also former Jedi; they don't want to compete against me."

Yuthura smiled. "Jace, you have a lot to learn. This is Korriban, not Dantooine; there is no such thing as an unfair advantage here. The fact that you have followers already is a sign of your strength. They may come with you anywhere but the final test, if you reach it. The Jedi with you will become your apprentices if you earn the right to call yourself one of us."

Jace nodded. "I'll retrieve them later."

They entered the Academy, which was underground, carved into a mountain which was one end of the Valley of Dark Lords. Jace followed Yuthura to a group of people in Sith uniforms gathered around a grey-skinned, tattooed man of indeterminate species who Jace guessed must be Master Uthar. Jace recognized Lashowe in the group; she was focused on Uthar and didn't notice him.

Uthar looked around the group. "Greetings, prospective students. It appears we have a late entry. Who do you bring before me, Yuthura? A young human, bristling with the Force?"

The Twi'lek nodded. "A human that has had some training, it seems, Master Uthar. Very promising, I think."

Lashowe looked around and saw Jace. She gasped, then spun to speak to Uthar. "I met this one in the colony. Unworthy, if you ask me."

"That I'll judge for myself, thank you," said Uthar dismissively. He turned to Jace. "Tell me, human… what do you know of the ways of the Sith? What preconceptions has your mind been polluted with?"

Jace shrugged. "Most of what I know comes from the Jedi, and they have an obvious bias. That is why I came here; I wanted to see for myself."

Uthar nodded thoughtfully. "Then you have taken the first step already. The Jedi equate the light with goodness and strength and the darkness with weakness and evil. That is their tradition and it is truly no surprise that they cling to it for comfort. We, however, do not treat the Force as a burden. We treat it as a gift, a thing to be celebrated. We are as the Force is meant to be. The Jedi would hide that from you… they would tell you the dark side is too quick, too easy, all so that they need never challenge the passions that lie within them. Joining with us means realizing your true potential. It means not stifling yourself solely for the sake of hide-bound shamans and their antiquated notion of order. Be what you were meant to be."

Uthar straightened and looked around the room, addressing each of the prospective students in turn. "What say you, Lashowe? Are you ready to learn the secrets of the dark side? Dare you?"

The blonde Sith pumped a fist in the air. "I dare, Master Uthar! I am ready!"

Uthar nodded. "Brash and fiery, as expected. Turn that passion to your advantage, child." He turned to challenge the next student. "What of you, Mekel? Are you ready?"

"I am, Master." Mekel almost growled the words. "More than ready."

"I sense much anger within you." Uthar smiled. "That is good. That will provide you power. And Shaardan, what of you?"

Shaardan smiled twistedly. "I am always ready."

"I see," said Uthar. "You had best gather your wits for the trial ahead, boy, or you will not last." He challenged the rest of the students one after the other, whipping the group into a frenzy. He faced Jace last. "And you, Jace Kilraen? Does this interest you? Are you ready to learn more of what I speak?"

Jace set his jaw and nodded curtly. "I am indeed."

Uthar cocked his head. "Are you? I can see into your heart, young one, and I see the dark kernel that is there. If it is ready to sprout remains to be seen." He turned back to the group. "Now then, all of you have shown a degree of facility with the Force… you all have the potential to become true Sith. Only one of you, however, will succeed. The one who does will be admitted to the Academy as a full Sith. All others must wait until next year and try again… if you survive. My pupil, Yuthura, shall be your teacher and master while you attempt to prove yourselves. Heed her words."

Uthar gestured to the Twi'lek; Yuthura stepped into the center of the room. "As Master Uthar said, none of you are true Sith yet. For that to occur, one of you must do enough of worth… gain enough prestige… to be selected. What is an act of worth?" She smiled and shook her head. "You must learn that for yourselves. Remember that you are competitors, here… fight for your destiny, or go home."

Uthar cleared his throat. "If you wish to gain a lead over your competitors, the first of you to learn the Code of the Sith and tell me of it will be rewarded. The rest is for you to discover." Uthar smiled thinly. "Welcome to the dark side, my children… your one chance at greatness lies here."

* * *

The Sith students headed off to their dormitory. Jace's 'room' was an alcove with a narrow bed and an empty footlocker. He supposed Sith students dressed in the 'fresher. As he was putting his clothes away, Yuthura Ban walked in.

Jace came to attention. "Master Yuthura, good afternoon."

She smiled and shook her head. "While I am your instructor, you don't need to call me 'Master,' Jace. I am apprentice to Master Uthar; the position is similar to a graduate student at a university. My first name is appropriate-call me Yuthura."

Jace nodded. "Yuthura it is, then. Did you want something of me?"

Yuthura crossed her arms. "You will be here a while. Your ship cannot stay on the Dreshdae pads; they are needed for regular traffic. The Sith have a private hangar bay attached to the Academy; we should head there now and arrange for a berth. If you are more comfortable there, you may sleep aboard your ship."

Jace sensed an ulterior motive, but no outright malice. "Thank you, Yuthura. I'd much rather stay on board my vessel." He followed the Twi'lek through the Academy hallways until they came out in a large docking bay. Several different types of ships were in evidence: fighters were stacked in their launch racks; several shuttles sat in maintenance bays with open access panels. Further along were individual docking bays.

Yuthura walked down the row until she reached an empty space. She tapped instructions into a terminal on the wall. "Your freighter has clearance to berth here as long as you are a student. I've put you right next to the _Shifting Shadow_ , Master Uthar's personal ship."

Jace looked at the streamlined silver vessel. It was a Sith picket ship, the same type that the _Hawk_ had shot down when escaping Taris. It was substantially larger than the _Ebon Hawk_ , long and sleek. The hull widened and flattened slightly from the nose to the central fuselage, where stub wings projected with a sharp rearward sweep. A transparisteel-enclosed cockpit took up the rounded nose, and there was a large, oval drive nacelle on either side of the tail. A double row of viewports revealed that the ship had two complete decks. Sensor and communications antennas angled out and down from the sides of the nose like a catfish's whiskers. An aft-facing loading ramp was closed under the ship's belly, and there was a hatch and ladder behind the cockpit.

"Impressive," he murmured. "May I take a closer look?"

Yuthura smiled. "You certainly may. If you are successful, you'll be part of her crew soon." She led the way over as she continued speaking. "Master Uthar occasionally leaves the Academy for other duties assigned by Lord Malak. The crew is drawn from apprentices here. This vessel was modified from a standard torpedo picket-it has a hyperdrive and fuel tanks in place of the torpedo magazine."

Jace nodded as he inspected the ship. It sported no less than five blaster turrets with a total of fourteen heavy repeaters similar to the _Hawk_ 's chin gun. Under the nose and on the picket's topside were impressive quad repeater mounts, and there was a twin gun on either side of the aft fuselage and in the tail. Torpedo tubes were visible at the wing roots. Jace turned to Yuthura. "I thought I heard you say the torpedoes were removed?"

"Not quite," said a male voice. "The internal magazine is gone, but we still carry two torpedoes in the tubes themselves." A young, black-haired man in a flight suit rolled out from under the _Shadow_ on a mechanic's sled. "Bit of a pain, though-the tubes have to be loaded from the front, which means we have to be landed or docked."

Yuthura reached down and gave him a hand up. "Jace, this is the _Shadow_ 's pilot: my classmate, Dustil. Dustil, this is Jace Kilraen, the one who tore up Lashowe and her goon squad. He's my favorite prospect for this year."

"Nice work," said Dustil. "Lashowe's a mean-spirited schutta. It's about time someone cut her down to size. You must be powerful to catch Yuthura's eye, Jace. Good luck-maybe we'll study together after you've been selected."

Jace fought to control his expression as he shook hands. Up close, the resemblance to Carth was unmistakable.

Jace turned to Yuthura as they walked away. "I'm your 'favorite prospect,' eh?"

"Absolutely," she replied. "By my estimation, you are far more likely to achieve the prestige necessary join the Sith than any of the others." Yuthura put her hands on her hips. "As a matter of fact, I am so certain that I'm willing to offer you an opportunity of the once-in-a-lifetime variety. Would you like to hear it?"

Jace had a feeling he knew where this was leading. "Absolutely."

"Good," said Yuthura. "I do so adore someone who's willing to take a chance. As I said, you're no doubt going to be the one whom Uthar chooses to become a Sith. With my help, of course. Once that occurs, he and I will take you to the Valley of the Dark Lords to the tomb of Naga Sadow to administer the final test."

"What's so important about this tomb?" asked Jace.

"The tomb is an ancient ruin on the surface that was visited years ago by Darth Revan and Darth Malak," Yuthura answered. "They discovered a Star Map there of great importance. Reaching that map, as they did, is part of the final test. At any rate, the tomb is not what is important. That Uthar will be alone is what is important. It will be the perfect time to, shall we say, arrange for a change in the Academy's leadership?"

Jace raised his eyebrows. "You want me to kill Master Uthar."

Yuthura shrugged. "Is that such a daunting prospect?" It is not as if I am asking you to perform the task alone, or as if you will get nothing out of it. Master Uthar cannot prevail against us both. That's all there is to it. It is a very simple matter."

Jace nodded. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. First, I need to earn the prestige."

Yuthura crossed her arms. "I can help you with that." She proceeded to teach him the Code of the Sith, which apprentices had to tell Uthar to enter the Valley. She also mentioned several ways Jace could earn prestige in the Valley.

* * *

Jace sent his crew instructions to move the _Ebon Hawk_ to the Academy dock. He entered the ship as soon as the ramp was down and went to find Carth. Jace found him in the main hold and jerked his head toward the comm room. Carth followed Jace in and sat down; Jace closed the door. "I've just met Dustil," he said.

Carth shot up out of the chair. "My son! Where, is he all right? Let's go!"

Jace held up a hand. "Carth, we can't. Not yet. I know where the Star Map is, but I need to be selected for the final test to reach it. We have to finish the mission."

Carth stuck a finger in Jace's face. "The hell with the mission, Jace! My son is alone on a Sith world, and he needs me!"

Jace shook his head firmly. "Carth, Dustil is one life. Thousands die every day that this war goes on."

"I don't give a damn; that one life is all the family I have left." Carth drew his pistol and trained it on Jace. "Now tell me where my son is, _Revan_."

Jace moved with Force-aided reflexes, swatting the blaster aside. Carth's shot went into the bulkhead behind Jace's shoulder. Jace tackled Carth around the waist, shoving him against the console to keep him from pulling another weapon. Carth threw a strong right cross into Jace's jaw. Jace countered with a knee to the stomach and pinned Carth's arms. "We can't risk blowing our cover over one person, Carth! No matter how much we care for them…" He turned away and sank into a seat.

Carth put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, hell, I'm sorry, Jace, I just lost my head."

Jace turned to face him. "I can feel her, Carth. Bastila's afraid, and in pain. I want to chase Malak down and get her back, _now_." He looked haunted. "If I can't save her… The last thing I ever said was that I wasn't sure I could forgive her."

"No." Carth shook his head firmly. "The last thing you said was that you were coming for her, no matter what."

"True enough." Jace smiled slightly. "But first, we have a duty to the Republic. None of us can know how things will turn out. You made the right choice back then, Carth. I'm making the same one now."

Carth saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Now," said Jace, "I need you to stay inside the ship. If Dustil recognizes you…"

Carth nodded. "The mission is blown, and every Sith on the planet will come for us. I understand."

Jace thumped Carth in the upper arm. "Don't sweat it, Carth. We'll go talk to him tonight. He'll be working on Master Uthar's ship, alone. We can keep the chance of detection to a minimum." He headed down the ramp, and was surprised to find Lashowe sitting on a crate waiting for him.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you," she said quickly, as he reached for his lightsaber. Jace stared Lashowe down, letting his gaze drift over her body. She shifted self-consciously and covered herself with her arms, even though she was fully clothed. "I had to try to keep you out of the competition, Jace. I haven't got a chance with you in." She spread her hands. "I came to offer a source of prestige in exchange for your protection."

Jace crossed his arms. "Speak."

Lashowe swallowed hard. "I fought you once, Jace. I'm no fool, and I don't want to die. I used to be a guard here; I've seen these classes come and go. Many students decide that the easiest way to have the highest prestige is to be the only one alive. I know where you can get a Sith holocron, but I'm not strong enough to get it myself. I'll tell you where it is; you get it and get the prestige. You keep me alive, and I'm next year's frontrunner."

Jace shook his head scornfully. "And why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, you're stronger," Lashowe replied. "If I get the holocron, there's nothing I can do to stop you taking it from me. If my information is no good, you'll kill me; I can't defend myself against you. Now that I've told you I have useful information, my only chance for survival is to tell you the truth."

Jace nodded. "Where is this treasure?"

Lashowe made a face. "In the belly of a tuk'ata mother beast. It devoured the student who took the holocron from the tomb of Tulak Hord, and its pack has been killing every student who tries to claim the holocron. I can mimic the call of an injured tuk'ata fawn and lure it out. Meet me at the entrance to the Valley tomorrow afternoon." Jace agreed and Lashowe turned back for the sleeping area.

Yuthura Ban walked out from behind the hangar bay wall. "You know, I think Lashowe might be planning a double-cross."

Jace chuckled. "Does she actually think her mind is closed? She's thinking a poison dart, and the creatures eat me."

The Twi'lek nodded. "True, but the holocron is real, and valuable. I can't openly help you in the Valley, though."

Jace shook his head. "I won't need you to."

Yuthura looked sidelong at Jace. "I'm curious about you, Jace; will you indulge me?"

Jace shrugged. "If you'll tell me about yourself."

She agreed, and they spent the next hour learning about each other. Yuthura was from Sleheyron, an Outer Rim world under Hutt control. She had been sold into slavery as a child, but had killed her master and escaped. She was eventually found by a Jedi who felt the Force in her. He had brought her to Dantooine for training, but never made it past Padawan. She had wanted to use her new-found power to liberate the slaves of the Rim, but the Jedi wouldn't allow it. "They claim the dark side is evil, but that isn't so. Sometimes anger and hatred are deserved and right. Sometimes things change because of it." Her inner turmoil eventually drove her from Dantooine. She applied to the Sith to learn the skills she needed to take on the Hutts, but she had a new problem. She was unable to fully unleash her hate. "I know this may sound strange, but only my compassion stands in my way, now. Once that is gone let the slavers beware."

Jace saw an opening. "But if you lose your compassion, won't you stop caring about the slaves?"

Yuthura blinked. "I… yes, of course. I mean losing my compassion as in… holding back… Enough about me. What path did you walk to come here, Jace?"

Jace blended a history he invented on the spot with the fake life story Bastila had created. He told Yuthura that he had been born on the Rim and not learned of his power until after serving in the Mandalorian Wars. He hated the lawlessness which plagued the outer systems, and had left the Jedi in disgust for ignoring the plight of the people trapped by the despots and warlords who ruled the Rim. "The Jedi want peace, but they aren't willing to fight to protect it," he fumed. "The only reason they intervened now is embarrassment over one of their own turning on them."

Yuthura smiled. "Jace, thank you for listening. Few people around here do."

He stood. "I need to get some sleep. I have a bantha's load of work tomorrow."

Yuthura nodded. "Goodbye, my friend." She chuckled. "My, it does feel good to say that."

* * *

Jace went into the ship and waited an hour or two. He checked out the viewport to see Dustil still at work on the ship. He tapped Carth on the shoulder and the two men walked over to the adjacent docking bay. Carth walked up to his son. "Dustil, is that you?"

The young man spun; his eyes widened, than narrowed. "Oh, lovely. It's Father. Figures that you'd show up after all this time. How did you manage to get inside the Academy?"

Jace shrugged. "Through the front doors."

"Cute," Dustil spat. "I wonder how interested Master Uthar would be to know who he has in his web. Unless you've switched sides, Father? But I doubt that." He glared at Carth. "Just why are you here, Father? Not for me, I hope. Couldn't you have gotten yourself blown up on some ship and spared us this reunion?"

Carth was stunned. "Dustil… what? What are you talking about? I… I thought you were dead!"

"Too bad you didn't still think that," snapped Dustil. "Or did you really think I would be happy to see you?" He waved his hands in the air. "Look, everyone! It's Father, come to rescue me at long last! Sure, he may have left Mother and I to die on Telos, but that doesn't matter!"

Carth held up his hands in supplication. "No, I didn't abandon you! The task force just arrived too late. Telos was in ruins, and your mother… I held her while…" He couldn't get the words out. "But I looked for you. I swear I looked for you everywhere."

Dustil waved him away. "Ah, save it. You abandoned us long before. We were alone all during the wars, and even once you came back, you still didn't stay."

"I didn't have a choice!" cried Carth, "I was needed-"

"Yeah?" retorted Dustil, "well, you were needed at home too. You were needed when the bombing started and I got captured." Dustil slammed his fist onto a worktable. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Not anymore. I have a new family now, a family that cares about me. I don't need you."

Carth dropped his arms to his sides. "The Sith? You can't mean that! No, the Sith killed your mother! The Sith destroyed Telos!"

"So?" asked Dustil. "You're the soldier, Father. How many mothers have you killed?"

Carth shook his head. "No, you've been brainwashed. The son I knew would never-"

"You never knew me," Dustil raged. "You weren't even there to know me, so don't presume to tell me what I would or wouldn't do!"

Carth stuck a finger in his son's face. "I don't know what's been done to you, but you're coming with me out of here. Now."

Dustil raised his saber hilt. "Touch me, old man, and I'll kill you. Get out! Get out of here before I tell the Sith that you're here!"

Jace stepped between them. "Calm down, Dustil. Carth is only trying to protect you."

Dustil smiled confidently. "I don't need his protection! Not anymore. The Sith give me everything I need."

"You can't mean that!" spluttered Carth. "The Sith are… they're evil. They're the dark side. They… they took me away from you and your mother. They're… they're what took you from me!"

"No, they're not evil!" replied Dustil. "They're not! The dark side is superior, and you… you were at war long before they came along!"

Carth shook his head. "The Sith war to conquer, to rule the helpless. I went to war for _you_ , Dustil. For your freedom, your future!"

Dustil scoffed. "I don't believe you."

"If I failed you, son then it's… it's _my_ failure," pleaded Carth. "Please don't add to it by becoming part of something evil."

Dustil seemed to consider this. "Mother would have wanted me to give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell you what. Bring me proof that I'm making the wrong choice, and I'll leave. You're family, and I owe you that much." He turned and walked into Uthar's ship.

Jace turned to Carth. "That could have gone better."

Carth grimaced. "I should have seen this coming. He was always moody when I left for fleet duty. He was vulnerable to suggestion." He looked at his son's receding back. "He gave me a chance to prove I'm right about the Sith. We need concrete proof, not about the war as a whole. It'll need to be something they've done that affects him, maybe about his conditioning."

Jace snapped his fingers. "Time for a little snooping. Mission can probably get into Uthar's room, and T3 can crack their computers. We'll send them tomorrow." He turned back to Carth. "We both need some sleep." Carth agreed, and they headed into the _Hawk_.


	22. Korriban, part three

Disclaimer: There cannot be light without darkness. In BioWare's case, there cannot be the Revan reveal without the ending of Mass Effect 3.

* * *

Jace briefed his crew on their objectives the next morning. "You can help me gain prestige, as my 'followers,' but I'll have to get to the Star Map alone."

"I should be able to break in and search the Master Uthar's room, no problem, as long as we know that he won't walk in on me," said Mission.

Jace smiled. "Jolee and I are going to involve Uthar in a lengthy discussion of the Sith Code." He turned to Jolee. "Think you can keep him talking for ten or fifteen minutes?"

"Now, why would you choose me if you need a long, drawn-out conversation?" grumbled Jolee, then he grinned. "I'll keep him wrapped up for as long as you need."

Jace turned to T3. "As soon as we're done here, plug in to the dock terminal and see if you can find anything useful." T3 warbled affirmatively; Jace faced Juhani. "You'll follow me into the Valley, cloaked, in case I need more backup. I want to have more strength than I appear to."

The Cathar nodded. "Right."

Jace looked around the room. "Now, prestige: A group of Sith apprentices refused to kill people on Master Uthar's orders. They are hiding in a cave in the Valley. If we play our cards right, we might be able to help them escape and gain prestige for killing them at the same time. There is supposed to be a powerful sword in the tomb of Ajunta Pall. We're going after it. A word of warning: somewhere in the Valley is a Sith Master named Jorak Uln. He was Master of the Academy, but Uthar overthrew him. He's been attacking students, no one seems to know where he hides."

HK spoke up. "Statement: There is a Mark VII Jedi-hunter droid in the tomb of Marka Ragnos. His audio receptors malfunctioned, and loud noise triggers his self-defense systems. Master, I am familiar with his predecessors, the Mark VI series assassins. If we can capture and reprogram him, he might make an effective addition to our team."

Jace nodded. "Once Mission has searched Uthar's room, you and she go investigate the droid." Jace turned to Carth. "Canderous, Belaya, Sarna, Yun and Zaalbar will remain aboard with you. Keep the ship on scramble alert. We're on a planet full of Sith and Dark Jedi; if things get sideways, you must be prepared to get us out fast." Carth nodded and went into a huddle with Canderous and the others who would be staying behind.

Jace and Jolee walked down the ramp with Juhani and Mission following, invisible. He entered the Academy and walked up to Master Uthar, who was meditating in the central room. Uthar stood and addressed Jace. "Good morning, student. I assume you have come to be tested on the Code of the Sith?" Jace nodded, and he and Uthar recited the Code in call-and-response. Uthar then asked Jace several pointed questions on the meaning of the Code. Jace was able to answer most of them to Uthar's satisfaction. Jolee then stepped up and engaged Uthar in a philosophical discussion. The old Sith Master was quite happy to speak with Jolee at length; Jace signaled Mission to head for Uthar's quarters. Jace was unable to get a word in edgewise as Jolee kept Uthar talking nearly twenty minutes. Eventually, his comm buzzed three times.

Jace winked at Jolee, who ended the conversation. He walked to the entrance to the Valley, where Mission was waiting. "It's good," she said, "I got ahold of Dustil's file. The Sith killed his girlfriend because she was a distraction."

Jace grinned. "That'll bring him around. We'll take care of that last thing before I go after the Map. Go meet HK; you're investigating the droid in to Marka Ragnos' tomb." Mission nodded and headed off.

Jace walked down the path toward the tombs with Jolee and Juhani in tow. The cave where the students were hiding was not hidden, just hazardous. Yuthura had told Jace that it was a nesting site for dangerous flying creatures called shyrack. Jace had his saber at the ready as they entered the cave. Almost immediately, four man-sized flyers swooped at him, screeching. Jace slashed one on the way by, and Jolee's whirlwind spun two more into the walls. Juhani threw her saber but the agile shyrack dodged and flew deeper into the cave, shrieking. The three Jedi snapped their heads around when they heard voices further in. A woman screamed; Jace took off at a run toward the voice. He found a young black woman and two Twi'lek men desperately fending off a huge swarm of shyracks. At least fifty were wheeling and diving on the three, who were trying to hold them off with lightsabers. Jolee released a powerful Force wave and dozens of shyracks slammed into the rocks. Juhani sprang into the air, slashing with both sabers. Flapping creatures fell out of the sky left and right. Jace threw his saber and took out four more. The combined effort of Jace's group and the three people in the cave quickly drove off the shyrack swarm. More than twenty were dead on the floor, and the rest scattered.

The young woman raised her saber defensively. "Hold it right there, whoever you are! We… we're not going back to the Academy! We'll kill you rather than go back!" Jace switched off his lightsaber; Juhani and Jolee did the same.

"I'm not here to bring you back," said Jace.

The fugitive student did not relax. "So what is it, then? If you're not here to kill us or bring us back, why are you here? Speak up!"

Jolee shrugged. "To be fair, Uthar _thinks_ we're here to kill you. Of course, he also thinks we're here to join the Sith."

The woman's face lit up. "You're Jedi infiltrators!"

Jace nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Thalia May," the woman said. "These are the Passik brothers, Koshak and Karlo. We thought that becoming Sith was what we always wanted; we were very wrong. There were originally eight of us who ran; we three are the only ones left alive." Thalia shrugged. "We're trapped in here. The Sith are watching the opening near the tombs. There's a passage to the surface through the caves, but we're blocked by some kind of large creature. We can't defeat it; it's what killed four of us. The shyracks got another yesterday."

Jace nodded. "We have some experience dealing with large creatures. We may be able to get you off planet when we go. Can you survive on the surface for a few days?"

Thalia nodded. "We can't help you fight, though. We've been fighting waves of shyrack for hours."

Jace turned to his companions. "Let's go find out what this creature is." They headed toward the back of the cave. The tunnel opened into a huge chamber split by a deep chasm. A natural rock bridge spanned the gap, allowing them to cross. Jace felt a sudden surge of the dark side, above the darkness he had been feeling across Korriban. A horribly familiar snarling sundered the silence of the cave.

Jace turned to Jolee. "Don't look now, but I think we're frakked." The terentatek stomped out of the shadows in front of them.

"Jace, Jolee, grab the biggest rock you can, and quickly!" cried Juhani. "You'll know what to do and when!" She sprinted ahead and lifted several stones with the Force. The Cathar threw them, peppering the monster's face. It roared and charged, chasing her along the edge of the chasm.

Jace and Jolee struggled to raise a large rock of at least two tons. "Boulder's ready!" called Jolee. "Now what are we supposed to do with it? It's too heavy for us to hurl!"

Juhani turned sharply left and jumped with all her strength, both physically and in the Force. The creature tried to follow, but skidded to a stop at the edge as Juhani landed on the far side. Jace grinned; he and Jolee swung the heavy boulder and struck the terentatek in the back. It plunged into the abyss with a despairing roar.

Juhani doubled over, catching her breath. "Practice makes perfect, I guess-those things are strong, but stupid."

Jolee howled with laughter and slapped his thigh. "That was very clever, missy."

Jace and the others returned to the escaped students. "The way is clear; you should be able to shelter just inside the cave until we come to pick you up." He said handed them a comlink. "We'll signal you when we're ready." Thalia thanked him, and the students moved to the back exit. Jace and Jolee helped them roll a boulder to block the passage to the surface off from the cave, making a hidden living space.

Jace led the way back into the Valley of Dark Lords, instructing Jolee to wait out of sight. Juhani cloaked and followed him to his meeting with Lashowe. The blonde Sith was waiting for Jace near a tall pillar outside Tulak Hord's tomb. "There you are, finally. If you were any later in showing up, we would have had to abandon this. I've been calling to the tuk'ata; she should respond fairly…"

A loud growl echoed from the rocks in the direction of the tomb. "Get ready!" cried Lashowe. Several animals galloped out of the rocks. They were the size of kath hounds, but resembled antelope or goats, only with blade-like curved horns and sharp teeth. The one in the lead was significantly larger than the others. Jace took a defensive stance toward the tuk'ata, but focused on Lashowe in the corner of his eye. The mother beast charged him, and he felt Lashowe's malice before she began to move. A small pistol dropped from Lashowe's sleeve into her hand. She pointed it at him and fired.

Jace ducked the dart; it flew on past him and struck the big tuk'ata in the shoulder. The creature whined and its leg went out from under it. Jace finished off the mother beast as the rest attacked in a fury. Juhani appeared out of thin air and cut two of them in half. Jace killed another three, and the rest ran off. He turned to look at Lashowe. She dropped her saber and backed up, eyes wide in terror.

Jace doused his saber and stood aside. "It's all right, Lashowe. Run away and I'll let you live."

Lashowe backed up, shaking her head. "No," she said, voice quavering. "No, you're lying! You're going to kill me; you just want to torture me first!" Jace opened his mouth to speak and Lashowe bolted. "No, no! Get away!" She ran towards Tulak Hord's tomb; the surviving tuk'ata emerged from the rocky terrain in front of her. She skidded to a halt and turned back, but stopped again when she saw Jace. The panicked woman had no chance; her lightsaber was lying on the ground where she had dropped it. Jace and Juhani looked away as the tuk'ata caught up to Lashowe and ripped her to pieces. Jace cut the mother beast open and retrieved the holocron to turn in to Uthar. He waved, and Jolee ran up to join them.

"Now that most of the tuk'ata pack is dead, I want to have a look in that tomb." Jace eyed the dark archway leading into the hillside. "Let's be careful, now."

There were a few tuk'ata at the entrance, and another small group just inside, but after that, there was no resistance as they walked in. The initial corridor led to a great hall, lit by shafts of sunlight from skylights in the vaulted ceiling. A towering statue of Tulak Hord, saber upraised, dominated the center of the room. Smaller figures of defeated foes were dotted here and there around the room. Behind the main statue, a tunnel-like archway led deeper into the tomb. Jace headed that way with the others trailing. Just before he exited the tunnel, gates slammed shut at both ends, trapping all three Jedi. Jace immediately drew his saber and slashed at the carved stone. Nothing happened; the gates were saber-proof. Gas began hissing into the trap room and everyone held their breath. Jace rolled his eyes, opened his pack, and began assembling a shaped charge. He felt a tingle-the gas was acting through his skin. Jace finished the charge but was too weak to set it. He had enough time for one particularly vile curse before passing out.

* * *

"Awake already, are you? Good!"

Jace didn't hear the next sentence or two as he faded back into consciousness. The speaker was an older man, with purplish-pale skin and deeply sunken yellow eyes. He wore a black cape over a Sith colonel's uniform, clothes hanging loose on his bone-thin frame. It could only be Jorak Uln, Uthar's old master. Jace glanced around as he came fully awake. He was standing, pinned in stasis, in the sarcophagus chamber of the tomb. Someone-probably the old Sith-had been living in here for some time. A pile of old cloaks made a makeshift bed in one corner. A trooper helmet was wedged upside down to catch water dripping down the back wall. The sarcophagus itself was in use as a table; a datapad was propped up with a rock in the center with several datacards scattered around it. Jace couldn't see Juhani or Jolee, but there was someone else in the room; he couldn't move his eyes far enough for more than a gray shape in his peripheral vision.

Jace's head was spinning and his mouth was dry; he tried to ask a question, but only produced a dry croak. Jorak clapped his hands, then rubbed them together. "Ah, yes! Introductions of course! I suppose it is time, isn't it?" He gestured to the figure in the corner of Jace's eye. "This other student here that I captured earlier, you should know well enough. His name is Mekel. Say hello, Mekel."

Mekel groaned; the old Sith tutted sarcastically. "Poor lad. He's had a hard day." He faced Jace again. "My name is Jorak Uln. I once was head of the academy, so I'm sure you've heard of me."

An old, practiced Sith Master was probably better at probing minds than Yuthura or Uthar, but Jace raised his Sentinel defenses anyway. "You must be wise. Uthar wants your writings."

Jorak's face split into a ghoulish smile. "Of course he wants my work! Any Sith wants more knowledge and power." He wagged his finger at Jace. "Of course, any Sith also wants to eliminate any threats to their power, so Uthar also wants me dead. He will have offered to reward any student who kills me."

Jace grunted. "I thought that went without saying. But I don't think I'm ready just yet." He grinned. "Especially when I might learn from you first."

"Clever boy." Jorak nodded approvingly. "Master against apprentice is the way of the Sith. But a true Sith never wastes a chance at power."

Behind his mental barriers, Jace sighed in relief. Jorak had focused on the obvious half-truth, which reinforced his personal importance, stroked his ego-and which Jace hadn't been trying very hard to hide. The old Sith had stopped there, and not delved deeper, towards Jace's real reason for being on Korriban. _If he got me, he got Jolee and Juhani. Where are they, are they all right?_ The stasis hold loosened, and Jace could turn his head. He took a moment to glance around the chamber. The door to the tomb was closed, and he could see his companions through the window. They were alive, but unconscious, still suffering the effects of the gas. Jace shrugged, at least mentally. _Nothing I can do at the moment. If he just wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already. Meaning, he wants me for something. Let's see what it is._ He refocused on Jorak.

"I'd like to discover if you've got the pluck of an old-fashioned Sith," the hermit said. "Most of the drek Uthar has been passing through these days is so pathetic. Take young Mekel here… I already tested him. Didn't I, Mekel?" All he got out of Mekel was a weak groan; Jorak chuckled. "Yes, yes, you're welcome. You see, Mekel here has the cruel disposition of a Sith… but not the _gumption_ that I'm looking for."

Jace took a breath and ran through a calming technique. "And how do you intend to find out if I do?"

Jorak rubbed his hands together again. "This is how it goes: I'm going to pose a moral question to you. Get is right, and I torture Mekel. Get it wrong, and I torture you." He glanced over at the semi-conscious student. "Mekel, here, is a bit weak; he probably won't be able to take much more punishment. Mind you… get too many wrong and you'll die, yourself." He crossed his arms. "If he dies, you win. If you die, he wins. I don't know what you think of Mekel. Maybe you don't like him. Maybe you think he _deserves_ to be murdered."

"I'm confused." Jace raised an eyebrow. "Why should I consider Mekel at all while my survival is on the line?"

"Excellent!" Jorak cackled and zapped Mekel with lightning, eliciting a cry of pain. "We'll call that your first correct answer."

Mekel groaned, struggling to raise his head. "We can both survive… attack him together!"

Jorak shook his head disbelievingly. "Now, now, dear lad. Do you really think your friend here will answer questions wrong just to spare little you, risking their own life? And how many correctly-answered questions before you die, hmmm? No, don't be silly, you had your chance, remember?" He folded his hands and turned back to Jace. "Now, then. Your immediate superior amongst the Sith is an effective commander and a fine leader. He trusts you and you like him. You see an opportunity to kill him. What do you do?"

"I do nothing," Jace replied. "Not as long as I am successful under his leadership. He's good for the Sith."

"Incorrect!" Jorak snapped. "What sort of thinking is that? If all the Sith thought as you did, we would all be soft like the Jedi!"

Jace barely had time to brace himself before the old Sith shocked him. He clenched his jaw and grunted as pain tore up and down his frame. It wasn't too bad a shock, not like the torture cage, but Jace could tell that the old Sith was just warming up. The shock ended and he took a moment to catch his breath. "I don't kill him until it is my maximum advantage to do it. There is still more I could learn from him. While he is successful, I share in his glory. If he fails, I kill him and gain favor for doing so."

Jorak blinked. "Oh. Well, maybe. Er… let's move on. You come across a group of humans who are threatened by dangerous animals. They plead for help, offering you a reward. What do you do?"

Jace considered a moment. "I save them, and accept the reward."

Jorak blasted him again, this time hard enough to make Jace stagger. "No! You've made a profit and now have some sniveling, useless fools trailing after you."

"I don't think small." Jace got back to his feet. "I gain the reward, and I gain _followers_. People who will serve me, fight under my banner."

"If they were strong enough to serve you well, they would not have needed your help." Jorak nodded absentmindedly. "But I suppose there is enough good thinking there to be worth something." He reached out and gave Jace a small pulse of healing, enough to remove the pain from the last shock. "Let's see… ah, yes. You discover an aspect of the Force that gives you great power. Do you share it and strengthen the Sith as a whole or keep it to yourself?"

"I share it." Jace flinched as Jorak raised his hand, but the old Sith hesitated before throwing another shock. Jace smiled and continued. "I want the Sith as strong as possible when I rule."

Jorak laughed out loud. "Ambition, again! You have nerve, that's for sure." He turned and shocked Mekel, who cried out and fell to the ground. Jorak lifted him back to his feet, holding him in place with the Force. "Still going? Alright, then. One of your underlings has made a major mistake which makes you look bad. He is normally very competent and skilled. Do you kill him or give him another chance?"

Jace nodded curtly. "I give him another chance. A single failure does not outweigh his otherwise consistent good work. And by sparing his life, I gain his loyalty."

"No, no, _NO_!" Jorak snarled and hit Jace with another shock. "You've shown some good thinking, but this is where you've gone too far. A Sith can never show weakness. To do so is to invite your own destruction." He crossed his arms. "And what happens next? You're about to die. Do you pass on your knowledge to your apprentice to make him stronger… or do you use your last breath to strike at your enemies?"

"I pass on my knowledge." Jace grinned. "If I trained them and led well, my apprentice will finish what I started. If not…" He shrugged. "They are probably the one who struck me down."

Jorak laughed insanely. "Fool! It's a trick question-a true Sith never dies!"

He reached out and threw lighting again. Jace grunted in pain and fell to the ground. He tried to stand, but the stasis still held firm. Jorak rubbed his bald head. "Now, this is odd. The test is over and you're both still alive. Well, that's never happened before. Hmm. What to do, what to do…" He released the stasis on Mekel. "I suppose this means you can go, Mekel. I'll have to just figure out what to do with our friend, here. Run along, now."

"Or… or I could use the Force to free him, and we both kill you," Mekel snarled. "Seems you didn't think of that, old man!"

The old Sith took a startled step back as Jace rose from the floor. Mekel and Jace began spreading out to the left and right. Jorak bared his teeth. "That's it! Detention for both of you! Permanent detention!"

All three powered on lightsabers, then hesitated. Jorak was uninjured, but he was also an old man, and outnumbered. Both Jace and Mekel were in pain and unsteady on their feet. Jorak had to make the first move-a standoff would just give his former captives time to recover. He threw a push at Mekel and slashed at Jace. Mekel fell, but rolled and got to his feet. Jace parried, retreating, and circled to force Jorak to turn his back on Mekel. Jorak knew the danger, but Jace didn't give him a choice. The old Sith turned sideways, keeping his saber hand towards Jace and his empty left hand towards Mekel. Jace attacked, faking to Jorak's face before slicing at his knees. As Jorak brought his blade down to stop Jace, Mekel swung for his head. Jorak sent lightning at Mekel and managed to stop Jace's attack as well. Jorak backed off, trying to get both his enemies in front of him. Mekel moved up alongside Jace and the pair went on the attack. Jorak threw lightning; Jace managed to deflect some of it, but was still shocked. He grunted and charged, Mekel right beside him. Jorak had to be perfect to defend himself, and he wasn't. He raised his blade just a little too high blocking one of Mekel's strikes, and Jace sliced off his left leg, then spun to take his right hand. The old Sith fell screaming, and Jace doused his saber.

"Now, before I kill you, I'm going to explain why you lost, why your teachings are worthless, and why the Sith cannot possibly succeed." Jace's voice was rough and cold. "Masters keep their secrets to themselves because they fear being stabbed in the back; thus, every generation loses knowledge. Killing competent subordinates for a single failure means that your followers will be less interested in serving you well, and more focused on laying blame on each other. You can't count on them. And if you have no one you can trust, then you must face every challenge alone." He smiled down at Jorak, who was groaning on the floor. "As you can see, even two injured apprentices can defeat a master, working together. Even if the Sith manage to conquer the galaxy, the empire will never last. The minute the Republic falls, the Sith will turn on each other and fight until they destroy themselves."

Jace extended a hand, choking Jorak with the Force. "You don't understand simple logic, do you? Mekel and I are enemies in Uthar's game, but that did not matter here. We both knew there was no way you would let _either_ of us go: you couldn't risk us telling Uthar where you were. So, we knew we had to defeat you to survive. Neither of us could beat you alone, but you couldn't stand against both of us. True, one of us might die, but it was the only chance either of us had to live; you forced us to work together against you. I took just enough of your punishment to keep Mekel alive without dying myself. He freed me from your stasis, and then we had the upper hand." Jorak was clutching at his throat, writhing in pain. "And we knew you had nothing to teach us; if you did, you wouldn't have been overthrown by your own apprentice." The old Sith let out a horrible rasping croak and was still.

Jace spat on the dead man, then straightened up, eying Mekel warily. "You're still going to try and kill me, aren't you?"

"Of course," Mekel said, smiling. "I'll be sure to remember your ideas, there is definitely some wisdom there. But it doesn't apply here. We can't both win; Uthar will only choose one of us, and you're hurt worse than I am. I won't waste this chance."

He lit his saber and advanced. Jace risked a glance over his shoulder; Jolee and Juhani were still out cold. The first clash was indecisive; both men staggered backwards. Jace shifted to a defensive stance, ready to parry and counterattack. Mekel started with a couple of light cuts, then went for the head. Jace blocked high, then slashed low. Mekel jumped over the slash, but backflipped away instead of kicking. He landed five meters back and threw his saber. Jace batted it aside and charged. Mekel hit Jace squarely with a Force push, knocking him to the ground on his back. Jace kick-flipped to his feet, but Mekel was on him with a flurry of fast attacks. Jace retreated, keeping his guard up. Mekel switched to a one-handed grip and charged up a blast of lightning in his off hand.

Jace changed stances instantly, angling his double-blade. Mekel threw the shock. Jace deflected the energy right back at him, and Mekel ducked. He raised his hand for another blast, then smiled. Mekel changed aim and sent the bolt at Jolee and Juhani, still on the ground in the tunnel. Jace's eyes went wide, and he threw his saber to block the lightning. Of course, Mekel charged while Jace was unarmed. Jace bought some time with a push, enough to pull his saber back. He began moving to put himself between Mekel and his companions.

Mekel took a two-handed grip and smiled. "I know how to defeat you now." He attacked; Jace parried and countered with his back blade. Mekel was ready, and avoided the slash. "You left the Jedi, but you kept some of their folly. You care for those two, and now they are your weakness."

"They are also my strength." Jace slashed at Mekel's ribs, then followed up with a thrust towards the face. "The Jedi teach that you should be disconnected from people, care for no one but the galaxy as a whole. The Sith teach that you should care for no one but yourself. But neither side can comprehend the power that comes from having something bigger than yourself-some _one_ other than yourself-to fight for."

"You are a fool!" Mekel came in again, this time slicing low to high. Jace stopped him, but was forced to reset his feet and lost the opportunity to counterattack. He had to retreat, and now they were almost at the doorway. A little closer, and Jace would not be able to block the lines of attack to both Jolee and Juhani at the same time. Jace heard a groan-his companions were stirring, but they hadn't recovered yet. Mekel shook his head. "It's too late. You cannot protect them without giving me an opening, but you will not sacrifice them to save yourself. So eventually, you will make a mistake, and I will kill you... It is only a matter of time."

* * *

A/N: The Jorak Uln scene showcases one of the _only_ things I don't like about KotOR. There is a lack of 'grey' dialogue options; everything is either shining light or vile dark.


	23. Korriban, part four

Jace ground his teeth and held his saber crosswise, trying to make his small frame as big as possible. Forced to make a choice, he shaded to one side to cover Juhani. Mekel feinted right, went left, directly at Jolee… and Jace didn't move to counter him. Mekel realized his mistake too late. His saber was in position to block a slash, but his feet weren't set. Jace released a powerful Force wave, blasting Jolee and Juhani towards the entrance, and hurling Mekel into the sarcophagus chamber. Jace reached down, grabbed the blasting charge he hadn't had time to set, and armed it before running. The explosion brought down the ceiling and sealed the tunnel. Jace turned to see Mekel's furious face through a tiny crack in the massive pile of lightsaber-proof rock.

"You aren't much for logic, either." Jace crossed his arms. "True, I couldn't protect my friends and fight you at the same time. But if I fall, they are dead anyway, meaning they're out of the equation. The obvious thing to do was ignore them, beat you, and hope for the best. But you gave me the answer, Mekel. You are cruel, and you wanted to kill my friends in front of me. So as soon as you saw an opening, you went for it, and gave me the chance I needed. And now you will learn the downside of being vicious and selfish. Since you made everyone at the Academy loathe you, no one will come looking when they notice you're missing." He paused to let that sink in. "If you have the discipline not to drink the water in there, you'll die of thirst in three days… but if you _do_ drink, it'll take you about a month to starve. Of course, you do still have your lightsaber." Jace grinned. "I think I'll go for some dinner. It'll be fun to think of you while I gorge myself." He turned and walked away as Mekel raged and screamed behind him.

Juhani and Jolee were just inside the tomb entrance, shaking off the last traces of the gas. Juhani looked frightened; Jolee eyed Jace coolly. "That was an interesting lesson you taught those two. Very clever, exactly what I'd expect from Revan."

Jace flinched and his jaw dropped. "Jolee, I didn't, I was just…" He trailed off.

"Korriban will get to you if you let it. Don't let it." Jolee chuckled. "Relax, boy, your eyes aren't yellow yet, but you need to watch yourself."

"Thank you, Jolee." Jace lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He glanced over his shoulder at the impassable rubble. "There's nothing I can do now."

"No, there isn't, but you can get it right the next time." Juhani placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are not finished here."

Jace, Juhani, and Jolee moved on to the tomb of Ajunta Pall. According to Yuthura, Pall was a legendary master swordsman of the early Sith. His sword was likely buried with him, protected by traps and guardian droids. They entered the tomb and headed down the hallway. The walls were covered with polished stone panels, and shafts cut in the ceiling allowed beams of daylight to illuminate the rooms. They emerged into a large open room with another deep pit. A carved stone bridge connected the two sides of the room. As Jace stepped out onto the bridge, four large battle droids emerged from hidden doorways onto a platform on his right. They powered on shields and began firing blasters at him. The three Jedi began deflecting bolts back towards the droids. Jace kept his defense up as he reached the far end of the bridge, where a lever was set into the floor. Jace threw the switch; the droids bent over and powered down. Jace opened the door on the far side to find a burial chamber with a statue of Ajunta Pall above a carved stone sarcophagus. The statue held a double-bladed sword. Jace approached the statue cautiously and lifted down the sword. As he turned to leave, Jace was startled to see what looked like a blue-tinged hologram of a man in Sith bodysuit and hood.

"Too long," it said in an old man's voice. "Too long in the cold and the dark. I am disturbed again? A human…"

"Now, this you don't see every day," said Jolee. "This is an old spirit, full of the Force. Walk carefully."

The spirit gazed at Jace. "A… Jedi? Here? Why have you come to this dark place, Jedi? Why disturb my sleepless rest?"

Jace cocked his head. "Are you… Ajunta Pall?"

The spirit nodded uncertainly. "I… had a name, once. Ajunta Pall. Yes, that was my name. I was one of many. We were servants of the dark side… Sith Lords, we called ourselves. So proud. In the end we were not so proud. We hid… hid from those we had betrayed. We fell… and I knew it would be so."

"You were a Sith Lord? From the ancient times?" asked Jace.

Pall's ghost tilted his head curiously. "Ancient? Has it been so long that you use the word 'ancient?' I have… been here so long, so lost. I cannot… cannot remember…" He straightened and glowed brighter. "We were the first. The first to rebel, to betray… to surrender ourselves to the dark side. So strong, we thought… so wrong… We revered power and threw off the teachings of our old masters. We were not the first to fall to the dark side. But we had more power than those before us. It… came from elsewhere."

Jace frowned. "The Star Map."

The spirit nodded. "We found the Map here, drew on its power. It led us to others, and to the darkness that created it. Only we would know, we lords. Only we would know where our power came from." Pall looked into Jace, through him. "I… see your heart, human Jedi. I see your power, your pride. You will find the old place, the dark place… and you will regret it."

Jace set his jaw. "I have no choice. Another has found the place where the Map leads. The power he found there places all beings in danger. I must go there and stop him."

The spirit nodded. "A boon, Jedi. In life, I filled my sword with my darkness, my pride… I wish it taken away from here. If you are wise, you will not keep it. In the end, it is what destroyed me." Jace stepped over to the statue and took down the sword; he could feel it humming with malevolent energy.

"I will do as you ask," said Jace. "But once the sword and its darkness are gone, must you remain here?"

The shade slumped. "What choice have I?"

"You can return to the light," said Jace, "and end your torment."

"Return? But I betrayed my old masters," said Pall's ghost. "They would never let me return to the light side. It is too late, too late…"

Jace shook his head. "The light side will not turn you away. You've suffered long enough."

Pall bowed his head. "Then I could return. Oh, my Master… it has been so long, and I regret so much…" The spirit began to brighten and diffuse, spreading into a shining mist, then fading away before Jace's eyes. "May the Force be with you, Jedi," Pall's voice echoed through the burial chamber. "Thanks to you, I have found my way home." As the spirit of Ajunta Pall disappeared, Jace felt the dark power of the blade diminishing. In moments, it was a simple sword, nothing more.

"That was a tremendous thing you just did, Jace," said Juhani.

Jolee nodded. "You saved a soul lost for thousands of years. Perhaps a handful of Jedi in the entire history of the Order can claim the same."

Jace led the way out of the tomb, carrying the now-inert sword. As they came to the entry corridor, a young Sith stepped out from behind a column holding a vibro double-blade. "Shaardan," said Jace. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," he replied. "I saw you come in here and I rather figured you'd make it all the way to the sarcophagus. Good to see I wasn't wrong." His face hardened. "Hand over the sword."

"Typical," grunted Jolee, "Always ready to jump at what they perceive to be the easier path."

Jace crossed his arms. "Shaardan, I'll give you one chance. Walk away."

Shaardan laughed hysterically. "Fool! I may only be a student, but I'm an expert in ancient Sith sword forms! I can just as easily take the blade from your corpse."

Jace drew Pall's sword. "Let's see about that, shall we?" The two charged at each other and met in a clash of blades.

* * *

Jace and the others walked out of the tomb and into the harsh Korriban sunlight. Jace's comlink beeped; it was Mission. "We reached the droid," she said, "and you'll never believe this. His aural sensors were too sensitive because he has gone for years without maintenance. He ran away from the Sith because they made him too independent. He doesn't want to kill for them, but he is willing to join the Republic war effort. We've sent him to the _Hawk_."

"Nice work, Mission," said Jace, "I'm headed back to the Academy and I'll meet you aboard ship." He cut the comm, and the group walked toward the path to the Academy.

Partway there, a Sith apprentice walked up to them. He was tall and dark-skinned, with a short goatee. "Juhani, is that you?"

The Cathar paused, confused, then looked closer. "Dak Vesser? That is you, isn't it? I hardly recognized you."

He shrugged. "It's been a long time."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Did… did you fall to the dark side?"

Dak rolled his eyes. "I didn't 'fall,' Juhani… I had my eyes opened. And don't look at me like that. Last I recall, you were having your own doubts."

"I was," she replied, glancing at Jace. "I'm not anymore. Dak, you could…"

"Save it," snapped Dak. "The Jedi aren't for me, not anymore. Look… I'm not going to ask why a couple of Jedi are in the Valley of the Dark Lords. I'll just get out of here and leave you to whatever you're planning to do. Fair enough?" He pointed an accusing finger at Juhani. "I loved you, and you just pushed me aside. At least here, I can make something out of all that pain."

"And this is supposed to make me love you back?" Juhani showed her teeth. "Leaving the Jedi, joining the Sith, the monsters _who just bombed our home_?"

Dak set his jaw stubbornly. "The Mandalorians murder and enslave a dozen sectors, and the Jedi do _nothing_. Revan and Malak chose to fight in defense of innocent people, and they are punished. The Jedi have lost their way, and everyone paid the price. I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. I want a simple life with the woman I love, and the Code forbids it!"

"That's not it." Juhani shook her head. "I didn't turn you down for them, I…" She trailed off.

"If it wasn't the Code stopping you, then why?" Dak's hands fluttered aimlessly. "We were friends, we were incredibly close. Why did I fall in love and you didn't?"

Juhani said nothing, but her shoulders slumped and she avoided Dak's eyes. He leaned down to look into her face. And he saw something in her expression, and he understood. "There was someone else. You were already in love. You were already in love and you couldn't tell me without betraying…" He pulled up short.

"The heart wants what it wants." Juhani smiled sadly. "That's as true for me as for you. I didn't handle the situation well, and I am truly sorry for that. You were- _are_ -my friend, and I would never have intentionally hurt you."

Dak closed his eyes. "And I got angry, and ran, and now I'm here, and I can't go back."

Juhani stepped closer, took his hands. "Dak, I understand, I really do. When life hurts, when you make mistakes, at times you want to run away, never look back, just curl up in a dark place, alone, and hide. It's easier than facing the pain, but it isn't right. And you aren't any happier here, I can feel it. Please, I may not love you, but that doesn't mean I don't care. You can still return to the Order, it isn't too late. Please don't give in to the dark side, not because of me."

"I can return…" Dak sagged. "If there is a way back, I will gladly take it. But how do I get out?"

Jace chuckled. "I may be orchestrating a group of defectors. You can leave with us."

Dak turned to face Juhani. "You saved me after all."

Juhani smiled. "Thank you, Dak."

Jace sent Jolee, Dak and Juhani back to the _Ebon Hawk_ , and went to see Uthar. The Sith Master was once again kneeling in meditation, and stood as Jace approached. Jace concentrated on hiding his thoughts. "Have you come to report your deeds, young one?" Uthar asked.

Jace nodded. "I have indeed," said Jace, "Beginning with the holocron of Tulak Hord."

Uthar took the device and inspected it briefly. "That is genuine. I thought Lashowe was on its trail?"

"She was," said Jace, smiling thinly, "but now the tuk'ata are picking her bones."

Uthar laughed out loud. "Well done! You gained an artifact through trickery and eliminated an opponent at the same time. That is deserving of great prestige!"

"I also ran into your old master," Jace said. "Jorak Uln grabbed me and already had Mekel. He wanted to 'test' us… but I taught _both_ of them a lesson."

"Eliminating one of my enemies, and one of yours." Uthar smiled slyly. "Very efficient."

Jace crossed his arms. "Back to artifacts. I found the sword of Ajunta Pall."

Uthar nodded eagerly. "Such a find will enhance your standing greatly, Jace. Show me the blade."

Jace spread his hands. "I found it, I didn't recover it. Shaardan tried to take it from me in the tomb. I slew him, but I pinned him to the wall like an insect in a case. I was afraid to pull the sword back out and risk damaging it. The blade remains lodged in the tomb wall."

Uthar shrugged. "That will do-and another of your competitors is out of the running."

"I went after the assassin droid in Marka Ragnos' tomb," Jace continued, "I took it intact and programmed it to serve me."

"And so your enemy's strength becomes yours," said Uthar, "admirable. You may keep the droid with my compliments."

"Lastly," said Jace, "I went into the shyrack cave after the renegade students."

Uthar crossed his arms. "Did you have good hunting?"

Jace frowned. "In a way, Master. I didn't kill any of the fugitives myself. I can confirm five dead; the other three, I could find no sign of." He met Uthar's eyes. "There was a kriffing terentatek in there! I was able to knock it off balance, and it fell into the chasm. The remaining three bodies are likely in its belly."

Uthar nodded. "You have impressed me enough, by my estimation, to become a Sith in full. Congratulations, young one… you have bested the others quite completely." He paused for effect. "You have but one final test which you must take, and this requires you to travel to the tomb of Naga Sadow in the Valley of the Dark Lords. I would advise you to be rested and equipped before we leave. Return to your quarters now, and seek me out in the morning. When you return, make sure that you have all you need… for you will face your test alone. Go, and may the Force serve you well." Jace bowed and left for the _Ebon Hawk_.

He was not surprised to see Yuthura Ban waiting for him in the hangar bay. "Very well done, Jace," she said. "Now we can both move up in the world. By this time tomorrow, I will be Mistress of this Academy, and you will be my second. Uthar stands no chance against us."

Jace met her eyes. "Tomorrow will be a great day, indeed."

Yuthura nodded and smiled. "See you in the morning," she said, walking into the Academy.

Jace called Carth to meet him with Uthar's datapad, and they went to talk to Dustil. They found him working on the stabilizers of the _Shifting Shadow_. He stood and turned when they approached. "Back already? So tell me, Father, where's this 'proof' you promised?"

"I have a datapad I want you to look at." Carth pulled the pad from his pocket and handed it to Dustil. "You knew someone named Selene?"

"Selene?" frowned Dustil, "She's the one who convinced me to come to the Academy with her. Why? Where did you get this?"

"Look at it," said Carth quietly. "It belongs to Master Uthar, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it's his," said Dustil, reading with his head down. He suddenly jerked upright, and his mouth fell open. "But, he told me… he, he said that she'd been lost on a mission in the valley." Dustil looked at his father, shocked and confused. "This, this says that they…"

"Killed her because she was hindering your progress." Carth's eyes bored into his son's. "Superiority at any cost, Dustil. There's your evil. Or can you live with that?"

Dustil took a step back, shaking his head. "No. No, I can't. I had no idea… they lied to me."

Carth nodded. "Well, there's the son I remember. Now will you leave here?"

Dustil raised his hands. "I… no. You go do whatever you have to, Father. I… I have some other friends here. I have to warn them what's going on." He rubbed his chin. "And maybe I can, you know, look around here and find out some more information. From the inside. Something that might help you."

Carth smiled. "I… don't suppose there's any way I could talk you out of that, is there? I mean, you're not going to do anything half way. Sounds familiar."

"You'll have some help," said Jace. "One of my companions convinced Dak Vesser to give up the dark side. I'll let him know what you're up to. I also recovered the Jedi-hunter droid from Marka Ragnos' tomb. I'll tell him to work for you."

Dustil nodded, then turned to Carth. "Maybe after this is all over, we can… talk," he said. "I'm still not sure about… us, but I'll listen. Maybe we can get back to where we should have been."

"I'd like that," said Carth. He reached into his jacket and drew his Navy sidearm, then unclipped the holster. "Take this. If this 'Force' nonsense lets you down, you should have a good blaster at your side."

Dustil chuckled, took the holster and strapped it low on his left hip. He next took the blaster and tested its sights and balance. Dustil spun the pistol, slid it into its holster, and smiled. "I still remember some things you taught me. Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, son," said Carth, "Good luck." Father and son shook hands; Jace followed Carth back to the _Ebon Hawk_.

Once they got aboard, Carth went straight to the comm room. Jace followed him. "Do you think you'll see Dustil again?"

Carth nodded. "I think so. If he's anything like he used to be, Dustil hates to be tricked. There's no way he'll let the Sith dupe him again." Carth sat down heavily. "As to whether or not he'll be my son again… I don't know. He's so full of anger and hate… I wasn't expecting him to be like this." Carth scratched his beard. "Maybe we can work it out. I hope so. I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Working to help people has a way of healing a soul, take it from me," said Jace.

Carth smiled wanly. "I suppose if even a Sith Lord can turn back, my son's in pretty good shape. Thanks for all your help, Jace." Jace headed back to his bunk to get some sleep. The Star Map was next, and he'd have to go it alone.


	24. Korriban, part five

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Tower of Hanoi puzzle... but neither did BioWare, they just use it a lot.

* * *

Jace buckled his saber and tool kit onto his belt. He slung a small knapsack containing food, water, and medical supplies, and headed for the Valley of the Dark Lords. Master Uthar and Yuthura Ban were waiting; Yuthura had exchanged her captain's uniform for a skintight black and silver bodysuit, midriff bare in the fashion common to Twi'lek women. Uthar led the way to a doorway hidden in the canyon wall. "We are now ready for your final test, young Sith," said Uthar. "You have earned the right to see if you shall become one of us."

"Indeed you have," smiled Yuthura.

"We are in the sacred tomb of Naga Sadow, young one," Uthar continued, "the one discovered by Darth Malak and Darth Revan years ago. You are to follow in their footsteps and reach the ancient Star Map that lies within. There you will find a lightsaber, amongst other things. Return to us once you have it, for the test does not end there."

"Be very cautious, here," warned Yuthura. "This tomb is like the others in this valley, and many of its old defenses remain active."

"Do you understand what I have told you?" asked Uthar, "are you ready to begin?" Jace nodded curtly. "Good. Yuthura and I will await your return."

Jace walked down the hallway. He heard a growl. Two wraid charged at him, slashing with their long, clawed arms. Jace cut them down without difficulty. He continued on and found himself in a room with three doors, plus the way he had come. Jace headed down the center path. He came to a large room. In the center was a slow flowing stream of green liquid which was too wide to cross without getting wet. On a hunch, Jace picked up a pebble and tossed it in. The liquid hissed and sputtered: it was tremendously strong acid. Jace looked across to the far side, and saw a door with intricate carvings, sealed by a force field. He turned around and returned to the chamber with branching paths.

 _Two barriers to overcome,_ Jace thought, _and two more doors. Not coincidence._ Jace mentally threw a chance cube and turned left. In the room were three metallic columns, one of which had four lights glowing along its length. Attached to the columns was a computer console. He approached, and discovered that it was a locking mechanism for the force field. To proceed, he had to move the lights to the right-most column, but there were restrictions on their movement. Jace recognized a logic puzzle. He pulled a datapad from his pocket and began working out moves. After about twenty minutes, he had it. Jace worked his way through the puzzle, shifting lights back and forth between pillars until he had solved it. All four lights went out, and he heard the hum of the force field powering down.

Jace crossed the hallway and opened the last closed door. He was instantly knocked on his back; a tuk'ata was on him. Jace grabbed the creature by the throat and forced the snapping jaws away. He kicked the creature off and scrambled to his feet. The tuk'ata pounced again; Jace caught it with the Force and slammed it into a wall, snapping its neck. He continued down the corridor, which opened into a huge natural cavern with stalactites and stalagmites reaching from the ceiling and floor like the teeth of a gigantic creature. Bones, many of them human, littered the room. Jace saw a lit doorway ahead and headed for it. He stopped short as he heard the chillingly familiar snarling of a terentatek. Jace took a fighting stance as heavy footfalls shook the chamber. They were rapid, as if the beast were running hard. Jace decided to try throwing his saber down the monster's throat again. He gasped as the terentatek came into view. The footfalls had been rapid because there were _two_ of the huge beasts in the chamber.

Jace looked around the chamber for something he could use. He threw his saber at the ceiling, trying to cut loose some of the stalactites and impale one of the terentateks. Jace dropped two big rock spikes, but both missed their mark. Then Jace realized how he could fight the creatures. He lifted the stalactites with the Force, like two huge stone clubs. He swung one and bashed one of the terentateks in the head. It roared and swiped a claw at Jace. Jace blocked with one of his new weapons, and raised both like they were extensions of his arms. The two beasts circled and attacked. Jace blocked with the stalactites, punched with their blunt ends, and stabbed with the points. Both terentateks staggered back; they were clearly unused to dealing with anything as large as they were.

Jace grinned. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" What followed was a hand-to-hand fight on a massive scale. Jace stepped up and feinted to the outside. The monster on the left swatted at the stone club, doing no harm to the human on the ground. Jace brought the other stalactite around in a half-ton uppercut. The creature was knocked back two huge steps; the ground shook. Jace threw a few punches at the other terentatek's midsection. It brought its arms in to protect its gut, and Jace hammered it with two heavy blows to the head. It fell, stunned. The first terentatek charged back in, and Jace threw one of the stalactites at it. The beast ducked the spinning stone club, but Jace had anticipated and pulled the spike into its knees from behind. The terentatek tripped and fell, and Jace got his second spike under it. The creature was impaled through the chest; Jace pulled the stalactite completely through and out its back. Black blood sprayed from both wounds, and the terentatek was dead.

Jace turned to face the second beast; which approached warily. Jace swung both spikes; the terentatek blocked with its arms. Suddenly it took a step forward and roared, blasting Jace with Force horror. Jace crumpled as visions filled his mind; his ears rang with Bastila's screams. He saw Malak lifting her by her hair once again, then draw a vibroblade across her throat. She fell to the deck of the _Leviathan_ as her life ebbed away. Jace forced his eyes open to see the roaring maw of the terentatek coming closer, then he was drawn back into the nightmare. Now Bastila was lying on a horrible perversion of a surgical table; droid arms held her thrashing body in place as laser scalpels sliced into her flesh. Then Malak was suspending her in midair, choking and shocking her at the same time as she wept and begged.

Jace looked down, concentrating with all his might on mental defense. "I'm… coming… for… you!" His eyes sprang open; he was kneeling on the floor as the terentatek bent down. Jace pulled in his stone spikes and slammed them into the terentatek's chin. Its head was knocked up and back. Jace raised both spikes and plunged them down the monster's gullet, point first. The creature gagged and tried to pull them out with its claws. Jace reached out with the Force and pulled the stalactites down and apart, tearing the terentatek in half. The pieces of its corpse fell to the rocky floor in a pool of blood.

Jace sat on the ground, catching his breath and stilling his riotous thoughts. He took a moment to down a ration bar and stimulant drink, then crossed the room into the lighted doorway he had seen earlier. Two oversized grenades lay on a tray; a small marker read, "Choose wisely, for you choose between life and death." Jace examined them closely; one grenade was an incendiary, the other produced intense cold. Jace thought a moment, then smiled to himself and took the ice grenade. Jace walked back to the room with the acid stream and saw that the force field was already down. He threw the grenade, which froze the acid solid, allowing him to walk on it safely. Jace crossed the acid and opened the last door. He walked down a corridor decorated with carvings; he assumed they depicted the life of Naga Sadow.

Jace entered the burial chamber to see the room from his memory. A sarcophagus sat on a plinth far wall. In front of it stood the Star Map and a statue of Naga Sadow, with the Sith lightsaber in its outstretched hand. Jace took the lightsaber and approached the Star Map. It opened and projected the now familiar hologram. Jace recorded the data and turned to leave.

* * *

Jace entered the acid room to find Master Uthar and Yuthura waiting on the frozen stream. He held up his prize; the Twi'lek smiled, then cocked her head curiously as he got closer. "So, you return to us with the lightsaber in hand, as I knew you would," said Uthar.

"What is that black stuff all over you?" Yuthura asked.

Jace blinked. "Terentatek blood, of course."

"You… killed them?" asked Uthar, "both of them?"

Jace nodded; Yuthura burst into hysterical laughter and had to take a step to steady herself. "Jace, you only needed to get past them!"

"Oh," replied Jace, "That never occurred to me."

Uthar nodded. "You took a great risk in acquiring the artifact. You used your mind and your power… no peaceful meditation, no pacifism. Sometimes you must fight in order to achieve. This is what makes you superior. That is the lesson we teach with that part of the final test. Do you understand?"

"I think I do," Jace replied.

"Good," said Uthar smoothly. "The last part of your test will now commence. Here you will learn the lesson of competition. All life must compete in order to flourish. Such is the natural way of the universe. To stand still is to know death… one must always be moving forward." He crossed his arms. "So it is among the Sith. Compete or die. Mercy is irrelevant. So it behooves you in this final test to strike down someone you are familiar with, for no other reason than to prove you are superior and without mercy. Normally this would be against another student," Uthar continued, smiling. "You, however, get a special treat. You will fight Yuthura, here… my own apprentice."

"What?!" cried the Twi'lek, "so this is what you planned all along. You wish me killed."

"Indeed," said Uthar matter-of-factly. "You have become too ambitious, Yuthura. It is time for you to die and someone more… talented… to take your place."

Yuthura put her hands on her hips. "No, it is time for _you_ to die. My pupil stands with me."

"Oh? Is this true, young one?" asked Uthar, turning to Jace. "You wish to join Yuthura in her foolish scheme?"

Jace shrugged. "Sorry, Uthar, I'm with Yuthura on this one."

Yuthura smiled. "Do you hear that, my Master? That is the sound of a new leader rising to replace you."

Uthar bared his teeth furiously. "So the time has come, has it? You both wish to stand against a Sith Master and perish, do you? THEN SO BE IT!" Uthar ignited a double-bladed lightsaber; Yuthura drew a single short saber. Uthar held out a hand and shot a bolt of violet lightning at Jace. Instead of dodging, Jace held his hand up, palm out. The bolt struck him in the hand and he closed his fist. Sparks squirted between his fingers, and Jace threw the bolt back at Uthar, who blocked it with his saber.

Yuthura ran at Uthar, slashing with her shoto. Her style was fluid and graceful, and she was even faster than Juhani. She kept her off hand free to blast Uthar with the Force. Uthar fended her off and flipped to the center of the room. He charged up a blast of Force lightning, then gripped his saber. The lightsaber focused the electricity, which shot out the tips of the blades. Uthar swung his massive lightning/saber combo around the room, forcing both Jace and Yuthura to dodge. Yuthura jumped over the lightning blade, delivering a spinning heel kick to Uthar's head. He staggered and the lightning vanished. Uthar switched to saber offense, spinning his blades at Yuthura.

Jace joined the fray in close, throwing jabs to force Uthar on the defensive. Uthar slashed at the Twi'lek; she caught his saber hilt with her left hand and threw him over her shoulder. Uthar cartwheeled and landed on his feet, throwing his saber at Jace and blasting lightning at Yuthura. She caught the arcs on her saber blade and deflected them, but Uthar stuck out a hand and choked her. He caught his thrown saber and raised it to finish her off, but she broke his Force grip and dropped to the ground. Jace dashed in towards Uthar's blind side but he jumped and reoriented to keep both foes in front of him. Yuthura shot lightning of her own; Uthar's met it in midair and both Sith poured their power into the bolt. Sparks and bolts of electricity sprayed all over the room. Uthar stopped his attack and flipped out of the way, hoping Yuthura would hit Jace; she cut off her bolt in time. Jace got squarely in front of Uthar and slashed at his shoulder from above. Uthar parried and Jace spun with his back to the Sith Master to stab with his other blade. Uthar blocked that too, but he had lost track of Yuthura. He spun just in time to catch her leaping attack with the Force, but Jace spun back and cut him down.

Yuthura smiled triumphantly. "Uthar is finished, and a new order is brought to the Academy. Excellent." She looked at Jace. "While I do like you… truly… I'm afraid I'm not the type to share power with anyone. Even you."

Jace angled his head warningly. "Yuthura…"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Jace. I really am." She raised her lightsaber. "Let's get this over with." She rushed at Jace, then leapt away at the last second, blasting him with the Force. Jace was barely shaken and slashed at the Twi'lek. It was much like the fight with Juhani; Yuthura was simply too quick and acrobatic for him to land a blow. Her speed was such that she could get in kicks and slashes with her much shorter shoto.

 _Can't win like this,_ _so we change the rules a little_ , Jace thought. He backed up to the hallway door leading back to the entrance and blasted the floor with Force Wave. The ice shattered and was carried away by the current, making the acid stream impassable again and reducing the available fighting space to the rocky floor on the near side. Yuthura glanced at the acid and instantly realized how Jace had tilted the duel in his favor. She looked back at him, and for the first time since the fight began, she showed fear. Jace grinned and went on the attack. Now, without room to circle and dodge, Jace's longer reach was a decisive advantage. Yuthura could block his swings, but she was still forced to retreat. She had only one option, and both of them knew it. Yuthura delayed jumping over Jace as long as she dared, knowing she would be vulnerable when she landed. With her back almost scraping the stone, she was out of time. She leapt high and far, but Jace could predict her landing. As she came down, he reached out with the Force and shook the stone beneath her feet. She lost her balance and screamed as she fell towards the acid.

Jace caught her at a low angle, her heels on solid ground, the pool less than half a meter from her back. She looked to him in desperation. "Jace, please, not the acid." Jace lifted her with the Force and set her down next to him. "I yield." Yuthura knelt, clasped her hands together, and bowed her head. "You are too strong for me. I was a fool to think otherwise. I am… at your mercy." She swept her lekku forward, exposing her neck for Jace's killing blow.

Jace looked down at her skeptically. "You ask for mercy? You, a Sith?"

Yuthura did not move or look up. "I know you can't let me live. The only mercy I hope for is a quick death; I would be deeply grateful for that kindness."

Jace raised his saber, then stopped. He had a sudden series of flashes: Mekel screaming through the crack in the rocks, Juhani pleading with Dak, and Carth handing Dustil his old TSF sidearm. He shook his head. _I won't kill her, at least not without giving her a chance_. "I still have questions for you, Yuthura Ban. You are already dead, so there's no reason to lie."

She nodded. "Ask what you will, Master."

"What do you regret, Yuthura?" asked Jace. "Here, now, at the end of your life, what would you change?"

Tears fell from her face to the stone floor. "I never went back to Sleheyron. All the things I wanted to do, all the wrongs I wanted to right… I haven't done any of it. They just get farther and farther from my mind. All I've cared about is power and… myself. This isn't the person I was."

Jace lifted her to her feet. "There's still time to change that."

Yuthura nodded. "You're right. Maybe… maybe what I needed most was peace, after all. The Jedi tried to show me that."

Jace smiled. "Sometimes you have to be apart from the Order to see their wisdom."

She looked into his face. "You're not a Sith at all. I must have been blind not to see it."

Jace decided to trust her. "I'm here for the Star Map. It's a bit of a long story…"

Ten minutes later, Jace finished. Yuthura sat on a rock, staring at him with a mixture of reverence, respect, and fear. "So, I just challenged the Dark Lord himself to a duel?"

Jace shook his head. "I am Padawan Jace of the Jedi Order, not Darth Revan of the Sith Empire. I have a choice, just like you do."

She was still for a long moment. "I want to help."

Jace smiled. "I've actually gathered a small group of defectors along the way. I mean to get them to the Republic forces-you can go with them."

Yuthura stood. "Let's go, if you are done here."

Jace's comm chirped; it was Dustil. "You're in trouble. A Sith frigate just arrived from the fleet; some of its crew recognized the _Hawk_! They took off safely, but they're hiding in the mountains-there's no way your crew can get to you. You'll have to get out of the canyon and away from Dreshdae!"

Jace turned to Yuthura. "Our cover's blown; many Sith are coming for us. There is a tunnel from the shyrack cave to the surface; it's our best way out." Jace and Yuthura ran for the entrance to the tomb. Jace contacted Thalia May and told her to make sure the passage was unblocked. As they walked out of the Valley, they saw a crowd of Sith apprentices and instructors charging down from the Academy. Jace broke into a run and swerved into the shyrack cave with Yuthura hot on his heels. Sith chased them in, lightsabers blazing. Jace pulled rocks behind him as he ran full tilt for the bridge. The pair reached the passage; the Sith were not far behind.

Jace and Yuthura burst out onto the arid surface of Korriban to see two shuttles coming over the horizon. Sith began pouring out of the passage behind them. The Twi'lek brothers ignited their sabers and put up a fight at the entrance. The Sith pressed hard; more and more were stacking up in the cave. One brother looked at the other and rapidly shifted his lekku.

"No!" cried Yuthura, but it was too late. The brothers forced the Sith back into the passage, then leapt in after them and blasted the entrance with a dual Force Wave. Tons of rock slid down on top of them, blocking the Sith pursuit from that direction. Thalia howled in anguish. Jace set his jaw, watching the Sith shuttles land a hundred meters distant. Troopers poured down their ramps.

Jace, Thalia, and Yuthura were bracing themselves for a fight when two streaks of red light flashed out from the mountainside. One angled to strike each shuttle, and both craft exploded. The _Shifting Shadow_ roared out from behind the mountain with the lower turret blazing. As it swooped over the Sith troops, the portside twin gun also opened up. The _Shadow_ 's guns were nowhere near as powerful as the _Ebon Hawk_ 's cannon, but their rate of fire was terrifying. The loading ramp dropped as the picket ship settled to the ground. Jace and the defectors ran for the ramp.

Dustil was lifting off before they had the ramp shut. "Get to the guns!" he called, "Upper deck, aft!" Jace scrambled for the ladderway to the top deck. He reached the gun deck to see Dak Vesser on the side turret. Jace pointed Yuthura and Thalia to the other twin guns, and climbed into the dorsal quad turret himself.

He toggled the intercom switch. "Dustil? We're in."

"Good," said the young pilot. "I'm connecting you to the _Hawk_ 's comm now."

The speaker crackled. " _Shadow_ to _Ebon Hawk_ , do you copy?" called Jace.

"Loud and clear," Canderous' voice came over the comm. "This is getting way too interesting."

"Are you all accounted for over there?" asked Jace. "If so, take off, I've got a ride."

"If you say so," replied Canderous.

"One more thing," said Jace, "Don't shoot the Sith picket ship climbing out of the Valley. Dustil kind of stole the Master's personal ship."

"Where are we headed?" asked Canderous.

"Manaan," replied Jace, "but don't go direct. We don't want to get intercepted again." The two ships formed up on their way out of the atmosphere. The Sith frigate launched its small contingent of fighters, but they were out of position to intercept. Carth transmitted a jump vector to the _Shadow_ , and both ships were able to jump safely to hyperspace.

Jace and his crew walked into the Republic Embassy. They were having dinner with the Sith defectors from Korriban and the _Leviathan_ one last time before they left for the Star Forge. Jace looked at the Sith who had chosen to follow him: Sarna, Yun Genda, Thalia May, Dustil Onasi, Yuthura Ban, Dak Vesser, and the Mark VII droid, who had adopted the name 'Marksman,' or just 'Marks.' Roland Wann had eagerly debriefed the Sith. The defectors would be leaving in the picket to join the Republic fleet. The former apprentices would meet with the surviving Jedi from Dantooine, to ask permission to join the Order. Belaya had chosen to stay behind with the Sith who had saved her life. She would command the _Shadow_ in the fight to come. The meal was upbeat, with everyone laughing, joking, and generally thumbing their noses at the danger they would soon be in.

Jace didn't share their high spirits. He left the table early and found himself standing at a bay window, looking out at the stars over Manaan's endless ocean. Jolee stepped up behind him. "Got something on your mind, do you?"

"All the time we've been apart, I could feel her," said Jace. "Then I went into Naga Sadow's tomb, and I haven't been able to feel Bastila since." He turned to look at the old Jedi. "I felt her in terror and pain, but she was alive. Now… there's nothing." He looked down.

Jolee punched him in the shoulder. "Settle your mind, Jace. You'd have felt it if she died. Malak will have taken Bastila to the Forge by now. The darkness of that place is clouding your bond to her. You are almost at the end of your journey, but you have to control your fear and doubt if you are to succeed."

Jace smiled at Jolee. "You're pretty wise, for a crazy old man."

Jolee chuckled. "I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."

* * *

A/N: I really love Dustil and Yuthura, and I always wanted to do something with them, so I set them up with a ship, and brought some other folks to crew it. Their story is very much not over...

TRIGGER WARNING. The next chapter, 25, is rated M for mature themes and violent content. It isn't _Saw_ or _Hostel_ , but it is much rougher than what you've seen elsewhere in this fic. If you think it will disturb or upset you, skip to Chapter 26.


	25. Star Forge, part one

A/N: TRIGGER WARNING. This chapter is rated M for mature themes and strong violence. If that's a problem, skip ahead to Chapter 26. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

"Bastila!" Revan cried through the closing blast door. She looked up at him from the floor, tears stinging her face and blood dripping from her broken nose. "Never doubt that I am coming for you." Bastila felt a wash of warmth; she was sure Revan wouldn't abandon her. He pointed to the Sith Lord. "And Malak, don't doubt I'm coming for you as well!"

Malak laughed, reached down and grabbed Bastila by the hair. He hauled her to her feet as the blast door closed with a resounding boom. Malak clamped one huge hand over her nose and mouth. Bastila experienced a moment of intense panic, thinking he meant to smother her then and there. But he spread his fingers to allow her to breathe and pulsed the healing Force into her smashed nose and shattered cheekbone. In a moment, Bastila was healed, if a little weak.

Malak moved his hand from Bastila's face to her throat. "Follow me quietly to your cell, and you will be spared any pain for now. Struggle or resist in any way, and you will regret it." Bastila nodded; she had decided to save her strength for the ordeal to come. Malak took her lightsaber and allowed Bastila to stand on her own.

Malak led her to the command deck. Instead of the tiny force cage she had been placed in before, Bastila was given a moderately comfortable cell, two meters by three, with a thin, bare mattress on a folding bunk and a toilet behind a curtain. Bastila was glad for the privacy, but she suspected it was meant to make her feel grateful to her captor. She sat on the bed; Malak scrutinized her through the force field.

"Do you realize what you have done?" mocked Malak.

"I've beaten you," Bastila said boldly. "Jace will reach the Star Forge and defeat you!"

Malak cackled. "Foolish little Padawan, you've doomed him! If Revan loves you, his passion will betray him, and he'll fall to the darkness he will face. If he is the true Jedi you hope him to be, he will ignore his feelings for you and abandon you to your fate. And when we meet again, your Battle Meditation will be the edge I need to crush him once and for all!"

Bastila glared at the Dark Lord. "I'll never turn on Jace."

Malak smiled. "You wanted to find the Star Forge? I am taking you there now. No Jedi who has ever lived can resist my methods, in that place. You are already mine, dear Bastila. It is only a matter of time." He turned and left her alone.

Bastila sat back, leaning against the cold metal wall. _Be quick, Jace_.

The hyperspace flight to the Star Forge had lasted three days. In that time, Bastila's torture was fairly ordinary, if the term applied. She was shocked, choked, and beaten. She was given no food and only enough water to keep her alive; the guards kept her from sleeping more than perhaps an hour at a time. The Sith interrogators made no attempt to brainwash Bastila at all. She came to believe they merely intended to weaken her, physically and mentally, for whatever Malak had in store for her at the Star Forge. She also noted that none of the abuses she was suffering were inflicting permanent bodily harm of any kind. That was what really chilled her. If Malak was making sure they didn't hurt her too badly, he must believe that he could turn her quickly; he wanted her healthy so she could fight for him. Bastila came to a sad decision; she mustn't allow Malak to use her power against Jace or the Republic. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she simply couldn't risk waiting for rescue any longer.

Bastila began tearing strips of cloth from the toilet curtain, laying them out on her bed. When she had enough, she started braiding them. _Five strands, just like the Padawan braid. Just like the Jedi Code._ Her hands moved mechanically, repeating the pattern from memory. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ She ended up with a meter and a half of improvised rope, and began fashioning a noose. _There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony._ Bastila threw the rope over the curtain rod and tied it off. _There is no death, there is the Force._ She put the noose around her neck, took a steadying breath, and closed her eyes. _I love you, Jace. I'm so sorry._ She grasped each wrist with the opposite hand and let her legs go limp.

The rope went tight and the noose cut into Bastila's neck. She gagged, concentrating on keeping her arms and legs still. The pressure began to build behind her eyes. Bastila squeezed her hands tighter, digging her fingernails into her arms. The deck shuddered as the _Leviathan_ dropped out of hyperspace. Bastila was blasted by a darkness such as she had never imagined; it was far more potent than when she had been afflicted with horror by the terentatek. Her eyes flew open and she grimaced. Her vision was shrinking, going dark with colored lights flashing around the edges. She heard footsteps in the hallway and bent her head forward, trying to pull the noose tighter. There was some muffled yelling, and people were grabbing at her, holding her legs, lifting her. Bastila kicked weakly, trying to keep them away. She saw a pistol in front of her face; there was a flash of bright blue and everything went dark.

* * *

Two red-armored Sith elite troopers held Bastila by the arms and marched her through the ancient ruin. Bastila had been taken from her cell and hustled into a shuttle down to a planet. She could feel the darkness pressing in all around her, but she had no idea where she was; the Sith had prevented her from seeing outside. The hallway opened into a high-ceilinged room with an angled stone slab in the center. Malak was standing next to it, arms crossed. The Sith troopers forced Bastila to her knees before Malak with her hands cuffed behind her back.

The Dark Lord grabbed her chin and lifted her head, running a finger along the red welt on her throat. "You tried to hang yourself, Bastila. That was quite naughty of you, my dear; you will have to be punished." He looked up at the troopers. "At the same time, I should reward you two for stopping her. You have rendered a great service to the Sith." He handed them a bundle of nerfhide strips. "Enjoy her, but remember the limits I set. Injure her, and I'll have the torturers use you for practice." He swept out of the chamber.

The Sith troopers removed their helmets. One leaned down and kissed Bastila on the cheek. "Don't fight us, honey."

Bastila caught him with a forceful head butt. "Scum!" The second trooper jabbed her in the ribs with a stun baton, and Bastila spasmed and fell onto her side. The two troopers dragged Bastila to the slab and pressed her belly to its edge. They forced her legs apart and tied the leather strips around her knees and thighs, running the free ends through metal rings on the block. The troopers pulled the straps taut and tied her in place. One removed her cuffs and brought her arms around in front of her. Her wrists were bound; Bastila's arms were pulled up above her head and tied to the slab. This left Bastila bent over the lower end of the slab, lashed in place. She struggled weakly, just testing her bonds.

The lead trooper's nose looked broken. He leaned in close. "That will really cost you, whore." He grabbed her ear and twisted. Bastila clenched her jaw and grunted, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. The trooper wrenched her head to the side, slapping her hard in the face; Bastila saw stars. She arched her back as the second Sith whipped her with a handful of the nerfhide strips. He struck over and over, then dropped the improvised lash and ran his fingers through her hair. Bastila tried to bite him, but couldn't reach.

"Still got spirit, eh?" Broken Nose smiled. "Time for some attitude adjustment." He walked out of sight. Bastila struggled as she tried to turn and see what he was doing. Her eyes popped wide open as he jammed the stun baton into her spine. He triggered the baton's maximum shock pulse and held it for nearly a minute. Bastila jerked and screamed until her throat was raw. He laughed and caressed her bottom. "Well, 'Battle Maiden?' Have you learned your lesson, or shall I give you another?"

Bastila's muscles stood out as she pulled on her bonds with all her strength. The leather thongs holding her legs were the first to snap, and Bastila kicked the Sith backwards. She braced and broke her wrists free, then whirled and knocked the baton out of the guard's hand. He reached for his gun, but Bastila caught him in a Force grip.

"No, wait," the guard wheezed, holding his throat, "please, don't." Bastila lifted him off the floor, her face a mask of unbridled primal hate. She gestured; the guard's limbs stuck straight out from his body. She broke his right elbow first, hyperextending the joint until the ligaments and tendons popped and tore. Bastila twisted him in midair, breaking his left femur. Jagged edges of bone jutted out of his flesh; the helpless man screamed and begged her to stop. Bastila slammed him into the walls and floor and snapped several more of his bones. The other trooper had dropped the whip and just stood there, paralyzed by fear. Bastila finished splintering the first man's limbs and crushed his ribs. He began bleeding from the mouth and nose. Bastila extended her hand, fingers splayed as if gripping an invisible sphere. The guard's screams were long since incoherent, just one long wail of pain and terror. Bastila closed her fingers into a fist and the guard's skull imploded.

She dropped the shredded mass that had once been a man and turned her attention to the second guard, who had drawn his blaster. He fired; Bastila held out her hand and the bolt hit her in the palm without even singeing her skin. The terrified guard put the pistol to his own head but Bastila snatched it away with the Force. The Sith ran for the door and began clawing at the stone. Bastila lifted him and shoved the stun baton into his mouth. She shocked the man, then suspended him in the middle of the room. Bastila pointed a finger and shot a bolt of violet lightning into the handle of the baton. The guard gurgled and screamed; his hair began to smoke and his uniform charred. The Sith burst into flames and thrashed for a minute or two before going still. Bastila let the blackened corpse drop, then her rage broke. She swayed on her feet, looking around her at the two men she had horribly killed. Bastila fell to her knees and retched. "Oh, gods, what have I done?"

"You have done splendidly, Bastila." Malak stood in the open doorway. "Your hate has served you well. You freed yourself, and your enemies are broken at your feet."

Bastila shook her head. "I didn't want this!"

"You did, my dear," replied Malak. "It is when one is tested to the utmost that one's true self is revealed." He cocked his head. "Your so-called Masters would have you still suffering on that slab, for no purpose other than self-denial."

Bastila stood straight and dignified. She turned, walked back to the stone and lay down on it. "I am a Jedi, Darth Malak. Do your worst."

Malak smiled. "As you wish."

The Dark Lord gestured; durasteel chains snaked up from the sides of the stone. The manacles fastened to Bastila's wrists and ankles and the chains drew taut, pinning her to the slab. Malak cackled and struck her with Force lightning, drawing a loud gasp. "You are strong, child. But I will break you."

She turned her head away. "I'll never fall to the dark side!" Malak shocked her more powerfully; Bastila cried aloud. "You think torture will turn me, Malak?" she asked, feeling a surge of fury, "you are a fool."

"Torture?" said Malak mildly, "No, dear Bastila, you misunderstand." He stroked her cheek gently. "This is but a taste of the dark side to whet your appetite. When you finally swear loyalty to me, it will be willingly."

"Never!" Bastila spat. Malak's eyes twinkled.

"Such resolve in your words, but I see the truth in your heart. The dark side calls to you, Bastila. You hunger to taste it." He held up a hand; electricity arced between his fingers. "Become my apprentice, and all its power can be yours!" He jolted Bastila again.

Bastila clenched her fists and bit her lip, anything to hide how much pain she was in. "You don't know Jace. He will defeat you. The light will triumph!"

Malak struck Bastila across the face, then smiled. "Perhaps, but you will lose even so. If you and Revan destroy me, your Masters will take him from you forever. You may lie to yourself all you want, but you know I speak the truth. I offer you freedom, power… and Revan's life. I know you will need more persuasion, but we have plenty of time."

He released Bastila's shackles, turned and left the chamber. Bastila immediately sank to the floor, trying to clear her mind. She realized to her utter shock that she could not feel Jace through their bond. _Hurry, Jace,_ she thought desperately, _I need you, and I don't know how long I can hold out._

* * *

A/N: I debated a long time whether or not to include this chapter. I feel that-despite her flaws-Bastila is such a good character that it would take something truly horrible to break her. I don't think the game does a good job of showing this, making it seem like she just caved way too easy. If you want to comment on this chapter, please PM me; I don't want discussion of M-rated content out in the comments of a T-rated fic.


	26. Star Forge, part two

Disclaimer: BioWare and Lucasarts are the creators of KotOR, and, IMO, the coolest superweapon in the Star Wars universe.

* * *

Jace stood in the _Ebon Hawk_ 's docking bay in Ahto City, overseeing preparations for their final mission. They were heading into a situation blind but for one fact: The place would be lousy with Sith. That being the case, the crew was getting ready for everything short of a supernova. Every nook and cranny of the ship was stuffed with supplies, spare parts, ammunition, and anything else they might possibly need. Roland Wann's technicians had modified the comm room to enable long-range encrypted communications, so they could call in the fleet and still surprise the Sith. Jace had one more unpleasant task before they were ready to launch. He waved to Carth; the pilot grimaced and walked over. "Time to have the talk?"

Jace nodded. They walked up to Mission and Zaalbar, who were stacking crates in the cargo hold. "Can we talk with you a moment?" asked Jace.

Mission sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're coming with you. Nice talk."

"You don't understand what you're saying." Jace shook his head. "We're going after the Sith on their home ground. It's likely that one or more of the crew will die out there, maybe all of us. You've done more than anyone would dare ask of you already. You owe us nothing. You could stay here, or go back to Kashyyyk, and just… live your lives."

"My people do not swear life-debts to those who don't deserve them," rumbled Zaalbar. "We are coming because we are a part of this now. We can no more go back to being common folk of some world than you can go back to being Sergeant Kilraen."

Carth grinned and turned to Jace. "You owe me a bottle of Old Janx Spirit."

Mission kicked Carth in the shins. "You placed a bet on me!"

Carth hopped up and down. "Why don't you ever hit the Sith that hard?"

She giggled. "I'm never this mad at them."

The _Ebon Hawk_ launched from Ahto City a week after arriving from Korriban. Belaya and the Sith defectors were preparing to join the Republic fleet. The Star Maps had been cross-referenced and loaded into the navicomputer, but they only provided coordinates for a system and hyperspace routes to reach it. Once in the system, they'd have to locate the Forge themselves. Jace had the feeling he'd know it when he saw it. Jace took the copilot's seat; the crew strapped themselves in. Carth pulled the drive lever, and the stars stretched to the edges of the window. _I'm coming, Bastila_ , Jace thought. The _Hawk_ jumped to hyperspace and left the known galaxy behind.

The _Ebon Hawk_ dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the system marked 'Lehon' on the completed Star Map. Jace's first thought was to raise the shields; the yellow-white star appeared to be generating a massive solar flare. Then Jace looked closer and his jaw dropped. "The Star Forge…" breathed Carth, "I've never seen anything like it."

A massive space station was in orbit over the star. It had a spherical main section with three fins extending up and down; the overall appearance was that of a medieval mace head. The Star Forge was sucking hot gases up from the star; that was what had appeared to be a solar flare. Dozens of Sith cruisers and transports hung in space near the Forge; fighters and shuttles were launching from hangar bays on the Forge and landing aboard the cruisers.

"It's a shipyard," said Canderous, "and it's constructing an entire Sith battle group all at once, cruisers, support ships, everything."

Carth tapped instructions into the control console. "I'm transmitting these coordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith fleet." He sat back. "Message is away. Now we can just wait for the Republic to show up. We should be safe here-we're outside their sensor range." As he said it the proximity alarm bleeped from the sensor panel.

"A small vanguard of Sith fighters, coming in hard!" called Canderous, working his controls.

"I've jammed their transmissions," said Jolee calmly from the comm room, "now shoot them down before they fly back and report."

Canderous keyed the ship-wide intercom. "Combat alert! All hands to battle stations!"

"I've got the nav seat," said Jace, "HK, take the turret."

"Acknowledged: Yes, Master," replied the droid, "It's duck season."

The freighter banked and headed for the Sith fighters. With their comms down, the squadron was forced to communicate with wing wags and running lights. Four interceptors turned and headed toward the fleet at full throttle; the remaining dozen bored in. The _Hawk_ opened fire. The formation scattered, but two fighters collided and the explosion destroyed two more. The turrets fired on the wheeling and darting attackers. Zaalbar got one and Mission shot down two, but HK-47 topped them both, killing the other five within minutes.

Carth didn't evade at all; he redlined the engines and pursued the Sith who were trying to raise the alarm. It was a race: the _Ebon Hawk_ had to close to gun range before the Sith could reach the fleet's sensor perimeter. Out in space was an invisible finish line. If the Sith reached it, the _Hawk_ would be easy prey for the huge armada assembling near the Star Forge. T3 assigned targets to each turret, ensuring the first shots would get the job done. Jace watched the display. They were gaining on the Sith; the scouts wouldn't make it in time. With the _Hawk_ ten seconds from gun range and two minutes from the perimeter, the fighters separated and began jinking randomly. This threw off the gunners' aim, but slowed the Sith down. Canderous dropped the chin turret and began peppering away at the enemy, herding them together. Mission, HK and Zaalbar fired away, shredding the Sith ships. Carth cut the engines and slammed the _Ebon Hawk_ into a hard left turn, bringing the nose around before the freighter entered detection range. Jace had just canceled the battle alert when the ship shook. The lights flickered and several screens filled with gibberish.

"We've got problems!" Carth looked over his panel, trying to make sense of the readouts. "We've flown into some kind of disruptor field. All my instruments are jammed! We've got massive overloads in all systems!" He glanced at Jace. "I'm picking up a single planet in this system. I'll try and put us down there. Hold on." He pulled a lever; the top of the console lifted to reveal a control yoke and several analog dials. "This may be a rough landing."

* * *

Carth piloted the _Hawk_ toward the planet. It was an ocean world with two moons; there were many islands but no continental landmasses. Carth detected the origin point of the disruption field on a large island in the southern hemisphere, and adjusted his trajectory to land near it. He was aiming for a likely-looking beach when an explosion jolted the ship.

Jace looked over at Carth. "What now?"

The intercom crackled. "The field is much stronger here," said Zaalbar, "Port engine drive coils just blew, and we have damaged stabilizers from the power surge."

"Everyone, strap in NOW!" called Carth. "Be ready to leave the ship immediately once we are down!" The ship sank toward the ocean, trailing smoke.

Jace looked worried. "We can't get feet dry on one engine, can we?"

Carth grinned tightly. "Not through conventional means." He retracted the landing gear and raised the nose. The _Ebon Hawk_ struck the water half a kilometer offshore and skipped, gaining altitude. Carth dropped the gear and flared the ship to a landing on the beach.

Jace keyed the intercom. "Everyone okay? Sound off."

"Um, Carth… I think you may be confused," said Mission. "You said we were in for a rough landing; I'm pretty sure that was a crash."

Jace chuckled. "She's fine."

"My back is sore as hell," called Jolee, "but that might have nothing to do with the crash."

"Seriously, anyone hurt?" asked Carth; one by one, the crew replied in the negative. The crew gathered in the main hold to plan. Carth shook his head. "That disruption field fried our stabilizers, we're lucky we made it down in one piece! But if we can't find the salvage to make repairs I won't even be able to get the _Ebon Hawk_ airborne again."

Juhani spoke up. "During our rather rapid descent I noticed the hulls of many crashed ships scattered across the landscape. Perhaps the parts you need can be found among their wreckage."

Carth ran a hand through his hair. "Even if we get the stabilizers fixed, we'll have to find and disable the source of that disruptor field before we can take off. Otherwise we'll just end up crashing again."

Jace's head snapped around. "It's more than that. That disruptor field could wipe out the entire Republic fleet! We have to get it shut down before they arrive."

Carth nodded grimly. "Then we've got two days."

T3-M4 warbled. "T3's picking up massive power fluctuations on the ship's sensors," said Mission, "They seem to be coming from some type of large stone structure to the east." The little droid hooked into the holodisplay; a topographical map of the island was projected in midair. A dot appeared on a cliff top on the far end of the island.

Jace nodded to himself. "All right," he said, "we three Jedi will head to the source of the disruptor field. The rest of you, repair what you can, then search the local wrecks for parts. The disruptor field is the priority. We bring that down, our fleet can handle the rest."

"But what about Bastila?" asked Mission.

Jace's shoulders drooped. "If we can get in the air, we'll try to mount a rescue using the Republic attack as a diversion. I love her, but we can't risk the war to save one life." He looked around the room. "For you non-Jedi here, we've been feeling the dark side pressing close ever since we dropped out of hyperspace. That station is evil, a threat to every living being. We have to destroy it at _any_ cost."

The crew got to work; Jolee tapped Jace on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, kid. Now that you know your true identity I was afraid you might slip back over to the dark side." He paused. "I know you may not want to hear it, but I'm seeing a lot of Revan in you." Jace opened his mouth to object; Jolee held up a hand. "I mean the old Revan, the Jedi Knight who saved the Republic from the Mandalorians." Jolee fixed Jace with an intense stare. "Keep in mind though, that the old Revan's choices led him here-to the Star Forge and the dark side."

Jace nodded solemnly. "I can only hope to learn from my mistakes. I know I will need your help, and the others, to make it through this."

Jace, Juhani, and Jolee walked out onto the sand. The island was tropical, with shining white beaches, palm trees, and thick jungle-covered mountains inland. Looming above their landing site was the bow of a _Hammerhead-_ class cruiser in Republic Navy colors. Jace pointed. "That'll probably do for parts."

Jolee grunted. "Let's get off the beach and find the source of the disruptor field." They headed inland, up into the interior of the island. Jace chose to head south, for no reason in particular. The planet felt familiar, like déjà-vu. He knew this was because he _had_ been here before, but he didn't want to think about that. Juhani found a path and the three followed it, winding through the foothills of the mountain chain that ran down the center of the island like a spine. The trio stopped as they heard a low, menacing growl. Jace scanned the path for threats and found none; they continued on. The path curved uphill toward a pass through the mountains. They broke out into a clearing; Jace jumped at the loud screeching roars which echoed suddenly from the far edge of the open field. A rancor burst out of the trees. It was much shorter than the one Jace had encountered on Taris, perhaps two and a half meters tall. The Jedi readied themselves for a fight; they were dumbstruck when four more rancors charged out of the jungle.

Jace hurled his saber at the nearest rancor, cutting it in half. Juhani launched herself into the air and landed on the farthest beast's head. She stabbed it through the top of the skull and twisted her wrists, crisscrossing her sabers in its brain. The Cathar leapt nimbly off the dead rancor and hit the ground running. Jace took on one of the remaining creatures, ducking under its claws to slash its throat. Jolee caught the other two in whirlwinds and Juhani finished them off. Jace pulled out his comlink. "Carth, be advised, there are packs of wild rancors in the jungle! Keep your eyes open."

"That's not the half of it," replied Carth, "We've been attacked by primitives. They've tamed and trained rancors as war beasts, and use swords and crude blade-throwers made from scrap metal. They are pretty sneaky, but T3 detected them coming for us. Be careful out there." Jace acknowledged and the three Jedi continued along the path. They climbed above the treeline, ascending a wide grassy field leading up to the pass.

Juhani held up a hand, and the group stopped; she scanned the pass with macrobinoculars. "People. The pass is protected by fortifications of some kind." Jace took the macros and had a look. A barricade of metal and some kind of synthetic stone blocked the pass. About a dozen red-skinned humanoids patrolled the wall or kept watch from two sentry towers. They were armed with slugthrower rifles; Jace saw one of the guards looking back at him through optics of his own.

"Those don't look like primitives," said Jace, "and they know we're here. Let's talk to them." Jace led the group toward the fortification when a series of loud war cries sounded behind them. The gate opened; an alien rushed out and beckoned. The three Jedi broke into a run. The cries got louder and closer, and the alien at the gate waved them on frantically. Jace could hear footsteps behind him; he glanced over his shoulder. More aliens were rushing out of the trees; they appeared to be the same race, but black-skinned, not red. They carried swords, spears, and shields, along with bows and odd weapons resembling metal shockball scoops. The gate guard could wait no longer; he shook his head sadly and closed the gate. The sentries began firing their rifles, which produced a loud crack and a burst of flame from the muzzle with each shot. The attacking aliens began to fall, but there were hundreds of them. Jace and the others ignited their sabers and turned to defend themselves.

The aliens raised their shields and swung their scoop weapons, which threw disc-shaped blades. The Jedi had to dodge, as they could not block solid projectiles. The swordsmen and lancers charged the wall, throwing grappling hooks. Archers loosed arrows from the trees; more attackers came out of the woods with ladders made of lashed branches. Jace was attacked by two aliens; he raised his saber to block a strike and the alien's sword fell in two. "They don't have a cortosis weave!" he called; Jolee and Juhani shouted understanding. The three Jedi stood and fought, slaying dozens of the hostile aliens as they charged. The riflemen up above shifted their fire to the treeline, engaging the archers and disc throwers to keep them off the Jedi. A third group charged from the jungle; they were pushing a battering ram on wheels. Jace scattered the ram's crew with a whirlwind. Jolee lifted the ram with the Force and hurled it into a cluster of archers.

At the sight of Force use, the aliens broke and ran. "You outsiders wield the ancient power!" called the gate guard. He cocked his head. "Can you understand me?"

Jace nodded. "Yes, I can." Jolee and Juhani looked confused; Jace turned to them. "You didn't understand that?" They shook their heads.

"You must have learned their language the last time you were here," said Jolee.

The guard jerked his head, startled. "You… you are Revan! The council wishes to speak with you. You may enter." The gate opened, and the three Jedi entered the pass.

* * *

The guard led the way down the far side of the mountains. Spread out before them were kilometers of farms. Jace saw vegetables, grain, and fruit and nut orchards, along with livestock. Boats dragging nets were visible out to sea. Along the shoreline were numerous buildings of the same construction as the gate wall. Red-skinned aliens were everywhere, working the fields.

"Do you recognize them?" murmured Jolee; Jace shook his head. "It's the same race as the hologram that was guarding the Star Map on Kashyyyk."

"Ah!" Jace nodded in recognition.

"We call ourselves the Rakata," said the guard. He led them to a large building and waved them in. A second guard escorted them to a room where three aliens in elaborate robes stood waiting.

The center Rakata spoke first. "We of the Elder Council did not expect to see you again, Revan. We thought you had betrayed us. Why have you returned to our village after all this time?"

Jace shifted uncomfortably. "I believe I _did_ betray you. It is a long story, if you will permit me to explain."

The Elder crossed his arms. "Please do." Jace told them all he knew, from his and Malak's use of the Star Forge against the Republic to his capture by the Jedi, and eventual discovery of his identity. The tale took several hours; the Elder Council stopped him frequently to ask questions. Jolee and Juhani were able to fill in some of what Revan had done after returning to Republic space as a Sith. By the end, the Elders were standing before him, completely stunned.

"So, you have now come full circle," said the Elder, "Three years ago, you came here with your servant Malak. You used the old magic-what you call the Force-to pull the Rakatan language from our minds, and give us knowledge of the Basic you spoke. You asked for our help to remove the disruption field; in exchange you promised to destroy the ancient evils of our Rakata ancestors. We helped you enter the Temple of the Ancients. And then you disappeared. The Star Forge remains in the sky above. And the Temple is controlled by other outsiders with the power of the Force." The Elder thought a moment. "We have yet to decide whether to trust you, Revan. If what you say is true, you must have many questions. Ask what you will, for now."

Jace called in the rest of his team; Red Rakata guards escorted them in from the beach. HK-47, unsurprisingly, was fluent in the Rakatan dialect, and translated for the rest of the crew as the Elders spoke. The Rakatan people had once ruled the Infinite Empire, beginning more than five thousand years before the Republic began. They had the power of the Force, and technology beyond that of the Republic. The crowning achievement of their civilization was the Star Forge, a titanic factory in orbit around Lehon, the star which Rakata Prime orbited. At the core of the Forge was a mass fabricator which could re-order subatomic particles, creating any form of matter required. Built around that were automated factories and shipyards, allowing the Forge to produce a nearly infinite stream of any manufactured object. It had created the Star Maps, and the war droids and ships that had allowed the Infinite Empire to conquer most of the galaxy.

But the Star Forge had a quite literal dark side. The Rakata had been a Force-Sensitive people, and the overlords who ruled the Empire from the Star Forge had been tyrants of the dark side of the Force. Over millennia, the Forge itself had been imbued with evil, and only one strong in the dark side could order the machinery into operation. Thousands of years ago, a virulent plague had struck the Rakata, killing billions and leaving the survivors Force blind. The many slave races had overthrown their masters, and the warlords of the Infinite Empire had fought among themselves for the scraps. The war had devastated the planet, and only in the last few centuries had the survivors been able to leave the caves underground and return to find their planet changed. Rakata Prime had been a wintry place, but the ice caps had shrunk and the glaciers had melted, creating an ocean almost as vast as Manaan's. Mountain ranges and high plains had become islands.

Over the next twenty thousand years, most Rakata had lost their knowledge, seeing tales of their ancestors' technology, Force use, and the ancient war as a sort of divine creation story. Only the Elder Rakata, descended from the castes of red-skinned scientists and priests who had tended the Temple, knew the truth of their history. The disruption field which protected the Star Forge remained active, bringing down any ships which wandered into the system. Only vessels with special systems made by the Star Forge could fly through the Lehon system while the disruption field was up. The Black Rakata, descended from the old warrior and worker castes, ruled most of the planet as feudal tribes. Of particular note was the tribe of the One, a powerful warlord who had a fortress on the north side of the island. He was obsessed with entering the Temple; he believed that the elders could open the Temple for him and allow him to reach the Star Forge, or 'palace of the gods,' as he called it.

"The One is mistaken, Revan," said the Elder. "We can lower the force field at the Temple door, but only one with the Force can enter the temple through the main door, and no Rakata has had the ancient power since the plague." The Elder Council looked at one another. "We sense you mean the words you speak. But words are easy to say; it is actions that prove the nature of your character." He eyed Jace coolly. "You must prove to us that you are not the same as you once were, Revan. You must prove that you have changed."

Jace nodded. "What would you have me do?"

"Recently several of our scouts were captured by the One," said the lead Elder. "Most of them were brutally slaughtered, but we have information that one of the scouts is still alive. They will use unimaginable tortures to force the captive to reveal everything he knows about our tribe. And once the One is done with him, the scout will be executed like the others." He pointed at Jace. "You must prove you have truly changed by risking your life to save another. Rescue our scout from the clutches of the One, and we will consider helping you."

Jace nodded curtly. "My crew and I will get your scout back. I need anything you can tell me about the One's forces." The Council sent Jace to the head of the Red Rakata guards, who had led them to the village from the gate. He had fully scouted the One's compound on the north beach. They faced nearly a thousand warriors and trained rancors, but their weaponry was all crudely fashioned. Jace looked over the maps, thinking quickly. "Carth, do you have what you need to repair the _Ebon Hawk_?"

The pilot nodded. "We salvaged stabilizers and coils off the cruiser and a few other wrecks."

"Right," said Jace. "Carth, take Mission, Zaalbar, and T3. Get back to the _Hawk_ ; I want her ready to fly as soon as we are done. The rest of you are with me; we're heading to the One's compound."


	27. Star Forge, part three

Disclaimer: I did not invent the awesomecool beach planet full of rancors.

* * *

The crew left the Elders' village and separated. Carth and the repair crew hiked back toward the ship, while Jace and the rescue team headed north from the pass gate. They left the path and headed through the jungle to avoid detection. Juhani scouted ahead; her skills were at their most effective in the dense foliage. She was able to kill several of the One's sentries bare-handed, allowing them to approach the One's compound undetected. The One's fortress was built on a damaged building from before the plague. Large wall sections of duracrete or similar were still standing; wooden palisades covered the gaps. Several wooden towers held archers standing watch.

HK set up on a hill overlooking the beach; Canderous moved to the forest's edge and braced his big gun on a fallen tree. The Jedi stepped out of the jungle and approached the fortress. Jace lifted a small boulder to demonstrate his power. "We are here to retrieve the Red Rakatan scout," he called, "There is no need for bloodshed."

"We have seen you, interloper!" shouted one of the guards, "you are a servant of the Elders. The One will eat your heart and take your magic for his own!" Warriors poured out of the structure with weapons raised; rancors swept in from behind the building. HK began picking off rancors with his cannon, then shifted fire to the archers when the last beast fell. Canderous fired long bursts, shredding the One's troops. The Jedi threw their sabers into the charging horde, slaying even more. Still they came, whether inspired or insane Jace did not know.

The Mandalorian fired his repeater till the entire barrel was glowing red. He thumbed a switch; clouds of white mist vented from the tube wrapped around the barrel. "I'm running hot. Have to stand down." He dropped the repeater and drew a sidearm.

HK moved down from his position on the hill, firing as he ran. Jace blasted the beach sand into another sandstorm, blinding the remaining enemy. The Rakatan warriors turned and fled into the One's stronghold. The large wooden door slammed shut.

"Wait two minutes," said Canderous, taking a knee. He popped open a hatch on his repeater and extracted a large canister. He took another from his belt pouch and slid it into the gun with a click, then pulled a small lever. The weapon produced a hissing sound. "Fresh coolant," he explained.

Jace nodded. "You and HK hold the entrance; we'll finish this mission ourselves." Juhani slashed at the massive wooden gate, weakening it. Jolee sent the timbers flying into the building. The Jedi moved inside the fortress.

Jace and his companions swept through the One's compound. Jace called out to the One's warriors, ordering them to surrender. Many did, but most were more afraid of their master. Twenty or so formed a phalanx in the entry hall, spears jutting out of a shield wall. A rank of disc throwers and archers formed up behind them. They loosed a hail of blades and arrows; Jolee stepped forward and stopped the projectiles in midair, then blasted them back with the Force. The Jedi waded into the fray. The last of the One's troops finally broke and ran for other exits. Jace and the others continued on. The entry hall narrowed into a corridor with living and working spaces opening off either side.

At the far end of the hallway was a massive arena; the One was waiting on a raised platform at the far end. He was huge, nearly as tall as Zaalbar, and powerfully built without being heavyset. He carried a double-bladed sword three meters long. "The Black Rakata will never fall to you, outsider!" The One pulled a lever; cage doors rose all around the arena and four full-grown rancors charged out. The One leapt down and rushed Jace. Jolee and Juhani went to work on the rancors, slashing at their arms and legs. Jolee brought one down, but another caught him in its hand. As it gaped its jaws to bite him in half, he threw his saber in. It burst out the beast's back; the rancor dropped him and fell dead. Juhani had sliced the arm off one of the two she was fighting; it roared and reached for her. The Cathar leapt over the massive claws and ran up the rancor's outstretched arm. She slashed the top of its head open as she cartwheeled toward the last monster. Juhani brought both sabers down and chopped the rancor into pieces.

The One howled with fury and charged Jace. He swung, expecting an easy kill, but the One's sword stopped his green blade. "Ha!" cried the One, "My sword is magic metal, and proof against your fire-blades!"

Jace went on the defensive as the One swung the massive double-blade at his head. "How's your technique, though?" Jace asked impudently, "ever seen this before?" He blocked high, then slashed low, severing the One's left leg at the knee. He spun back with the other end of the saber, taking the One's head clean off. The fight was over.

Jace searched the compound and quickly found the scout, who was badly injured. Jolee tended to the Rakatan as Jace looked on. "You… you have saved me from the savages and their war beasts."

Jace nodded. "I was sent by the Council to rescue you."

"I don't know what I could have done if you had not come," blubbered the thankful scout. "I suppose I would be dead now, like the others they captured with me." He tried to stand, but could not. "Thank you for saving me. We should return to the Enclave so I can tell the Council of what you have done." Jace called HK, who lifted the alien easily. The group began their march back to the Elders.

HK carried the scout into the Enclave medical facility; the Elder Council called Jace to the Council room. "Our scout has told us of how you rescued him. His injuries are severe, but we believe he will survive. We are grateful for what you have done." The Chief Elder waggled his ear/eye stalks. "For many generations we have sought a way to enter the Temple and discover the means to destroy the Star Forge. But only those who can command the Force can enter the Temple of the Ancients. That was why we helped you the last time you were here. But you cannot enter the Temple without our help, Revan. Only the ancient rituals of our people can lower the shield for you to enter. The Temple is a place of sacred power. If you are to enter you must do so alone, in the tradition followed by our ancestors for the past thousand generations."

Jace nodded. "I will do as you ask."

Jolee and the others returned to the ship; Jace, the Council, and a group of Enclave priests hiked to the Temple of the Ancients, on a high bluff at the eastern edge of the island. The Elder guide spoke to Jace. "The ritual will take many hours. I suggest you rest and prepare yourself; the Temple is full of Malak's men." Jace nodded and sat to meditate. The Rakata knelt in a circle and began an undulating chant.

* * *

The Chief Elder's head snapped around. "Wait… someone is coming!" It was a moment before Jace felt two familiar presences in the Force. Jolee and Juhani dashed up the path towards the group.

"Wait!" called Jolee urgently. "You can't go in there alone!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jace, "I gave the Council my word."

Juhani shook her head. "We have had a… a premonition. The Force has given us a vision. There is great danger within the Temple. We cannot let you face it alone."

"You might be walking into a trap," Jolee agreed. "Maybe Malak himself is waiting inside. Even if he isn't, that temple will be crawling with Dark Jedi. You'll need all the help you can get."

Jace turned to the Council; the Rakata Elders looked distinctly uncomfortable. "You heard what he said. The Republic is sending a fleet to attack the Star Forge, more than a million beings. If they arrive and the field is still up, they will be helpless prey for the Sith fleet waiting at the Forge."

The Elder put both hands to his head. "But we ignored our sacred traditions before! We allowed you and Malak to enter the Temple together, and brought untold suffering on the galaxy! How can you ask us to defile our tradition again?"

Jace shook his head vehemently. "Your ancestors' tradition led them to build the Star Forge and enslave the stars. It wasn't you breaking with tradition that caused all this, _it was me!_ I awoke the Star Forge and unleashed its ancient evil after thousands of years. I must get up there and undo what I have done, before anyone else gets hurt. If the Republic loses the battle to come, there will be nothing to stop the Sith from marching on the Core worlds and conquering the whole Republic." Jace spread his hands. "I leave it to you. If you will only allow me to enter alone, I will, but my companions believe I need their help."

The Council members looked at each other silently, then the Elder Chieftain turned back to Jace. "We will allow you all to enter. Good luck… Jace Kilraen." The priests resumed their chant. The sound of their voices shifted and throbbed. After some time, the Temple doors began to hum. The shimmering force field faded and disappeared. The Jedi sprinted for the door, reaching it just before the field closed behind them.

The building had the same architecture as the ruins on Dantooine, but was in good repair. Jace led the way into the Temple. Two Sith charged him with sabers drawn. Jace parried and dropped both to the ground. More Dark Jedi rushed into the hallway from the far end and attacked. Juhani and Jolee stepped up and engaged them. Jolee took on the lead Sith, locking blades and hurling him backwards. Juhani leapt over the Sith; the Dark Jedi she was attacking raised his saber to impale her as she landed. Jolee lassoed the Cathar with the Force. She hit the ground next to the Sith and cut him down. Jace moved forward; he and Jolee took on three between them. They dodged and feinted, pressing their attack, giving the Sith no time to organize. Juhani swept in from their blind side, whirling her blue blades to cut the Sith down. The hallway was empty but for the three Jedi.

"Right," said Jace, rubbing his hands together, "according to the Elders, the controls for the disruption field are at the top of the Temple. We need to find the ramp up."

The ramp was not hard to find, but the door was locked and made of cortosis ore. "Oh, of course, that would have been too easy," Jolee grumbled.

"We need to search for the security controls, and quickly," said Juhani." They headed back to the main corridor and began checking rooms. Several were bedrooms occupied by one or two Sith apprentices; the Jedi dispatched them with ease. Jace was taken aback when he opened a door to see a practice room; nearly a dozen apprentices were sparring under the tutelage of two Dark Jedi.

The Sith leader smiled. "Well, students, it appears your next test will be practical. Slay them!" The apprentices charged; Juhani stepped up. She quickly showed the trainee Sith that she was a master duelist. She was surrounded by apprentices, but their numbers did not overmatch her skill, and they fell quickly.

The Cathar spun her sabers and took a defensive stance. "That is what a Jedi can do." The Dark Jedi ignited their sabers and moved in; Jace and Jolee took them on in separate duels. It was over quickly.

The group moved on, breaking a counterattack by Sith heavy droids. They eventually found a console which contained a map of the Temple. Jolee determined that the security station which could unlock the roof ramp was on the lower level. Jace was leading the way there when a barrier slid shut behind him, separating him from the others. Jace knew a trap when he saw one, and continued on down to the catacombs. Two Dark Jedi Masters were waiting. "Revan, you are back," said the woman carrying a single lightsaber.

Jace shook his head. "I am Revan no longer."

"Malak told us what happened to you," she replied, "the Jedi Council has stripped you of your power. You are a shell of what you once were."

"You are not fit to rule the Sith anymore, Revan," said the man, twirling a pair of short sabers, "Darth Malak will reward us greatly for destroying you!"

Jace powered on his saber and held it in front of him, parallel to the floor. "Many have tried," he said quietly. "Governor Tallek Varss on Taris, Master Wren Iscandar and Darth Bandon on Manaan, Master Uthar Wynn on Korriban, countless others whose names I never learned. So far, the only Sith to face me and live is Malak himself." Jace whirled his double-blade and held it above his head in one hand, the other arm pointed at the Sith, palm out. "I offer you the chance to save yourselves. Give up the darkness and walk away."

The two Sith laughed and charged. Jace fended off their initial flurry of attacks and sidestepped to keep them both in front of him. The woman cartwheeled to her right and came in on Jace's off-hand side. Jace parried and caught the man's attack on his second blade. The male Sith struck at Jace with his unblocked off-hand saber. Jace twisted his double-blade and threw both Sith back. They collected themselves and tried again. This time the woman shot lightning as the man charged. Jace blocked the violet bolt with his empty left hand and spun his saber to deflect the man's twin strikes. He redirected the lightning at the man, who was forced to block it with his sabers. The woman jumped at him, slashing. Jace struck her with his best Force push, slamming her into a wall. She crumpled, winded, and Jace rushed the man while she was getting back to her feet. The Sith was caught off-guard by Jace's unexpected offensive, and Jace was able to back him up. He spun and swept the Sith's legs, then finished him before he could recover.

Jace turned to face the woman. She was standing with her saber overhead, tip pointed right at his eyes. "You killed my husband, Revan. I will avenge him; I'll tear you apart." Her tone of voice belied her aggressive words; she was unsure of herself.

"He attacked me, and gave me no choice," said Jace evenly. "You must know that you are beaten; you can still surrender. Throw down your weapons, and live."

The Sith Master bared her teeth. "I will _break_ you, Revan." Jace felt a surge in the dark side; she was drawing on her rage for strength. He dodged as the fallen Sith's lightsabers flew towards him from behind. They came to a stop in front of the Sith, and she angled all three sabers offensively.

Jace shook his head sadly. "Okay, we'll do it the hard way." He shifted his stance. "I've seen that trick before." The Sith sent both hovering sabers flying at him and charged. Jace spun his double-blade to stop all three strikes and countered with quick slashes from both sides. The Sith blocked both Jace's blades with the hovering sabers and slashed at Jace's hilt with her own scarlet blade. Jace simply allowed the strike to hit home on the phrik alloy handle, always a useful surprise. He shoved and the Sith woman staggered back. Jace destroyed both floating lightsabers before she could stop him. She stood in the corner of the room, back to the wall and the dead Sith at her feet.

She looked at Jace, and he felt her anger drain away, replaced by sorrow. He stepped back. "It's not too late. Just drop your weapon and walk out of here."

The Sith hesitated a moment, then looked down at the body. Her head snapped back up, face twisted with grief; she screamed and charged. Jace dropped under her attack and cut her in half. He quickly found the security computer and opened the door to the temple top.

Jace left the catacomb to find his companions waiting, concern on their faces. Jace grinned. "I'm still here. Let's get to the disruption field controls." The Jedi raced back to the upper level ramp. The door opened to reveal a sun-drenched rooftop under a brilliant blue sky. At the far end of the wide rooftop was a stone archway which led to a landing pad. A G-wing shuttle sat on the pad, and a lone figure in red and black stood waiting. The Jedi approached; Jace felt a familiar presence. His jaw dropped as he saw it was Bastila. She wore her red leather drape, but her bodysuit was black leather, not orange silk.

"Revan-I knew you'd come for me," she said. "Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the Temple again, but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore. Not since you've changed."

"Quickly, Bastila-come with us," said Juhani urgently, "we have to escape before Malak arrives!"

Bastila laughed strangely. "Escape? You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith. I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council."

Jace felt a horrible sick sensation in his gut. "No, Bastila!" he cried, "don't do this!"

Bastila sneered. "You say that as if the dark side is some terrible entity. The Jedi Council has brainwashed you like all the others. Like they once did with me." She gazed at Jace. "They speak of the dark side as if it is something to be feared. But in reality their only goal is to manipulate those who are strong in the Force. The fear of the dark side is a tool to maintain control." Bastila looked into Jace's eyes with a fearsome intensity. "Why do you think the Jedi forbid you and Malak from joining the Mandalorian Wars? They knew you would realize your true potential and break free of their domination. Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council have been using me the same way they once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew one day I would surpass them all."

Jace balled his hands into fists. "No-I don't believe it! How could you betray us like this, Bastila?"

Bastila frowned. "I resisted at first. I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi, emptying my mind. I even tried to murder myself, Revan, so that Malak couldn't use me against you. But you never came, and after a week of endless tortures I finally saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and pain. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right! The Jedi Council gladly used my Battle Meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child-like an inferior. They were jealous of my power… of what I could become!" She snapped her head left and right, raving. "They wanted me to bow and call them Master and follow their Code and obey their every order. But all the while they were exploiting my Battle Meditation for their own use!"

Jace shook his head. "Don't be lured in by these Sith lies, Bastila!"

"Lies?" Bastila scoffed, "you are the one living a lie, Revan. The Jedi Council made you into something you are not; they programmed you to be their slave. You used to be Revan, Master of the Sith, but no longer. You are simply a pawn of the Jedi Council and the Republic they serve… like I was until Malak freed me from their shackles!" She angled her head thoughtfully. "A pity the power you once had is so diluted in you. You could have been as strong as I am, now… stronger, even. But that will never happen, now. With the power of the Star Forge, Malak will destroy the Republic and conquer the galaxy." She ignited her lightsaber; the yellow blades extended, then shifted through orange to the iconic Sith red. "And I will be the apprentice at his side… after I prove my worth by killing you!"

She unleashed a monstrous Force wave; both Jolee and Juhani were hurled backwards, but Jace was unmoved. He parried with his unpowered saber hilt, not wanting to hurt the woman he loved. Bastila attacked aggressively and Jace was forced to extend his saber blades to protect himself. This duel was not like their sparring matches on Dantooine; both Jace and Bastila had dramatically increased in skill since then. Bastila spun her saber, throwing four strikes at Jace's left side in quick succession. He stepped to his right and kicked her in the side. She was knocked to the ground but quickly rolled back to her feet and came at him again. Juhani and Jolee moved to support Jace, but he waved them away. Bastila let out a war cry and rushed at him, swinging at shoulder height. Jace flipped over her and punched her in the kidneys. She grunted in pain and stood stiffly, putting a hand to her back.

"Enough, Bastila," called Jace, "Stop this before someone gets hurt!"

She fixed him with a burning glare. "You've no idea what you face, Revan. My new powers are unmatched!" She came in again, putting her full weight into each swing. Jace blocked high and slashed at Bastila's legs. "Fool!" she cried, leaping for a spinning heel kick. Jace dropped his saber, caught her by the ankle, and slammed her into the ground. He heard bones snap; Bastila got up painfully, dousing her saber as she held her ribs.

"You are stronger than I would have thought possible, after what the Jedi Council did to you," said Bastila. "Seems that Malak was wrong-the power of the dark side is not lost to you after all, Revan."

Jace made a cutting motion with his hand. "I'm not Revan anymore. I'm Jace Kilraen, and I draw my power from the light."

Bastila's face twisted. "You can deny what you are Revan, but you are only fooling yourself. I know the truth. I have seen the shadows inside your mind. Remember, I was there when you nearly died in the trap set by the Jedi Council. I used the Force to preserve your life, Revan. We are forever linked by my actions on that bridge!"

Jace smiled. "That is how I know you will come back to the light."

Bastila shook her head. "These are not your true feelings, Revan. You are speaking as a tool of the Jedi Council-as I once did. But now I see how the Jedi used us both! The Council tried to exploit the bond between us. They hoped I would draw out your memories to lead them to the Star Forge. We were slaves to their will-like all who follow the Jedi Code!" She smiled at him. "But in our shared visions of the Star Maps I also felt the so-called taint within you. I resisted it at first, but now I embrace the power of the dark side- _your_ dark side!"

Jace spread his hands. "If you have gone to the dark because of me, than I am truly sorry. Learn from my mistakes, Bastila. It isn't too late to come back to the light!"

"Mistakes?" asked Bastila, amused. "No, Revan-the only mistake you are making is the one you are making now! You deny yourself the power that is yours by right! Only now do I realize how strong you are." She pointed emphatically. "You deserve to be the true Master of the Sith, not Malak. I see this now. Together we can destroy your old apprentice. Join with me and reclaim your lost identity!"

Jace shook his head sadly. "Turn away from this path, Bastila. The dark side leads only to destruction."

Juhani nodded. "Bastila, it is not too late for you to be saved. The teachings of the Jedi can lead you from the dark side back into the light and a true understanding of the Force."

Bastila sneered. "You are beneath my contempt, Juhani. When you felt the power of the dark side you fled to a cave like some cowering animal! You know nothing of the Force or its true potential!" She turned back to Jace. "But you, Revan-the power of the dark side is yours to command! You can use it to destroy Malak! With my help you could rule over the entire galaxy!"

"The Dark Lord Revan is dead," said Jace firmly, "I am a servant of the light now."

Bastila snarled. "You are a pathetic fool, Revan! Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an empire, but now I will be at Lord Malak's side instead!" She shot out an arm, pointing a finger at Jace and the others like a deadly curse. "You will be crushed with the Republic and all the fools who bow down to the Jedi Council! No one can stand against the power of the Star Forge and the Sith fleet!" She turned and ran to her shuttle with Force-enhanced speed.

"Bastila!" called Jace; she stopped and looked back. "Never doubt that I am coming for you," he let his face harden, "one way or the other." Bastila opened her mouth to speak, then closed the hatch without saying anything. The G-wing's engines whined, and it lifted off and soared away. Jace turned away, tears streaming from his eyes. He disabled the disruption field and led the Jedi out of the Temple.

Jace and the others emerged from the trail onto the beach; the rest of the crew was waiting just outside the ship. "You're back!" cried Carth. "But where's Bastila? Is she alive? What happened inside that temple?"

Jace could barely get the words out. "Bastila has fallen to the dark side. She fled to the Star Forge."

Carth reeled. "The dark side? Bastila? No! No! How could that happen?"

Jolee shook his head sadly. "She was always in danger of being seduced to the dark side, Carth. Bastila was strong, but she was always impatient and headstrong. Malak preyed upon her weaknesses. This planet is a tainted place, the Star Forge and the Temple have twisted the Force into an instrument of evil-just as Malak has twisted Bastila into a servant of the Sith."

"She can still be saved, can't she?" asked Jace anxiously.

Jolee shrugged. "Malak has a strong hold on Bastila now-it will be difficult for her to break free of his influence, especially considering her long association with you. Remember the bond that was forged when she rekindled the spark that was your life. Through that bond she touched your memories… and also the echo of the dark taint within you."

"But there's still hope for her, right?" asked Carth hopefully. "I mean, Revan rejected the dark side so Bastila could too, right? We still might be able to save her."

Jace nodded. "We can try… and we will."

"I don't know what fate awaits us," said Juhani, "but I sense Bastila still has a role to play in the events to come. I have no doubt she will be waiting for us on the Star Forge."

Jace sighed. "We have to go and confront her. Whether we can save her or not," his throat tightened, and he couldn't speak for a moment. "We must make sure Malak can't use Bastila's Battle Meditation against the Republic fleet when it arrives."

"Let's go, then," said Carth, "before she has time to organize a bigger welcoming committee." The crew boarded the ship and Carth lifted off for the Star Forge.


	28. Star Forge, part four

Disclaimer: I didn't design the _Dynamic_ -class freighter, _Interdictor_ -class heavy cruiser, or _Hammerhead_ -class light cruiser.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ climbed out of Rakata Prime's atmosphere. Ahead, the Star Forge hung still and silent, constantly drawing on the star below. Republic and Sith capital ships were visible, and small flashes of light showed that fighter craft were engaging each other. T3 flew while Carth and Jace stood at the holodisplay to communicate with the incoming Republic fleet. The holodisplay projected the image of a woman in her late sixties, wearing a Republic Navy uniform. "This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the _Ebon Hawk_ , do you read us?"

"Admiral Dodonna, this is Carth Onasi," he replied. "We are receiving your transmission."

"Carth, I'm glad to see you're still alive," said the admiral. "We've begun our assault on the Star Forge, but we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build something of this scope?"

Carth shook his head. "The Star Forge wasn't constructed by the Sith, Admiral. We don't have time for me to fully explain it, but that space station is far older than you can imagine."

"Maybe we should pull the fleet back and retreat," mused Dodonna, "I don't know if we have the firepower to go up against this alien technology."

"You can't do that, Admiral," said Carth. "The Star Forge is a factory of immense power. It's been churning out the capital ships, snub fighters and assault droids that have powered the Sith war effort. You have to destroy the Star Forge now or you'll be fighting an unending wave of reinforcements."

Dodonna nodded. "Then I guess we have no choice. But it isn't going to be easy. I can't even get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge. The Sith fleet is too well organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter our every strategy."

"It's because of Bastila, Admiral," said Carth, "she turned to the dark side and became Malak's apprentice. We suspect she's somewhere on that space station right now, using her Battle Meditation against you and your fleet."

Admiral Dodonna nodded; her image shifted to the side and a short alien joined her. "This is Master Vandar. A number of Jedi Knights have joined our fleet under his command."

"If Bastila is using her power to augment the Sith then Malak's fleet is invincible," said Vandar gravely. "Our only hope is to somehow stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation."

"How can we do that if she's on the space station?" asked the admiral.

Jace stepped up to the holodisplay. "I'm taking this vessel in to land on the Forge; I have three Jedi on board to go after Bastila. A few other groups of Jedi landing around the station would be useful as well. They should go after the production lines, repair bays, and refueling and rearming stations to keep the Forge from sending more ships into the fight."

Carth spoke up. "Admiral, we'll need fighter escort."

Dodonna frowned. "I hate to ask you this after all you've done, Carth."

"Don't worry, Admiral," said Carth, "The _Ebon Hawk_ and her crew are going to see this through to the end." Admiral Dodonna faded out; Carth returned to the cockpit.

"Master Vandar, a moment, please," called Jace.

The Jedi Master turned back to the camera. "Yes, Padawan Jace?"

"I know," Jace said simply.

Vandar sagged. "I am beyond sorry, young one. Tearing your mind apart was a terrible crime. We didn't know any other way to stop the Sith, but that doesn't make our sin any less. Can you forgive us, Revan?"

Jace smiled. "Never call me Revan again. I prefer Jace." Vandar lowered his head; tears rolled down the old Master's cheeks. "Now tell me, Master. How do I save Bastila?"

Vandar shrugged. "How did you save Juhani, or the Sith who followed you from Korriban? You always had a gift for turning people to your way of thinking, Rev- I mean, Jace. Your bond with Bastila is unique; her fate and yours are intertwined in a way that we have never seen. Your destiny leads to the Star Forge where Bastila and Malak are waiting. What happens there is in your hands. May the Force be with you."

Jace ended the transmission; the holodisplay shifted to fire-control. Mission and Zaalbar took their seats, T3 plugged in, and HK headed up to the dorsal turret. Jace took the copilot's position next to Carth, with Canderous at his usual station in the chin gunner/navigator seat. The radio crackled. " _Ebon Hawk_ , this is Silver Leader. Fleet has assigned my fighter squadron to escort you. I am sending coordinates for the landing zone; Gold Squadron is on station in case you need bomber support. A second transport is inbound to your landing zone as well."

A sleek silver vessel swung into formation with the freighter; a familiar voice came over the comm. " _Ebon Hawk_ , this is the _Shifting Shadow_. Father, what are your instructions?"

Carth grinned. "Dustil, I'll lead the way in. Fire coverage is as follows: your quads cover high and low; your twin guns have the rear. My top turret and chin gun have forward, my wing turrets have the sides."

"Aye, aye, _Hawk_ ," replied Dustil, " _Shadow_ out."

The two ships shifted into a line-ahead formation, with a dozen fighters sweeping in front of them. Ahead, the battle raged around the Star Forge; five support ships lay in wait, along with a swarm of interceptors.

" _Ebon Hawk_ to fleet command," called Carth, "there is a Sith flotilla blocking our path; three destroyers and a pair of frigates. We need more than that bomber squadron to make it past."

" _Hawk_ , your group is to continue on course," came the reply, "A cruiser is on the way to clear those ships."

In a moment, Jace saw the large warship coming from the right. It was _Hammerhead_ -class, like the _Endar Spire_. " _Ebon Hawk_ , this is the _Harbinger_. We are moving to engage the Sith ships in your path." The fight was desperate and close. The _Harbinger_ had the smaller Sith ships outclassed, but they were faster, especially the frigates. The cruiser was able to knock out two destroyers and damage the third, but the frigates launched a salvo of proton torpedoes and wrecked the _Harbinger_ 's weapons systems. "Sorry, _Hawk_. That's all we can do. _Harbinger_ is withdrawing for repairs."

Carth pursed his lips and studied the situation. " _Ebon Hawk_ to Gold Leader-we need an attack run on the two Sith frigates." The bombers dove towards the Sith ships; the Sith fighter wing broke formation and moved to intercept. "Silver, it's your turn, scatter those bandits! _Shadow_ , we're going in behind the bombers. That damaged destroyer is yours-ready torpedoes."

Dustil acknowledged and the two ships bored in. The Republic and Sith fighters met and tangled into a swirling fight, with blaster fire zipping in all directions. The bombers made it through largely unscathed and rolled in on the Sith frigates. The Gold Squadron pilots wove through a punishing wall of quad laser fire to release their torpedoes against the Sith warships. One frigate's engine room was blown apart, and it slowed out of formation and began to spiral down into the star. The second ship took hits to its bridge and sensor arrays and its fire slackened as the gunners were forced to aim by eye. The _Ebon Hawk_ and _Shifting Shadow_ soared between them and dove toward the destroyer. Several fighters broke out of the dogfight to pursue. They scored hits on the _Shadow_ , but didn't stop her attack. Carth swooped at the destroyer, the _Hawk'_ s guns hammering away and drawing the ship's fire. As they pulled out, Dustil launched his two torpedoes. One struck amidships doing little damage, but the other hit the main reactor and the destroyer was obliterated. Carth marked a landing zone, and the Hawk and Shadow continued on to the Star Forge.

* * *

Carth led the way into a docking bay in the central spherical section of the Star Forge. The LZ was hot; dozens of Sith troopers and war droids were firing from catwalks, hatchways, and hasty defensive postions on the pad. Canderous opened up with the chin gun, returning fire as best he could. Fortunately, they only had to buy time for Dustil to bring the Shadow into the bay and swing the larger, slower ship around, allowing Sarna, Yun, and Marks to join in with the three twin repeaters in the stern. The hail of fire forced the Sith to cover. Both ships lowered their ramps, and the crews rushed out, sweeping the defenders out of the bay.

Jace looked over the group who had made it to the Star Forge with him. "This is the plan," he said, "Non-Jedi will remain here and hold the docking bay for our exit. What is left of Silver and Gold Squadrons are patrolling just outside. Several other groups of Jedi have landed; they are attacking the Star Forge's facilities to help our fleet. Belaya, take your group and do the same. Juhani, Jolee, and I are going after Bastila."

Zaalbar stepped forward. "I'm coming with you, Jace."

Jace shook his head. "No, you're not. By your life-debt, I order you: keep Mission safe."

Zaalbar opened his mouth to object, then closed it and nodded. "Good luck." T3 let out a whooping whistle. Canderous made a fist and pounded his chest above his heart: a Mandalorian salute. Carth saluted more conventionally; Mission threw Jace a thumbs-up.

HK raised his cannon. "Request: give that meatbag Malak my regards."

Jace led his Jedi into the Star Forge's corridors. At the first junction, Belaya and her group split off, leaving Jace and the others to continue towards the Star Forge's central shaft. The corridor opened into a large room filled with large modular storage containers. As the Jedi approached, Sith soldiers stood up on top of the boxes and opened fire. Jace and the others batted their blaster fire back at them. The containers opened up to reveal dozens of war droids, and more troopers charged from behind them with vibroswords and double-blades. Juhani and Jace took on the swordsmen; they carved a path through the Sith, slowed only by their sheer numbers. Jolee summoned a Force whirlwind, flinging droids and troopers into the air. More and more Sith entered the fray, both man and machine. Jolee braced his feet and raised both arms; his entire body tensed with his effort. The vortex expanded to fill the entire chamber. Entire cargo modules with droids still inside were drawn into the air and spun around the room. Jolee broke the whirlwind with precise timing, hurling dozens of large pieces of debris at the enemy. The Sith attack was literally crushed. The Sith troopers broke and ran, but the war droids made a hopeless last stand like the automatons they were.

A massive tank droid stomped into the room. It fired on Juhani with a twin cannon turret and engaged Jace with a flamethrower. Jace lifted a piece of shattered container between himself and the flames. He threw his saber beneath the improvised shield, severing one of the droid's legs. It crashed to the ground; Jace was on the droid in a flash, shredding its computer core. The Jedi searched the ambush site and found a door control.

Massive hangar doors slid open to reveal a beam of yellow-orange light. The core of the Star Forge was a cylindrical space kilometers tall; there was a circular catwalk on each deck, with many doors on the outside wall. A curving ramp spiraled around the inside, connecting the decks. The shaft housed huge array of tractor beams, moving subassemblies and finished vehicles up from the factory area to the launching bays. As Jace watched, the entire hangar bay of a cruiser floated up the beam, with a squadron of Sith fighters already locked into the catapult rails. A Sith landing craft descended from above; it fired at the Jedi with twin repeaters turrets in the forward fuselage. Jace and the others took cover; the shuttle pivoted and dropped its rear ramp. Standing in the troop compartment was a squad of battle droids. They dropped to the ramp and opened fire.

Jolee swore and grabbed at his side. "Watch it, you two, they're using slugthrowers!" Juhani moved in, moving too fast for the droids to track. She scattered them with a blast of the Force, then slashed at one of the droid riflemen. It parried her attack with a vibroblade bayonet and knocked her backward with its rifle butt. Jace moved in to help and got a slash in on one droid's head. His saber didn't cut the robot's armor; another droid fired at Jace, grazing his shoulder. The Jedi retreated to cover among the containers.

"Cortosis-plated droids," said Juhani worriedly. "That's a new one."

"Stay down, I've got this taken care of," Jolee grunted. He lifted the tank droid chassis and threw it at the advancing battle droids. The droids tried to dodge, but were crushed by the tumbling wreckage. The Jedi emerged from cover to a horrific sight. The crushed droids were leaking blood and gore; it appeared that the droid shells had housed living brains and organs.

"Oh, my God," said Jace, "what am I looking at?"

Juhani shook her head. "I'd heard about these, but I thought it was rumors, or propaganda. The organic brain allows the droid to move and fight like a living being. They're not really alive, they just… 'recycle' dead soldiers." She looked at Jace. "This place is an abomination! We must destroy it, before this evil can spread any farther."

They moved out onto the ramp and headed up towards the command deck at the top of the shaft. As they reached the next deck, Sith apprentices and Dark Jedi swarmed onto the catwalk and charged. Jace and his companions ignited their sabers and met the attack head-on. These Sith were numerous but lacked the skill of those he had fought on Korriban or the _Leviathan_. They made their stand on the ramp standing shoulder to shoulder, six or eight at a time, facing the three Jedi. Jace advanced slowly, trying not to take on more than two at once. Juhani was everywhere, knocking foes off balance and opening holes in the enemy defense for Jolee to exploit. The Sith were too tightly packed for any real swordplay, so they simply surged forward and died on the Jedi's blades, hoping to be lucky. The mob of apprentices thinned as the Jedi struck them down by the dozens. Sith Masters joined the defense, fighting singly or in pairs. Jolee hung back to counter their Force attacks and let Jace and Juhani take them on with lightsabers. The Jedi had almost reached the deck below the command center when Sith fighters hovered into view in the central shaft. They began firing their cannon at the ramp, hovering in the beam like airspeeders. Juhani took a fantastic leap over the railing, landing nimbly on one of the fighters' wings. The Cathar lopped the wing off with her saber, then sprang to a destroyer's laser turret. She threw her sabers at the remaining fighters. One was destroyed, and another spun out of control, firing wildly into the Sith defenders. Jace and Jolee pressed their attack, finishing the last of the Sith. Juhani jumped from one piece to another until she had reached the highest catwalk. She ran to meet them in front of the command center door.

The Cathar reached for the door control, but Jolee stopped her. "No, Juhani, this is as far as we go."

Jace frowned at Jolee. "Why stop here?"

The old Jedi smiled. "Swirling Force, my boy. Bastila is in there, and the rest is up to you. We're going back to the ship; we'll wait for you there." He turned away; Juhani followed. Jace watched them until they entered the hallway back to the _Ebon Hawk_ , then opened the command center door.

* * *

Bastila was sitting cross-legged with her back to him, watching a huge hologram of the battle. As Jace approached, she stood and turned to face him. "Revan-I knew you'd come for me."

Jace spread his hands. "I told you I would, and I meant it-both times. I'll never give up on you, Bastila. I know you can still be saved."

"You are wasting your time," she said contemptuously. "I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan." Her expression was twisted and cruel; Jace was shocked to see that her eyes had changed from grey to a sickly yellow. "Now you must pay the price. Here on the Star Forge the power of the dark side is at its strongest. This time you will not defeat me!"

The entire room emitted an odd metallic hum; violet lightning gathered along the walls and ceiling. It struck Bastila from every direction. Bastila smiled, invigorated. She ignited her saber and charged; Jace parried and the two circled, looking for an advantage. Bastila spun her saber underhand in an attempt to knock Jace's guard up and expose his side to a slash. Jace stepped in, denying her room to generate big swings. Their blades sizzled in a saber lock; Bastila threw Jace back with surprising strength.

 _She's drawing on the Star Forge,_ thought Jace, _this won't be easy_. Bastila charged back in with a spinning leap, bringing her blade down with her entire weight behind it. Jace angled his saber to deflect the blow without taking the brunt of the impact. He shoved, and Bastila fell and rolled to the side; she scrambled quickly to her feet. Bastila held her saber diagonally and flicked one blade at Jace's eyes before stepping in and slashing the other end low at his left knee. Jace blocked and swung a kick into Bastila's unguarded left side. She stumbled backward, grimacing in pain and holding her recently healed ribs.

"I see now why Malak followed you," said Bastila. "Even though you are only a shell of your former self, you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord. You were a fool to give it all up and follow the light side."

Jace doused his saber. "I am as strong in the light as I ever was following the dark side."

Bastila smiled. "The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before! I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters." She placed her hands on her hips. "As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"

Jace shook his head. "You're wrong, Bastila. You have only yourself to draw on for strength. As you face me, you also face my friends and fellow Jedi. They share their strength with me, for all our sakes. You may draw on your hate and rage, but in the end, a Sith is always alone."

Bastila shot him a look full of sorrow and hate. "You would _never_ have been alone, Revan. I offered myself to you fully. I would have been apprentice, and friend, and lover. We would have stood together against the entire galaxy, and I would have been glad to be yours. But you chose them, the unworthy people of the Republic, and the weak Jedi they serve." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "You chose them… over me. So I chose the dark side."

"What kind of life is the dark side, Bastila?" cried Jace, "you're dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal!"

"No, Revan," retorted Bastila, "it is _you_ who are doomed!"

The command center hummed a second time; Bastila raised her lightsaber for the dark energy to strike. As the violet lightning hit her, she stretched out her free hand and directed a Force storm at Jace. Five separate bolts arced from her fingers; Jace caught the electricity on his saber and deflected it to strike the walls all around him. Bastila ran at him, howling with fury; Jace met her halfway and they clashed. She forced him on the defensive, hammering on his guard from all directions. He retreated, parrying and dodging as best he could, but Bastila was able to inflict small wounds all the same. She began throwing kicks and chops, knowing that Jace was trying to avoid hurting her.

 _Can't save her like this,_ Jace realized, _I have to win the fight first. So, as usual, time to change the rules._ Jace surprised Bastila, attacking her all-out with his full might. He did not wait to defend her attacks; instead he struck at Bastila and forced her back. They dueled all around the map in the center of the room. Titanic energies surged and crashed as they blasted each other with the Force. Their swordplay scarred the walls and floor, Jace attacking and Bastila retreating, shock on her face. She threw a flurry of quick strikes to distract him, then cartwheeled to the side and stabbed at Jace's back. He blocked her and slammed his hilt into her stomach. Bastila's breath whooshed out and she dropped to one knee. Bastila tried to catch him by surprise with a powerful uppercut from below; Jace was not fooled. He caught her wrist and threw her to the floor. Bastila hit and rolled before flipping back to her feet. She came in again, wrath getting the better of her judgment. Bastila locked sabers with Jace one final time, throwing everything she had into forcing the crossed blades through his flesh. Jace dropped down below her blades and Bastila lurched forward, off balance. Jace struck as she went past him; he gashed her leg, just as their very first opponent had nearly a year ago. The cut was not life-threatening, but Bastila could barely stand, let alone fight. She conceded defeat by bowing her head and switching off her saber.

Jace reached out to help her stand, but she threw his arm off and limped away to sit on the edge of the holodisplay. "This is not possible!" said Bastila. "You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"

Jace shrugged. "Now you see that the dark side is not stronger than the light."

"Yes," Bastila sighed, looking down, "I see you speak the truth. I am no match for you." She looked up into his eyes. "Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer. End my life quickly."

"No one deserves execution," said Jace, "no matter what their crimes."

She looked up desperately. "What other choice do you have? I have fallen to the dark side. I am the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."

Jace shook his head. "Bastila, I _was_ the Dark Lord himself. The Council gave me a second chance; you deserve no less."

Bastila looked down despondently. "No… I'm not strong enough. There is too much anger inside me now, too much hatred and fear. I can no longer find peace in the Force."

Jace clasped her hand. "Use our bond, then. Take your strength from me."

Bastila smiled sadly. "You always had more strength than I did. I told you that. I felt so… helpless before your destiny. You were Revan and I couldn't tell you… it was agonizing! Even worse when I began to… feel closer to you. I despised myself for it. And even now I feel your strength. It does help me, thank you. I think I can face the end, now, if you are the one to end it for me."

"I could never kill you," said Jace. "I love you, Bastila. I can't abandon you, ever."

"You love me?" Bastila snorted. "I… there was a time when I yearned for and yet dreaded to hear those words." Bastila tilted her head. "It was my fault, did you know? I created your new identity. I don't mean I used our bond to place it in your mind. I designed 'Jace Kilraen,' shaped the memories of your false past. I made Jace a good man…" She blushed. "I made you the perfect man, at least to me. And then, in time, I realized that it wasn't the memories. Revan-you-were a good man all along. I couldn't help falling for you. I loved you too, but I could never… face who you were. Malak knew how I felt. Any part of the light that was within me would be extinguished when I killed you." Bastila put both hands to her head. "But what good is love? It cannot save me from the sea of blackness I am drowning in. I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! How can I atone for that?"

Jace reached into his belt pouch. "Remember who you are." He placed the holocron on the deck. Bastila's father appeared before her. She swallowed hard, trying to regain control of herself. Jace slipped an arm under her shoulders and turned her towards the holodisplay. "Bastila, we made it. We're on the Star Forge, and our mission is not over. There are a million beings of the Republic fighting out there, and they need their Battle Maiden."

Bastila brightened. "Yes… I could join you in your battle against the Dark Lord. That alone would not make up for all I have done, yet… it would be a step in the right direction." She looked at Jace strangely. "But how would you be able to trust me? How do you know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"

Jace dropped his saber and spread his arms wide. "Then kill me, Bastila. I don't want to live a moment without you. I love you and I believe in you."

Bastila nodded gratefully. "You will go on to defeat Malak, of this I have little doubt. You will have gone from being the Sith Lord, himself, to the savior of our galaxy." Her eyes were grey once more. "And… you said you loved me. This may not be the best time to say it, but… I love you, too. With all my heart."

Jace cocked his head. "You aren't afraid to love anymore?"

Bastila chuckled. "After this? No, nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you." She took a breath. "You should go. Malak awaits. This isn't over, yet… for any of us. I will stay here in this chamber and use my Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet. You have to hurry. Once I turn the battle in the Republic's favor we won't have much time to escape the Star Forge before it is destroyed. Good luck, my love… and may the Force be with you."


	29. Star Forge, part five

Disclaimer: Come on, I've been doing this every chapter!

* * *

Jace left Bastila to begin her Battle Meditation and walked alone out of the Command Center. The rest of the command deck was filled with Malak's laboratories: he had been designing new weapons for the Star Forge to build, like the cortosis droids Jace had faced earlier. Malak was up ahead, on an observation deck atop the central sphere. Bastila had never been allowed into the rooms Jace was walking through, so she could not tell him what to expect. The room was filled with large matter synthesizers; Jace supposed they could quickly make parts for whatever experiments Malak was conducting. He passed a door leading back to the lower decks. Jace made a mental note to use it for his escape, if he got the chance. _Malak is very skilled. I may have to simply hold him here while the Star Forge is destroyed around us._ He continued through the room, past terminals and crates to a large door. If Bastila's directions were right, it was the entrance to a corridor leading to Malak's viewing platform. Jace heard lightsaber combat and opened the door, ready for action. Malak was in the hallway, fighting two Jedi Knights from Vandar's group. Before Jace could stop him, the Dark Lord had cut down both Jedi. Malak turned toward Jace.

"I tire of this game, Revan," said Malak. "You have been a thorn in my side from the moment I seized the mantle of Dark Lord from your feeble grasp!" He raised his fist, then opened his hand to show dark side lightning jumping between his fingers. "You made a mistake coming here, Revan. The Star Forge fuels my command of the dark side. You are no match for me here. And this time you will not escape!"

Jace stared down the Dark Lord. "It's you who can't escape, Malak. Surrender and the Jedi might show you mercy."

"Is that what you call it?" spat Malak, "you think stripping away your power and your identity was an act of mercy, Revan? I would rather die!"

Jace spread his hands. "I was saved from the darkness, Malak. You can be too, if you wish."

Malak waved dismissively. "Spoken like a true slave of the Jedi Code. Save your preaching, Revan-I will have none of it! You are an insignificant speck beneath my notice. I have surpassed you in every way and accomplished what you never could… I have unleashed the full potential of this Rakatan factory!" He surprised Jace with a Force push, throwing him back through the door. "You had no idea of the power within this place! Its very walls are alive with dark side energies! And now, my old master, I will let the Star Forge itself destroy you!" The door slammed shut and sealed. Jace spun as he heard the machinery whir to life.

Beams of light shot out of the matter synthesizers and struck the ground. As each flash faded, a battle droid appeared and marched toward him. Jace gaped. _The Star Forge can create fully working machinery all at once._ Some droids opened fire with blasters; others closed the distance and attacked Jace with vibroblade claws. Every type of combat droid Jace had ever seen was being generated in numbers. Jace deflected blaster bolts and threw droids around with the Force. He cut down one enemy after another, but the synthesizers kept making more. Jace threw his lightsaber at the matter emitter head, but it bounced off a force field. Jace was forced to retreat; more droids ran past him without attacking to cut off his escape. Jace threw a Force wave, shattering more than twenty droids against the walls. That gained him some breathing space, but he lacked Jolee's skill with pure Force attacks. He had to take out those synthesizers! As long as they continued in operation, the droids would swarm him under. The mass of war machines was pressing him back towards the Command Center. _Can't let them get to her._ If Bastila's meditation broke, the Sith fleet would overwhelm the Republic forces.

Jace was frantically trying to come up with a plan when the side door opened. Belaya, Yuthura, and Dustil came through at a run and attacked the droid swarm. Yuthura blasted one of the droids with Force lightning. The bolt was different than any he had seen before: instead of being violet, it was a shining silver-white. It arced from one robot to the next, destroying more than ten. Belaya joined Jace and the Twi'lek in pushing back the tide of droids. Dustil drew his father's old blaster in his left hand and a lightsaber in his right. The pistol's blasts were now blue-white, as was Dustil's lightsaber. Dustil's fire passed cleanly through the force fields and wrecked one matter synthesizer after another until none remained. Without their endless reinforcements, the remaining droids fell quickly.

Jace turned to Belaya, concern on his face. "Dak and Thalia?"

The Padawan smiled reassuringly. "Both alive. Thalia was badly hurt by cortosis bio-droids, and Dak escorted her back to the ships."

Jace sighed with relief. "Dustil, what did you do to that blaster? I've never seen it pierce shields before."

The young man held up the pistol. "I tuned two focusing crystals, one for my saber and one for this. It fires much slower now, but is more powerful. I can use the Force to alter the bolts it fires. I'm still experimenting, but so far I can produce shield piercing, stun organics and droids, and even curve the bolts a little as they fly through the air."

Jace looked over at Yuthura Ban. "It's good to see you walking in the light."

"My old Master survived the Sith attack on Dantooine," she said. "He's with Vandar's strike team-he cried when he saw me again." She looked down. "I was embarrassed to see his weakness. Old habits die hard. But… it felt good, too. It felt good to know he missed me, that he worried about me. The Council said they would give me time to decide if I wanted to try again." She smiled. "I didn't need the time. I knew the right decision; I'm not the foolish young girl I once was. We defectors-the Sith you saved-wanted badly to come on this mission, to help you. Belaya and my Master convinced the Council to allow us to come and help."

Jace cocked his head. "And what about all the slavers you wanted to fight?"

Yuthura ran a hand along her lekku thoughtfully. "You know, I'd forgotten all about that until I spoke to you about it on Korriban. Strange, considering my hate for them is what made me leave the Jedi. I think… I think I've got to help myself, first, before I can help anyone else. Maybe once that happens, I can work with the Jedi to make a difference. My Master said that my experience with the dark side could make me a very wise Jedi." She shook her head. "The Sith bring more misery than the slavers ever did… I don't know why I didn't see that before. I may not be able to change everything at once like I wanted to… but it would feel good to really help someone, for a change."

Jace took a calming breath. "I need to confront Malak. You should get back to the _Shadow_."

Yuthura bit her lip and nodded. "May the Force be with you, my friend. I hope we will see each other again." Belaya led the two new Jedi back towards the docking bay. Jace opened the door and stepped onto the observation deck.

* * *

The viewing platform was a huge circular room with a massive transparisteel dome overhead and a raised walkway around the perimeter. The Star Forge's three massive towers loomed over the platform; beyond the window, the Sith and Republic fleets could be seen furiously exchanging fire. The central floor was ringed with stasis beams; in each one was a corpse wrapped in arcs of pale green electricity. Malak was watching the battle outside. He turned to face Jace, smiling slightly. "Well done, Revan. I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought; stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."

Jace met Malak's gaze steadily. "The light side is stronger than you know, Malak."

The Dark Lord angled his head thoughtfully. "I am tempted to try and capture you alive, Revan. Then I could break your will and bind you to me as my apprentice, as I did Bastila. You would be a far greater asset to me than even Bastila and her Battle Meditation, if I could control you. But is it worth the risk? Perhaps you are too powerful to be my apprentice. I betrayed you when I realized my own strength was greater than yours; in time you might try to do the same to me."

Jace squared his shoulders. "I will never serve the dark side again, Malak!"

"Foolish words," Malak hissed. "The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. The balance is tipped one way now, but it can easily be tipped back." He pointed accusingly at Jace. "Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan… and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."

Jace shook his head. "I'm not alone. I have tremendous people at my back: soldiers and street urchins, Light Jedi, grey Jedi, and even Sith who have turned away from the darkness. You, though, you're a Sith Lord; you rely on your own power because you can't trust anyone else. You are right, there is a lot of my old self in me: the real Revan, the one who risked his standing in the Order, his freedom, his very soul to protect the Republic. On the other hand, you _are_ the real Malak. You want power and glory and recognition, and if the galaxy must burn for you to get it, why, you don't care."

Malak crossed his arms. "We have been inexorably pushed to this final confrontation, Revan." He ignited his lightsaber and spun it in a dazzling crisscross pattern. "I see now that this can only be settled when one of us destroys the other."

Jace powered his double-blade on. He and Malak crossed sabers in the traditional duel starting position. Malak struck the end of Jace's lightsaber, trying to leverage the other end of his double-blade into his body. Jace twitched his saber tip away and circled. Malak turned on the spot, keeping Jace in front of him. Jace threw a flurry of strikes low at Malak's knees. Malak hopped back and brought his saber up for an overhead slash. Jace surprised Malak, tackling him around the waist and knocking the bigger man down. Jace grabbed the sides of Malak's mask like handles and repeatedly slammed his head into the durasteel deck. Malak brought his knee up into Jace's groin; Jace crumpled and the Sith Lord threw him off.

Both men got to their feet. Jace stood slightly bowlegged; Malak felt the back of his head and came away with blood on his fingers. The Dark Lord shifted to an attack stance. "A decent start, don't you think, Revan?"

Jace held his saber diagonally, waiting for his opponent to make a move. "My name is Jace. Revan is dead."

Malak smiled. "Not yet, but soon enough."

He charged, throwing his lightsaber ahead of him. As Jace moved to block it, he pulled the saber back into his hand and slid on his knees, aiming to slash under Jace's block. Jace flipped forward over Malak and swung at the back of his head. Malak blocked with his saber over his shoulder and shoved Jace backwards.

"You continue to amaze me, Revan," Malak said, circling warily. "If only you had been the one to uncover the true power of the Star Forge you might have become truly invincible." He smiled confidently. "But you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory; all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan-blind and stupid!"

Jace crossed his arms. "Go ahead, Malak-play your last card, and let's see if you hit twenty."

Malak laughed. "The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us!" He gestured to the stasis beams. "Look around you, Revan. See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy. These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes dead, except for one difference: I have not let them become one with the Force. Instead I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!" He stretched a hand above his head. In one stasis field, the green lightning turned to the familiar violet. The body inside was engulfed in swirls of purple flame and consumed. Thick dark smoke rolled across the floor and swirled around Malak. Jace felt a sudden, monstrous surge in his enemy's power.

"You cannot beat me, Revan," said Malak, "not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi! And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy!"

He charged Jace with incredible strength and speed. Jace was short for a human man, and Malak was a towering brute. The Dark Lord hammered on Jace's guard with the added strength from his dark experiment. It took most of Jace's power and skill to ward off Malak's strikes. Jace moved in close to Malak to deny him room to swing full-force. He maintained a strong defense, waiting for Malak to make a mistake. He didn't wait long. With Jace not fighting back, Malak got careless and took too long between swings. Jace got his foot between Malak's legs and kicked to both sides, spreading Malak's feet into a partial split. Malak teetered and Jace knocked him back. Jace immediately followed up with another set of quick slashes and jabs. Malak parried, but Jace landed cuts on his left shoulder and hip. Malak blasted Jace with an enormous push that propelled him the entire width of the room. Malak held up an arm and began drawing dark energy from two more bodies.

 _Logistics_ , thought Jace, _cut his supply lines_. Malak extended his hand and unleashed a Force storm. Jace concentrated and caught the bolts on his lightsaber. He focused the energy into the double-blade and swept the lightning all around the room. The machinery holding the remaining dead Jedi in stasis blew, melted, or burst into flames. The remaining Jedi bodies fell to the deck. Then they started to fade. A humming filled the chamber-or was it just in Jace's ears? One by one, the dead Jedi dissolved into the same shimmering mist that Jace had seen in the tomb of Ajunta Pall. He was suffused by a feeling of deep gratitude. The mist washed over Jace, then rose to the top of the chamber and dissipated. Jace felt suddenly invigorated, alert, and strong. The aches and pains of his earlier battles on the Star Forge dropped away.

He stood still, straight and tall, and faced Malak down. The Dark Lord charged; Jace ran at him. They met in the center of the room at full speed and locked sabers. The champions of the light and dark braced against each other. Jace heaved and Malak staggered backwards. Jace leapt higher than he ever had before and delivered a tremendous kick to Malak's face. The Sith Lord's mask flew off and he stumbled. Jace slashed at Malak's throat. Malak parried, but only succeeded in deflecting the blade so it slashed across his belly. Darth Malak fell to the deck, mortally wounded.

"Impossible," coughed Malak, "I… I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Jace walked over to the dying Sith Lord. "The power of the light will always be stronger than the dark side."

"Still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi, I see," said Malak weakly. "Maybe there is more truth in their Code than I ever believed." Jace knelt at Malak's side and placed both hands on the gruesome slash. Malak was beyond even the healing power of kolto, so Jace poured the healing Force into Malak's torso to numb him.

Malak's head wobbled up to look at Jace. "Even now, after all this, you are easing my death?" He smiled strangely. "Thank you, Revan."

Jace shook his head forlornly. "I wish it hadn't come to this, Malak."

The fallen Jedi reached up and grabbed Jace's shoulder. "I… I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi?" Malak coughed uncontrollably for a moment; when he stopped there was blood at the corners of his mouth. "Could I have returned to the light, as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

Jace shook his head. "You cannot find redemption with self-pity, Malak. You were no more my puppet than I was a puppet of the Jedi Council. I am sorry I started you on this path. But you chose to continue down it."

Malak nodded. "I suppose… I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan." He looked up into Jace's eyes. "It might have been yours… perhaps, but never mine. Chaos take me, I've been a fool."

Jace gripped Malak's hand tightly. "It's not too late, Malak. It's never too late. While on Korriban, I managed to redeem the spirit of Ajunta Pall, after thousands of years. The path is not easy, or direct, but it is one you can still walk. Free yourself from your envy, and hate, and sorrow, and the light side will always welcome you home."

Malak shed a single tear. "Thank you, old friend." His head fell back, and Malak was still.

Jace stood up and looked around. The Sith fleet was in disarray. There were about ten fewer cruisers in the sky, and several of those still visible were burning. Half a dozen Republic cruisers were advancing on the Star Forge. "Time to leave," muttered Jace. He sprinted back into the droid lab and out the side door. A turbolift sat open at the far end of the corridor. As Jace ran for the lift car, the deck shook and the lighting flickered. Jace dove into the lift and hammered the button for the docking bay. By the time he reached the _Hawk_ , the _Shifting Shadow_ had left and the Forge was shaking constantly. Carth and Bastila were waiting.

"There you are!" called Carth, "what happened?"

"Darth Malak is dead," Jace replied. "It's over, finally."

"That's wonderful news!" Bastila said. "There's no time to celebrate just yet. I was able to use my Battle Meditation to allow the Republic to break through the Sith fleet. The capital ships are in bombardment range!"

"And that means we have to get out of here right now," said Carth urgently, "before this entire complex comes down around our ears! Everyone else is already on the ship! Let's move!" They ran for the ramp. They all dashed for the cockpit; Jace strapped into the third seat. The freighter lifted smoothly and soared away from the Star Forge. Carth climbed up above the Forge so everyone could get a good look at the Republic attack; the crew dashed to various viewports. Several cruisers were firing on the Star Forge's orbital stabilizers. As they watched, the stabilizer tower blew and the entire station shifted. It began a slow roll and sank toward the star Lehon. The giant space station fell into the plume of gas it had been drawing from the star and exploded.

* * *

A/N: So much for Malak. Next chapter is a little wrap-up and set up the sequel. How have you liked this fic? Are you excited to see where we go from here? Leave a review, or drop me a PM, I love hearing from readers, or just talking KotOR in general!


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: BioWare and Lucasarts crafted one of the greatest RPGs and best Star Wars stories ever. I really hope it makes it to TV or movies someday.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ climbed away from the Lagrange point where the Star Forge had been. The radio crackled; it was Admiral Dodonna. "Carth-you made it!"

The pilot chuckled. "We couldn't let you start the victory party without us, Admiral!"

The remnants of Silver and Gold Squadrons formed up on the _Hawk_. "I'm sending an honor guard to escort you in," said the admiral. "You'll be getting a hero's welcome when we get home!"

They certainly did. The surviving Republic forces landed on Rakata Prime for shore leave. It was ideal; the planet featured many tropical islands with beaches perfect for R&R. The Republic held a celebration on the grounds of the now-dormant Temple of the Ancients. Jace and his entire crew were awarded the Cross of Glory, the Republic's highest military decoration. As the victorious troops celebrated, Jace took time to speak with the people who had been with him through it all. He found Canderous and Carth at the bar, naturally, along with Sarna and Yun. They raised their glasses as he sat down.

"Well, now," said Jace, "where do we go from here?"

Carth smiled. "We go on. I've been promoted to captain, and granted the temporary post of Commodore. I'll be leading the rebuilding effort on Telos. The Senate is building a large station in orbit over Telos to base the restoration from. The Admiral has given me command of a cruiser, the _Sojourn_. Sarna and Yun will be joining my crew once they've formally enlisted in the Republic Navy."

Jace turned to Sarna. "Good for you!"

She smiled. "Thank you for saving us, Jace."

Jace shook his head. "You two saved yourselves, as I recall, and then you saved me." He turned to the Mandalorian. "And you, Canderous?"

The old soldier grunted. "I'm going to try and gather the clans. With dispensation from the Republic, we could be an effective force in cleaning up the Rim. There are still pirates and raiders taking advantage of the chaos. With a good cause to fight for, maybe the Mandalorians can change people's minds about what we are."

Jace clapped Canderous on the shoulder. "Good man-I hope you succeed." Next, he went to find Mission and Zaalbar. They were lazing on the Temple steps.

"Glad we caught you," said the Twi'lek. Zaalbar looked uncomfortable; Mission poked him in the shoulder. "Ask him, Big Z." The Wookiee shook his head. Mission rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "He wants to go home, but he won't ask because of the debt."

Jace smiled. "Zaalbar, you've been a vital part of this victory, and you kept Mission safe, as I asked. You've paid your debt in full, and your people need you." He cocked his head. "What are your plans, Mission?"

She looked at her big friend. "I'm going with Big Z. Rwookrrorro is going to begin trading with the Republic. Maybe Kashyyyk will apply for membership. He and I are starting an import-export business." She grinned. "Of course, if you find anything interesting to do, we would be more than happy to tag along from time to time."

Jace smiled and continued on to a knot of Jedi at the edge of the party. He first walked up to Master Vandar. "You have done well, Padawan Jace," said the little alien. "You and I will be returning to Coruscant, where you will be formally returned to the rank of Jedi Knight."

Jace met Vandar's eyes. "You know Bastila and I are in love, correct?"

Vandar frowned. "I do indeed, and I cannot help but be troubled."

Jace nodded. "I understand. If I didn't love her, I probably would have turned on the Order when I learned the truth. And if she didn't love me, I'd never have been able to save her from the dark side."

Vandar sighed. "Jolee told us that love was compatible with the light many years ago. I am not certain you are correct. I believe you and Bastila are unusual and that most Jedi cannot have your passion and remain true to the light."

Jace shrugged. "I have to be honest with you-we will stay together with or without the Order's approval, but we'd rather remain Jedi."

Vandar pursed his lips. "From time to time, Jedi have been lovers, even married. The Order tends to handle these cases based on how the Jedi behave." He smiled up at Jace. "If you remain true to the light, you have our tacit approval, but you may not spread your views. Bastila is to be your Padawan."

Jace nodded. "I think I can live with that."

Vandar called to Jolee as he walked by. "Can I have a word, Padawan?"

Jolee rolled his eyes. "As I told every other accursed Jedi at this party, I have no plans to re-join. I don't need the Order."

Vandar hid a smile; Jace laughed exasperatedly. "No, you stubborn old coot, the Order needs _you_." Jolee took a step back as if burned, then looked at Vandar in disbelief.

Vandar nodded. "We still want you to accept your promotion to Knight of the Order. We are few after this war, and we need all the Jedi who are left. We hoped you would train Dak Vesser as your Padawan. His experience with unrequited love makes you an ideal master for him."

The old Jedi threw his hands in the air. "Fine! I give up. Just can't get any peace and quiet." He walked off, grumbling to himself.

Jace next found Masters Zhar and Vrook, along with Thalia May. "Excellent work, Revan," said Zhar. "The Republic is once again safe, thanks to you."

"I keep asking people not to call me that!" snapped Jace. "I've chosen to be the new man you made me." Zhar smiled and nodded; Vrook looked as sour as ever.

"I'm glad for your choice… Jace," growled Vrook, "But Revan, light and dark, had a huge impact on the galaxy. I'm not sure the echoes have faded just yet."

Jace nodded. "By the way, Master Vrook, I do believe we've 'met before,' in a way." He grinned. "You were the Tammuz Guard drill instructor in my constructed memories. That's why you reminded me of him." Jace looked Vrook straight in the eye. "The Sarge was maybe the most important influence in my life. I thought you should know."

Vrook glowered, then had trouble keeping the grin off his face. When he spoke again, it was with the voice of command that Jace remembered, even though it had never happened. "You _maggot_ , you've made me _proud_!"

Jace chuckled; Thalia shook her head. "I still can't believe the crazy path we all took to get here."

Jace smiled at her. "You are healing?"

She nodded. "Master Zhar treated my leg, and he has accepted me for training. I'm headed to help rebuild Dantooine."

"So are we," said Juhani. Jace turned; Juhani and Belaya were standing behind him, with Yuthura and Dustil further back.

"Belaya has been knighted," said Zhar. "She and Juhani will be training Padawans Yuthura and Dustil, working to restore the Enclave."

"So," asked Jace, "have you found your peace?"

Yuthura nodded. "Thank you, my friend." She smiled. "My, it does feel good to say that."

That left only one person to talk to. Bastila was standing alone on the beach, looking out to sea. She turned to Jace as he approached. Her face betrayed an unsettled mind. He smiled slightly. "Bastila, Bastila. First you saved my life, then you captured me and brainwashed me. We were in love, but you lied to me and dumped me for an overgrown Sith with half a face."

Bastila chuckled ruefully and lowered her head. "This journey has been wonderful, and awful. I'm sorry, Jace. I never meant for any of this to happen, loving you, or breaking your heart. I don't know where we go from here. I love you, but I will understand if you never want to see me again."

Jace smiled, lifted her chin, and bent down to gently kiss her lips. "I think that we should give this relationship a second chance."

THE END

* * *

A/N: The rest of my KotOR saga will go up eventually, but I'm taking a month or so break to gauge reader reaction and make tweaks. The next part of the saga is much shorter. Entitled 'Redemption,' it's the story of Sarna and Yun, from the day after the party on Taris to the meeting on the _Leviathan_. It is written, but needs alteration for the FanFiction format. Beyond that... well, you'll just have to see, won't you?


End file.
